You know your Sanity is completely gone when
by I am Alice Cullen
Summary: Sequel to You Know You've Gone Insane When Takiko Okuda and her friends and her fiancee Limdo are going to Tokyo Japan for senior year! How will she be able to avoid assassination as well as keep school up and plan a wedding by spring?
1. Prologue

A guard walked along the grey, dull stone wall, his black knee-high boots crunching on the gravel that littered the wall's surface. He looked up into the dark clouded sky and cursed as rain drops hit his tan cheeks. "Looks like we're gonna get drenched tonight…" he muttered irritably as he returned to his position on the wall that overlooked the perimeter of the prison grounds. He didn't choose this job, he'd originally gone to collage to be a lawyer, but unfortunately his budget wouldn't pay for collage, so here he was, guarding delinquents who wouldn't care what happened to him. All they were concerned about was their own safety.

The guard sighed heavily. "Not only do we have to stand out here on this retarded wall, but we also have to spend all day trying to break up fist fights or knife fights…why did I even apply for this job in the first place? I could have made such a wonderful garbage man…" he kicked a rock through the barbed wire carelessly before turning his back on the outside to look back on the inside the perimeter. As he did so, the rock was tossed back up, hitting the guard on the back of the head.

He cursed again as he rubbed his skull, turning to look into the dark forest that surrounded the perimeter. Slowly, he inched closer, his breath visible in the cold air. He peered over the barbed fence, looking into the 90 degree, 20 foot drop into the dark bushes below. He couldn't see anything wrong in particular…

Shrugging, he turned and started to head further down the wall, his footsteps echoing off the walls on the inside the perimeter. Rain poured down on him harder, dripping off of his navy blue cap. He turned a sharp edge onto another side of the wall…

**BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The wall he'd been walking on only moments ago blew up. Huge chunks of the wall landed with a dull THUNK as they hit the mud below, shattered fragments and debris flew everywhere, flickering onto the guard as he was thrown off his feet and down 20 ft drop into the thick, black mud.

He spat out mud, listening to the moans around him, indicating he had not been the only one hit with the blast. He couldn't tell if he was seriously injured…he let his hand slip down to his belly. Nothing…nothing…..nothing there….oh. Right between his hip and his belly, was a long and large sharp pole, sticking through his body. Blood dribbled down his sides in rivers, making a large crimson red puddle around him, rain dripping into it in slow motion. The guard could tell he was losing himself fast, his jagged breathing came quick and short, and puffs of it left his parted lips and drifted into the air before disappearing.

He turned his head to the side, and coughed up blood. He looked at the punctured wall, trying to see who had done this to him. He could make the silhouette figure of a tall man, standing in the rainy mist. He couldn't make anything else out; the rain clouded his vision…or was that just him?

He heard footsteps behind him, belonging to maybe two people… the figure seemed to have been waiting for those particular people due to the fact that the figure stepped forward, making himself visible to the guard.

The figure was tall and dark; he wore black leather with black combat boots that squished into the mud. The figure ran his gloved hands through his thick, black, wet, messy hair. The guard couldn't see the man's eyes due to the fact that sunglasses covered them. "Finally…you take forever Urtin."

"Well the plan was to dress up and wait till the cover of night, so of course it was going to take forever." The people who had come from behind made themselves visible. The man who had spoken pulled off a guards cap, revealing long red hair and piercing green eyes. "You get some sleep?" the man asked the dark figure.

"Of course I did, who wouldn't have? I don't even want to be here! I just wanna go home and sleep…"

"You're getting paid, aren't you?" a woman asked. The woman had apparently been broken out from prison. She had long black hair; her face was formed into a look of annoyance.

"Did you think I would break you out because I wanted to? HA, if I did I would have lost my mind long ago." The dark figure laughed, shaking his head causing rain drops to fly everywhere.

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill anyone." The red haired imposter growled, looking around at the dead bodies around him. "I wouldn't have come if I knew you were going to do this…"

"It's not like I meant to, I tried to make sure everyone was away from the area…I guess the guard hadn't gotten far enough and…well, how was I supposed to know there were other people BEHIND the wall?"

"What did you think they were holding in here? Wild animals?"

"Considering that they put Kazuza in here, and then yes I did."

The woman who the guard considered to be Kazuza hit the dark man over the head. "I AM NOT A WILD ANIMAL!!!!"

"Oh is that so? Congratulations, you had me fooled! When the local theatre needs someone to play the 'wild animal,' I'll be sure to give them your name." the dark man shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on the other two.

"Sarin what happened to Takiko?" Kazuza asked, the tone of her voice sounding harsh.

Sarin paused before answering without looking at his companions. "She survived, I haven't heard anything since." That was a total lie, since he had kept a close eye on her to make sure no one else tried to assassinate her.

"Where is she?"

"No idea Kazuza, now let's get out of here before reinforcements come." Once again, total lie. He knew very well that she was moving with her 'fiancée', and she would be spending a semester in Tokyo Japan along with most of her friends.

"I want you to find her, Sarin." Kazuza started to follow after him.

"Kazuza can't you wait for all that evil stuff till your safely out of here?" the red haired man asked. Kazuza looked at him before sighing and agreeing.

"As soon as we're out though, I want her dead." Kazuza ranted on before disappearing into the forest with the red haired man. Sarin sighed heavily before looking at the damage. He had killed about ten people, three guards and seven prisoners. He felt bad of course…some of the victims had died after one of the big chunks of the wall had landed on the lower halves of their body.

He was about to turn away from the bloody scene, but coughing caught his attention. He turned to the left a bit to look down to see the guard who had rudely pelted Sarin's head with a rock earlier, waking him up from the peaceful nap he had been having. The guard was fading, but Sarin could tell the man would live. Of course, the man would have problems since his lower half had been run through with a pole…but the guard had seen everything. He knew too much information.

Sarin sighed and took off the sunglasses he had been wearing and reached into his pocket, revealing Sarin's white pupils. He took a couple steps toward the man and pulled the gun out of his pocket. "Sorry man, but you've got to go… don't worry, you were going to die anyways." Once again, a big lie. But at least the man would believe he was going to be put out of his misery…

**BAM!!!!!!!**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Genbu I thought they'd be out of our world by now." The goddess tried to stay as calm as possible, her delicate fingers pushed back her long black hair. She was a stunning woman, her black hair reached her waist and the ends of her long hair were natural curled ringlets. She glared at Genbu with fierce blue-grey eyes.

"Yes that's what I said…but Crin hasn't been found out yet which is a good thing, right?"

"NO THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!!!!" The goddess stood from her seat and jabbed her finger into Genbu's chest. "Our world cannot fathom evil like Temdan or his little minions! We MUST seal them back up into the book or the world will fall to ruin!!! Crin must help Takiko and the other three priestess' gather their warriors and to do that she must reveal her true identity, and give her own advice! If she doesn't then our cause is lost and so will the world." Genbu frowned at her. She hadn't told him this earlier.

"Yin if you had told me this earlier, then I would have had Crin say something earlier." The goddess Yin fumed with anger, but before she could say anything, her brother stepped in.

"I have a better idea." Yang chuckled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin sat in the café with Tomite, sharing a milk shake. "I wonder why they call it a milk shake." Tomite commented. Crin giggled as he nudged her foot. "I mean seriously, do they put milk in a cup and shake it? It tastes more like ice cream…."

"I scream, you scream, we ALL scream for ice scream!!!" Crin laughed as she sat back against the red cushioned chair, her hands locked behind her head.

Tomite smiled her. They'd been going out for a couple months now, and it was now a couple days before January. Crin's albums had been selling out everywhere, and Takiko and Crin had been becoming good friends not only outside of their business but also in the business world. Everyone knew Crin like they did Takiko…and it was sort of hard for him. One time they got out of the car to go to a movie, and a crowd literally jumped on them. But at the same time it was fun. Unfortunately he felt like she was hiding things from him. Whenever he asked about her past, she would change the subject, and when that wasn't successful, something would happen, like Takiko's cat would pee on his shoe.

But never the less, he loved her. He fingered the box he had concealed. He wanted to ask, and he wanted to ask now. He had hoped to think of something romantic though. He had always been a bit awkward in that area, so he asked Limdo. Yes, he had sunk so low and asked Limdo who had already popped the question to Takiko. But hey, it was all planned out now.

"So…wanna grab some hot chocolate and goes ice skating?" he asked, noticing she had been looking out at the snowy landscape through the window. She smiled at him.

"I would like that, actually." She stood up and refilled her hot coco. As she did so, she suddenly dropped the cup, her as pale as the snow outside.

"Crin what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't say anything. In her mind she could hear a voice echoing in her mind. "Crin…" he touched her shoulder, making her snap out of it.

"O-oh…u—um…I just remembered…I forgot to buy sugar." She laughed as she grabbed some napkins and threw them on the spilled hot coco. "Uh….yes, lets go ice skating!" She grabbed the napkins and tossed them into the trash before pushing open the door and walking into the cold morning. Tomite shrugged and followed her retreating form.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I like this house, what do you think, Limdo?" Takiko asked as she stood in the empty house. Her voice echoed off the walls as she stepped down the stars toward her fiancée. "I like the Victorian style, I suppose I've always liked it…but I can't believe someone was actually selling one!" Limdo scanned the house again.

"Hmmm…..well, its not perfect…but I like it if you like it….but don't you think it's a bit big for just the two of us?" He asked, picking her up bridal style as soon as she was in his reach.

"Well it's not always going to be just us." Takiko giggled as she pecked his lips before wiggling out of his arms. He smiled down at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"So what did you two think about the house?" the sales lady asked, pushing the rim of her glasses up. Takiko looked at Limdo questioningly, and he nodded at her in approval.

Takiko smiled and turned back to the realtor. "We'll take it." She announced happily. The realtor relaxed a bit before showing Takiko some papers.

"Now there's a question of a loan…" the realtor started but was cut off.

"Why would we need a loan when we have the cash right now?" Takiko asked, letting Limdo pull her closer to him. The realtor's eye's widened.

"You seriously carry around all that cash?" The realtor asked, trying to fathom a woman carrying around the amount of cash that would pay for a mansion in Bellaire.

Takiko smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. The realtor's mouth dropped wide open. "A-And your not afraid of getting jumped or kidnapped, or raped?!" Her question made Limdo grab hold of Takiko's waist and pull her closer to him. She almost couldn't breathe.

"There are a few complications with your question. First off, we KNEW we were going to buy a house, so of course we would have the cash! Secondly, no other male would EVER do that her Takiko, I'd rip his tongue out and make it so he will NEVER violate any other woman, and make sure he never even so much looks at Takiko AGAIN." Limdo growled, making the Realtor jump in surprise.

Takiko on the other hand giggled as she tried to give herself some breathing room. "This is exactly why Mayra hired him to be my bodyguard." Takiko informed the realtor.

"B-But I thought you were engaged to him?" The realtor pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Yes I am, but he can be both." Takiko giggled once again before fishing her pockets for the cash. Handing over the cash, to which the sales lady reluctantly took, the realtor sighed heavily before saying, "Just sign."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I'm HOME!" Takiko called out into the apartment. Hikitsu and Takara sat on the couch, staring at the TV faithfully.

"Oh hey you two, did you find the house?" Takara asked as she stood and walked over to her brother's side.

"Yes we did, it's a Victorian styled mansion up in Bellaire. But enough about that, Hikitsu; why were you with my sister, ALONE?" Limdo asked suspiciously. Hikitsu grinned a bit.

"That's for us to know." He answered jokingly.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Limdo yelled, about ready to tear Hikitsu's head off. Hikitsu laughed before reassuring Limdo that all they had done was watch TV.

"Better be…" Limdo flashed his sister a warning look and she immediately giggled.

"Anyhow, I'm going to bed, we have to get up early to get on that plane." Takiko announced before kissing Limdo and leaving his grasp and heading toward her room. Limdo smiled as he watched her go.

"Goodnight." He called after her as she opened her door. She looked back at him and smiled wearily.

"Goodnight Limdo." She walked into her room and shut the door quietly. Limdo sighed as he let himself walk to the couch and sit next to Hikitsu.

"How are you two doing by the way?" Hikitsu asked. Limdo glanced at him before looking back at the TV.

"We're doing fine, I mean we're engaged isn't that saying everything's pretty much going good?" Limdo asked, not taking his eyes from the TV as his sister sat on the other side of him.

"He's got a point." Takara giggled, leaning back onto the couch. They sat there again in silence, staring at some random show. Limdo almost fell off the couch when the phone rang; Cursing under his breath, Limdo quickly snatched the phone and pressed the on button.

"What do you want?!" Limdo hissed into the phone.

"U-uh, um…is this the Okuda residence?" A male voice sounded through the ear piece.

"Yes it is, but Takiko is asleep right now."

"Oh well, when's a god time to call back?"

"Why don't you just talk to me? I am her fiancée."

"O-oh, well alright….as you probably know, about a month ago She was kidnapped and almost killed by a woman named Kazuza."

Limdo grimaced at the memory that was still fresh in his mind. "Yes, I am very well aware of that. What about her?"

"Well, we called to inform you that last night we had a prison break…and Kazuza was the only one that was broken from prison. In other words, Miss Okuda could very well be in very grave danger." Limdo was silent. He clutched the phone tightly to keep from dropping it onto the carpet.

"Hello? Are you there sir? Are you alright?" The man on the other line jolted him out of his frozen state.

"Um…yes, yes I'm here….Thank you for calling, but I assure you Takiko is quite safe." Before the man could say anything else, Limdo hung the phone up. He stood looking at the dark, empty kitchen.

"Limdo, is everything alright?" Takara asked. Limdo slowly turned to look at his sister and Hikitsu. They had muted the TV and was now staring at him, the blare of the TV illuminating their faces.

He sighed and shook his head. "We better are watching out for Takiko, that's all." Limdo told them before walking away from them. He headed down the hallway, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He stopped at Takiko's door. He stood there for a second, wondering what he should do. Finally after much pondering, he grasped the door handle and let himself in.

The lamp on the night stand by Takiko's queen size bed shone brightly. Takiko sat up in her bed, apparently reading a book, what the book was, he couldn't tell. She looked up from the book; her light brown eyes had a questioning look in them. "Who was that on the phone?" She asked, closing her book.

"Um…well…do you really want to know?"

Takiko's eyebrows rose. "Now I do."

Limdo sighed before moving away from the bed frame to cross the room and lay down by his fiancée. "Takiko...you remember last month, right?" Takiko lay back against the fluffy white pillows.

"Limdo I'd have to go through A LOT to forget last month. Either that or I would have to lose my mind; I don't think I'll be forgetting that…'experience' for a LONG time. If you know what I mean." Takiko rolled her eyes, snuggling into the pillow.

"Yes, um, well…I just got a call from…well, I'm not sure who, but apparently Kazuza escaped from prison. The guy called because he was worried that you wouldn't be safe enough. Kind of strange though, he sounded oddly familiar…"

Takiko said nothing for quite awhile, and Limdo was starting to get very nervous. "Takiko, are you alright?" She looked over at him, her expression blank and un-readable.

"Yes Limdo, I'm alright. I'm not worried about Kazuza neither." She told him simply. Limdo's silver eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Really, not at all?"

"Not at all." She smiled warmly at him. Another couple of seconds passed.

"Well why not?" Limdo asked. Takiko lightly laughed.

"Oh Limdo, why should I have to worry when your right here protecting me?" She turned to her side to completely face him. "I have total faith in you." She snuggled into his hard, muscular chest.

Limdo let his long fingers run through Takiko's long black silky hair, his eyes filled with love and relief as he slowly leaned over to kiss his fiancée.

"It's good to know you have so much faith in me." He mumbled as he pulled back for her to yawn, her white teeth flashing.

"A soon-to-be-wife must have faith in her soon-to-be-husband if she wishes her marriage to go well." The light reflected off of her exhausted smile, her eyes filled with drowsiness.

"True, true…and it's also true that you need to go to bed! We have an early flight tomorrow for Tokyo; you don't want to be too tired for that, now do you?" Takiko shook her head no. Limdo pecked her soft, rosy lips again before getting up from the bed to walk around to the other side to turn off the lamp, and then proceed to wander in the darkness toward the bedroom door. As he silently started to close the door behind him, a weak and tired voice called from behind him.

"Goodnight Limdo." He turned and smiled at his almost-asleep fiancée.

"Goodnight Takiko."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Alright! first Prologue FINISHED!!!!! WAHOO!!!!!!!!! i know i said i would update this sooner, but my dad had me get off and i had to go to bed. plus i havent been here all week. anyhow, so as you can tell this is the sequel to 'you know you've gone insane when'. so if you haven't read that one, you'll have a hard time understanding this one. as for you who have read the other story, welcome back! anyhow, so please REVIEW. i am still open for characters and ideas. till next time!

Sango

I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUGI GENBU KAIDEN!!!!!!!!! I DO OWN HOWEVER THE STUFF WRITTEN DOWN HERE!


	2. Chapter 1

_"LIMDO, STOP!" Tomite yelled as he raced toward the wind funnel that threatened to rip apart the small village they were currently located in. The woman inside the wind tunnel kneeled on the ground; her hands grasping her arms, tears flew off her dirty face as her wind kicked up dirt and debris. _

_"LIMDO, YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW BEFORE YOU DESTROY THE VILLAGE!!!" Hikitsu ran along side of Tomite, wondering how in the world their comrade had lost his control o his powers. _

_The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked at her desperate comrades. "LIMDO, CONTROL YOU'RE POWERS!" Hikitsu yelled again. The woman hesitated for a second, but nodded her head. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to contain her power with all of her mind. As she concentrated, she suddenly felt as though she was being ripped apart from the inside out. She screamed in anguish, and the little control she had gained was lost. _

_"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!!!" The woman screamed to her comrades. Hikitsu cursed under his breath as they came to a stop outside the wind tunnel that the woman had created. _

_"Hikitsu…there's no stopping him," Tomite hesitated and looked at Hikitsu's questioning gaze. "Limdo wouldn't have lost his control like this if he didn't have a reason. Hikitsu, he needs **HER…"** Hikitsu's eyes widened as he looked away from Tomite to look at their comrade. So that's why he suddenly lost control… _

_"Tomite, there's got to be SOMETHING we can do!" Hikitsu had never felt so hopeless. If they didn't stop Limdo, the village would be ripped to peaces by the wind. As Hikitsu contemplated over what to do, the wind suddenly picked up. The woman in the wind tunnel cried out again as sharp wind blades burst from her, destroying the buildings around her. _

_Tomite and Hikitsu covered their mouths to keep from in haling the dust from the fallen buildings. "Hikitsu, I don't think we can do anything as of this moment…" Tomite suddenly noticed movement to his right. A small child had gotten separated from his mother. "Hikitsu, cover me!" Hikitsu snapped his head to look over to see Tomite running toward the child. _

_"Tomite, stop! Its too dangerous!!!" Hikitsu called. Tomite ignored him and grabbed the child, holding the child close to his chest as Limdo's wind blades exploded from the wind tunnel once again. There were screams, the sound of tearing flesh and spilling blood, and the destruction of what sounded to be homes. _

_"TOMITE!!!!" Hikitsu yelled. The woman opened her eyes to see what made her comrade sound so upset. There lay Tomite in a lake of dark red blood. _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK _

"Limdo, wake up!" Takiko gently shook his arm, snapping Limdo from the nightmare of his past. Limdo looked at his fiancée, who gave him a look of utter confusion. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. How did she know?

"Why would you think that?" He asked, his voice sounding raspy and weak. Well, that wasn't very convincing.

"Considering the fact that you were murmuring in comprehensible things, and that your face suddenly grew extremely pale, I thought you were having a nightmare." Dang, she knew him well. He smiled at her.

"I did have a nightmare, but it wasn't anything serious, you don't have to worry about it." He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. They were in the airport terminal. They sat in the plastic blue chairs, watching the flight arrivals switch every second, watching for their flight to arrive. People moved around them in thick crowds, carrying small bags, or back packs, or duffel bags. Children held onto their parent's hands as their parents dragged them through the crowd, telling them to stay close to them.

"Well, as long as your fine…" Takiko muttered, and Limdo smiled sadly as soon as she wasn't looking. It had been a while since he thought about that part of his past. He glanced over at Tomite, who chatted excitedly with Kay about some music artist. Guilt over whelmed him. He wondered if Tomite blamed him for what had happened…

"Hey, did Crin ever come back from the book store?" Hikitsu asked suddenly. He sat next to Takara, who seemed to be doodling in her seat.

"I didn't know that she left." Limdo shrugged.

"She's supposed to be getting a couple of books on Japanese for you all, and a book for me, Takara and Kay to read." Takiko told him. Limdo nodded to show that he understood. "I just hope that she didn't get distracted…" Takiko muttered, more to herself as she looked up at the flight arrivals. Their time was arriving shortly.

"She'll be here." Tomite said, obviously confident that his girlfriend would NEVER get distracted. Limdo rolled his eyes. Limdo wasn't sure if he could name five times that Crin had been serious.

"I'M HERE!!!!" Crin laughed from behind them, making them all jump in surprise. Crin wore the jeans she had doodled on the week before, and she wore her black flats along with a white tank top with a green wind breaker over it. In one hand she held the Japanese language books, and in the other she held a giant bag of, you guessed it, candy, and the first two books of Twilight and the first three maximum rides. (All REALLY good books!)

"Here are the Japanese books…" Crin tossed a book to Limdo, Hikitsu, Tomite and herself. "And here are the books that you wanted me to get…" Crin tossed Takiko the Twilight books and Takara and Kay the Maximum ride books. (Kay had already read the first one, so she was good to go)

"AND HERS CANDY FOR ME!" Crin laughed as she sat down next to Tomite. As Crin stuffed her candy in her back pack, Mayra strode up to them, grabbing a couple of bags from the floor.

"Our plane is about to get here, so picking up your bags and start heading to the gate." Mayra ordered. As she said this, the intercom switched on and a woman's voice echoed through the terminal over the crowd.

"Flight 626 for Tokyo Japan now boarding, please come to the gate to be boarded." They shrugged on their bags and started to head to the gate. They were going to be traveling on a first class flight, so there weren't as many people as their usually would have been. The only other people besides themselves that were boarding the plane were a couple of wealthy Japanese business men.

They handed the flight attendant their tickets and they started to head down the hallway towards the plane. A flight attendant at the end of the long hallway opened the door for them. Takiko was the first to board, and Tomite, Hikitsu, and Limdo stopped cold. Takiko threw a questioning look at them.

"Come on you guys, lets go." Takiko grabbed Limdo's hand and pulled him into the plane. Tomite and Hikitsu shrugged and followed after they saw that Limdo hadn't been attacked or anything like that. Following them, Kay and Takara entered the plane. Crin literally jumped into the plane, followed by a somewhat irritated Mayra.

They strode down the rows, looking for their seat numbers. "Here's our Limdo!" Takiko suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a seat.

"Takiko, shouldn't we put up our baggage?" Limdo asked. Takiko nodded and handed him her baggage. Limdo rolled his eyes and stood up, lifting all their baggage with ease.

"I love you Limdo." Takiko gigged after observing Limdo's irritated look. Limdo Looked down at her and smiled before sitting next to her and grasping her hand. Crin, who sat in front of them, rolled her eyes in disgust as Kay tried to get pictures once again, yet failed due to the fact that Takara grabbed the camera before she could touch the button.

After a while of sitting and waiting, the door finally shut and the flight attendant started her regular introduction to the plane. As she said, "Please fasten your seat belts," The plane began to move. Limdo cast Takiko a nervous glance, and Takiko laughed. This would be an INTRESTING plane trip.

After a couple of turns down the runway, the plane started to go faster and faster. Hikitsu started to grasp Takara's hand tightly as the plane started to lift into the air. Higher and higher the plane went, and as soon as they were off the ground, Limdo threw his arms around Takiko, Tomite threw his arms around a giggling Crin, and Hikitsu threw his arms around a very annoyed Takara.

"TAKIKO THIS THING IS A DEMON!!!!" all three of them shouted and Takiko started to laugh REALLY hard.

"Calm down, we're all going to be fine." Takiko giggled as Limdo's grip loosened as the plane started to even out. The seat belt light was turned off and the group took off their seat belts.

"Its like they've never seen a plane before," Mayra muttered, "I mean, how did they get to America from China? Its not like they could have materialized here…" Limdo tensed, knowing full well that was exactly what they had done.

After sitting in the plane for about three hours, the plane –this had been flying steadily over the coast line of California—started its long 7 hour flight over the Pacific Ocean. Crin had decided to break out the candy and ask everyone who walked by her if they would like some candy. Many refused, but Crin of course freaked out on them, and they seemed to change their mind at the last second.

"What does this say?" Hikitsu asked Takara. Limdo had taken Japanese, and even though he wasn't very good at it, he was still able to at least read some of it.

"Arigato." Takara plainly stated before looking back at her book.

"What does that mean?" Hikitsu asked.

"It means 'Thank you'." Takara sighed. Takiko giggled. Suddenly Crin popped her head over her seat to look at Takiko.

"Hey, Takiko? Do you want to compare Japanese?" Crin asked her, also shoving a jolly rancher in Limdo's face. Takiko shrugged.

"I guess…"

"_Well since you were from Japan, I thought that I should ask an expert, if you know what I mean."_ Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Crin. She had spoken Japanese fluently. Takiko's mouth dropped open.

_"Did you learn the whole language in THREE hours?!" _Takiko asked in Japanese, extremely baffled that any human could do that.

"_Japanese is sort of like Chinese. So to me, it was easy to learn. I don't understand why Limdo can't pick it up, though." _

_"I don't think he realizes the similarity like you have Crin." _

_"Ok, well I'll tell him!" _Crin looked at Limdo in the eye. The only thing he was able to understand was his name, and curiosity was killing him. "Limdo, have you realized the similarity between Japanese and Chinese?" Limdo shook his head. "Then obviously you have been thinking WAY too hard." Limdo looked at the book that Crin had bought for him and opened it up.

Takiko smiled as Crin winked at her. Mayra suddenly leaned over Takiko's seat—she had sat herself behind Takiko and Limdo—and whispered, "Have you written any music?" Takiko nodded and reached into the bag at her feet and pulled out a black folder and handed it to Mayra.

"It looks good…I think. I can't understand a word. I don't speak Japanese, if you remember Takiko." Takiko laughed and nudged Limdo.

"Do you think that you can get me my guitar?" She asked him. He smiled and put down his book and stood, reaching up into the compartment and grabbed the guitar case.

"Here you go." He kissed her as he handed the guitar over. Takiko smiled and opened up the case. Inside was a Mahogany figured maple back inlay wood Mosaic Rosette. (A western guitar) Takiko smiled brightly as she took it out and placed the strap round her shoulder.

"Ok, here's Lullaby." Takiko started to strum the strings on her guitar, following the music.

"Well, sing it!" Mayra pushed. Takiko blushed and stopped playing.

"Now, hold on…" Takiko started to protest.

"Yea, sing it Takiko!" Kay encouraged. Obviously she was getting bored.

"Alright, but only ONE song." Takiko started to strum on her guitar again and started to sing, (in Japanese)

**"Lullaby"**

They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

Takiko stopped playing and put her guitar back in its case. "So Mayra, did you like it?" Takiko asked, smiling brightly.

"VERY, we'll just have to see if the recording studio likes it."

"I know."

Limdo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead as he opened his book again to look at it. Takiko smiled happily before snuggling into him and falling asleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Alright, i'm SO sorry i took so long, but i had a LOT of research to do. like flight plans and stuff like that. i didnt want to mess it up. Anyhow, please give me ideas in the review if you can, and i'll try to update as soon as possible! and Takiko did sing that song in japanese. its by Dixie chicks. i needed a song tht would fit the story as well as sound good on a western guitar.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango


	3. Chapter 2

Takiko dropped the cardboard box into the corner of the room, before raising her hand up to wipe the perspiration off her forehead that had gathered within the past couple hours of un-packing and organizing. A hectic job, one that Takiko dreaded to do over again.

"Takiko, are you done yet?" Limdo's voice reached her ears as he knocked on her bedroom door, making her smile brightly.

"Almost Limdo, you can come in though." Takiko called as she crossed over to the queen size bed. Limdo let himself in and he leaned against the door frame watching as Takiko grabbed a dinner knife to cut the tape that sealed the brown rectangular box.

"Careful with that knife, Takiko, I don't want you getting cut." Limdo stood up straight and crossed the room quickly, standing by her, his silver eyes watching her hands carefully.

"Limdo, I've been doing this all day, I think that I'll be fine opening a couple more boxes." Takiko laughed as she finished, placing the knife back onto the bed before she turned and kissed Limdo briefly. She then turned back to her box, her hands gripping the sides of the box tightly as she let a sly smile creep up on her. "So have you finished unpacking and organizing, Limdo?" Takiko asked part of her stereo.

"Yes I finished about an hour ago." Limdo tried to put his arms around Takiko's waist, but she scooted away, giggling lightly. Limdo let out a frustrated grunt and followed Takiko around her room as she tried to find a right place for her stereo system.

The room was a fairly nice room, but it wasn't as big as her room back home, or the room that they would have when they got married. The room was colored powder blue. On one wall Takiko had nailed tacks in, and she had placed picture frames with photos of him and her at the Christmas party she had held in her apartment back in Los Angelus, or pictures of her and the whole group at the beach party that Kay had held for a goodbye party.

The carpet was a shade of cream, its texture was soft, and it felt almost as if you were walking on clouds. Takiko's bed was still littered with boxes, but the room had been cleaned up since the first time Takiko had walked in. The down cover was silk blue with blue bamboo embroidery along with gold satin sheets underneath. A white, four cornered canopy hung from the wall, draping down around the four corners of her bed and spreading out onto the ground. Next to her bed was a small white nightstand with a phone and a white lamp. Across the room was a wide dresser with even more pictures of her and her fiancée.

Tokyo was a crowded place, a city that truly never slept. Limdo was actually quite surprised when they had arrived. He hadn't expected Tokyo to be so crowded and clustered. When they had arrived early in the morning, they were glad that Mayra had set up a limo to take them because they had watched hundreds of other people try unsuccessfully to snatch the attention of a cab.

Limdo supposed that their condo wasn't as big because other people needed space to live. They actually had to interact with their neighbors! There were a lot of famous Japanese snobs that lived around them.

Limdo walked past Takiko's shelves. "Here, I think here is a good place for the stereo, what do you think?" Takiko asked him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think it's the perfect spot." Limdo kissed her fore head. Takiko placed the stereo on the shelf, and Limdo took her left hand in his. He fingered the ring he had given her about a little over a month ago, his silver eyes taking in its beauty. Takiko leaned closer to his body.

"We need to start making plans." Takiko whispered, knowing what Limdo was thinking about. Limdo kissed Takiko's neck, his eyes not leaving her ring finger.

"When are you going to go and buy a dress?" He asked her softly.

"I'm not telling you," Takiko giggled, "You might try to follow me and peek."

"I don't get that tradition," Limdo grumbled, "I mean why can't I see you in your dress?"

"Because it would bring bad luck silly." Takiko moved her body so that her front side was facing with his front side. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, her lips parted, her fingers tangling in his hair. He eagerly kissed her back, his embrace crushing her body against his. Suddenly Takiko pulled away.

"Limdo, hold on," Takiko put her hand on his chest, pushing him away lightly. He gave her a confused look for a second, and then realized what she was upset about.

"Oh, I see. Alright, I'll stop…but as soon as we say our vows, as soon as we enter that hotel room, I am not holding back any longer. I've waited too long." He smiled at her, letting go of her waist.

Takiko rolled her eyes, obviously thinking he was over exaggerating. She moved away from his presence to go back to UN packing, and Limdo took the chance to look at the pictures on the shelf more closely. Just as he thought, pictures of them and their group. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a withered black and white picture, something he had never seen before. There stood the Takiko he had once known, the younger one, the one who had passed through the book. Behind her stood a man and a woman he had never seen before in his life. The man smiled a tiny bit, but his eyes told Limdo that the man's thoughts were tuned somewhere else. The woman seemed happy, yet she also seemed weak.

Takiko looked unhappy, uncomfortable with being near the man. She smiled, but it was her diplomatic smile, the one she used when she was at a video shoot or on the red carpet. She leaned away from the man, and stood closer to the woman behind her. He noticed that her hand was entwined with the woman's, as if wanting security.

"Takiko, who are these people standing behind you in this old picture?" Limdo asked, his eyes darting to Takiko. He saw her body immediately tense up, and her hand froze, the speaker for her stereo tightly clutched in her hand.

Suddenly Takiko put her speaker in her box again and strode quickly over to the shelf and slammed the picture down so that he could no longer see the picture. "They're my parents." She whispered, her back facing him. Limdo immediately felt guilty for asking about the picture.

"Takiko, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" He placed his hand on her shoulder. Takiko turned her head to look at him, and she smiled that diplomatic smile.

"It's alright Limdo, you didn't know." She turned away again and crossed her room to the other side, where she opened her bathroom door and walked in. She locked the door behind her, and because her condo was smaller there weren't as many bathrooms as there were in her other apartment, and each bathroom was shared. Takiko locked the other door, the one that led to the family room and kitchen.

She leaned against the door and slowly sank to the ground, silent tears running down her face. Memories of her past flooded into her mind, painful memories. Limdo didn't know, it wasn't his fault.

Takiko slowly lifted up her shirt. The scar was still there. The scar her father had given her when she had escaped his murder attempt. That's why she never wore anything that may reveal the scar. Limdo had never seen it, but Takiko wasn't sure how long she could keep her secret. He would find out one way or another.

"Takiko, are you alright in there?" Limdo asked, knocking on the door that led into her room.

"Yes Limdo, I'm quite fine, just feeling a little queasy." She lied through her teeth. She knew Limdo heard the lie in her voice, but he didn't say anything. She would have to thank him later for not pushing the subject, though she knew that eventually he would demand to know.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING!!!!!!" Crin sang at the top of her lungs, throwing open the windows in her medium sized room in the condo she was sharing with everyone.

"Crin, First off, it is no longer morning. Second, could you not throw your stuff everywhere? At least try to be a little organized. "Tomite started to pick things up off the floor and stack them into little piles the where slightly better organized. He looked around her room; the purple walls and white carpet was a good match to the green bedding and black furniture in the room. He watched Crin as she moved to unpack things from boxes, her movements fluid and graceful. It was odd to see that she moved that way when she acted completely different, which was only proved by her sudden outburst of giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked, leaning down to look at what she had in her hands.

"I found my collection of weapons!" Crin pulled out a long broadsword and started flailing about with it.

"Crin! Put that thing down before you take someone out with it!" Tomite grabbed the sword from her and put it back in its box. He looked around at the other boxes, there were only a few. "What do you have in these boxes? You have so few of them."

"What do you mean so few? These are all the things I own. Clothes, weapons, a few other things…" Crin's voice trailed off as she looked at the few things she owned. Now that she thought about it, compared to everyone else she had the fewest things that were brought over. She looked down at her feet, contemplating a good way to explain the lack of personal items.

Tomite on the other hand started to panic, afraid he had said something wrong. He moved up to Crin, not sure what to do.

"Uh- well… You see…" Crin started but was cut off by the sudden smothering of her face in Tomite's chest. He had one arm around her waist and the other around her head, pushing her closer to him.

"Why don't you and I go shopping tomorrow, just the two of us?" Tomite said into her hair, enjoying her fresh citrus scent.

"That's fine, I guess. But first I would appreciate it if I could breathe."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hey every one! Sorry I didn't post a very long chapter, things are still setting things up for later. I think next chapter i will start adding characters, so YAY! Oh and i recomend reading "Reborn" By Ari Soreno, She created Crin, and also helps me by adding paragraphs...especially Crin and Tomite parts. We were laughing because Limdo is talking about his wedding night with Takiko, and Crin and Tomite are still so akward. They love eachother deeply, but they don't go that fast, if you know what i mean. Crin isn't sure if she's ready to go full blown relationship, and Tomite seems to be afraid that he will do something wrong, so it takes him a while. we must be patient with him. (Nods head) Alright, so REVIEW LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE!!!!!!!

Btw, i Changed my name to I Am Alice Cullen, so yea.

Alice/Sango


	4. Chapter 3

Tomite led Crin along the side walk, pushing through the thick crowd. Crin giggled as she twirled the shopping bags around her arm, a bright smile illuminating her face. Her light brown curls bobbed around her face as she let Tomite drag her by the wrist.

"Tomite, where are we going?" Crin asked, her eyes darting to the candy store on the other side of the street.

"I'm taking you to get candy." Tomite threw a smile her way before paying attention once more to the path ahead of them. Crin's smile grew into a lovesick grin. She LOVED candy…but she loved Tomite even more. Put them together and she was one happy girl.

Tomite finally pushed himself through the crowd and into the candy store, still clutching to Crin's wrist for dear life. "What do you want me to order, Crin?" Tomite asked as he let go of her wrist and pulled out his wallet.

"Tomite, I could get some for myself, I mean you paid for all of my stuff today, at least let me buy you something," Crin bit her lip, uncomfortable that Tomite was buying HER candy for her.

"Ah, no sweat, plus, you'll only offend me if you don't take the candy." Tomite winked at her before stepping up to the counter. "What do you want Crin?" Tomite asked again, looking up at the giant wall of candy. Crin's green eyes searched the wall frantically for something that looked appetizing…

Suddenly her eye's caught the sight of a GIGANTIC lolly pop, one of the big round ones. Her eyes widened, and she was unable to speak. She pointed up at the lolly pop, and Tomite's gaze followed to where she was pointing.

"I had a feeling you'd want something like that," Tomite muttered, noticing the price tag. Good thing he could read some basic Japanese now. Sighing, he looked up at the fat man at the counter. "I will have the giant lolly pop." Tomite ordered, pulling out the amount of Yen.

The man counted it up, and turned away to grab the lolly pop. The man grabbed a paper bag just large enough for the lolly pop to fit in, and handed it to Tomite. "Thank you." Tomite smiled, grabbing Crin's wrist and heading out the door and back into the thick crowd once more.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Tomite, may I PLEASE have my lolly pop?" Crin whined, sounding like a five year old begging for candy from its parents. Tomite chuckled.

"You'll see Crin, be patient please." Tomite pulled her to a stop by the fountain. Crin stared at his back, waiting impatiently. She loved Tomite, but she wanted her candy NOW. After a couple seconds, Tomite turned around and held the brown sack out to her, a nervous smile in his face.

Crin smiled triumphantly back and took the bag from him, sitting down on the edge of the circular fountain, and paying no mind to the curios glances thrown their way from random pedestrians as she reached into the bag to pull out the lolly pop. "I LOVE lolly pop!" Crin giggled happily, pulling off the wrapper.

Crin popped the lolly pop into her mouth, her eyes closed, and her fingers running up and down the lolly stick. Suddenly, her fingers caught on some ribbon. Crin opened her eyes and looked down at the lolly pop. Ribbon had been tied to the stick, it was red satin, and tied with the satin was a gold diamond ring with a beautiful arrangement of diamonds. "LOOK TOMITE!!!! THAT CANDY GUY GAVE ME A FREE RING!!!!" Crin cried happily, untying the ribbon without looking at Tomite.

"Crin, the man didn't give you a free ring, he didn't give you a ring at all." Crin stopped untying.

"Well then, who did?"

"I did." Crin looked at Tomite, her eye brows raised in shock. Tomite was on the ground on one knee, he had taken her free hand and he now held it tightly in his palm. He tightened his grip nervously.

"Will you marry me Crin?" Crin blushed furiously. She glanced at the ring once again. It did look like an engagement ring, and it looked so pretty. Not to mention, she was head-over-heals in love with Tomite. But could she really keep to a commitment? She thought things through. Well, she was older than she looked…she hadn't aged since she was 18, but even then she looked 16. Well, she sure was aging once again…and she didn't know how long she would be alive and in this world. She hadn't made a commitment for such a long time… What about her first fiancée? All those years ago, she hadn't had a problem. Crin smiled, having made up her mind. She wanted and needed a commitment, and she wanted to give her life to Tomite.

"Tomite I will marry you." Crin's green eyes turned a pink color, which told Tomite she was sure of her decision. Tomite let out his nervous smile and passionately kissed Crin, taking the ring from her fingers and slowly slipping it on her left ring finger as he did so. Crin smiled against his lips. She hadn't felt this happy since he first told her that he loved her…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkk

That's where i'm going to end it for today. Sorry its so short, but i needed to update today for some people and i couldn't write anymore without making it sound really stupid. so i'm going to torture you instead, ok? LOL :) So please reveiw soon, and i promise to start putting in characters next chapter, its the start of school so that should be easier for me to write. :)

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND READ REBORN BY ARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS REALLY GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Alice (Sango)


	5. Chapter 4

"So, Crin said yes?" Limdo asked a small smile on his face. Tomite beamed at him, his mouth still full from the previous bite he had taken. Limdo's smile turned into a look of disgust. "Swallow your food before you open your mouth to do anything, Tomite." Tomite blushed and stopped smiling, chewing his food some more before finally swallowing it.

"Yes she did, and sorry you had to see that." Tomite casually forked another pancake piece and quickly put it into his mouth, making sure to keep his mouth shut as he chewed.

Limdo nodded in approval, the smile returning to his pale lips as he unconsciously reached up to tug on the collar of his uniform. His –and Tomite's, Hikitsu was relocated here for the semester till he could return to America to resume what he had been doing. Kay did the same thing, but she didn't graduate yet so she had to go to school with them.—uniform was a dark, navy blue color. It was long sleeved, and the edges of the uniform were edged in gold fabric. He wore a navy blue under shirt, along with some nice navy blue slacks with shiny black shoes.

It was an awesome uniform when you looked at it, but when you wore it, it was tight. It was hard to breathe, AND his hair kept getting stuck in the collar. Thankfully Tomite didn't get his hair stuck. (AN; they're uniform is the male uniform in Alice 19th)

Limdo finally sighed, deciding that he'd had enough of Tomite's constant babbling, wondering if he himself had done the same thing when Takiko had agreed to marry him…nah. Limdo stood, cutting Tomite short. "Are you ready for school, Tomite?" Tomite nodded, a bit confused as his mind switched from his new fiancée to school. Limdo smiled warmly. "Well, I'm not, so why don't you tell your exciting tale to Hikitsu? He should be asleep in his room. Just wake him up and tell him courtesy of Limdo." Limdo picked up his dishes and headed to the sink.

"Yea, I think I will!" Tomite grinned as he too jumped from the table and dashed to Hikitsu's room, leaving his plate for Limdo to pick up. Limdo sighed, his head hanging loosely. He was SO not going to pick up after Tomite. Limdo turned on the water and started to wipe off the syrup off the plate. He glanced up at the flower arrangement on the counter across from the sink.

Yesterday, while Tomite asked Crin to marry him, he himself had gone out and bought Takiko red roses, her favorite flowers. When he had walked through the door, holding the bouquet in his arms, Takiko hadn't noticed it at first. She had been watching TV, obviously wanting a break from unpacking—she'd been unpacking the rest of the house—and when she looked up at him, her tired expression immediately brightened up. Limdo smiled at the memory. He couldn't wait till he was going to be the only one that would get to see that smile appear on her face after seeing who had walked through her door.

"Good morning Limdo," Limdo was startled out of his thoughts as Takiko wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his surprised lips. Before he could close his eyes and get into the kiss, Takiko pulled away and crossed over to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing a white glass plate and getting herself a pancake.

"Good morning Takiko, how did you sleep?" Limdo asked, following after her. She crossed over to the table and placed her plate on the plaid place mat.

"I slept fine, thank you. What about you?" She smiled her hands on her hips. Limdo looked her up and down. Her uniform top was white with gold lining like his, and she had a red undershirt along with a red bow attached to her top. Her uniform top was also long sleeved. Her mini-skirt was red, and she had black knee-high socks along with white shoes. She had pulled her hair back into a low pony tail with a white ribbon holding it together. Limdo hadn't seen her wear a ribbon in her hair since the book.

"It was okay, I've had better nights." Limdo shrugged, his eyes still running up and down her body.

"Limdo, you can stop checking me out now." Takiko giggled as she sat down, breaking Limdo of his trance.

"Oh, it was that noticeable?" He asked as he too sat down across from her, staring into her light brown eyes.

"Yes it was, yet it was sweet the first couple seconds." Takiko assured him, a slight smile on her face. "Has Mayra come up yet?" She asked after taking a bite, wanting a subject change.

"Not yet, she should be here soon though." Limdo was glad Takiko was mindful of her manners.

"Oh that's good; I hope she didn't get us anything too flashy." Takiko rolled her eyes and Limdo chuckled lightly. A comfortable silence passed over them, but that silence was short lived, however.

"HEY YOU GUYS, WANT SOME CANDY?!" Crin called as she jumped out from the hallway, wearing the same uniform that Takiko wore, except her hair was in ringlets. Takiko and Limdo sighed in frustration at the same time, each rubbing their temples.

"Crin we're eating pancakes, we don't want to spoil out breakfast right now, okay? Ask us before lunch." Takiko replied to Crin's question. Crin stopped smiling and bit her lip, obviously trying not to freak out on them. Slowly, she inched over to where the pancakes were and stared down at them.

"They're not chocolate pancakes, they're regular." Crin stated, pointing at the pancakes and looked back at Takiko and Limdo.

"Yes Crin, we don't eat chocolate pancakes every time we decide to eat pancakes." Limdo growled out, not really in the mood to put up with Crin's candy raids.

"…That's just not right…" Crin muttered, grabbing a pancake and placing it on a plate. She gracefully walked to the table and sat next to Takiko, placing her plate down. She grabbed the syrup and literally drenched her pancake in it. After almost drowning the poor pancake, Crin grabbed the butter and cut half of the stick and placed it onto the pancake, and then proceeded to toss the whole bag of powdered sugar onto the pancake. Crin looked up t Takiko's and Limdo's wide eyes and smiled. "NOW IT'S JUST RIGHT!!!!" Crin laughed stabbing the pancake with her fork.

Limdo shook his head, and as he did, someone knocked on their door. He sighed again, knowing that now there would be even more noise.

"EVERYONE GET OUT HERE!!!!! MAYRA'S HERE!!!!" Limdo yelled, and Kay, Tomite, Takara and Hikitsu went out of their rooms, all in uniform (except Hikitsu).

Limdo tried his best to put on a smile that looked genuine, but he wasn't sure he was doing such a good job. He unlocked the front door and opened the door widely, stepping aside to let Mayra through.

"Good morning, Mayra." Limdo greeted as Mayra smiled and walked past him. She flipped her blonde hair around her shoulders and glanced back at him.

"Good morning, Limdo." She greeted back, a real smile plastered on her face as she turned to greet everyone else. "And good morning to all of you too, it's so wonder full to see your bright and cheery faces!" From behind her, Limdo frowned darkly, causing Takiko, Takara, Hikitsu and Tomite to snicker. Crin would have normally, but Crin was not 'normal', in fact, she sat at the table eating her drowned pancake.

"What is so funny?" Mayra asked, turning to look at Limdo Curiously, who had smiled just before she looked at him.

"Nothing Mayra, please continue what you were saying." Limdo gestured for her to continue with his hand.

Shrugging, Mayra continued what she was saying. "As you know, school starts today," _of course we know, I wouldn't be in this itchy uniform if it wasn't!_ Limdo thought, rolling his silver eyes, "And I would just like to wish you luck. During this semester, till you can get enough money to support yourselves, you all will work at a little Japanese restaurant, just around the corner."

"Excuse me?" Takiko asked, standing up from her chair, anger flashing in her eyes. This hadn't been the first time that Mayra had done something like this; Limdo could see it in Takiko's expression.

"Well, you don't have the money to afford the overly priced stuff here in Japan."

"Why can't I just transfer my money to Japanese?"

"Because it's an annoying process, and I'm too lazy to do anything like that as of this moment."

Takiko scowled as she sat down, giving up on persuading Mayra. Mayra continued on as if nothing had happened. "Also, I want Crin and Takiko to try out for 'The Phantom of the Opera,' the musical that your new school will be holding this semester." Takiko shifted nervously, but said nothing.

Mayra then smiled brightly at Hikitsu. "Hikitsu, I hope that you enjoy your day at work!" Mayra stepped aside, letting the others know that she wanted them to leave. Hikitsu nodded at her in reply, but kept silent. Limdo smiled, thinking that Hikitsu was probably just upset that Limdo had sent Tomite in to wake Hikitsu up.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko stepped out of the limo, a blush on her cheeks. She didn't WANT to go to school in a limo! Especially the first day, when everyone stared at you, muttering to their friends as you stepped out. That was the exact scenario as of this moment.

Limdo stepped out from behind her, wrapping his arm around Takiko's waist, bringing her closer to him. Kay stepped from behind them and sighed. "When can I get a video of you two?" She asked, and Limdo shot a glare at her. Before he could scold her, Takiko spoke.

"You can video tape us at the wedding as long as you don't try to publish it." Limdo glanced at his fiancée. She seemed sane…

"OOOOOOOH, YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!!!!" Kay cried as she pushed past them and up the stairs that lead to the school, other students watching her curiously as she went. Takiko chuckled and leaned against Limdo as they waited for Takara to get out.

"This mini skirt feels uncomfortable…" Takara blushed, her fingers tugging on the skirt a bit.

"Careful not to pull it down, Takara!" Crin giggled as she leapt out of the limo, dragging Tomite along with her. Takara blushed even harder, and Limdo shot a death glare at Crin.

"Crin stop that! You're going to give her a heart attack if you keep talking to her like that!" Limdo snapped, and Crin pouted.

"Have a good day at school!" Mayra called out the window after Tomite shut the door before signaling the driver forward. Takiko sighed as she watched Mayra speed off, dodging a couple cars.

Limdo kissed Takiko's neck quickly before he started to lead her up the stairs, following the rest of the group. "Are you ready, Takiko?" Limdo whispered in her ear.

Takiko gulped as she looked up at the huge school they were going to attend. "I suppose so." She answered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!! I was going to write a longer chater, but i got really impatient so i ended it there. So i am trying my best to put characters in, but it should be easier with them at school and everything. So without further ado, i give you the soundtrack to the trilogy! well, most of it...ill add more songs later. but these are the songs i put into the story, so if you want to listen to some, here are the songs and artists; **

**1) Wild horses- Natasha bedding field**

**2) Too little too late- Jojo**

**3) Girlfriend (English and Japanese) –Avril Larvine**

**4) Every time we touch- Cascada**

**5) I need a miracle- Cascada**

**6) Tokyo Drift- Teriyaki boys**

**7) What's left of me- Nick lanchey**

**8) Candyman- Christina Aguilera**

**9) Way back into love- From music and Lyrics**

**10) My heart will go on- Celine Dion**

**11) Hero- Enrique **

**12) Incomplete- Backstreet**

**13) Miss independent- Kelly Clarkson**

**14) Potential break up song- Aly and AJ**

**15) Rush- Aly and AJ**

**16) Chemicals react- Aly and AJ**

**17) I hope you dance- Lee Ann Womack**

**18) L-O-V-E- Ashlee Simpson**

**19) Somewhere over the Rainbow- Katharine Mcphee version**

**20) Hero- Chad Krueger (from nickleback)**

**21) I'll be- Edwin McCain**

**22) Everything- Life house**

**23) Still in love- Beyoncee**

**24) It will be me- Melissa Etheridge **

**25) I'm still here- John Rzeznick **

**26) Always know where you are- John Rzeznick**

**27) Black out- Lillix-Crin's theme**

**28) If everyone cared- Nickleback **

**29) Lullaby- Dixie chicks**

So thats all for now, see you all later!

Alice/ Sango


	6. Chapter 5

"SARIN, PAY ATTENTION!" Kazuza yelled as she slammed her book onto the table. Sarin jolted awake, his senses still drowsy from the rude awakening. Somewhere to his right, he heard Pumtret mutter, "Poor Kristina…"

Sarin looked at Kazuza through his sunglasses. Her fierce emerald gaze pointed daggers at him. Obviously she had been saying something that was important to her. Why did he have to hear that? It was probably about…

"Sarin, I WAS saying that I want you to go to Tokyo and kill Takiko." He was right; it was something about killing Takiko. Sarin rolled his eyes and sat up, his fingers jerking on the collar of his black long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Is that I direct order from Temdan? You know I don't take orders like that from you." Sarin smiled pleasantly, looking at Kazuza's now annoyed expression.

"Sarin, did you miss the part where I came in and directly told you Temdan directly had ordered Takiko's death?" Feiyan asked, baffled. Sometimes Feiyan wished Sarin wouldn't wear those sunglasses; it was hard to tell if Sarin paid any attention at all.

Sarin sighed deeply, running his right hand through his thick black hair. "When do I leave?" He asked. Nothing he could do about it now, just hope that by some miracle Takiko's fiancée would be there to rescue her again.

"3 am in the morning." Kazuza replied simply, calming down after seeing that Sarin was getting serious about his job for once. Sarin lifted the sleeve on his left wrist, checking the time. It was 11 pm already. He sighed deeply. Typical of Temdan to give him such short notice.

Sarin sighed again and stood from his chair. "Might as well pack my stuff," he mumbled as he turned his back on Pumtret, Kazuza and Feiyan. As soon as he had left the room and had walked out of the sight of the room, Sarin stopped in his tracks. Takiko's words ran through his mind over and over again, like a faint whisper carried on the wind.

_"Are you willing to kill me in order to get what you want? Are you willing to take innocent lives for what you want? What happens when this is all over, and her killer is dead? You'll have nothing but money left. Sarin, your job and your money cannot laugh, nor can it cry with you. It can't be your friend, it can't LOVE you. Your girlfriend didn't want this for you. Frankly I don't think you want this either."_

The image of his first love flashed through his mind. Her smile, the feel of her warm body as she wrapped her arms around his neck…With a stab of pain Sarin realized for about the billionth time that he would never see or hold her again. Sarin had hoped that Takiko would save him from his misery, but she was in love with that mysterious man who had changed into a woman before his very eyes the last time they had met.

Sarin sighed. Even though Takiko didn't have the same feelings, he still liked her. She was a nice woman, and she deserved a happy life. What Sarin still couldn't figure out, though, was why Temdan was after her life. Sarin shook his head furiously.

She wasn't his friend; she probably hated him for almost killing her. Sarin started to walk once again down the cold hallway. He remembered the look of wonder that Takiko had given him when she saw his eyes. Reluctantly, he remembered Takiko's words, the one specific phrase that had replayed over and over in his head for the past month.

_"Your girlfriend didn't want this for you. Frankly, I don't think you want this either." _

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sat in Literature class, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. So far the teachers had been fine, but the office was terrible, nothing like the office in Los Angelus. But of course, they were always strict there. They had yelled at Limdo for having long hair, and Takiko had to tell them he was a prince from Ashitaka, and if he were to cut his hair, it would cause a national crisis. Surprisingly, they believed her. Thankfully they didn't notice when Crin stole the whole bowl of candy that had been set out on their coffee table.

Takiko glanced at Limdo, an amused smile on her face. He had such a confused look on his face, it was quite cute. From what he had told her after math class, he couldn't understand more than a few words. Ever since, she had been taking notes for him and for Tomite if he needed it.

Sighing, Takiko wrote down the next few word in English that the teacher had spoken, only to realize the words meant "Please take out your lap tops and complete your work."

Takiko silently slipped the paper onto her lap, folding it as quietly as she could. After the paper was a small slip of paper, Takiko bent down to the side where her computer bag sat, and quickly reached out to grab Limdo's ankle. He jolted from the concentration he had focused and looked down at her curiously.

Takiko was about to hand him the slip, but she noticed the sly, cocky smile that had spread across his face. He leaned back against the back of the chair and wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully, his eyes darting back and forth between her face and his ankle, which her hand still had. Takiko scowled and released his ankle to give it a good whack before she handed the slip of paper to him.

He looked at the slip, disappointed that was all she wanted from him, and took it reluctantly. Takiko rolled her eyes, thinking, _men…_ before she grabbed her lap top from her bag and sat back up straight. The literature teacher glared at her suspiciously and Takiko smiled innocently before turning on her lap top.

The screen loaded and she clicked on word. She started to type what she did over winter break—look for houses with her fiancée—When a IM popped up on her screen. It was from Limdo, of course.

(**Takiko, **_Limdo) _

_I thought you wanted something else, but NOOO, you wanted to give me a stupid school paper. _

**Hey don't give me that attitude; you're lucky I even take the time to translate these for you. **

_Yea, I suppose…still…. _

**Limdo get your mind out of the gutter. **

_Ha ha, you know I never thought you would play soccer, especially for a high school team. _

**I didn't think so either; Mayra was the one who signed me up for that. **

_And did she also sign you and Crin up for choir? _

**ARG YES! I don't see why though, her schemes can turn out quite crazy at times. **

_Ha yea, that's true. _

Takiko smiled, about to write something else, but her eyes drifted around the room first. All of the girls glanced at Limdo, blushing furiously. Takiko scowled a bit, and her scowl did not go unnoticed by Limdo.

_What's wrong? _

**Oh just extremely annoyed. **

_Did I do something wrong? _

**NO, no, it's just that…well, you know. **

_…um, no I don't know._

**Well then too bad. (Smirk) **

_Aw come on Takiko, you know you can tell me anything, right? _

**Fine, if you pay attention, all the girls have been glancing at you all day, in all of our classes. It's annoying. **

_…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! THAT'S IT?! Takiko, you know I love you and no one else! They're only jealous. _

**Limdo they don't know we're engaged. **

_Oh? Really? Hm, well I guess I'll have to fix that…anyhow, don't worry about them. Let me worry about you ok? _

**Why would you worry about me? **

_Because the men here are staring, not just glancing. _

**Limdo, they stare no matter where I go, remembers? **

_Yea, still… _

**I LOOOVE you! (Smile) **

_…stop trying to get on my good side. _

**I don't have to try. I'm already there. **

_True, true, _

They stopped chatting for a second, writing more on their assignment, when Limdo suddenly IM'ed her again.

_That girl in the back corner hasn't looked at me. _

**...what? **

_Well, she hasn't, gosh Takiko, pay attention. (Wink) _

**(Rolls eyes) **

Takiko looked into the back corner. That was strange, Takiko hadn't noticed her before. But now that she had, she was captivated by her beauty…and unworldly beauty that she hadn't seen since…

Well, Takiko didn't remember where. The woman had long black hair with a gentle curl at the edges. Her face was a striking pale moon color, her long delicate fingers typed quickly over the key board. Her eyes…violet…beautiful, striking violet, yet they were clear. They looked like purple water in a round, crystal glass. Her lips were shockingly pure red.

Shivers ran up Takiko's spine as she typed more to Limdo.

**Did you notice her walk in? **(They had been the first to class)

_No, I didn't, I wasn't really paying attention. _

Before Takiko could type back, the bell rang. Takiko saved the little work she had done and closed her lap top, slipping it back into her black shoulder bag.

Takiko stood up, looking at Limdo, waiting for him to finish packing up. She didn't expect, however, for him to suddenly grab her waist and kissed her passionately, not caring for the teacher's glare and the remaining student's gasps of pure shock.

"Mr. Roun Rimundo!" The teacher snapped at Limdo, using his full last name. Limdo UN attached his lips from Takiko's and looked blankly at the teacher, who fumed angrily.

"Yes mam?" Limdo politely asked, not sure what he had done wrong. Takiko giggled, remembering that he never had the chance to kiss her in school before, on account of the fact that he had been a woman the last time he had walked through a school door, and had never gotten yelled at for PDA.

"There is to be NO displays of affection in school between a boyfriend and a girlfriend!"

"I'd like to point out a loop hole."

" Loop hole, what loop whole?"

"Okuda-san is my Fiancée, and has been for a month now." Limdo smirked, grabbing Takiko's left hand and holding it up to show the ring off. The men in the classroom let out sighs of defeat, and the girls glared ferociously. Takiko suddenly became worried. If School in this era was the same as it was in her era that meant trouble.

The teacher's face suddenly turned purple with anger as Limdo wrapped his arm protectively around Takiko's waist, guiding her from the room.

As soon as they left the room, Crin suddenly glomped Takiko from nowhere. "TAKIKO I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She squealed as Tomite greeted Limdo.

"Crin this is the only class we don't have together, an hour won't kill you."

Crin pouted, her arms folded over her chest and her bottom lip stuck out. She looked almost like a five year old. Takiko chuckled and was about to turn to say goodbye to Limdo --she didn't have Choir or Soccer with him and she has choir next period—When suddenly the woman who had sat in the back of their last class walked out of the classroom.

She stopped, giving Takiko a long, blank look before looking at Crin. Something seemed to ignite in the woman's violet eyes, as if someone had lit a violet fire in them. Takiko glanced at Crin. Crin suddenly seemed extremely pale and not so playful as usual. Growing worried, Takiko grabbed Crin's arm.

"Crin, snap out of it." Crin didn't snap out of it, and Takiko glanced nervously at the woman, who still held Crin's gaze.

"Crin, Crin what's wrong?" Tomite was by her side, her waist in his arms as he gently shook her, trying to get her to snap out of the trance she had gone into. Takiko felt as though the woman had something to do with Crin's behavior, so casually Takiko stepped in-between the two, cutting off the woman's gaze. The woman threw a blank look at Takiko before she turned and walked the opposite direction.

"Crin, what happened?" Takiko took her eyes off the retreating figure to look at Crin, now breathed deeply into Tomite's shirt.

"I don't know…suddenly I felt like my whole world was going to cave around me." Crin whispered. Takiko shot a worried glance at Limdo, who had done the same thing with her, making their eyes meet. Communication between them was silent as they looked into each others eyes. Takiko suddenly nodded in agreement…she would talk to him about it after school.

Crin grabbed her wrist. "Come on, Takiko! We're going to be late!" Crin cried happily, as if the previous event had never happened. Takiko threw a look back at Limdo and Tomite. Obviously, Crin had surprised them too.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**CHAPTER DONE!!!! (sings) I was going to add a little bit more, but someone was like, "Hurry up, its 1 am, i wanna go to bed!" lol, well here you go! its a bit longer for your convienence, hopefully I'll get into the habit of writting my 12 page-15 page chapters like last story! lol! still available for more characters. **

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE:P_**

**Alice/Sango**


	7. Chapter 6

"I'm telling you Limdo, the look that the woman gave Crin just wasn't right!" Takiko insisted from the edge of Limdo's bed.

They had arrived home just a little over a half an hour ago. Mayra couldn't pick the group up, so they had their first experience on the subway. The walk to the subway had made Takiko grip onto Limdo for warmth, though sadly no matter how much he tried, she hadn't warmed up the whole trip home. He had given her his jacket, held her close, the only thing he hadn't done was warm her up with his wind. Normally he would have done so, but unfortunately there were too many witnesses and he was wearing a male uniform. As soon as they had gotten to the apartment building, Limdo had picked Takiko up and ran her up to their apartment.

Limdo had her change clothes to what she wore now and made her some hot chocolate before he had done or said anything else. Now Takiko sat in his room, talking to him about the earlier encounter before, wearing a soft white sweater along with some light blue jeans and some white fluffy socks. She had her hot coco in her hand and she carefully took a sip. Limdo was in his walk in closet changing, and his shirt flew out of the closet.

"By the way you may want to hang that up." Takiko added after taking another sip.

"I will in a second. Back to the subject, I think you're over reacting. I mean, Crin is Crin, you never know what she's going to do till she does it. Maybe it's just a cold." Limdo remarked from inside his closet. Takiko shook her head.

"I don't know; Crin doesn't seem like the type who would get too cold from anything. She was just fine on the way home. Heck she even made snow angels while wearing a mini skirt. And in choir she wasn't herself. She would smile and go through the motions, but her mind was on something else. I'm worried that something is going to happen." Takiko sighed and took another sip, letting the hot liquid run down her throat, warming her innards.

Takiko heard Limdo take a deep breath and slowly exhale before he finally stepped out of his closet and turned of his closet light, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and stared deep into Takiko's eyes, searching them. Takiko suddenly found herself getting lost in his silver eyes; those silver eyes that reflected the pure snow and the cold, crisp air around it…Takiko raised her hand to her forehead, breaking her eye contact with him. Her head started to throb, and her eyes closed tightly, not allowing Limdo to see the pain in them.

She felt Limdo's weight on the bed, right next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong, Takiko?" Limdo asked, concern filling his voice. Takiko concentrated on breathing evenly and deeply, trying to control the throbbing in her head. "Takiko, are you alright?" Limdo asked, his voice becoming urgent. Takiko placed her free hand on his chest to try and quiet him. After a few moments of deep breathing, the pain started to subside a little bit.

"I'm fine; I just have a little bit of a headache." Takiko opened her eyes and looked back up into Limdo's worried expression. Limdo searched Takiko's face, deciding if he should believe that she was 'fine', but in the end he could find no reason to insist that she go to bed. He relaxed and smiled at her before continuing what he was going to say.

"Are you positive about that woman, Takiko? You know as well as I do that people in this world get really offended when you accuse them of stuff like that. Don't jump into conclusions, alright? Maybe you should talk to Crin's fiancée about it." Limdo rolled his eyes. Takiko remembered quite clearly the afternoon before when Crin had jumped into her room, pouncing on Takiko, squealing that she had gotten engaged to Tomite.

"Maybe, he may agree with me." Takiko teased, poking Limdo on his abs. Limdo glanced down for a second, not at all affected by the poke.

"You do know that I'm not ticklish, right?" Limdo grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes. Takiko's light brown eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't dare," Takiko whispered as she started to edge out of his grasp. He suddenly pounced on her, his fingers tickling her sides. Takiko let out a shriek as she desperately tried to push his hands away from her sides, tears falling down her cheeks from laughter.

As Takiko laughed, suddenly her laughter turned into a cry of pain. Limdo immediately stopped and looked down at her. Her fingers rubbed her temples again, her eyes closed tight, her brows furrowed together in complete pain. "Your head is hurting again." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Takiko nodded her head and Limdo rolled off of her and sat up again. "Are you sick?" Limdo asked again, his hand going to her forehead.

"N-no…" Takiko muttered. Limdo paused for a second before confirming that she did not in fact have a fever. Limdo waited for Takiko to calm the pain that had arisen in her mind, and after a couple seconds Takiko opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Better?" Limdo asked, relaxing a bit as Takiko nodded her head. It was at that moment when Limdo's bedroom door opened and Tomite walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Something is up with Crin, ever since that woman gave Crin a strange look Crin has been acting strange. SHE REFUSED CANDY!" Tomite yelled/whispered and Takiko threw a triumphant look at Limdo before she spoke to him.

"I think there night be something wrong too, I just don't know what." Takiko told Tomite.

"I guess I'm not the only one then." Tomite sighed heavily.

"We will keep an eye on her; I think that's all we can do till Crin tells us what is going on." Limdo assured Tomite. Tomite gave Limdo an appreciative look before he continued on.

"Nice crib you have here, Limdo." Tomite commented, looking around the room. Limdo nodded in thanks. The room was smaller than his old room, and instead of a TV he had a computer in the corner next to his closet. He had a brownish reddish Stratton bed with Drawers along with Vintage stripe patchwork quilt and sham with Vintage Stripe Lumbar pillows. He had a blue cooper cotton mat on the dark wooden floors and a bedside table next to his bed.

"My room is still a mess; I was kind of helping Crin, Kay and Takara move into their rooms, now I need to do my own room!" Tomite laughed. His laugh made Takiko's head throb even more.

"Hey, you know what? I'm going to bed, my head really hurts." Takiko announced, getting up from the edge of the bed, grabbing the empty hot coco mug and heading to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Limdo asked. Takiko looked back and smiled wearily.

"Yes, I'll be just fine."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**(THE NEXT DAY DURING CHOIR I KIND OF WANNA GET THIS DONE LOL) **

Takiko sat next to Crin, looking off into space. Thankfully that woman wasn't there today, so Crin acted like her usual self. She talked in fluent Japanese to the other choir members, who were quite surprised that Crin could talk to them like that.

Takiko rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. Her headache didn't hurt as much as it had yesterday, yet it still hurt her head. Limdo had suggested she stay home, but Takiko didn't see the need to stay. It was only a headache, nothing too bad. But Takiko had to wonder where the choir director was, the level of noise was starting to get out of hand.

"You are Okuda-san, am I right?" A girl to the left of her asked a blank look on her face. Takiko glanced at her before nodding her head. "And you are what exactly to Roun Rimundo-Senpai?" Takiko's eyebrows rose. Roun Rimundo-Senpai? Where did that come from? Takiko sat up straight and looked at the girl in the eyes. The girl was a sophomore; her eyes were filled with worry and curiosity. Takiko noticed that many of the other girls had stopped talking and were now listening in, threatening looks in their eyes.

"He's my fiancée." Takiko answered without hesitation, her face brave.

"So were you two engaged from birth or something?" another girl in front of her asked.

"No, we've been dating for about three years," if you could say that, Takiko thought, "And he proposed to me on my birthday about a month ago." Takiko finished. A couple girls awed, whispering "How romantic!" to each other.

"How did you meet?" Another girl asked. Crin had now stopped talking since no one seemed to be listening to her. Takiko gulped nervously and answered without thinking.

"We met while snowboarding in China. He is from China, and at the time I had been living in Morioka Japan. I was on vacation with my father, who was studding Ancient Chinese history."

Takiko answered more questions from other girls till a girl with red hair and Carmel highlights asked, "Why are you here in Tokyo, then?" The others waited for Takiko's answer.

"Well, after about a year of dating, I had to leave Limdo temporarily. We did not break up, but I had to go on a …trip with my father. We took a ship and it crashed somewhere, I don't know where, it just did. I ended up washed up on the beach of Los Angelus.

"After a year of living with my friend Elie, I accidentally got famous and am now a well known singer all over America. After living alone with my agent as my guardian, Limdo finally came back into my life after two years. After many events, such as kidnap from an insane woman who wanted to be famous too, and even after dying and reviving and being in a coma, Limdo finally proposed to me.

"So I am here to make myself known in Japan." Takiko finished a small smile on her face.

"I am a singer famous in both China and America, so when Takiko came here, I thought, why not? And so here I am." Crin added brightly.

Suddenly a girl on the other side of the room stood up. "So if you two are such great singers as you claim, why don't you show us?" The girl challenged. Takiko looked her over. The girl had long blonde hair partly pulled back behind her head in a red ribbon, her light green eyes threatening, her skin perfect, her full lips pulled into a sneer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Takiko started, but Crin interrupted.

"Yes, we will show you." Crin jumped up from her seat happily, jumping in place a bit, an overly-happy smile on her face.

"Crin, sit down! We shouldn't be…" Takiko started, pulling on Crin's sleeve. Crin looked down at her, her expression a bit annoyed.

"Takiko, if you want to get famous, you have to take whatever chance you can." Takiko stared at her blankly and looked back at the girl. Finally Takiko sighed, realizing that whatever she said against Crin would be useless. Reluctantly, Takiko stood and started toward the room behind Crin who skipped over to where a couple of guitars sat.

Crin handed Takiko a guitar and Takiko took it without complaint, feeling its light weight. Her guitar was red while Crin's was black.

"What's a song we both know?" Takiko whispered to Crin. Crin shrugged.

"I'll start, and you follow, make it up as you go."

After Crin had plugged in both amps and set up the guitars, Crin started to strum the strings on the guitar, and Takiko quickly caught on, strumming notes that complemented the ones that Crin played.

**Crin; **

**Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
you can't escape, you can't escape.  
Takiko;  
Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.  
(Both)  
Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.  
(Takiko with Crin as harmony)

**Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
lifting your feet right off the ground,  
you can't believe it's happening now.  
(Both)  
Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
your system overloads again.

Can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

The class clapped and some whistled, and the girl who had challenged them sank into her chair, an angry blush on her face.

After sitting back down, the girl who had brought up the "Why are you here?" question turned around to whisper, "You do know that the girl who challenged you is like the choir queen, right?" Takiko shook her head furiously. "Well, she is, and I think you guys just made her bad list, because you two are REALLY good." Takiko didn't reply. Great, once again they had insulted someone who had some sort of a grudge thing going on.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Alright, I think I'm done for right now. But I will update soon, and more characters have started to come in! WOOT! Thank you to my Cuz who helped me out with the evil chick!

Anyhow, **REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and read Reborn by Ari! She is a wonderful author that is just starting out, so please help her out! **

**Alice/Sango**


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning Takiko walked into the kitchen, the smell of French toast drifting in the kitchen, the distant sound of the TV coming from the living room. Tomite had started to set food out on the kitchen table. The kitchen's tile was colored light, natural beige; its table was made with solid poplar with a black finish. Its chairs had windowpane backs, with padded beige seats. The cabinets was black Cherry wood, and the counters where Brazilian brown granite. The appliances were metallic, the walls were a nice tan color and under the table was a white fuzzy carpet.

"Good morning Takiko." Tomite greeted a smile on his features. Takiko glanced around the corner and into the living room, identifying that Crin was watching a Japanese anime on the 62" flat screen TV. Which anime, Takiko couldn't tell, but it seemed action packed, and it held Crin's full attention.

"Good morning Tomite, good morning Crin." Takiko said quietly, her voice raspy. Tomite set the glass down on the table and looked at Takiko, while Crin just grunted from where she sat, not really noticing that her name had been called.

"Takiko, are you alright?" Tomite asked. Takiko shook her head no truthfully. The evening before Takiko not only had her headache, but she also had started to feel a bit warm and dizzy. She had gone to bed early, but when she woke up she had felt even worse.

You know when you get sick, you get that gross taste in your mouth that either A; makes you want to hurl or B; drink a bunch of water? Takiko had woken up with that same taste in her mouth. She wanted to drink a gallon of water. Her throat was raspy and really sore, she had a hard time seeing straight, sweat lingered on her body, and she still had that annoying headache.

"Takiko, are you listening to me?" Tomite waved a hand in her face, snapping her out of the trance-like state that she had been reduced to. Tomite's purple eyes held annoyance and concern.

"I was saying you should take some medicine and go back to bed." Tomite repeated. Takiko stared at him, trying to process what he was saying.

"I already took medicine, and I do not need to go back to bed." Takiko told him as she walked around him and toward the kitchen table.

"Does Limdo know that you aren't feeling well?" Tomite asked as he followed her and sat across from where she had sat herself.

"No, and lets keep it that way." Takiko shot him a warning glare and stabbed her fork into the French toast.

Tomite stared at her for a long time, deciding if it was really the best decision to not Limdo in on it. He would most likely notice, since Limdo kept a watchful eye on Takiko, even when she didn't know it.

"Alright Takiko, whatever you say." Tomite stood up and crossed into the living room, asking Crin what she was watching.

Takiko on the other hand continued to eat her French toast, missing the food a couple times and stabbing the fork into the plate, making a loud scrape. It was after one of these failed attempts that Hikitsu walked in casually in his black sweats and grey t-shirt. He grabbed a random seat with a plate in front of it, and started to eat next to her.

"How are you, Takiko? We have not spoken for a while, have we?" Takiko smiled at him. She recalled when he had first met her in this world, how he would call her, "Your Eminence," like he had in the book. She had to explain to him for over an hour why he couldn't call her that, and that it was fine to just call her Takiko. After a while, he became comfortable with using that name.

"I'm fine, Hikitsu," She lied, knowing that he would tell Limdo if he found out she was sick. "I guess we haven't talked much, huh?" Hikitsu smiled a little back at her. "I suppose that moving in and getting adjusted to life here in Tokyo has just sort of taken the social butterfly out of me." Takiko added with a slight giggle.

Hikitsu swallowed some food before he spoke again. "Yes, well…it does to all of us. Anyhow, is Mayra coming to pick you up again?" He asked as Takara walked into the room, heading to sit down for breakfast next to Hikitsu, also listening for Takiko's answer.

"Yes, she is. She'll come pick us up till I buy a car and I'll take Crin this weekend. Heck, I might as well take the rest of the girls too, since I will start wedding shopping this weekend." Takiko smiled brightly, excitement gripping her feelings. She couldn't wait to find the perfect dress!

Takara scowled. "I don't want to keep riding with Mayra…she is a total spaz." Takara muttered the last part, though Takiko and Hikitsu heard it quite clearly. Takiko giggled and Hikitsu nodded in agreement.

It was then that Kay walked in, followed by Limdo. Limdo looked exhausted, his school books in his bag that slung loosely over his shoulder. Takiko smiled and stood, trying not to show the dizziness that washed over her as she did so.

Limdo smiled back at her and walked briskly over to her and kissed her. She tried to stand up straight. Her knees ached to buckle from underneath her, but she resisted that urge.

"Good morning Takiko." Limdo whispered against her lips as he pulled away slightly. Takiko smiled and pecked his lips once more before leaning away completely.

"Good morning Limdo." She greeted before turning away to look pick up her bag. As soon as she slipped the bag on, the door bell rang.

"Mayra's here!" Called Crin, running to the door to get it. Kay, Limdo and Takiko left Hikitsu and filed into the living room, getting ready to head out the door. Unfortunately Mayra burst in, two files in her hands.

"Takiko, Crin, I have something for you two." Mayra shoved the files at the two girls, who reluctantly opened them to reveal a portion of a script and some music. "Your school is putting on the musical, "The Phantom of the Opera," And auditions will be held next Thursday. You two must try out, in order for you two to be more known, if you know what I mean." Mayra winked at them. Takiko started to hum a song that she had remembered from the play, making Crin turn to look at her.

"You know the play?" she whispered to Takiko, just low enough so that only Takiko could hear her.

"Yes, my father took me to the grand opening in Tokyo when I was twelve. It's a classic, a very good musical. Full of drama, murder and betrayal, and even a love triangle…" Takiko was interrupted by Limdo.

"Let me get this straight, there is romance in this musical?" he demanded. Apparently he had overheard Takiko talking to Crin.

"Of course." Mayra answered bewildered by the jealousy written across his face.

"Then I want to try out too." He told her, grabbing Takiko's waist protectively. Mayra's mouth dropped open.

"Limdo, I didn't think you could sing…" She said it more to herself.

"He sang with me at homecoming, just before he proposed to me." Takiko told her proudly. Mayra's eyebrows rose.

"Limdo, you really can get romantic at times, can't you? Did you have it ALL planned out?" Mayra asked.

"I didn't plan to be held back by the stupid crowning of homecoming queen and king…" Limdo muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Takiko smiled, knowing exactly why Mayra was so surprised. Limdo didn't act like the romantic type of guy. But when he wanted to, he could be really romantic.

Mayra stared at him for a second, and then shook her head. "Whatever, lets just get into the car before you are late to school, alright?" she told them, waving them toward the front door.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"KAZUZA!!" Sarin yelled through the bathroom wall, "WHERED YOU DROP THE SOAP??" Sarin frantically looked in every place he knew the soap wouldn't be. A voice in his head started to tell him that soap wasn't really necessary, but he quickly shook the thought off. He didn't want to be as smelly as her.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!?!?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE UHH LETS SEE…YOU DROPPED IT??"

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU'RE LYING!!!"

"I FOUND IT! I KNEW YOU HID IT YOU HID IT IN MY HAND!! DARN YOU!!" Sarin picked up the soap and stared at it for about 15 seconds, wondering if he should waste the precious energy to move to turn the shower on. It was a majority vote that the energy was too precious to waste so he put the soap down and came out of the condo's elegant bathroom.

The Condo was full of fancy Victorian furniture, from the clawed foots to the satin finishes, the place just oozed money. He didn't mind it, but the pink carpet was a little sickening. In one of the master bedrooms Kazuza was yelling something about killing Takiko, but Sarin wasn't listening in the least. He knew his mission, it had to be done because it was ordered weather he liked it or not. Sarin looked out the window, birds flying by the Tokyo scenery.

There would be no screw ups this time.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sat on the sidelines of the inside soccer court, rubbing her head as It throbbed uncontrollably. All day she had gotten nothing but pain and dizziness. That dizziness had caused her to fall asleep in class, almost trip down the stairs – rescued by a very suspicious Limdo – and almost ran into a door. (Once again, Limdo stopped her from colliding with the wooden door frame, probably thinking that she was going crazy)

Limdo suspected that something was wrong. She would suddenly use him to steady herself, she would fall asleep on his shoulder – she expected that Kay took pictures, because Limdo looked quite irritated when he woke her up—and when he would ask her about it she would mumble something incomprehensible. Once she even started rambling phone numbers, which made him burst out laughing.

"OKUDA, GET OUT ON THE WING!" The coach yelled, bringing her from her attempts to make the pain go away. She had hopped the coach wouldn't need her… but nevertheless she did as she was told, even though she almost toppled onto her face when she stood up.

Takiko ran out onto the field, knowing that she wasn't running in a straight line, and probably looked drunk to her fellow team mates. Finally she stopped at the far end of the field, watching her teammates dribble the ball, trying to work together.

She leaned over as another wave of dizziness and pain washed over her, and her body started to heat up from under her uniform. She placed her hands on her knees, her eyes looking at her feet. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to control her pain.

Slowly she tried to open her eyes, only to find that she couldn't make anything out clearly. The only thing she was truly aware of was the pounding in her ears, the sweat that dribbled down her face, and the sudden hotness that had filled her body as if she had been set on fire, the dizziness, the unwanted pain, and the sick taste in her mouth…

"OKUDA, WATCH OUT!" one of her team mates yelled frantically, desperation in their voice. Takiko looked up to where the voice had come from, and instantly regretted it.

To Takiko it happened in slow motion. One minute she was standing, trying to understand why she was being yelled at, and the next…

**PWANG!**

She'd been hit with a soccer ball square in the forehead. She fell back onto the ground, the air leaving her chest. She stared up at the ceiling for a couple seconds, but her vision was crowded by frantic blurred faces. Takiko could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness and she gladly succumbed to it. She would deal with Limdo's reaction later. As she faded into her own world, she could hear the shrill whistle of the coach pounding in her ears…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFF HANGERS OF DOOM!!!!!!! Anyhow, so sorry this took so long, but for the longest time i didnt know what to do with this chapter. Finally i figured it out, and right when i was about to post it; i lost the whole chapter. but i like the second version better. So REVIEW!!!!! and i started a new story; basically its Limdo's point of veiw of genb kaiden. so please read that one too! and the 6th book of Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden is going to come out in febuary! FINALLY!!!!!!! its been more than a YEAR!!!!!!! But anyhow, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alice/Sango**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (points to the icon at the bottom of the screen) **


	9. Chapter 8

Limdo busted the door to the nurse's office open with a loud bang, a worried look on his face as he searched frantically for the nurse. He could see the nurses cluttered desk, her empty rolling chair, and some girl in one of the plastic chairs across from the desk.

"ARG, YOU'RE NOT TAKIKO!" He yelled, pointing accusingly at the poor girl. She jumped a little bit, looking at him as if he was mad...and maybe he was mad. He had been sitting in class innocently, understanding only about half of the words that the teacher said, when suddenly the teacher called his name. At first he couldn't understand what she wanted. But Takara had become pale and immediately translated what the teacher said for Limdo. Apparently Takiko had passed out in soccer practice.

"Um…no…I'm Ami…." She said a blush on her face as she looked at him. He growled under his breath.

"OH, your no help…where is the nurse?" He asked Ami when he found he couldn't see the nurse anywhere.

"Oh, she's in one of the private rooms with another girl." Ami pointed to the room closest to her.

"Thanks." He muttered to her as he quickly walked past her and busted the door open without knocking. The nurse stood over Takiko, who lay on the plastic red bed, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. The nurse threw an appalled look at Limdo, but he didn't care. He relaxed a little bit, his shoulders slumping before he looked away from Takiko to gaze at the nurse.

"What happened?" he demanded, his expression hardening. The nurse looked a little taken back, but after a couple seconds regained composure an answered his question.

"Well, as for the reason why she passed out, she got hit in the head with a soccer ball." Limdo paled a bit, quickly striding over to Takiko's side, kneeling down next to her and grabbing her wrist. "Another major reason is that she has a fever of 103." Limdo snapped his head to look back up at the nurse.

"Excuse me?" He asked, clearly bewildered. The woman looked down at him for a second before looking back at her charts. She didn't seem to be bluffing…

"She has a fever of 103. As her fiancée," the news had obviously spread around quickly, but Limdo didn't think all of the staff knew about their engagement, "I thought you would have known that she was sick." Limdo frowned and looked away from the nurse and gaze anxiously at Takiko's calm sleeping face.

"Do you think I could take her home?" He asked, not turning away from Takiko.

"What would your parents say?" the nurse asked, scribbling something down.

"They wouldn't say anything because I don't have a mother and my father is somewhere doing who knows what." In his mind Limdo added, _actually, scratch that, he's probably out there planning to attack and kill me, but that's no big deal at all. _He rolled his silver eyes quickly.

"Oh…but what would Okuda-san's parents say when they find you at their doorstep with their unconscious daughter?" The nurse asked again. Limdo could feel her eyes on him.

"They couldn't say anything if they wanted to. They died two years ago." Limdo told her. Dang this woman insisted on finding any reason to not let him take her home.

"Oh…so where do you stay?" The nurse seemed awfully confused.

"In a condo that Takiko's agent got for us. We live together." The nurse dropped her cliff board. Limdo looked away from Takiko to grab the cliff board and hand it back up to the nurse who snatched it away. Limdo took one good look at her appalled expression and paled, realizing what she was thinking.

"NO! No….its NOTHING like that….you see…um…wow this is awkward…you see…its cheaper…and we don't live alone, just her and I, we also have Crin, Tomite, my sister, Kay and another friend of ours staying with us! We don't share rooms…well, except Takara and Kay, but that's beside the point!" Limdo babbled, a blush creeping up on his face. The nurse narrowed her eyes at him before walking out of the room.

"I'll give you some alone time with her till I get clearance from the school…and no FUNNY business while I'm away, got it?" The nurse snapped at him before she slammed the door. Limdo sighed, rubbing his forehead. By tomorrow the whole school would know about their living arrangements…heck even the people back in Los angelus didn't even know their living arrangements.

After a couple seconds of silence, Limdo snapped his head back to Takiko at the sound of his name being called softly. Takiko was lying on the bed, looking at him with her tired light brown eyes.

Limdo leaned over her, making it impossible for her to even attempt to sit up if she thought about it. "Hey," He smiled down at her, his hand going to push some of her loose strands of silky black hair away from her face. "Why didn't you say anything? You should have stayed home and rested!" he attempted to scold her, but his voice was soft and gentle, his eyes held relief. So much for scolding.

Takiko smiled weakly before answering in an out-of-breath voice. "I'm sorry Limdo, I guess that I'm not used to the snow anymore…I just didn't want to miss any school. I thought I could make it through the day but…I didn't expect to get hit in the head with a soccer ball." Takiko laughed a little bit. Her comment made Limdo sigh and pull her into a tight embrace.

"You're silly; you're supposed to duck out of the way when the soccer ball comes toward your head!" Her laugh was muffled by his chest. He sighed again and said on a more serious note, "You weren't thinking…"

It was at that moment that the nurse walked in. "Alright, you are cleared to take Okuda-San home…WHAT exactly are you DOING?" The nurse asked, once again starting to get angry.

Limdo released Takiko a little bit, allowing her to look at the nurse. "I'm about to take her home." He smiled at the nurse as he used his right arm to hold Takiko's upper body and his left tucked under her knees and lifted her up with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed slightly so she could be closer to him.

The nurse threw Limdo an irritated look, but let his smart alec comment slide. She turned to Takiko, a sympatric smile on her face. "I hope you feel better sweetie." She told her.

"Thanks…" Takiko answered as Limdo carried her out the door and into the office.

The girl who was named Ami smiled sympatric look on her face. "I'm so sorry about your head, Takiko…I hope you get better." Limdo then noticed that Ami wore the same uniform that Takiko wore, meaning she was probably on the same team as Takiko.

"It's alright Ami, I'll try my best." Takiko called back behind Limdo's shoulder as he walked out of the office. The few people that were in the hallway stared as Limdo carried Takiko past them.

"I'll have Takara grab your school uniform on her way home, alright?" Limdo told her as he turned the corner and headed for the front doors.

"Alright, thanks…but how are WE going to get home?" Takiko asked as Limdo kicked the front doors open. The vice principle who had been standing in the courtyard saw this and scowled at Limdo, not that Limdo really cared what the vice principle thought.

"Well, I haven't really used this but…" Limdo glanced around, seeing that the vice principal had walked somewhere else. Grinning, Limdo quickly jumped around the corner, getting ready to leap into the air. He crouched down, once again looking around. "Takiko, hold on tight, I'm going to fly us home." He grinned down at her, obviously thinking he was clever.

Takiko sighed and tightened her grip around his neck, just tight enough so that it wouldn't choke him, yet she would stay on. "Why can't we use the bus like normal people?" She muttered into his chest, feeling the vibrating of his chest as he chuckled. She felt him change forms quickly, and the wind started to pick up around them…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Yin tossed her 'school' bag against the shabby apartment wall. "I don't get why we have to live with the humans…it's so…nasty." She muttered as she crossed the little one bedroom apartment to where her brother lay, sprawled out on the couch.

"Oh Yin, calm yourself down, it's not all that bad." Yang mumbled as he ran his hands trough his newly cut black hair. He loved his sister, but sometimes she could be annoying to live with.

"I want to go back up to the god's world! Things look so much nicer from up there…" Yin trailed off as her brother shot her a ticked off look.

"Nicer? Yin, it looks WORSE! There is war, maiming, raping, murdering, stealing, and all sorts of horrible, unmentionable things that are happening! How dare you even suggest that things look 'nicer' from up there? It's absurd! And now we have Temdan and his little minions prancing around…Don't you get it? Our reason for being down here is to make sure that Takiko gets her mission completed!" Yang scolded, furious with his sister. Yin pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Takiko doesn't even know about her mission, so what the point of being down here now is" Yin asked, tossing her long black hair out of her face.

"Genbu is working on that now, just calm down and relax. Soon Crin will finally understand what she needs to do." Yang looked away from Yin, closing his eyes and locking his hands behind his head.

"Crin…she is an interesting woman." Yin remarked, more to herself than to her brother.

"Have you met her yet?" Yang asked without opening his eyes.

"Once, after one of those ridiculous classes; I haven't seen her ever since. She always meets up with Takiko somewhere else. If I heard right, they have choir together." Yin smirked, proud of the knowledge she had attained. Yang grunted, turning over.

"Whatever Yin let me get some sleep."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"We're home!" Called Tomite softly as they walked into the entry way and dropping their stuff by the door. Crin dashed happily around Tomite, squealing.

"I'M A BUTTERFLY! I'M A BUTTERFLY!!!!" She squealed over and over as she waved her arms around, her curls bouncing around her back. Tomite sighed and started to chase Crin down as she jumped on the couches. Takara and Kay on the other hand rolled their eyes and walked into the kitchen around the corner. Limdo on the other hand strode out of the kitchen, a very angry look on his face.

"_Crin, shut up!"_ Limdo yelled/whispered, restraining from using violence against his friend's fiancée.

Crin stopped and looked down at Tomite who had finally caught up with her, huffing and puffing as he tried to regain composure. "Tomite, why is Limdo so angry? Is he racist against butterflies?" Crin asked, her green eyes holding much confusion. Tomite sighed, griping Crin's waist and hoisting her down to the ground.

"No, Limdo's not racist against butterflies Crin, but today you need to be quiet." Tomite told her, placing his forehead on hers. Crin looked at him with her wide green eyes, still not understanding.

"Why do I have to be quiet Tomite?" She asked. Tomite sighed.

"Crin, Takara told us on the train, Takiko is sick today, remember? She's sleeping right now." Tomite told her, wrapping his arms around Crin's waist.

"…Takara can speak?" Crin asked as if it was some new discovery.

"Yes Crin, Takara can speak. Where were you the past 6 months?" Crin shrugged. Tomite chuckled and kissed her lips quickly.

"…oh yea…I remember now…she did talk to us a couple times…" Crin recalled, smiling.

"Crin, Takara is Limdo's little sister, of course she's talked to us." Tomite laughed, sending an apologetic look to Limdo who leaned against the wall, chuckling slightly.

Limdo, deciding to leave Tomite and Crin to be all lovie dovie together in the living room, turned into the kitchen to see Kay and Takara at the kitchen table, pouring over their homework vigorously. "Hey, did you get Takiko's homework and her other belongings?" Limdo asked, sitting across from his sister.

Takara looked at him briefly before turning back to her homework. "Yes I did." She answered, writing something down on one of the spaces. Kay muttered something unintelligent, scribbling something down that he couldn't understand. He chuckled silently.

"You guys are quite the lively bunch." He muttered to no one in particular. At that moment Hikitsu walked into the kitchen, a grim expression on his face. Limdo stood and walked over to him, about to ask him how Takiko was doing, since Hikitsu had always been the one to take care of Takiko in the book after Soren had died.

"How is Takiko?" Takara suddenly asked. Limdo closed his open mouth, feeling stupid, and turned to flash a glare at his sister. She now had her full attention on Hikitsu. Hikitsu smiled a little bit before answering.

"Takiko will be fine; she just needs to get some rest. She should be good as new by Saturday." Hikitsu crossed over to the table, sitting down next to Takara, who blushed a little, trying to concentrate on her homework. She wasn't fooling Limdo.

Limdo smiled. "I guess I'll go to Takiko then." He stated, though he doubt anyone paid attention to what he was doing. He walked out of the kitchen and onto the carpet of the hallway, walking almost silently to Takiko's bedroom. He grasped the doorknob, and pushed the slightly ajar door open.

The light from the hallway flooded Takiko's dark room. Limdo quickly stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He walked across the room, his bare feet squishing into the carpet as he walked, his silver eyes locked on the sleeping figure of his fiancée.

He stopped at her bedside, staring down at her, a smile creeped across his face, his eyes gentle. To none other would he ever look at like he did to her; she was just so…precious. Her soft skin illuminated what little light was in the room, she slowly breathed in and out.

Limdo sighed as he turned to Takiko's computer desk. The computer desk had Takiko's laptop on it; its screen flashed its login. So trying to pry was out of the question. Limdo grabbed the rolling chair that was at the desk and pulled it next to Takiko's bed. He sat down on it, his elbow on his knee, and his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

He watched her steady breathing, her calm expression, and the movements of her hand. He smiled as she mumbled something he didn't quite catch as she turned onto her side so that she faced him.

He wondered what she was dreaming about…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Takiko ran in that traitorous white space that had been her solitude for two years. Ever since Limdo came, she hadn't had a dream like this…but tonight the white seemed to want to reunite itself with her dreams once more. _

_She finally slowed to a stop after what seemed like hours of running. She kneeled on the ground, trying to catch her breath. What was she doing here? She thought that she was done with these dreams. She looked around herself. Nothing. It was as if someone had stuck her in a never-ending room, and painted it the whitest of white. _

"_HELLO?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? IS ANYONE EVEN HERE?" Takiko called out, standing to her feet. _

"_I am here, priestess." Takiko turned around, trying to find the familiar voice. The male voice echoed, as if she was in an actual room. _

"_Who are you?" Takiko asked, not yelling as loud as she had been. _

"_You know me. Run forward a little bit and you shall find me." Takiko hesitated, taking a cautious step forward. How did she know she could trust this person? After a moment, Takiko proceeded to run forward, well, she felt like she was running forward. _

_After what seemed like a little more than a 'little bit', Takiko could finally see someone standing in the distance. She sped up, running as she had never run before. Her lungs felt as though they were dried paper, making her gasp as she ran, but she dared not slow down, fearing that if she did; she would be left alone in this nightmare. _

_Finally, she came to a stop, a couple feet away, her eyes wide as she looked upon the personage that stood before her. Genbu. _

"_HOLY CRAP ITS GENBU!" Takiko yelled, pointing accusingly at Genbu. Genbu's eyebrows rose as he looked at her shocked expression. _

"_Is it so strange that I would be here – HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Takiko had started to run around wildly, yelling incomprehensible things. "Um…" Genbu wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. _

_Suddenly Takiko hit something hard. "Ouch…" She muttered. It was as if someone had finally put up a wall. Shrugging, she turned around and started to run the other direction. This was a way too weird of a dream for her to handle; she wanted out, and she wanted out NOW! _

_Once again Takiko smacked into a wall. "WHY NOW, OF ALL THE TIMES I'VE BEEN HERE, DID SOMEONE DECIDE TO PUT UP SOME RANDOM WALLS?!" Takiko yelled, running another direction. Genbu followed her with his eyes, starting to become quite amused with what Takiko was doing. If he had come here just because, he would have been content watching her run into walls, but he had a mission to fulfill. _

_As Takiko started to run really fast in another direction, Genbu said, "Um…I wouldn't do that if I were you…I have a mission for you to fulfill…oh, you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" Truthfully, Takiko had indeed been listening what Genbu was saying, but at that moment she had smacked into another wall so hard, that everything turned black…_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo had fallen asleep a little while later…or at least he thought it was a little while later… But a sudden scream made him jolt out of his sleep, immediately changing forms out of instinct. "Whoa--? What…what happened?" he asked, still half asleep.

Takiko had sat up in her bed, her eyes wide, and her black hair in her face as she stared off into the darkness. Limdo became extremely uncomfortable from the look she had on her face. It was like she was in a trance. "Takiko?" He called to her. She didn't answer him, nor did she acknowledge that he was even in the room. Limdo reached out, touching her shoulder gently. She jerked out of her trance to whirl to face him, her eyes filled with surprise.

"Takiko, are you alright? What happened?" He asked, changing back into a man. Takiko started to relax after taking a few quick short breaths. She closed her eyes and sighed with relief.

"It was only a dream…only a dream…" She glanced over at the alarm clock by her bedside. The neon lights told her that it was 2:39 in the morning. She looked back at Limdo. He had a concerned, uncomfortable look on his face.

"What dream, Takiko? What happened?" He asked, stern enough that she couldn't not tell him if she tried.

"I had a dream that I was running in a white space…the same one that I used to run in before you came back…but this time I didn't witness our last moments together in the book. This time it was aimless running. Finally I called out, and shockingly I got a response back. I recognized the voice, so I ran forward. After running for a while, I found Genbu. I kind of…freaked out…and started to run around, yelling I don't remember what. Then…it was as though someone had trapped us in a translucent box. I kept running into walls…and though Genbu looked amused, he still looked as though he needed to tell me something. Right before I smacked really hard into another wall, Genbu tried to stop me. He said that he had something important that I had to do for him…but I left the dream before I could stop myself and ask." Takiko finished her long explanation.

She looked at Limdo, trying to read his blank expression. His grip on her shoulder tightened. Finally, he spoke softly. "Takiko…I think you need to get some more rest." Takiko's eyes widened.

"You don't believe me?" She asked, obviously wounded that he didn't believe what she was saying.

"No, I do believe you. But I do think that you have really weird dreams…I also feel that your taking this too seriously. Genbu is done with you, he doesn't need anything else. You've done the work you set out to do two years ago. Now, calm down and go back to sleep." Limdo slowly guided her to lie back down.

"But…but what if…"

"No buts, you do not need to bother with that sort of thing." Limdo told her firmly. "No go back to sleep, Hikitsu says you should stay home from school tomorrow, I'll bring your homework by tomorrow." Takiko sighed, closing her eyes. She knew Limdo wouldn't give up…but she still felt as though that dream had an important meaning…or would have if she had taken it seriously.

"I love you Limdo, goodnight." Takiko whispered. She heard Limdo chuckle, his hand going to hers.

"Goodnight Takiko, I love you too."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL; like after fifth period.

Crin walked down the school hallway, pushing past the students that cluttered the hallway. She resisted the urge to throw candy at them, since Tomite claimed that wouldn't be too good. She was making her way to go see Tomite, wanting to wrap her arms around his neck before she headed to choir. And maybe grab a kiss while she was at it…

Tomite came into view, though he was a couple people ahead of her. He seemed to be talking to Limdo. OH how she just wanted to jump over the people that separated them…hey wait a second…

Crin stopped pushing, the students that she had been pushing turned to give her an irritated glare before heading once again down the hallway. Crin crouched down, gathering some of the wind that she could control…and leapt into the air, over the heads of the students.

The students exclaimed awe as they watched her seemingly float over the heads of the students in front of her, and touch down next to two wide eyed extremely handsome men.

Crin looked behind her at the wide eyed students. "Didn't you know? I'm a track star! I do very well with jumping over tall things….such as people!" Crin laughed, waving them off.

Crin sighed and shook her head, her curls flying around her face as she turned back to look at Limdo and Tomite. "Crin, you're not supposed to use your power in public!" Limdo scolded an irritated look on his face.

"Calm down Limdo, don't get your panties in a bunch." Tomite told him, wrapping his arms around Crin's waist. Crin smiled at Tomite, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up to peck him on the lips. "Is that what you came for?" Tomite asked, amused. Crin smiled at him and nodded her head eagerly. "How about a little more?" Tomite leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Is this what you have been doing, Crin?" A smooth, velvet female voice asked from behind them. Tomite pulled away and looked behind him. Crin peeked around his shoulder at the newcomer. There stood the exceedingly beautiful woman who had creeped Crin out three days earlier.

At the sight of the woman, Crin paled, her eyes widening, changing from a nice violet color to a cold grey. Tomite looked away from the woman to look down at his suddenly tense fiancée. "Crin, what's wrong?" Tomite asked, shaking her a little bit.

"You aren't supposed to be fooling around, Crin." The woman said again. Limdo growled, pushing himself between Tomite and the woman. The woman started to laugh. "Are you trying to intimidate me?" she asked, her eyes dancing with amusement. Limdo snarled, his silver eyes held a warning that would have made a normal human back off.

"Crin, what's wrong?" Tomite asked, starting to get worried when Crin started to tremble in his embrace. "Crin, talk to me!" The woman smiled triumphantly, turning her heel and walking soundlessly away down the now empty hallway.

Limdo watched the woman leave, his expression relaxing a little bit. "Limdo, help me out!" Tomite snapped him out of his state, making Limdo turn around to look at Tomite and Crin. Tomite was trying to support a now unconscious Crin, a frightened look on his face.

Limdo rushed forward, grabbing Crin's other arm, giving a worried look at Tomite. "What happened?" Limdo asked, thinking someone had come up and suddenly hit Crin over the head.

Tomite didn't answer Limdo directly, only looked away to where the woman had stood. "What did that woman _do_ to her?" Tomite wondered aloud.

Limdo sighed, hoisting Crin's arm over his shoulders. "Why is it that everyone seems to be passing out?" he muttered as he and Tomite started to drag Crin down the hallways toward the nurses office.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin walked out of her room, anxious despite the preparation she had gone through. She looked around, only to see Hikitsu sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up when she approached with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey you." Crin said, pointing at him.

"Yes?"

"Go get people."

"Uh…" He obviously noticed that she wasn't going to let him say no so he got up and started knocking on everyone's doors. Crin took his place on the couch, waiting until everyone was there.

Crin stared down at her feet, a troubled look on her face. Everyone was gathered around her, curious as to why she had called them all in here. Mostly surprised though, this was one of the few times they had ever seen her act serious for longer than two seconds. As they all sat there Crin opened her mouth to speak.

"I have not been entirely truthful with you all." Crin stated, still looking down at her feet. She had known that this was going to happen eventually, that they would find out who she was. She just hadn't counted on being the one to tell them. Meanwhile everyone around her was shocked to hear that she could say a sentence as complex as the one she just said. Crin closed her eyes for one second, to gain composure, and then looked up.

"I'm not who you think I am." At this everyone got even more confused looks on their faces. Crin continued on, "Though I am not sure just who you think I am, I know that by now you have figured out that there is a connection between Genbu and I. In fact there is not only a connection between Genbu and I, but also between Suzaku, Sieryu, Byakko, and I." Crin stopped, gathering herself before she continued. "You see, I was the original Priestess from the Universe of the Four Gods." Crin looked into the shocked faces around her, forming her next words carefully in her mind.

"I was 18 when I was brought into the world of the book. I had lived in a small village in China up till that point, I won't go into specifics but I was brought into contact with the book in its unfinished state. Back then the world of the book was still very loose, the countries were new, and there was a huge power struggle. I was assigned the task to balance the power of the different countries, to do so I had to gather all the celestial warriors of all the gods. Some were easy to find, some difficult. Some fought me the whole way, while others…" Crin's voice trailed off and her face was full of pain while she remembered something.

"Wait, I don't see why you're telling us this. Though I appreciate your honesty, it doesn't have anything to do with us. Does it?" Takiko asked before Crin could start again.

"It does, trust me. You just have to listen." Crin looked at all of their faces, making sure she had their attention. Once she was sure she did she started again:

"Eventually, after a few years of hard work, I finally found all of the warriors and performed the ceremony. It worked perfectly and no god had more power than the other, the countries were finally balanced. Unfortunately the ceremony had taken its toll on me, I had powers from each god and my eyes changed to how they are now. Because of these things I was not permitted to go back to my own world, and with my absence the people who had written the book stupidly assumed that I was dead. So I was stuck in the book, I still had some close friends with me from my warriors so I was content for awhile. But as you know, Takiko, time passes differently in our world than in the world of the book. So over time the people around me died, whether from natural causes, or not, and I didn't age a bit. In fact I am actually several hundred years old, though I have not aged past eighteen." Crin stopped and looked directly into Takiko's eyes.

"Takiko, the balance of power has once again been disturbed. With all of the people from the book in this world that should not be here chaos is soon to follow. The only reason I have been permitted to come back to this world is to act as a guide and help you with the task that the gods have laid out. You must gather all the priestesses together, past and present, and you all must gather your warriors. Unless this -and the ceremony to seal them back into the book- is done, then both worlds will be out of balance. All the celestial warriors are here in this world, you just have to find them. You, Takiko, the Priestess of Genbu, must find the Priestesses of Seiryu, Suzaku, and Byakko. That is the task assigned to you by the four gods of the world of the book, and two gods of this world." Crin finally stopped talking, letting all that she had said sink in. From the shocked expressions around her they finally understood the severity of the situation.

"I'm going to make some cookies" Crin stated, with all the seriousness from earlier.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Alrightie! So, i can't believe that they are finally going to start figuring out whats going on. I mean, no one except for Ari and I have known that Crin is the origional priestess!!!!!!!! Her whole past is not revealed yet, that will be a long chapter...(shudders to even think about it) yet it will be exciting. **

**it's been a while since i wrote a really long chapter, be happy! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **

**Alice**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Takiko sat on her bed, her head in her hands. "I knew Genbu was trying to tell me something…my dreams AREN'T crazy after all!" Takiko shot a glare at her fiancée, who shrugged.

"Well, normally it would have been…I thought Genbu was done with meddling with your life." Limdo said, his eyes shut, and an annoyed look was planted on his face.

"I just…don't know what to do! I mean, we're going to be married in only…three months from now." Takiko ran her fingers through her long hair, now just realizing how close she was to being married to the man of her dreams. The thought sent exciting chills through her body.

"Yea, great isn't it!" Limdo grinned, being completely serious about it. "I guess you'll just have to do what Genbu wants you to, to the best of your ability." He shrugged, his mind still wandering a bit to the wedding.

Takiko smiled a little bit. "I know, but I don't know where to look…" She remembered the priestess of Suzaku. She knew she lived somewhere in Tokyo…but where?

Suddenly Limdo was by her side, sitting down nest to her, his eyes holding her gaze. She gulped, trying to remember what she had been thinking. "Look, I think I know why Crin told us that. She is here to help you with whatever you need…she's gone through this too…and we as your warriors are with you also – except Hagus, but he'll come around to it – but most importantly, I'm here for you. I'm not here for Genbu. I never was, I still don't think highly of Genbu. I've always protected you because I care about you more than anyone or anything else. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Limdo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "I love you Takiko, no matter what. And I'm not going to let Genbu get in our way."

Takiko smiled and buried her face in his chest. "I know. I love you too…and it does clear some things up, what Crin told us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we know why Crin is different now…though I'm still not quite sure why she loves sugar so much…"

"The world will never know."

"Exactly…and now we know why our enemies from the book are here. I wish I knew where to start looking though."

"Phone book?"

"I don't think it would be that easy." Takiko laughed, pulling away from him. After a moments silence, Limdo changed the subject.

"So…Hikitsu told me that you're going to go buy a car tomorrow? And then going shopping?"

"Yup, that's the plan."

"So…what are you going to buy?"

"That isn't any of your business." Takiko crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes so that he couldn't beg her with his expression.

"Aw, that's not fair…"

"I'm not going to tell you!" She smirked triumphantly. Limdo was silent for a second. Takiko thought he was going to give up, but suddenly he jumped on her, tickling her sides, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Takiko squealed and tried to push his hands away, but he wouldn't let her.

Without thinking, she tried to kick him off…but ended up kneeing him in the stomach. He stopped tickling her, making an 'OMPH!' sound, rolling off of her. He held his abdomen, breathing deeply. Takiko stopped laughing and got up and leaned over him, a concerned look on her face.

"Limdo, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I just…you tickled me, and I didn't know how to get you to stop….oh my gosh I'm SO, SO sorry! Limdo…Limdo, are you alright? Oh….oh no, your turning green…please doesn't throw up…" Limdo breathed deeply and took Takiko's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm…alright…DANG Takiko! You can kick REALLY hard…when you want to." He smiled a bit, bringing her hand up to rest on his chest. "I'm alright…I just didn't expect that."

"Any normal person would have kicked." Takiko grumbled, making Limdo laugh. He pushed himself up, letting go of her hand only to cup her chin so that she looked at him.

"Really…I'm fine." He kissed her a couple times on her lips, both of them enjoying each one.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin stood at the stove, making the cookies as she had said. She had noticed Tomite's presence a while ago, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was too afraid of what she might have seen in his expression. She stirred the already made batter, humming to herself quietly.

"Crin…Crin, why won't you look at me?" Tomite asked his voice not much louder than a mere whisper. Yet Crin cringed as if he had yelled at her.

"You do like Chocolate Chip, right?" Crin asked, still not looking at him.

"Crin…come on, what's wrong?" What was wrong? WHAT WAS WRONG?! Crin couldn't believe he asked her that. There were a lot of things wrong. She slammed the bowl down on the counter and spun around to glare at him.

"What do you mean? How can you be so calm?" She demanded, her eyes turning red; anger.

"Well…ever since you told us what we needed to do, you've been distant. And now you're exploding at me. I don't know what you mean by 'calm', of course I'm calm. Why wouldn't I be?" Tomite shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Crin gaped at him, unable to believe that he'd said that.

"Tomite…I didn't tell you ANY of that stuff! I never told you the truth about my past! And yet here you are acting as if it didn't bother you!"

"It doesn't. I've always known that you were…different, and I knew that you were keeping things from me. I just didn't want to force you to tell me. I knew that you would eventually tell me when you were comfortable with it."

Crin shifted her weight nervously, biting her lip. She thought of the many other things she hadn't told him. "I haven't told you everything…" She whispered, but Tomite could hear it clearly.

He said nothing, only stared at her, his expression unreadable. "Well, aren't you curious? I mean, even a little bit? Don't you want to know more about me?" she asked, starting to get worried.

"Of course I am, but you need to trust me first. A relationship is built on trust." He answered, his arms folded over his chest.

"WELL, what if I tell you and I'm not the person you thought I was? What if you don't like me anymore and you realize that I'm not good enough for someone as caring as you are? And that I don't deserve these things?" She looked away from his eyes, not wanting to read his expression. Tears started to fall down her face, and for once she was glad that she had left her hair down.

She heard Tomite cross the distance between them, but she didn't look up. She closed her eyes, but reopened them when Tomite firmly grabbed her face – yet still gentle – and forced her to look at him. She was about to protest, but he cut her off with a brief kiss.

"Crin, no matter what happens I will always love you. It doesn't matter who you _were_, it matters who you are _now._" He then kissed her. At first the kiss was meant to be small, but Tomite seemed to change his mind, his tongue traced her bottom lip, wanting entrance, and his hand combed itself into her silky hair. She gladly let him enter, letting him taste. Her knees started to buckle, but Tomite had fastened one of his arms around her waist, holding her up. She blushed, but refused to be the one to break away.

Finally they broke for air, their lungs burning. Crin immediately leaned against Tomite's chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She whispered a smile on her lips.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next day, Takiko, Crin, Kay and Takara hopped off the bus, facing the car dealership. "Takiko, can you really afford this?" Takara asked, her eyes widening as she looked at the overly-expensive sports cars, biting her lip nervously.

"Takara, I used to have a Ferrari and a Mustang Gt Shelby…till SOMEONE blew it up!" Takiko glared at Crin who giggled lightly, looking away from Takiko's fierce glare. "But hopefully I'll find a replacement in here somewhere." Takiko looked away, calming down a bit.

Kay grumbled something about wanting to go shopping, but Takiko ignored her and walked up to the double glass doors. The saleslady looked up and snorted. Takiko's eyebrows rose. "You know, you won't get too much business if you snort at your customers, it's very rude." Takiko told the lady bluntly. The lady scowled at her.

"We don't sell these cars to beggars like you." She sneered. Takiko started to laugh. The lady had considered them beggars by the way they were dressed. They all wore jeans and a t-shirt – except Crin, she wore her usual ruffled dress – and they didn't look like they were wealthy.

"Look lady, I'm not some beggar, I'm here to buy a sports car with cash. But, if you don't want my money, I'll feel free to go find another dealership…" Takiko turned and started to head out the door.

"WAIT, come right on in, and please feel free to ask questions!" Takiko grinned mischievously before turning and giving the lady a not-so-real smile.

"Thank you so much for changing your mind!" Takiko said as she walked into the building, looking at the models. So far she'd seen some pretty weird looking sports cars, not one that she liked.

After about five minutes, Crin started to shout, "I FOUND THE ONE I WANT!" over and over again. Takiko snapped her head around to stare at the car Crin was bouncing around.

It was a black, sleek, Exige S Lotus, the interior black leather. The sales lady smiled and started to talk about the car. "That's a good choice of car. It goes from 0-60 mph within 4.1 seconds, with a top speed of 148 mph. It does an amazing job on corners, making your driving experience as smooth as silk!" Crin didn't seem to be listening, but from what Takiko could tell the car was a good and fast car.

"Crin, do you have money for that car?" Takiko hadn't expected Crin to buy a car. Crin looked at her and grinned.

"Yes I do!" Crin bounded over to the saleslady and asked for the papers. Takiko smiled and turned away, looking for a car for herself. There were some other lotuses, a couple mustangs – she considered it, but she'd already owned one, and she wanted something a bit different this time – and some old model corvettes.

A corvette…that would be a nice car to have, but she wanted something a bit newer. She turned to the sales lady. "Do you have any new corvettes?" Takiko asked. The sales lady bit her lip nervously.

"Well, we do have one, but it's not due to be released till fall…"

"I can't wait that long." Takiko cut her off, starting to lose her patience with the lady. The lady once again bit her lip out of habit.

"Well…how much can you offer?" she asked. Takiko raised an eyebrow.

"If I want it, more than it's going to sell for." Takiko assured the woman, her hand sticking into her pocket. Crin had already bought the car, and was now in the driver's seat, running her hands eagerly over the wheel.

The woman sighed and motioned Takiko to follow her. Takiko did so, her curiosity overwhelming her as they reached the back room. The lady unlocked the door and turned the light on before stepping aside to show Takiko in. The very first car, the only car really, made Takiko's mouth drop open.

"Here is our special edition." The woman said her voice unsure. The car was a 2007 Chevrolet Corvette Indy Pace Car. It was an Atomic Orange color with gold-ribbon graphics. And it was a convertible.

"I'll take it." Takiko whispered, unable to believe that such a car existed. The sales lady perked up and named the price. It was the lady's turn to drop her jaw when Takiko handed the money over – in cash – without a word. The sales lady pushed the papers at Takiko and Takiko signed them without much thought.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko and Crin walked into the expensive looking bridal store – Kay dragged Takara off to the mall in Takiko's car – and stopped. Bridal dresses were everywhere; they were on racks, on display, and the nicest ones where hung up in the back.

Before Takiko could start walking again, Crin burst into the back, looking for a dress. She went through the dresses so fast, that Takiko wondered if Crin really was looking at the dresses.

"Um…may I help you two?" A sales lady asked, a little more timid looking than the last one. She was a bit shorter than Takiko, her brown hair was pulled up into a bun behind her head and she wore a grey, plain suit. She gulped and pushed her glasses up her nose a little bit as she looked at Takiko.

"I wouldn't mind help…" Takiko started, but was cut off by Crin's frantic yelling.

"I FOUND THE ONE I WANT! I FOUND THE ONE I WANT! LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" Crin leapt over a rack with the dress in her hands, startling the sales woman into dropping her pen.

"U-uh…um…mam, would you like to try it on first?" the sales lady asked Crin, who stopped and looked at her with a curious expression as if she had just noticed the woman there.

"I suppose that I should…" Crin muttered, not waiting for the woman to show her into the dressing rooms. The woman followed Crin, muttering incomprehensive things to her.

Takiko rolled her eyes, thinking Crin wouldn't like the dress, and would look for another, giving Takiko a lot of time to look. Takiko walked into the back, looking at the nicer dresses, taking longer glances than Crin had.

She was halfway through the rack when Crin called to her. "Takiko, come look!" Takiko sighed and left the rack to head into the hallway leading into the dressing room.

As she stopped at the end of the hall, Takiko gasped. In front of her stood Crin. She stood in three paneled floor length mirrors, and wore a beautiful dress…not one she would wear personally, but it looked stunning on Crin.

It was a beautiful white Satin and Taffeta sleeveless gown with beaded metallic lace on the bodice, and a pick up, ruffled skirt, and a floor length veil attached to a tiara. Crin smiled brightly. "What do you think Takiko?"

"It's absolutely lovely Crin! It looks so good on you! And the dress itself it stunning!" Takiko breathed, feeling some jealousy rise in her feelings. Why couldn't she find a dress perfect for her?

Crin giggled, her giggle sounding like the tinkling of bells. "Yes, well…I suppose I should buy it, shouldn't I?" Crin looked into the mirror, a far off look on her face. Takiko smiled and turned away, walking back out into the store, exhaling a long sigh. How was she going to find the dress perfect for her?

Takiko went back to looking through the dresses, flipping through them and not finding one dress that looked even slightly appealing to her…why was it that Crin seemed to find what she wanted as soon as she walked into a store?

After ten frustrating minutes of countless dresses, Crin finally jumped out of the dressing room, her dress in her arms. She laughed happily as she ran to the front desk to purchase the dress. "Takiko, did you find a dress yet?" Crin called back as the sales lady shakily took the dress from Crin's arms.

"No…" Grumbled Takiko as she flipped another dress away. Crin frowned thoughtfully, her eyebrow furrowed in concentration. Takiko sighed, deciding not to ask Crin what she was thinking, but to instead keep searching for dresses once more.

"Takiko, maybe your dress isn't going to be here…do you think we should go find another place?" Crin asked after receiving her dress and coming to stand next to Takiko. Takiko's hands dropped from the rack, giving up hope that she would find her dress.

"Maybe your right Crin…" Takiko mumbled her shoulders slumped in defeat. She straightened up to brightly smile at the sales lady. "Thank you so much for helping us." Takiko thanked the sales woman, who blushed slightly.

"It was no problem." The sales woman fumbled with her glasses, her voice soft and quiet. Takiko turned away from the woman to motion at Crin to the front door. Crin nodded and started to head toward the door, but gasped and stopped short. Takiko –who had been following Crin – almost bumped into Crin.

"Crin what are you --?" Takiko started to ask, but Crin grabbed her hand and started to drag her forward. Takiko pulled, trying to break away form Crin's strong grip. "Crin let me GO!" Takiko complained, but Crin refused to let go.

"Takiko look! I can't believe you MISSED this dress!" Crin shouted pointing ahead of her at a dress on display. Crin stopped and allowed Takiko to get a good look at it.

Takiko gasped quietly, her fingertips going up to her mouth. "It's…beautiful!" Takiko whispered. Crin grinned and motioned for the sales lady to get the dress off the manikin.

As the sales lady rushed forward to do get the dress, Crin started to shoo Takiko back into the dressing room. "Takiko, you KNOW I have a good eye for dresses, and this dress will look lovely on you! Limdo's going to love how it looks on you!" Crin told her as she pushed Takiko into the stall. The sales lady followed, ready to help Takiko put the dress on.

Crin waited for about five minutes before Takiko came out of the stall. Crin's eyes widened and she gulped, taking Takiko's hands and pulling her to the three-paneled mirrors. "Take a look Takiko…" Crin whispered, stepping away from the mirror.

Takiko looked away from Crin's amazed expression and peered at herself in the mirror. Her heart leapt for joy. She was so getting this dress.

The dress was white, a satin A-line with a slip-front over skirt, and embroidery. She had silk white gloves that went to her elbows, a waist long veil attached to her silver tiara. Takiko twirled around slowly, trying to keep her eyes on the back of the dress. The end of the skirt trailed a little. It had embroidery at the bottom of the skirt.

"I'll take it." Takiko whispered to the sales lady, her hand running down her side, feeling the smooth material under her finger tips. Crin started to jump around excitedly, clapping her hands enthusiastically. The sales lady smiled a little in approval and pushed Takiko back into the dressing room to change out of the dress.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin and Takiko reached their apartment door, hearing the sounds of the TV coming from inside the apartment. "I couldn't get Limdo to leave; I think he knows that we were out wedding shopping…" Takiko trailed off, realizing the difficulty of getting past him with the dresses.

Crin frowned, her hand on the door knob. Suddenly she pushed her wedding dress into Takiko's free arm. "Take this; I know how to get him to leave." Crin grinned, pushing the door open and walking inside, leaving a confused Takiko standing out in the hallway alone.

Crin made sure the door was shut and then turned to look at Limdo, who sat on the black leather couch, staring at her with a confused expression. Crin gave him a stern look and pointed accusingly at him. "YOU!" she yelled, making her eyes turn the color red.

Limdo's eyebrows rose as he turned the TV on mute and looked around him. He looked back at her and pointed to himself. "Me?" He asked her, not quite sure what he could have possibly done to anger Crin.

"NO, THE SAND MAN, OF COURSE YOU! Who ELSE is here?" Crin rolled her eyes and strode over to Limdo, grasping his wrist and pulling him off the couch in one swift movement.

"Crin, what are you doing?!" Limdo cried irritably as she dragged him to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. Though this balcony wasn't as large as their last one back in California, it was still certainly large. It had some patio furniture, with a table and some nice chairs that were covered in snow.

Crin led him to the end of the balcony, to the fence, and turned sharply to stare at him. "You can fly, right?" She asked him.

Limdo, baffled by her question, answered her in a confused tone. "Yes…" Crin grinned brightly, pointing out.

"Go fly then." Crin told him bluntly, a bright smile on her face. Limdo quirked an eyebrow.

"Why am I supposed to be flying?" he asked, and Crin growled at him.

"GO FLY BEFORE I PUSH YOU OFF THE BALCONY MYSELF!" Crin bellowed, waving her hands around her head wildly.

Limdo, with an irritated expression, grumbled "Fine…don't have to be so pushy…" as he changed his form and let the wind surround him, making him disappear off somewhere.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sighed as she supported her weight with the post of the bed, her black hair falling over her right shoulder. She hid her dress under her bed after Crin claimed that no one ever looked under there. Takiko hoped she was right…

Someone knocked on the door, and Takiko stood up – she has been kneeling on the carpet – and crossed her bedroom to her door and opened it. There stood a worn out looking Limdo, who huffed and puffed in front of her with an irritated look in his face. Takiko laughed and stood aside to let him in her room.

He brushed past her, going immediately to her bed where he jumped on it and laid down breathing a sigh of relief. "Limdo what are you doing?" Takiko asked, not bothering to close her door as she crossed back to the side of her bed. Limdo groaned.

"Why does Crin always have to pick on me?" He groaned, making Takiko laugh and take his hand in hers, gripping it tightly.

"You know she's just being herself, there's nothing wrong with that." Limdo sighed and rolled over to face her, his silver eyes piercing hers.

"I know…but I was really looking forward to greeting you when you came home…instead I got kicked out." He sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes not leaving Takiko's wide light brown eyes. He brought her hand up to his lips, gently kissing it. Takiko blushed, but let him kiss her hand again. He started to kiss her wrist and moved up her arm, his kisses making her arm tingle where his lips touched.

He stood slowly as he reached the top of her arm, where he stopped, only to restart at her neck. He kissed her neck, then just below her ear, where his lips started to trace the line of her jaw. As he reached her chin, he stopped, opening his silver eyes to look at Takiko, whose eyes had closed, a smile of pleasure on her lips. He grinned and kissed her with passion. He entwined his fingers into her raven black hair, running them down and through her locks. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

His tongue traced Takiko's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Takiko hesitated for a second, before allowing him entrance a little. He wanted more entrance, but Takiko was firm to where he could go. He wrapped his arms around her waist after untangling them through her hair.

They broke for air, and Limdo pulled Takiko closer to him, his face buried in her neck, taking deep breathes. "That's how I would have greeted you when you came back." He whispered, running his hands up her back.

Takiko smiled, about to say something, but was cut off by the irritated voice of Takara. "Ok, that's just….I didn't need to see that…"

Limdo looked back at Takara with a blank expression. "Well, it is Takiko's room; we got a room this time." Limdo said, watching the look of disgust completely cover his little sister's face.

"You could have closed the door…" Takara mumbled, leaning against the door with her hands jammed into the pockets of her jeans.

Takiko rolled her eyes before inquiring what Takara was there for. "Obviously you have a reason to intrude, so what's up?" Takiko asked her, still not letting Limdo go.

Takara cleared her throat. "Well, I'll tell you when you two let each other…" She stopped, disgust replaced by a smug look, "You know….actually, continue what you two were doing, and I want to take notes for later." Limdo immediately let go of Takiko, much to her disappointment. Takiko threw an annoyed look at Takara, who threw an apologetic look back before continuing.

"Anyhow…I'd just like to tell my brother what I got at the mall…" Takiko cut Takara off.

"Excuse me? You interrupted us because you wanted to show Limdo what you got at the MALL?" Takiko asked irritably. Takara winced.

"It's not what you're thinking….its a bit more serious…and permanent." Limdo raised his eye brows, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now I'm curious…" Limdo muttered under his breath, but just loud enough for Takiko to hear him.

"Um…." Takara started, turning around slowly, lifting up the back of the edge of her shirt, revealing her lower back. Takiko was about to scold Takara for doing so, but stopped cold when Takara revealed a black Chinese character, and if Takiko wasn't mistaken, it meant 'future'. "I got a tattoo." Takara admitted.

Limdo's face turned a purple color, anger obviously gathering. **_"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!"_** Limdo yelled, making both Takara and Takiko wince.

Takiko stepped to the corner of her room as Limdo angrily strode forward, pointing his finger at Takara angrily. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET A TATTOO?! OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN, YOU BOUGHT A TATTOO! AND IT MEANS FUTURE…DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!"

"Yes…please don't hurt me…" Takara cowered and Takiko couldn't blame her… Limdo was visibly taller than she was.

"I WOULDN'T HURT YOU!!! BUT WHY IN THE WORLD…" Limdo was cut off when a very irritated looking Hikitsu stepped behind Takara, glaring at Limdo. "AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I want you to shut up and stop yelling at her…it's not that bad. I don't want you to talk to Takara that way."

"She's my SISTER!"

"And you're her overprotective brother, I know. But seriously, SHUT UP." Hikitsu grabbed Takara's hand, pulling her away from Limdo, who stuttered, trying to find something to say.

"Limdo…" Takiko started, coming over to her fiancée, grasping his hand and squeezing it. "You need to calm down now…Takara's not a little girl, she can make her own decisions." Limdo sighed, looking down at Takiko, searching her light brown eyes.

"Yea, I know…but it's still hard you know? Anyhow, I'm going to go see what Tomite is up to." Limdo smiled a bit as if to reassure her he wouldn't try to rip anyone's head off. Takiko smiled as he leaned in, pecking her on the lips. "Will you be alright? You still haven't completely gotten over your fever…"

"I'll be fine Limdo. Go hang out with Tomite, and you make sure you stay out of trouble." Takiko stepped away from him. Limdo gave her a long searching look, but after a couple seconds he shook his head.

"Alright then…just holler if you need me." Limdo turned away and left the room, but not without glancing back at Takiko. Takiko sighed when he left, turning around to look at the mantle on the other side of the room. She sighed, crossing over to it, running her hand over the picture frame that she had slammed down earlier when Limdo had asked about it.

Takiko picked it up, looking at the picture in the cracked frame. She looked at the frowning face of her father, an almost longing look was in his eyes, and a pen was tightly clutched in his hand. Takiko remembered he immediately left to hole himself in his study right after the photograph was taken of their 'family'.

Takiko looked down at her younger self, standing near her mother with a blank, uncomfortable look in her eyes, and her diplomatic smile reflected her previous unhappiness as a child. Her mother smiled warmly, yet weakly.

Takiko couldn't help but turn her thoughts to the events after the incident that caused her to wind up in the twenty first century. What happened to her father after he…? She couldn't bring herself to think the words.

What happened to Mr. Ohsugi and his family? Did he truly understand what had happened to his best friend and his family? What had happened to his own family? His wife? Little Suzuno?

Takiko sighed heavily and sadly, placing the frame face up, not caring any longer if anyone saw one of the few photos's that she had from her past. Takiko crossed the room to her bed, kicking its frame. The bed shook for a couple seconds before it stopped. With a frustrated cry – not loud enough for Limdo to hear and realize she was upset – and flung herself face down onto the bed, burying her face into her sheet covers. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks.

She needed to know what happened to her family. She couldn't hold it off any longer. With that decision in mind, Takiko pushed herself off of the bed and trotted over to the table, sitting down in her rolling wooden chair, pulling out her lap top. She was going to sneak out, whether Limdo liked it or not. He would know, there wasn't anything she could do about that, but she would leave him a note, telling him where she was going, what she was doing – for the most part – and when she would be back. She would leave that night after she wrote the note and would be back Sunday night. She just hoped that Limdo wouldn't confine her to the apartment for the rest of her breathing days when she arrived back home…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**I'm SOOOOO SORRY! i've been so busy with school starting again, and all these new books that are needed to be read...but i'm finished with the busy part now, so i'll be going back to updating once a week again. SOOOOO SORRY! i was going to make this longer but...nah. **

**REVIEW!**

**Alice**


	11. Chapter 10

Takiko walked past the empty fast food restaurants and bars that dotted the halls of the Tokyo airport. It was nearly midnight and most of the stores were closed but after a couple minutes of aimlessly wandering the hallways, Takiko could see a small shop that sold magazines, drinks, and snacks with its lights on a little way down the hall. She had already gotten her boarding pass; the plane would start boarding in half an hour, and she found that she was thirsty. So after much pondering, she had set out along the now vacant halls of the Tokyo airport. She was taking the last flight out of the night so there weren't too many other people there. Sometimes a couple of people would randomly pass, but other than that, Takiko was seemingly alone as she headed for the shop.

She stopped at the little shop and opened the door…only to slam into someone who was holding a rather large bag filled to the brim with packs of gum and candy bars.

"Crin! What are you doing here?!?!?" Takiko was too surprised to be really angry. She was a little angry with herself for not predicting that this would happen. Lately Crin had been keeping a close eye on her; it was only inevitable that she would follow her to the airport.

"Oh, um… HAVE SOME CANDY!" Crin shoved the enormous bag into Takiko's arms and started skipping off toward the gate. Takiko gave an apologetic look to the store clerk who was staring at her and proceeded to follow Crin.

Takiko set down the bag of Candy next to the black and white polka dot luggage that she recognized as Crin's then turned to face her friend.

"What are you doing here Crin?"

"You know what, and you can't stop me from coming. I already got my boarding pass and told the flight attendant that if he let the plane go with only you on it I would hunt him down." Crin flashed Takiko a wolf like grin.

"Crin, you don't need to come. I'm just going to be in Morioka for the day then I'll come back. I don't need a babysitter." Takiko couldn't keep the hard edge out of her voice, it annoyed her that they would think she couldn't be fine by herself. "Go home Crin."

Takiko turned away and walked toward to the line that was forming in front of the door to the plane. Halfway there she felt Crin's cold hand grab her wrist. She turned and stared back at Crin.

"No one should have to face these things alone." Crin's voice was soft but her eyes were stern, almost pleading. "Believe me, I know."

Takiko's eyes widened at her tone, and she grabbed her Louis Vuitton luggage and started back towards the gate.

"Fine, you can come. And are you really going to be able to eat all that candy?"

"Of course! Oh, and I can chew 40 pieces of gum at once, wanna see?!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Here are all of the news paper records for that time period, Okuda-san!" The obviously American transfer collage student behind the desk of Morioka's library gushed, her eyes lit up in wonder. Takiko flashed her diplomatic smile before thanking the girl and heading back to the table where Crin sat, lost in books over world war two.

"Why would I or any of my family for that matter be in there?" Takiko asked, opening up the folder with the news article copies in page protectors. Crin looked up at her, her eyes a dark brown; seriousness.

"I thought it would be pretty easy to find your name if what you said is true. Your father was a writer on ancient china, right?"

"Yes…that's correct. My mother was deathly sick, and we moved here for her benefit…then after I got out of the book my father and I took a trip to Tokyo, and our third day there…the Americans bombed Tokyo." Takiko winced at the memories she hadn't told Crin, the ones behind the seemingly harmless story.

Crin nodded. "Apparently a bunch of people died…its no use looking for your families name in these books…maybe I'll just go look at the books your father wrote." Crin stood and went to the counter, where the collage student once again flipped out; telling her how much she enjoyed her music, just as she'd done with Takiko.

Takiko, rolling her light brown eyes and turned back to the news articles. Most of them were just before the bombing in Tokyo, all talking about the war. Takiko's face paled with every article. Just because she had lived in this time, did not mean that she paid much attention to the frivolous governmental things that happened in their society.

She did not know the things that where said about the Americans…they were portrayed as evil people…they talked about the emperor as if he was god… Maybe that's really what he was considered to some. Takiko shook her head. She knew very well he was only a simple man, given governmental power.

"What's wrong Takiko?" Crin asked, apparently having returned with the familiar titles that Takiko had seem from the time she was a little girl.

"I didn't think….I didn't know…how terribly naïve we were back then. We treated our enemies as evil people, when we were the ones to side with Hitler…we foolishly went on a rampage, trying to gain power…we were stupid enough to drag the American's into it as well…if we hadn't, who knows what would have happened to me…" Crin shot Takiko a suspicious look, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"What do you mean Takiko?" Crin asked, her voice a mixture of curiosity and dead seriousness. Takiko tired to keep her eyes on the book.

"Nothing Crin, just keep looking through the books." Takiko sighed, refusing to look at Crin. Crin opened her mouth to oppose, but decided to hold her tongue and turn back to flipping through Mr. Okuda's books on ancient China. Curiosity overwhelmed her senses as she pondered if he was right about it or not.

After an hour of searching through the books, Crin started to comment. "Your father is very knowledgeable, Takiko. He's almost a hundred percent right. I suppose you can't be a hundred percent right unless you were actually there…hey are you listening to me?" Takiko was clutching the papers tightly, perspiration falling down her forehead, her eyes wide with shock.

"…I found something." Takiko slowly put the page in the middle of the table, on top of the books. Crin raised her eyebrows and leaned forward to peer down at the copied news article. It was an Obituary list. Crin looked at it for a second, and then found what Takiko had been looking at. Crin dropped the book she had been holding, and it fell to the floor with a loud CLANK!

"No…no….it…it COULDN'T be!" Crin exclaimed standing in her chair. The collage student peered over at them curiously before standing and walking toward the women.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked the two horror-stricken teenagers. Takiko looked up at her.

"Could I get a copy of this?" She asked. The collage student nodded, taking the page out of the page protector and headed for the back room behind the library desk. Crin stared at Takiko, yet Takiko did not return the look, but instead stared down at her hands, her thoughts a complete and total blank.

"Takiko…its….not that bad…people think the same thing about me too!" Crin tried to console her. Takiko said nothing in response. Crin sighed, and another question popped into Crin's thoughts. "What will Limdo say when he finds out?"

Takiko suddenly stood up, knocking a book off the edge of the table. Her light brown eyes were filled with sheer panic and she looked at Crin with a look that made Crin wince. She seemed so desperate…

"Don't tell him. DON'T TELL HIM! He CAN'T know about this! He can't EVER see this article!" Takiko slammed her hands on the desk, looking at Crin intently. Crin gulped, not really sure what to say.

"Are you going to keep it a secret from him forever?" Crin asked as Takiko breathed deeply, still in the same position.

"I don't know how to tell him. I've only told Takara the full truth…but I can't let him find out! NO, he's not…ready for it…YOU don't even know the half of it!" Takiko snapped, straightening herself once more.

"The article says everything Takiko, there's not much to be said…" Crin held up her hands, her voice as soothing as possible.

"WELL THE WRITTER OF THIS STUPID ARTICLE GOT IT WRONG, OKAY?!" Takiko yelled. Thankfully no one else was in the library but them. Takiko looked away from Crin, breathing hard, trying to calm herself down, and trying to stop the burning tears from falling down her face. She succeeded.

The collage student came back from the room, obviously over-hearing the conversation between the two girls. "Okuda-san…here is the article you wanted copied…just what is it about exactly?"

"Nothing…where is the nearest cemetery?" Takiko asked, snatching the article from the woman. She blinked at the obviously upset pop star, before giving her directions.

"I know where that is, thank you." Takiko answered, knowing well that it was the same cemetery where her mother was buried. Most likely that's where she would find the answers she had been looking for.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The cold rain pelted against Takiko's face, her feet crunched in the melting snow. "Spring time gets closer every day, doesn't it Takiko?" Crin asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"No, sometimes it's just not cold enough for the rain to turn to snow. Tomorrow it should start snowing once again. It's only the beginning of February." Takiko informed Crin, shooting down Crin's attempt to distract her from the task at hand.

Crin followed Takiko toward the rusted tall gate; its metal hinges forever open as the hinges frozen stuck made it so that the ancient gate could not close.

They walked through the gate, their steps echoing off the tall, dreary tombstones. Crin's eyes darted around, her muscles tensed.

Takiko reached the first tombstone, trying to make the name out on its heading. Its jaded letter's blended with the snow, ice covered its surface. "Is this it Takiko?" Crin asked, starting to get impatient for some odd reason.

Takiko shook her head, and continued her way down the path. They stopped a couple times more, yet each time Takiko would shake her head and move on. Crin bit her lip, growing tenser with each second that passed.

"Takiko, I think we should go, and come back later, we have to catch the plane back to Tokyo in an hour!" Crin complained, trying to make it seem that she really wanted to go back to Tokyo. In truth she was a bit homesick…she wanted to be in Tomite's arms again…but her friend was having an emotional breakdown, so she couldn't exactly bring Takiko back to Limdo in this state. But she still had to get her at least out of Morioka…

"No, I'm not leaving till I make sure…there's one place I saved for last." Takiko walked to the corner of the graveyard, where a set of older graves stood. "It's…here. I found it."

Crin walked a bit closer and peered over Takiko's shoulder. Her eyes widened, and she slowly placed a hand on Takiko's shoulder, griping it tightly as though to reassure Takiko and herself that it was all a dream.

**AKEMI OKUDA **

**1915-1942 **

**Beloved mother **

**EINOSUKE OKUDA **

**1910-1942 **

**Beloved father **

**TAKIKO OKUDA **

**1926-1942 **

**Beloved daughter **

"I can't believe it…I really did…" Takiko cried out, falling to her knees, tears finally falling down her cold cheeks, mingling with the rain that pelted down on them.

Crin stared at her, at a loss for words. She herself never had a grave actually dedicated to her… everyone assumed she died and that was the end of it. Oh if only Crin knew what Takiko was truly upset about.

"Takiko…" Crin started, but was unable to finish.

"TAKIKO!" Someone else extremely familiar yelled out with a mixture of anger and relief filled in his voice. Crin turned to find Tomite and Limdo running ther way. Tomite looked a bit calmer than Limdo did.

They reached them, and Takiko still hadn't looked away from the graves. "Takiko, what do you think you were DOING?!" Limdo exclaimed kneeling down next to her, still not looking at the graves.

"Limdo, calm down." Crin ordered him as Tomite took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! I WAKE UP THIS MORNING, AND FIND A NOTE ON THE TABLE WITH MY FIANCEE MISSING!" Limdo shot Crin a glare.

"I SAID SHUT UP LIMDO! ARE YOU BLIND?!" Crin yelled seriously about to smack him. Limdo raised his eyebrows and took a closer look at Takiko. Takiko's shoulder shook, her wet hair covered her face so he couldn't see, yet he could still tell that she was crying.

"Takiko…what's wrong?" he asked gently, his hand going to her back, rubbing it gently and soothingly. Takiko let herself lean into him, and he wrapped his arms around her wet body, holding her tight ad whispering soothing words. "Come on Takiko, what's wrong? Come on…you know I love you, right? You can tell me anything…even when you pull stunts like running off alone," Crin kicked him.

"She was NOT alone, I wouldn't have allowed that!" Crin growled at him, glaring at him with red eyes.

"Okay, almost alone…but anyways, what's wrong?" Limdo kissed the top of her forehead. Takiko sniffed a bit, before pointing to the graves in front of her. Limdo stared at them, trying to translate the characters in his head. When he finally was able to read it, his grip immediately tightened on Takiko's waist.

"Why do they think your dead, Takiko?" Limdo asked, his voice stern, making his desire horribly clear.

"I don't know." Takiko answered her voice monotone.

"Takiko, something must have happened to make them believe that. When people go missing, they are labeled as 'missing' or they are assumed to be kidnapped or whatever. What aren't you telling me?" Takiko shook her head, prying his fingers off her waist.

"Could we please talk about this another time? We have a plane to catch." Takiko asked, about to stand.

"I suppose…" Limdo grumbled, wrapping his arms again around her, this time picking her up. Takiko immediately protested, saying she was completely capable of walking to the cab, but Limdo refused to listen and started to carry her toward the cab.

Crin stared after them, worry once again filling her mind. What if they didn't make it out of there before…? "Crin, are you coming?" Tomite snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him blankly before smiling and waving her hands toward the cab.

"No, I'll be around before you know it though. Please make sure those two don't get into any more trouble, will you?"

"With those two, it's practically impossible to not get into trouble…" Tomite muttered, and Crin giggled before waving her hands for a final time.

"Well…I suppose I'll see you later then…come home soon, alright?" Tomite called over his shoulder before hurrying toward the cab.

"Will do!" Crin shouted back. She watched Tomite throw one last glance her way before closing the door to the cab. As the cab disappeared, Crin sighed, suddenly becoming extremely serious. She concentrated on the wind, letting it take control of her senses before disappearing into it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_A quarter till 8 and I still haven't had my afternoon pop tart._ Sarin thought as he sat behind his tombstone post; hand on the hilt of his favorite blade. He could feel the bloodlust and aggravation emitting from his sword.

"_What are we doing here Sarin? This is boring! When we are going to kill something already?"_ his sword complained, but only to him.

"Hush up already we're waiting for Takiko."

"_THEN, do we get to kill something?"_ his sword asked. Sarin didn't answer.

Suddenly, his ear twitched, and he turned around upon hearing footsteps in the wet snow. Takiko and another strange girl were walking down the graveyard path.

Sarin pondered the situation. He had expected Takiko's boyfriend to be guarding her instead of this girl, he had prepared for everything… was he to be disappointed again? _No,_ he thought, _I had better stay on guard… _He had learned to be overly cautious on missions.

They stopped, and Sarin was about to unsheathe his blade, but Takiko shook her head and continued on the path. Sarin re-sheathed his sword, and heard it moan. Destiny was always such an impatient blade.

The pair continued to stop and go to different grave sites, seemingly looking for something. Sarin was beginning to get annoyed of this red light green light game. It was like playing chess, and he hated chess. Stop, look, go. Stop, look, go.

Now Sarin was bored. A bored Sarin was not a happy Sarin either. _I wish I had a pop tart, and a giant ol' toaster, I'd warm it up and it be nice to chew with…every...how'd the song go again?_ They had stopped again, longer this time than usual.

_"Jump them! Jump them now! Do it!! I want to feel their flesh and rip through it like paper!"_ Destiny shouted at him. Sarin didn't listen; he wanted to see what was happening next.

5 minutes later before Sarin had the chance to hum the pop tart tune again, Takiko fell to her knees and her shoulders started to shake, while the other girl stood there passively watching her.

Sarin was too entranced to listen to Destiny's shouts of rage. He should have listened however, for at that moment a cab pulled up with Tomite and Limdo inside it. Both ran to the girls and Limdo picked Takiko up, seemingly scolding her for what must have been 10 hours (really 10 minutes but does Sarin remember to bring his watch? Of course not.) Limdo carried Takiko back to the cab, and a confused Tomite is pushed off into the cab by the other girl, moving her arms in a "Don't worry about me, I'll be back later." fashion.

The cab drove off leaving her behind as she waved to it as it disappeared into the fog.

Sarin got up to leave. He had failed, big deal, he would go back to his hotel and take a nice hot bath. Just as he had given thought to also eating an entire box of pop tarts for the days missed pop tart, the strange girl disappeared with a gust of wind.

Sarin blinked once, but didn't give much more thought than to keep his hand on Destiny's hilt as he walked away. "You do know that I noticed you when you first starting following us right?" Sarin stopped, sensing the girl behind him.

Not turning around he replied "I get a little clumsy on Takiko missions is all." He shrugged, and started to walk again.

"I've noticed…you're probably waiting for the right moment, and when it came, Limdo appeared and spoiled your plans correct?" Sarin smiled, and turned around giving her the benefit of his attention.

"Hmmm maybe, I could have jumped you when you stopped at that thing you were looking at a minute ago, but I was curious, so I didn't. What's it to you?"

The strange girl was wearing a tight black dress that cut off before her knees. It was sleeveless with slits on both sides to allow movement. Over the dress was a piece of armor which looked like it was green dragon mail. In the middle was a black obi while the bow was replaced by a ribbon instead of a bow. Her legs equipped black boots that came just below her knees.

Sarin wore a purple outfit decorated in gold and light blue threads. Made out of leather, the gloves cuffs stuck out a little too much, but were atoned with sapphires. He wore a mask/helmet that covered everything except his eyes, and the chest piece covered everything except his mid section.

The girl took one look at Sarin, and spit on him. Surprised and mortified, Sarin took a step back and brought his sword out to his left. "SABRE DANCE!" he shouted his sword gleaming a bright yellow and began to spin taking steps and slashing at Crin every time he turned. He moved gracefully in a dance like motion always having a counter attack ready as Crin began to dodge and jump out of the way. She stopped, crouched and a spear appeared in her right hand out of no where.

Sarin continued the dance, obviously unable to stop him until it was complete. He took a step and jumped into the air, twirled sideways like and disappeared in the air.

Crin stood and looked around for Sarin, never letting her guard down. Her thoughts were calm, yet almost wild with glee. She had fought assassins before, and they always put up a good fight…especially when they pulled disappearing stunts like this. She smirked, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Out of nowhere behind Crin, Sarin appeared and leaped towards Crin yelling "SHADOW'S SABRE!"

Crin recovered quickly only being on the ground for a short 5 seconds, by that time she and Sarin had taken their respective places 20 ft away from each other, each looking eager to fight.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

(While fighting is going on)

"RUN!" Pumtret shouted over his shoulder while sprinting ahead of his brothers. A deafening roar burst from the cave that the triplets had been exploring moments before. "Arcane missiles!" Pumtret's brother, Torvicidus shouted, running back wards and pointing towards the dark cave, sending two magical small missiles flying from his palm to his target. Pumtret stopped running and turned to look back at the cave with curiosity. He terribly wished terribly that he could see the cave.

Five seconds later; he got his wish. The cave lit up with fire thanks to his other brother Urtin and Pumtret. The blue dragon stumbled out of the cave, still dazed from Torv's attack and blinded by the sun. He looked to be almost two stories high.

He roared with primeval fury that could only be admitted by such a beast. Urtin as the dragon shot lightening breath from his mouth.

"HELP US PUM!" Torv yelled, waving his finger in a cryptic fashion. Pumtret snapped out of the dazed trance he had been and snapped his fingers, changing into his battle outfit. Urtin and Torv had already changed into their battle outfits.

"Urtin!" Torv shouted. Urtin turned around and noticed the warning only too late. Torv's spell flew over Urtin's head and hit the dragon putting a gash on his side.

"DANG IT Torv…just get us MOVING!" Torv nodded, disappeared, leaving Urtin and Pumtret to fight the monster.

"FROSTBOLT!" Pumtret shouted.

"FIREBALL!" Urtin shouted.

The dragon flew up and the spells missed. He roared, apparently laughing at the twins, and swooped down to take the cloak that Pumtret had been holding. "NO!" Shouted Pumtret, jumping at the dragon as it soared into the air. "Sarin's going to kill me…" Pumtret moaned, rubbing his temples, and Urtin seemed to find the idea appealing before replying.

"It will be good for both of you." Urtin then yelled, "AERA SPELL!" Back to back, the two brothers met and then jumped from each other's with 300 yards of space in between them both of them in all directions.

"RAIN OF FIRE!!!" Urtin shouted, looking up at the purpling sky.

"BLIZZARD!" Pumtret, doing the same, yet now the sky started to turn a blueish color, and the colors mixed, making the desert sky become a mix of purple and blue.

The wind picked up and an ice brewed, while at the same time meteors started to rain down from the sky. The dragon was smart, yet not smart enough to hold onto the cloak as it tried to find cover.

Pumtret snatched the cloak as it floated easily down. "Guys!" Torvicidus yelled over the roar of the continuous blizzard. He was carrying brooms, handing one to each of his brothers.

The dragon beated it's mighty wings, pushing the rest of the fading blizzard away. It roared once again, threatening the triplets. Taking each of their left arms and pointing their index finger at the dragon, the triplets yelled in unison, "Elemental explosion!" the dragon imploded with magical energy, sending blood and guts raining down upon the three.

Pumtret was about to clasp the cloak on when Torv stopped him. "The cloak can only be put on once, and its Sarin's to wear." Pumtret handed the cloak to Torv, the smallest of the three, and grimaced. Torv opened his purple, bottomless bag, which contained not only magical weapons and potion ingredients, but shadow light, the demonic book that had once trapped Sarin inside. The book had been created to trap human and creature's souls in an ageless never ending story.

He paused, listening to the sounds of the souls that had figured out what their lives really were. They screamed in agony and frustration as the desperately tried to get out of the book.

Torv took the book out, burning at its creator's touch. Torv opened the pages toward the dragon's remains. A horrifying roar emitted as the book shook with glee, and trapped the now visible white plasma of the dragon within its continents.

Another soul gained, Torv gently placed the book into his bag, and covered it with the new found star emblem cloak, pulling the drawstrings on the bag. He slung it over his shoulder and mounted his vallenwood broom.

Urtin grunted, muttering something like, "Why we can't leave like normal people, I don't know….these make me feel like Harry potter…." And he shook his head as he mounted his red wood broom. Pumtret changed back into his normal people clothes and mounted his oak broom, but turned in the opposite direction from his brothers.

"Where do you think you're going?" Urtin asked.

"I'm going to visit mom, go deliver the cloak without me." Urtin opened his mouth in an attempt to argue, but Torv quieted him. It was getting late and the desert was cooling down as the moon rose up into the darkening sky.

"Say Urtin," Pumtret whispered as Torv kicked off into the sky, "Do you ever think we'll get back to Azcloth?" Urtin paused, scratching his small beard.

"I dunno, it's up to the elements and the gods of this world." Urtin replied finally as he kicked off and hovered a few feet above the ground. "Say hi to Don and waffle for me, and make sure Skippy doesn't tough your bag!" He zoomed upwards and flew off north with his brother Torv. Pumtret smiled at his retreating brothers and then kicked off, flying south.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin locked weapons with Sarin, their faces only inches from each other. They leapt back at the same time, the rain pouring down upon them. Crin looked up at the sky, and smiled.

She raised her hands up to the sky, as if to catch the falling rain drops. She concentrated on her powers, changing the rain to sharp icicles. She used wind to make them hover in mid air, and she changed their direction so that they pointed directly at Sarin.

Sarin's eyes widened as he realized what was to come. He turned, trying to find cover, but tripped, and the ice needles shot through the air, sticking into his body, and cutting down a near by tree as well.

Crin giggled and got back into her defensive stance. Sarin took a potion out of his pouch and gulped it down. His skin smoked and his wounds closed up. "I KNEW IT!" Crin gasped, pointing at Sarin. Sarin gave her a quizzical look.

"YOU'RE A DRUGATIC!" Sarin's eyebrows rose. "YOU DRUNK THAT ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE AND THEN SOMETHING IN IT MADE YOU START SMOKING! YOU'RE A SMOKER!" Crin pointed accusingly at him.

"What's going on over there?" asked an old man a little to the left, holding a burning lantern. He was possibly the grave keeper…

Sarin turned sharply and sprinted towards the source of light, Crin closing in after him, not exactly sure what Sarin was doing. Her eyes widened when she saw the old man and the murderous look on Sarin's face. _No, he COULDN'T be…_

"What is your…URG!" The grave keeper grunted as Sarin gave him a choke hold from behind.

"You shouldn't have interfered old man," Sarin whispered coldly into the old mans ear. Crin sped up, her eyes wide with horror.

"NO…" Crin started, but was too late. Sarin used his blade to slowly slice the old man's spine in half. The grave keeper fell to his knees and looked up at Crin. She stopped and gave him a helpless look. He coughed out blood onto the snow, and fell forward; dead.

"WAS THAT REALLY NESSASARY?!" Crin shouted at Sarin, shifting her weight, getting ready to charge at him. Sarin grinned and took off his sunglasses, revealing red eyes that glinted, laughter filled in them. _Genbu what…is he? His eyes… no pupils…._ Crin thought, her face going pale. She was taken back by the malicious aura that surrounded him.

"No," Sarin chuckled, putting away his glasses, "But it sure was fun!" the next moment he was in front of her, smashing his left fist blade against her spear. Crin winced when she heard the cracking in her spear. _Got…to do something!_ She thought desperately.

Crin didn't have time to block Sarin's next attack. He swiftly brought his right blade around and carved an S and another strange figure quickly on Crin's face. Blood splattered onto the snow, and Crin screamed, backing away from Sarin in once giant leap. She shook her head, blood flecking around as she did so, and jumped back. While still in mid-air, she swung her spear swiftly, cutting off the tips of Sarin's blades.

"NO!" Sarin shouted and slammed his fists together so that the blades started to react themselves out of his skin. Crin absolutely pissed off that she had missed his hands (she had been aiming to slice his hands with her spear), instead pulled two knives out from her boot and shoved them down upon Sarin's wrists, sticking him to the ground. The blades stopped reacting and were under his skin once more.

Sarin screamed in agony and struggled desperately to get loose of the daggers, but Crin had made sure he was stuck there well!

Crin kneeled down so that she was eye to eye with him. Her eyes were red and furious as she pointed to the cut he had given her. "What is this?!" she asked him, "What is it?!" She grabbed his shoulders and rigorously shook him, making the pain intensify. Sarin spat out "Tsxak tsacoth!" Crin's expression was blank as she looked at him, and he smiled while still struggling to get free.

Scowling, Crin punched him across the face. Sarin spit blood onto the snow, shook his head a little, and his eyes became clear once more. "Takiko?" He asked, looking up at Crin.

"Heh, you wish." Crin answered, standing up.

"Auuugh…" Sarin grunted, looking at his stuck wrists that now bled heavily. Crin reached into her pocket and took out a lolly pop.

While she undid the wrapper, she stated, "Maybe you should rethink what side you're on. It might be better to protect Takiko rather than stalk her, you know." She tossed the wrapped onto Sarin and turned and walked off, humming a tune with the lolly pop in her mouth.

Sarin used his shoulder to hit the com on his ear. It beeped and Torv answered. "Where are you?" Sarin asked.

"We're at head quarters." Torv answered in his monotone voice.

"Who's?"

"Ours, Kazuza has a guest."

"Good, port me."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Um…I think I'm going to need surgery…" Sarin looked at his wrists.

Torv wasn't surprised.

"Gotchya, we got the package."

"Good…tell Urtin to get my bed ready and make me dinner."

"WHAT?!" Sarin heard Urtin yell, making him smile a bit.

"He knows, porting you now." Torv answered.

Sarin shot one look at the man he had killed earlier and vanished within a bright light.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok, so this chapter was long, and hard to write. I had to write about Takiko's iner conflict, i found about the real role of the japanese in world war two, and i had an explanation on how the germans weren't actually the worst, but actually it was the japanese. so yea, and theres magic in this chapter, i dont think there will be in the others, it feels a bit weird. magic is only used if its a good reason. but i definetly wont introduce brooms again, cause it feels too harry potterish.

so REVEIW!

Alice

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

Takiko followed Limdo out of the Morioka airport, her black boots sloshing in the melting snow as they made their way down the side walk.

"I can't believe we missed our flight…" Tomite muttered his hands shoved in his pockets as he tried to keep them warm. Limdo said nothing, only continued to stroll down the street alongside of his fiancée.

"Takiko, do you still have that hotel reservation?" Tomite asked, stopping to face Takiko. Takiko hadn't been paying attention and ended up bumping into him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, startled a bit. Tomite rolled his eyes before repeating himself. "Oh no, not anymore, I didn't think we'd miss our flight…"

"So I guess we'll have to find somewhere to sleep for tonight…we need to find Crin first though." Tomite added, continuing to walk back down the lane. A plane flew high over their heads, making it impossible for conversation as of that moment.

"She's taking a bit longer than I expected…" Takiko commented once the plane had passed. Tomite seemed uncomfortable as she said this.

"Your right…it usually doesn't take her this long…what is she doing anyways?" Tomite wondered, stopping once again.

"Gosh Tomite, keep track of your fiancée!" Limdo muttered sarcastically. Takiko looked at her fiancée, a bit of shock reflected across her face. He hadn't said anything since he had dragged her in the cab.

"Look who's talking! At least I can keep her in the same city!"

"Oh NO YOU DIDN'T SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID!"

"YOU BET I DID!"

Limdo punched Tomite in the jaw, which Tomite returned by grabbing a hold of Limdo's long hair and yanking. Limdo yelped and jumped on Tomite. The boys rolled into the street, causing random by-standers to scream and cars to swerve to avoid running over them.

"WOULD YOU TWO GET A GRIP!?" Takiko yelled, jumping into the street and grabbing Limdo's arm as he brought it up to deliver what looked to be a powerful punch. "YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING LIKE GIRLS!"

"WE ARE NOT GIRLS!" Tomite and Limdo yelled at the same time.

"Well, you're acting like you are!" Takiko yelled her hands on her hips. The boys chose to ignore her, and continued to yell things at each other while throwing punches and attempting to kick each other.

Takiko could see the crowd's starting to form, and in the distance the police were on their way. She bit her lip, deciding to throw out what she knew would be the stupidest excuse ever.

"THAT'S IT, YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED!" Takiko yelled, throwing her hands in the air to exaggerate her point. The boys stopped fighting to look at her.

"But…but…" Tomite started, but Takiko cut them off.

"NO BUT'S! TOMITE, WE'RE ORDERING FOOD THE WHOLE WEEK!" Tomite's jaw dropped open in shock, but Takiko's face was completely serious.

"You…you…you WOULDN'T?!" Tomite stuttered, separating himself from Limdo.

"Oh yes I would! All I have to do is make a phone call and boom, the food's delivered within fifteen minutes." Takiko tapped her foot impatiently, and Tomite grumbled irritably, standing up and stomping toward the side walk.

"And what about me?" Limdo asked, obviously amused with her whole grounding attempt, and probably thinking she didn't have anything that would affect him, "What's my 'punishment?'" Takiko stared at him, watching his striking silver eyes before turning away from him without saying a word.

"Um….Takiko? Hey….wait….what's my punishment? ...TAKIKO, HELLO? Why aren't you saying anything?" Limdo got up quickly, following her while waving his hand in her face. Takiko said nothing, only pretended she didn't notice him.

"Hey, are you IGNORING me?" Limdo gasped, running in front of her and stopping her, his hands firmly grasping her shoulders. She gave him a skeptical look as he shook her a bit. "Come on…this isn't cool…hey, YOU were the one who ran off, and so shouldn't YOU be the one in trouble? Why am I getting into trouble?!" Limdo shook her again, and her eyebrows rose.

"Takiko…come on, don't do this." Limdo leaned in, kissing her lips lightly. Murmur's spread through the bystanders that were near by. Some of the younger teenager's whispered how sweet, while the boy's pretty much seemed annoyed with Limdo, probably because they knew they couldn't romance their females the way Limdo romanced Takiko. The older people either groaned in annoyance, while others expressed how appalled they were to see some teenage boy expressing the love he felt out in the open.

Takiko was surprised as well. Limdo almost NEVER showed affection when too many people were around. At least, he didn't used to. He wouldn't ever show affection unless they were alone back when they were looking for celestial warriors within the world of the book. And even then…it was always unsure, as if he had been afraid some random person would jump out of the bushes and be like, "AHA, we CAUGHT YOU! You are on live TV!!!!! WE'RE BROADCASTING THIS INTERNATIONALY!" And Takiko knew very well that it was more possible in her world than his.

Limdo pulled away from her lips, but held her close to him. Takiko could hear Tomite making gagging sounds, but she ignored him. "Takiko, don't you EVER leave me again, understand? I almost had a heart attack when I didn't find you in your room this morning…you really did scare me…again. I can't help but think I'm going to lose you when you do this…I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me. I don't think you really know how much I need you here with me; I can't…survive without you. I know it sounds like some cheesy line…but I'm dead serious…" It was then that Limdo knew he shouldn't have hinted at anything.

"Wait, what?" Takiko tried to pull away to look at him in the eye, but he held her too tightly. "Limdo, what do you mean by that?"

"I got you to talk to me!" Limdo let her go, a grin on his face. He tried to make it so Takiko would blow everything he said off….for now at least. He didn't think she could handle the truth just yet…at least; he couldn't bring himself to tell her…

"Limdo…your trying to avoid the subject, aren't you?" Takiko asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Limdo gulped, but still kept his smile.

"Of course not. I'm just happy you're talking to me again!" Takiko bit her lip, her facial expression making it clear that she didn't think she could believe him this time. Wise choice…

"Look Takiko…" Limdo started to become serious again, but before he could continue, a camera shoved into their face.

"Takiko Okuda, American teen pop sensation is here with me with…who are you?" The reporter shoved her mic into Limdo's face. Limdo cast Takiko a look, unsure if they should be running or not.

"Just tell her, Mayra will be happy." Takiko told him, but she whispered, "But your not off the hook, we will discuss this later." So only he could hear it. Limdo relaxed a bit, knowing for now, the subject had been dropped.

"The name is Roun Rimundo, but usually I just have people call me by my first name." The reporter nodded.

"And what is your relationship with Miss Okuda?" Limdo grinned, snaking his arm over Takiko's shoulders.

"We're engaged to be married in March!" He announced a large Grin spread over his face. Takiko smiled at him and leaned closer to him. The reporter seemed to be happy with the info she got from him.

"How did you two meet, Miss Okuda?" The reporter shoved the mic in Takiko's face now.

"We…um…we met snow skiing." Well…they HAD been on a snowy mountain…so it was a good substitute.

"Oh…I didn't think American's knew that sport…but anyhow, so what are your intentions for your career here?"

"I…" Takiko started, but Limdo nudged her. Takiko glanced at him, and he nodded his head toward where Tomite had gone off to. Crin stood on the other side of the street with a bandage on her cheek. She had her usual bright smile on, and she waved them over. Tomite stood with her also.

"We actually have to go, we have other appointments…" Takiko lied, grabbing Limdo's hand and dragging him away from the reporter. Takiko dragged Limdo across the street, stopping next to Crin.

"Where have you been?! And WHAT happened to your cheek?" Limdo asked, clearly annoyed that they had been kept waiting.

"I went to get some candy, but I ended up tripping and cutting my cheek on a rock. So…no candy." Crin looked a bit sad as she said this. Takiko's eyebrows rose. She hadn't known Crin to not get candy because of a stupid cut…

They asked Crin more questions, but an old voice reached their ears.

"Takiko? Is that…is that you? Are you…Takiko Okuda?" Thinking it was some other fan; Takiko turned…but came face to face with an old man in a wheel chair. He had a grey blanket draped over his knees, and a plain Kimono on, sort of like the ones her own father used to wear. The boy that pushed his wheel chair seemed a bit more rowdy, and the look on his face clearly said he'd rather be doing other things.

"Um…may I help you?" Takiko stepped forward, aware that her companions were watching her.

"How…how is it possible? You're….you were…I saw you…" the man seemed to be at a loss for words. Takiko walked toward him a little bit, a concerned look on her face. She looked at the teenager; he seemed a little older than she was.

"Is he alright?" She asked the teenager. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Probably not, he's my great grandfather. He hasn't been outside of this town since he moved here…" The teenager explained plainly.

"Oh…then sir, you must be mistaking me for someone else…I'm pretty sure I've never met you before." Takiko told the man gently.

"Maybe not now…but when I was younger." Takiko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but you've lost me…" Takiko told him. She was sure she'd never met him before…

"I'm Mr. Ohsugi, your father's friend, remember? And you're the little Taki that I met when you were only eight."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko and her friends were silent as the teenager drove them home. Mr. Ohsugi sat in front, muttering things like, "how is this possible?" Takiko wasn't sure how he was still alive…he had to be ancient!

She looked out the window at the snowy world that passed them by. She hadn't been in this town in what seemed like forever. It changed so much. "Mr. Ohsugi, where are we going?" She finally asked.

"We're almost there. You can stay with us for tonight." They turned onto a dirt drive way, the car bouncing off of the little rocks that blocked their path. The path climbed the hill, and for a second Takiko could see nothing ahead of them….

She gasped when she saw it. "What's wrong?" Limdo whispered, leaning close to her. (They are in a van, so Crin and Tomite are in the back seat while Limdo and Takiko are in the middle two seats)

Takiko said nothing. The teenager finally pulled over and switched the ignition off, and Takiko immediately grabbed the door handle and thrust it open. She jumped onto the snowy ground, snow seeping through her shoes as she dashed toward the front of the house.

"Takiko, WAIT!" Limdo called, following after her. She slid to a stop, her eyes wide. She'd thought so…

"Takiko, what's going on? Who is that guy? Where are we?" Limdo asked, as he caught up, sliding to a stop next to her.

"Limdo," she whispered, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, "this is where I used to live…right before I entered the book and met you all." Limdo's eyes widened. Tomite and Crin caught up, and asked the same question.

"This was…her previous home." Limdo answered, staring at it. The house looked the same as it did the day Takiko left it…the only difference was the paint that started to peal off the walls. The roof looked like it needed to be fixed up, and the paper doors were obviously new.

"I didn't think they would keep this old thing; I thought they would knock it down. I also didn't expect Mr. Ohsugi to still be alive." Takiko muttered, staring at the house.

"Who is that guy?" Tomite asked, looking away from the house to look at Takiko.

"A…old friend. We'll talk about it when we go inside…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sat on her knee's in front of the old woman, who observed Takiko with great curiosity. "Does the Kimono fit you, Takiko dear?" the woman asked her gently. Takiko nodded, her fingers running over the silky material. Apparently their clothes had been too wet, so Mr. Ohsugi ordered some maids to get them proper clothes. She still hadn't seen Crin, Tomite or Limdo yet…She'd been dragged to the room where her mother had died to meet this woman.

"That's wonderful! Black and gold are nice colors on you." Takiko nodded, looking down at her kimono. It was black with gold flowers on it, with a gold obi. The front part of her hair was pulled back into a bow, while the rest of her hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"I don't want to seem rude but…who are you, exactly?" Takiko finally asked the woman, looking into the woman's tired green eyes. The woman smiled gently.

"My father told me stories about you as a child. You always intrigued me; I always wanted to know more and more about you. But, there was only so much that my father could tell me. It wasn't long before I finally learned one of your life's greatest stories."

"Your father…? But how did he know…" The paper door opened, and Mr. Ohsugi rolled in, the doors shut after him by a maid. It hit Takiko then. The only other person who could have told the woman stories about her was Mr. Ohsugi. Takiko turned back to the woman. "You're…you're…..Suzuno? Little Suzuno, the daughter your father always talked about?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "It is good to know that my father talked so highly of me to my child hood hero." Takiko didn't know what to think. She hadn't been some brave woman before her adventures in the book, just an ordinary woman who didn't fit in anywhere, who everyone else had discarded.

"How could I have been your childhood hero? I did nothing to deserve such a wonderful title! I was…and still am a normal woman!" Takiko protested her hand over her chest to emphasize her point.

Suzuno smiled. "I wasn't very brave, and I never had the self confidence that you had. To me, you were the bravest woman ever to walk the face of the planet! You told my father your feelings, even though you knew they wouldn't be returned. You never hesitated to stop things like burglary, and you watched your mother slowly die, and never once did you complain about helping her, when you could have been having fun, or getting suitors."

"I wouldn't have wanted suitors, and I still don't, because I don't need them." Takiko found herself fingering her engagement ring. This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Ohsugi, who had been completely silent up till that point.

"Your engaged to the long haired boy, am I correct Taki?" Takiko looked at him, his eyes were completely serious.

"Yes, I am." Takiko answered, her thoughts returning to the night Limdo had proposed to her.

"Is he a celestial warrior?" Takiko's eyes widened as she looked sharply at Suzuno, complete and total shock written all over her face. Suzuno smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"How did you know about…?" Mr. Ohsugi interrupted as he pulled something from his grey, wool obi.

"Takiko I think you need to read this." Mr. Ohsugi handed Takiko the light brown crumpled letter. It seemed so very old…and Takiko wasn't sure she could touch it without ripping it. But nevertheless, she took it carefully from Mr. Ohsugi's old, withered hands. "This might clear up some things…or completely confuse you, either way." Mr. Ohsugi added with a slight smile.

Takiko curiously opened the letter carefully. The withered black Japanese calligraphy stained the letter's page. It wasn't a very long message, but nevertheless Takiko recognized it as her fathers. Her insides froze, as though someone had dumped ice cubes on them. Takiko checked the date. It was the evening of one of the most memorable nights in her life.

**_My dear Takao, _**

****

**_There is no where else to turn, Time is growing very short. During a sojourn in China I found an ancient scroll, an epic called "The Universe of the Four Gods." _**

**_Because I am by nature a writer, I dedicated myself to translating this book. I succeeded in completing this translation. _**

**_But the book claimed my daughter Takiko… Too late did I discover that the book has magical powers. _**

**_My daughter became the protagonist of the romantic epic. She summoned the beast god Genbu, and then returned to me. But she was in constant torment…every time a wish was granted; Genbu would consume her, little by little. _**

**_I would she die in my hand than be devoured this way. So I shall end her suffering and kill myself as well. _**

**_But first this book must be destroyed. Unfortunately fire does it no harm. I am convinced the book is waiting for more Priestesses…the remaining are the priestesses of Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu. _**

**_My dear friend please find a way to seal this book away for all eternity. Consider it my final wish. _**

****

**_Einosuske Okuda _**

****

Takiko felt tears falling down her face. What was she supposed to think now? That her father loved her? Sure, he cared enough to try to end her suffering…but it wasn't Genbu that had caused the majority of her suffering…

"Takiko, I'm so sorry." Takiko glared at Mr. Ohsugi.

"Mr. Ohsugi, I am dreadfully sorry that I may sound rude, but you do not know of what happened to me. My father didn't even know, and so far a few people know. It is not a part of my past that I am willing to share. I am grateful for your loyalty to my father, but I happen to know that Suzaku has been summoned, though I do not know the status of the other priestesses…" Suzuno cut her off.

"They have all been summoned. I know this because I was the one to summon Byakko." Takiko's eyes widened, and the tears stopped.

"But why, Suzuno? You were never all that healthy…" Takiko whispered. She tried to picture little Suzuno going through the pain and torment of the summoning ceremony. And the pain of loosing a loved one…if she had.

"Mostly for the same reason you did. I saw the look in the people of Byakko's eyes. They needed someone. There was also the reason that once I found out you had become the priestess of Genbu, I knew that if you could do it, I could too. Now, I too fell in love with one of my warriors. I still wait for him, because I know one day we will be reunited together once again. Meanwhile I started my own family, so that my family wouldn't be wiped off the face of the earth, just as you might have done if…"

"You've got me wrong then Suzuno." Takiko cut her off, anger flowing into her veins. "I would rather die than marry a man I didn't love. I wouldn't have cared if my family was wiped off the face of the earth. I could, and would never spend nights wondering how it would have been if I had waited for my true love. I had the chance to be with someone else; when I thought my true love would break his promise. But I didn't. I held onto the hope that someday, somehow he would return to me. And he has…and I also happen to know that my true love is listening in." Takiko added, nodding her head to the door. Mr. Ohsugi had been a bit bewildered by Takiko's out burst against his daughter, but seemed even more surprised when Limdo actually did open the door, an irritated look on his face.

"You know me a little too well Takiko…and this Kimono is weird…I feel an uncomfortable breeze…" he muttered as he crossed the room to Takiko's side, sitting down next to her.

"Um…welcome…I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name." Suzuno smiled at him gently. Limdo scowled at her. Takiko didn't know how much of the conversation he heard, but she had sensed him about the time when Suzuno started talking about Byakko.

"It's Limdo…Uruki to you." Limdo scowled, still a bit irritated over Suzuno's comment. Suzuno merely smiled and nodded.

"Hello Uruki, my name is Suzuno. This here is my father, Takao Ohsugi, an old friend of Takiko…very old." Limdo nodded to Mr. Ohsugi. There was an awkward silence, one that made Takiko shift uncomfortably.

"So you are Takiko's fiancée, I assume?" Mr. Ohsugi asked. Limdo's scowl quickly turned back into a bright smile as he grabbed hold of Takiko's left hand, his fingers tracing her engagement ring.

"You bet! We're going to get married in less than two months!" Takiko squeezed his hand and leaned closer to him, just close enough to where she could feel his body heat illuminating from him. Before Limdo had the chance to look at the letter, Takiko quietly slipped it into her obi. (An; I had a friend who went to Japan over the summer….she got a kimono with an obi, and she could fit a TON of stuff in there without making it look weird! I need to get me one of that….lol. Anyhow….)

"I see…so what do you do for a living?" Mr. Ohsugi asked, his eyes narrowing. Limdo stopped smiling.

"For right now I'm sort of like Takiko's body guard…though Mayra never has paid me…not that I want her to. I protect Takiko because I want to, not because I'm paid to do it." Limdo told him. Mr. Ohsugi shook his head and sighed.

"That is nice to know…but I mean, how are you going to support her financially?" Limdo tried to think up an answer. How was he going to help her live?

"Mr. Ohsugi, that's really not necessary, I have more than enough money to support a family for a long time. I'm not helpless." Takiko assured Mr. Ohsugi, squeezing Limdo's hand tighter.

"You shouldn't have to fully support your family! Do you want your future husband to be a lazy bum while you spend your time working?" Mr. Ohsugi accused. "If your father were here young lady, he would have said the same thing! But as you know, he's not, and I would have been your guardian if you hadn't somehow ended up here!"

"Well I did end up here, and you're not my guardian! I'm eighteen now, I have the right to choose whom I marry, and nothing you can say will change my mind!"

"Takiko, think about what your doing! Your father would have been appalled if you had tired this while he was still around!"

"My father wouldn't have cared! He would have said 'go on, do what you want', and that would have been the end of the conversation. I'm sorry you have false impressions of what my father was really like!"

Mr. Ohsugi looked outraged. His face turned a purplish color, his eyes were narrowed, and his hands gripped the handles of the wheel chair. Limdo cut him off by standing up, letting Takiko's hand fall to the floor.

"Mr. Ohsugi, I know you do not know me, nor do you like me, but I can assure you that I love Takiko with all of my heart. Now I don't have a job yet, but I swear to you that I will, one that will support her. But as you said, you would have been her guardian if she had stayed in your time period. So I would like to ask for your blessing." Limdo bowed a little, but not like he had when he had talked to the prince of Qu dong.

Mr. Ohsugi stared at him, his mouth dropped slightly. Suzuno smiled and nodded at her father. Mr. Ohsugi sighed, giving up on the argument. "You have my blessing." Limdo grinned and sat down next to Takiko once again.

There was a silence for a couple seconds. "Takiko, something has been bothering me," Mr. Ohsugi started, leaning forward a bit in his chair. Takiko waited for him to continue. He hesitated and glanced at Limdo. "How did you get to this time period?"

Takiko stared at him at a loss for words. She might have told him if Limdo wasn't around…she didn't want Limdo to know, it was too…painful. He didn't need to know that as her husband. He would feel bad for not being there for her. She didn't want him to feel bad, yet even though she desired him not to know, she knew that someday he'd find out…just not now.

"I don't know. Mistake I guess." Takiko answered, looking down at her lap.

"But Takiko, I saw you disappear after…" Mr. Ohsugi started but Takiko shot a warning glare at him. Mr. Ohsugi shut up, obviously remembering the time Takiko had almost sliced him to bits with her Naginata while she was angry.

"Oh, um, well that must have been my imagination…" Mr. Ohsugi quickly said, glancing over at Limdo. Limdo flashed Takiko a suspicious look, but Takiko innocently smiled.

"Mr. Ohsugi, we have a flight back to Tokyo at 8:30 pm tomorrow, so we must rest up for that. We're already missing another day of school…" Takiko told Mr. Ohsugi. He nodded and beckoned to the door. Takiko stood, followed by Limdo and they filed out of the room, leaving Mr. Ohsugi and Suzuno alone.

"Takiko, I know you're not telling me something." Limdo stated as soon as the door was shut.

"Oh am I? Well I happen to know that you're hiding something as well." Takiko smiled innocently before heading once again down the hallway toward her bedroom. Limdo growled a bit before grabbing Takiko's waist and swinging her around to face him.

"Come on Takiko, why are you so afraid to tell me? Is it really that bad? It must be if you ran off because of it." Takiko tried to pull away, but his grip on her was too tight.

"Limdo, let me go…I just can't talk about it right now…" Takiko gripped his shirt, trying to push away.

"Promise me I'll find out soon enough." Limdo's grip tightened his silver eyes intense as he gazed down into her eyes.

Takiko gulped, and she tried to find away out of it, but he was so intent on finding out that she couldn't help but sigh and agree. "Now will you let me go to bed?" She asked a playful smile on her face.

"Nah, I'm going to kidnap you." Limdo teased back, pecking her on the lips. Takiko chuckled and pushed away from him. She went to her door, and before opening it she stopped and looked at Limdo.

"I do love you…and I don't think a Kimono like that is quite right for you." She winked at him as he blushed. "Goodnight Limdo."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"This is it; we've searched for her for a long time now. She's right in there!" A young girl said to the rock doll on her shoulder. The rock doll tilted his head, the snow falling off of it. "Why do I have to go with you? You know her…oh come on; you know it's your duty to be by her side!" The girl patted the rock doll on its head before heading toward the house.

The girl was knee deep in the cold snow, but she paid no mind to it. Her red hair was braided under her cap, and her blue fury coat was wrapped tightly around her. She headed up the steps, the snow crunching under her boots. "Fine, I'll go with you…plus I would like to see Takiko again." She reached the door and sighed. "But please be on your best behavior, alright?"

She raised her hand and knocked on the door. There was a few moments of silence, but then footsteps echoed through the house. The girl smiled warmly as the door opened, and Limdo stood there.

"Hello once again Uruki, it's nice to see you again! Is Takiko around? Namame and I have been searching for her!" Lady Analu asked the startled celestial warrior.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo stared disbelievingly at the little girl before him. How could she be there? She died! He could hear Crin and Tomite making their way down the hallway. "Limdo, who's at the door?" Tomite asked, coming up behind him.

"Oh, it's that one chick…" Crin pointed her finger at Lady Analu. Lady Analu stuck her tongue out at Crin.

"Limdo you should really teach your friends manners." Lady Analu accused.

"LIMDO, ITS NAMAME!!!" Limdo jabbed Tomite in the chest with his elbow. \

"Shut up Tomite, Takiko's asleep right now!" Limdo growled at him. Lady Analu sighed in defeat.

"When we finally find Takiko, she's asleep! And I had important business to talk to her about, too! And Namame has been itching to see her as well." Lady Analu shook her head, walking past Limdo and into the house. Mr. Ohsugi happened to roll out of the room Takiko and Limdo had been in previously and stared at the girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He asked the girl, alarmed. You would be too if some little child walked into your house with a rock doll.

"I am Lady Analu, and this here is the Genbu celestial warrior Namame." Lady Analu smiled warmly at him. "Where can I stay? I have important business for the celestial warriors, your daughter and Takiko. But because Takiko is asleep, we shall have to wait till morning." Mr. Ohsugi stared at her blankly for a couple seconds before pointing at a certain room.

Lady Analu smiled at him. "Thank you so much Mr. Ohsugi!" With that she skipped into the bedroom. Mr. Ohsugi couldn't help but wonder when he had told her his name…

Limdo stared after her. "What a strange little child…" Crin giggled softly. Tomite looked over at her, a matter-of-fact look written over his face.

"Crin, YOU'RE a strange person." Crin laughed giddily. Limdo started to head toward the room that Lady Analu had gotten into. "Where are you going?" Tomite asked, seeing his friend head down the hallway, a troubled look on his face.

Without turning Limdo answered; "I need to speak with Lady Analu…do not disturb me." With that, he headed to her room, entering it quietly.

Lady Analu sat on her knees, Namame in her lap. "Hello Uruki, I expected you to come talk to me privately." She smiled an inviting smile. Limdo nodded and walked in front of her, sitting on his knees.

"What is it that you wish to ask of me, Uruki?" She asked him again. Limdo's silver eyes searched her green ones before he answered.

"Can you show me the past?" Limdo asked, leaning forward a bit, his voice in a whisper. Lady Analu smiled and leaned closer as well.

"I suppose you would be the type to snoop through someone's past…it is Takiko, am I right?" Limdo nodded. "What part do you wish to see?"

"The part she's holding back from me…how she got to this time period." Limdo answered.

Lady Analu smiled. "Snooping has always been my favorite…I shall show you. Take my hand Uruki." Limdo did as he was told, and as soon as his large clasped her little palm, a gust of enchanted wind blew in his face, the light from it over so bright.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I'm gong to leave it off as a cliffhanger! NEXT CHAPTER TAKIKO'S PAST IS REVEALED!!!!! it will explain some things. I finally finished this chapter! as you can see, its really long, so it took a while! lol my sister was like, HURRY UP ALICE! it was funny. I'll update soon! Till then;

Alice


	13. Chapter 12

_Limdo landed on the grassy, moist ground with an OMPH! As the air was knocked from his body. He lay on his stomach, groaning as he tried to regain his senses. What in the world happened? Was he really in the past? He wondered his eyes still closed tightly. He slowly opened them, his silver eyes adjusting to the sudden light change. Back in the present time, it had been dusk, but now he had apparently landed in the middle of the night. _

_Slowly he pushed himself till he was in sitting position. He observed his surroundings. He was on the edge of a yard in some tall grass, and in the yard he could make out a large tree with blooming pink flowers that shone in the full moon's glow, giving them an almost purple color. It was truly a magnificent tree. Limdo might have observed it more till his view caught the house he had been in only moments before, but this house was clearly newly built. Its roof was covered with the petals from the roof on the tree. _

_Limdo could see a man in a kimono much like Mr.Ohsugi's. He held a book, his eyebrows were furrowed. Limdo stood and started to head over to the man. "Hey, what is the year?" Limdo asked, knowing he sounded like a complete fool. The man didn't look up. "Um…did you hear me? What year is it?" Limdo asked again, approaching the man and waving his hand in his face. The man did not even blink. _

_Limdo frowned. This was certainly strange…though when he thought about it, an oracle did sort of the same thing to Takiko once…she had visited him; to make sure he was alright. He hadn't seen her…but he could sense that he hadn't been alone. _

_The man's lips parted, and he whispered, "Takiko…" Limdo gasped and jumped up on the house's breeze way floor and knelt down next to the man. He peered over his shoulder, looking at the book the man held. On one page it was blank, yet on the other the words wrote themselves on the page, as if the book was telling its own story. _

_Limdo's mouth dropped open as he read over the man's shoulder. It was Takiko's last moments with him… _

**_She turned back to her other celestial warriors to bid them goodbye. She wasn't sure she could handle saying goodbye to Limdo just yet. Tomite told her not to get herself killed, which caused her to laugh a little bit. Hatsui cried, and the priestess told him that he was a strong boy, and she were proud of him for over coming his fears. After she bid her goodbyes to the six celestial warriors, she turned to face Limdo. Everything seemed to fade away. They were all alone. Ziyi and Feiyan had left Limdo to wallow in his grief, claiming they wanted a fair fight later. _ **

**_She stumbled into his arms, for she was still weak from the god's power. They were silent for a while, enjoying each others company. Limdo suddenly pulled her to face him. She gazed into his silver eyes. His gaze was fierce, and yet full of desperation. "I WILL come for you. NO ONE will stop me, will you wait for me?" he asked her. She wasn't sure she could believe him. But what else did she have to lose? _**

**_"I will." She answered. He smiled and kissed her goodbye, neither knowing if it was truly their last kiss. _ **

**_The girl was wrapped in bright white light and was slowly torn from his embrace. She tried to call his name, but instead sobs burst out. The girl found herself traveling between the worlds of the book and her own. She closed her eyes, almost as though if she closed them, she would be back with her lover. But with a THUMP! She hit the hard ground, and she cried out in pain. _**

**_After a few moments she allowed herself to open her eyes. She was at the bottom of the hill that her home rested on. The girl started to sob uncontrollably, as she pulled herself upright. Every ounce of her body ached as the god of Genbu slowly started to consume her… _**

_Limdo yelped in shock as he read those words. The man dropped the book, his hands trembling from horror. An old woman opened the paper door from behind him, her face full with remorse. "Forgive me, but shouldn't you be paying respects to your deceased wife? And where is that daughter of yours, sir? She seems to have disappeared again…she didn't run off, did she?" The woman questioned, not leaving the door way. The man said nothing. _

_Limdo hadn't torn his eyes away from the fallen book. His eyes were wide with fright. Genbu…tried to consume Takiko? Sure, he knew Takiko had been in some pain when she first summoned Genbu, but he didn't think it was that intense. HE felt so stupid! He was a celestial warrior, and he didn't know the effect of Genbu's power! HE had let her summon him! Limdo clenched his fists tightly. For some reason he felt as though he was going to find out a lot of things that he didn't necessarily want to know. _

_"Miss Okuda!" The old lady cried, snapping Limdo out of his thoughts. The man stood up as well, a sharp gasp escaping him. Across the lawn, Takiko stood there, still in her summoning robes. The look in her eyes made Limdo almost want to either turn away or run to her and hold her in his arms. There was just so much…pain there. There was emotional pain and physical pain mixed together, along with tears rolling freely down her dirt-stained cheeks. _

_"Miss Okuda, where on EARTH have you been? What are you wearing? And what in the world has gotten you so upset dear child?!" The old woman cried, stumbling off the breezeway. Limdo followed the woman, running towards Takiko. _

_Takiko looked at the old woman as though she weren't really there. "Limdo…" She whispered, and a new wave of tears fell down her cheeks. With a heart wrenching sob Takiko fell to her knees, her shoulder's shaking from crying. Limdo could hear her father running behind them, calling his daughter's name. _

_"Takiko, what's happened? What's happened to you, child? The woman cried over and over as she waddled up to Takiko, her hand on Takiko's shoulder. Takiko shied away from the woman's touch, shaking her head as she started to sob harder. _

_"Takiko, Takiko I'm here, what's hurting? What…what…" Her father stammered as he knelt down in front of her, his face showed that he knew he was helpless. _

_"Fa-Father…" Takiko struggled to say as she slowly lifted her head to look at her father. Limdo couldn't do anything, no matter how much he tried. Takiko only looked at her father for a moment before letting her head drop once more. "E-everything….hurts father…" She cried out in a loud voice. From behind them, other people started to crowd around the door, murmuring amongst themselves. _

_"Come on Takiko, you can fight it, I know you can!" Her father encouraged, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her a bit. This made Takiko cry out more. _

_"Stop, just stop! Don't touch me…let me go!" Takiko cried out, and her father let go of her so fast, some might have thought Takiko had burned him. Takiko took in a few deep breaths. "Father, what's happening? Why am I in such pain? I know you know, don't hide it from me!" Takiko growled out through clenched teeth. _

_Her father was silent for a few seconds as he looked at his daughter helplessly. He then dropped his head too, and whispered, "Genbu is consuming you slowly…the only way to stop it, is if…you have a strong will…" _

_Limdo relaxed a bit. Takiko had a strong will, she had the strongest will he'd ever seen. It would be easy for Takiko to get rid of the pain…wouldn't it? _

_Takiko started to cry harder. "How am I supposed to have that, father? How can me when he's…" She stopped, and started to cry more. Limdo's hope that she would be alright failed then. He knew what she was talking about. She had needed HIM. _

_Her father bit his lip before picking Takiko up. Takiko cried out in pain, once again begging her father to let her down. "Sir, you'd better get her into her room fast before she wakes the neighbor hood! I shall take it from there." The old woman told her father. HE only nodded. _

_"Brother, what's happened?" One of the men at the door asked, with concern as he looked upon his niece. _

_"Nothing, she's just sick, that's all. I'm taking her to Tokyo tomorrow morning, to see if there is anyone who can help her." Her father answered as he reached the breeze way. _

_"No doctor here could help her? Your wife's wake is tomorrow!" The man exclaimed again. _

_"I'm not about to lose my daughter as well, brother." With that, her father entered the house, Takiko's cries muffled as the door shut. _

_Limdo stood where Takiko had been. Had he been right to pry into Takiko's past? Obviously she had a good reason for not telling him this; she knew that he would have felt bad for not being there for her, for jeopardizing her life. But even so…how did she survive all this? Limdo wondered as he slowly turned to look at the house. He needed to know, he couldn't just leave without knowing what happened to her! _

_Limdo bit his lip, knowing that somehow things would get worse. How he knew, he could not explain. But regardless, he forced himself to run to the house once again. _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK _

_Limdo stood in the corner of Takiko's bedroom, the walls wall papered with drawings of some nice little plant that might have been popular in Japan, and the paper door on the other side of the room was shut firmly, and the wind rattled against it. _

_From what Limdo could tell, Takiko had gotten a bit used to the pain, letting she only lie there, panting hard as she slept. He had stayed out of the room, listening to Takiko's complaints as the old woman had helped her into the white kimono that she wore now. _

_Perspiration rolled down Takiko's head as she lay there, and she grimaced as another wave of pain washed over her. Limdo could do nothing but wince and watch. What else could he do? It's not like she could see him. Limdo turned his head away as Takiko whimpered in her sleep. He hated not being able to do something for her…what would he have done if he had been there for her? Technically it wasn't his fault he hadn't been there for her… _

_And it wasn't her fault she hadn't been there for him. By now he had realized something. He too had been keeping things from Takiko, because he thought just as she had. She would have felt bad…but she didn't see what happened to him. He would confront her before she even made the attempt to ask Lady Analu as she had…and boy, when she found out he had asked, she was going to be pissed off. _

_"Uruki…"Limdo turned to Takiko, thinking for a moment she had woken up and had seen him. But she hadn't of course; she only had muttered his celestial name in her sleep. He looked at her, watching her face constantly twist into a pained expression. He didn't want to see her in this pain… "Limdo…" She called out once again, this time with more desperation, and with a hint of pain as another wave of pain rushed over her. _

_Limdo bit his lip and straightened himself. Whether she could see him or not, he had to be near her, he had to stay with her as best as he could – it was a bit late for that, but hey, what could he do? He hadn't expected to be near her, but when she had spoken his name like that, he couldn't help it. _

_He strode quickly to her side, kneeling down beside her. If she had seen him do that at this point in her life, she would have thought one of them had gone insane. Limdo couldn't help but remember how different he was since he had proposed to Takiko. He was by her side almost constantly and rarely thought of leaving her. He was the wind, but he cared more about Takiko than he cared for anything else. Nothing else mattered…without her, he'd be roaming aimlessly about, not sure of what to do, or where to go. _

_In a way, she had saved him. Every kiss they shared, every conversation they held, every good morning and good night recorded in his memory. He knew what he was getting himself into. He knew the sort of commitment he had promised Takiko, and he was willing to give it. Takiko had been willing to give any commitment to him since the moment they had met; whether it was friendship, love, or marriage, she was willing to take it on. _

_And when Limdo watched her be in so much pain, he couldn't help but think of ways he could have denied Genbu and been there for her. _

_"Limdo…" She cried out again as a tear rolled down her cheek. Limdo bit his lip and leaned closer to her. _

_"Come on Takiko, you make it in the end, don't you? Some how you make it. Somehow you end up on the beaches of Los Angelus, and your alright…you become famous, you attend high school, we find each other again and I propose…so don't give up, alright?" He felt like an idiot. She couldn't hear him…then she whimpered again. Limdo stared at her lips for a moment. It was so tempting… _

_He slowly leaned closer, his hands supporting his weight on the wooden floor. His lips lightly brushed hers at first, but he soon planted a firmer one on her lips. He didn't know if she could feel it, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't feel her at all, but he could sense her… _

_Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she shot up to sitting position, apparently ignoring the pain. If he had been actually visible and touchable, she would have bonked heads with him. But instead she went right through him. It was sort of a weird feeling, so Limdo backed away so that she wasn't sitting through him. _

_"Limdo?" She called, her eyes holding a bit of hope. Limdo smiled gently. _

_"I'm here," He answered, knowing fully that she couldn't hear him. She sighed and plopped back onto her futon, her eyes closing once more. Limdo frowned a bit before sighing. It was going to be a long night…. _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK _

_He had stayed with her throughout the night. It only seemed to be a couple seconds, and it probably was, considering he wasn't actually there. He had been with her and her father on the train ride to Tokyo. Limdo had followed her father through the crowds of Tokyo – which by the way, Tokyo didn't look like the same Tokyo Limdo had been residing in back in the present. The buildings where older, and there weren't big flashing televisions on the big buildings…in fact there weren't very many big buildings at all. The buildings where as packed as ever, and there were a lot of men in uniform scurrying about. There were whispers of war going through the crowds of citizens as they walked by Takiko and her father, and none of them thought it was strange that Her father held Takiko in his arms. _

_After a moment of walking, Takiko's father turned sharply and walked up the steps to a building, where a man in uniform greeted them and held the door open. Limdo slipped in just as the door shut and took time to observe his surroundings. _

_It appeared to him that they were in a hospital. There were nurses with white aprons and hats with a red cross on them. Some pushed carts of tools down the isle's and into rooms while other's sat at the desk, talking to the family members of patients. Men in uniform also talked to other nurses, asking questions or just simply pestering for the heck of it. _

_A nurse with long black hair walked up to Takiko's father. "What can I do for you, sir?" She asked in a concerned tone. Takiko's father motioned to his daughter with a nod of his head. _

_"She's in pain, and no one in Morioka can help her. I need to know if you can help her in any way." Her father pleaded with desperation in his voice as he held out Takiko to the woman. The woman bit her lip and looked Takiko over. Takiko now wore a black Kimono, and her hair was tired back, but Limdo couldn't see anything wrong with her appearance. The woman looked at her as though Takiko was some alien life form. _

_"Right this way sir." The woman finally said, turning away and pointing to a room on the right. Takiko's father thanked the nurse and strode into the room and immediately placing Takiko on the white bed. Limdo grimaced as he followed. He hated hospitals. _

_"Takiko, whatever you do, do not say anything about that book!" Her father whispered. Takiko rolled her eyes with a 'what-do-you-think-I-am-stupid?' look on her face. _

_At that moment the doctor walked in, his nose buried in his charts. "Good afternoon Mr. Okuda, though I can't say the state of the country is exactly well." Takiko and Limdo gave the doctor a confused look. What did he mean by that? Had something happened? _

_The doctor lowered his charts to pear down at Takiko. He grinned a bit as he pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "Good afternoon to you as well, miss Okuda. How are you feeling?" _

_"Like crap." Takiko answered bluntly, her eyebrows raised. The doctor paused, a bewildered look on his face. Apparently women usually didn't say that at that time period and in that country, Limdo noticed. Maybe Tomite had made a strong influence on her…wouldn't be surprising. _

_"Well, I meant anything specific?" The doctor cautiously said, nervously shifting his weight. Takiko sighed irritably, obviously not wanting to specify anything. _

_"Nothing specific. I told you, I feel like crap and I don't know why." Limdo could tell she was lying just as her father had told her to. The doctor on the other hand had no clue whatsoever. The doctor sighed in defeat. _

_"Lets just get this done with, shall we miss Okuda?" _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK _

_Limdo stood outside the room Takiko slept in. After the doctor had left to analyze his 'data', Takiko had passed out, sleeping without calling out his name or rolling around in pain. _

_Limdo watched as nurses passed him by, not noticing his presence as they took care of their own business. Limdo couldn't help but remember his promise to Takiko right before she had left him…one he had given up on after finding no way to get back to her. He had tried everything he could think of. He had asked Tai Yai Jun, but he had informed him it wasn't possible. It was that statement that had caused him to lose control… _

_Suddenly Mr. Okuda opened the door, and stepped out of the room, a defeated look on his face. Limdo stared at him, not exactly sure what he was supposed to think by the expression on his father-in-laws face (well, almost father in law…) _

_"Mr. Okuda, I was just about to see you!" The doctor appeared suddenly, and approached Mr. Okuda. _

_"Yes, well I came out to find some food. But when are the results going to be in?" Mr. Okuda asked his face filled with some hope. The doctor frowned and shook his head slowly and sadly. _

_Mr. Okuda stared at the doctor with disbelief written all over his face. He looked away from the doctor. "I…see. I understand now." Mr.Okuda whispered in a frightening way that made Limdo shift uncomfortably. Somehow Mr. Okuda didn't sound right…like he was going to do something horribly drastic. _

_"I am so sorry, Mr. Okuda, if there is anything we can do, and we'll try our best." The doctor placed a comforting hand on Mr. Okuda's shoulder. _

_"No, there is nothing. Thank you for your time." Mr. Okuda shrugged the doctor's hand off of him and returned to Takiko's room. Limdo followed quietly, slipping in just before Mr. Okuda shut the door. He leaned against the door and watched as Mr. Okuda slowly sat down beside his daughter. _

_Takiko had woken up and had turned her head to look at her dad. Her expression was unreadable as she looked at her father. Her father didn't quite look at her, but stared down at her sheets. _

_"The doctor said I was going to die, didn't he father?" Takiko asked her voice even. Her father flinched a bit. _

_"Why would you ask such a question, Takiko?" Her father asked, still unable to look at his daughter's face. _

_"Because you have the exact same expression you had when you found out mom was going to die." Takiko answered simply, her hand taking her dad's. _

_"They…might have mentioned it." Takiko started to laugh as though her father had told her a really funny joke. _

_"Father I highly doubt they mentioned it." Her father said nothing. Takiko sighed and looked up at the ceiling. For a moment Limdo thought the conversation was done. He wondered what was going through Takiko's head… _

_"You know, when you first told me Genbu was consuming me, I really did think that I was finished, that this time I was really going to die." Limdo flinched at her words…he never wanted her to think that she was going to die. "I guess I had given up hope, you know? I mean, all my life you had always been writing your books, and you had never shown interest in me whatsoever. I thought that all I needed was my mother, who cared for me every day, who treated me with love and respect. Yet when she got sick, I felt so useless, you know? I could only watch as she slowly died before my eyes. I would have done anything to make her pain stop, but I fond I could do nothing. Then you ran off when the doctors said there was no hope." _

_Takiko looked at her father seriously. "You know that she fought for her life every day, hoping that one day you would return to her side? She died the day after you came home, and according to the old lady, she died happy. I think she waited for you to return so she could die in peace." _

_Her father looked up at her, his eyes wide. Obviously he hadn't expected anything like that from his daughter. Takiko continued "Then there was the whole ordeal with the book. I know you hate that book father, the book you created. But that book was the greatest thing you could have ever given me. There were people there who needed me, people who cared for me. There were people I cared for, and still care for. I don't know how I'm supposed to go on without them by my side, and I intended to give up. But then I remembered something; Limdo promised me he'd come back to me some day. I don't know if it's possible, but I decided I won't give up, just in case he does come back. Like mom, I'm going to wait for him, and when he does come back, I'm going to stay with him. He's been through so much, and I don't want him to feel like I didn't wait for him." _

_Her father was silent. "So father, I don't care what the doctor's say; I'm going to survive." Takiko stated with confidence in her voice and expression. _

_Her father was silent, a guilty expression playing across his face. "You really do love him, don't you?" He whispered quietly. Takiko nodded, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly. _

_"So be it then." Her father said, standing up. Takiko's eyes widened. _

_"Father, where are you going? I don't understand what you mean by that…wait!" Takiko called as her father walked away from her. As her father brushed past Limdo – though he didn't know it—Limdo cast a suspicious look at him. Something wasn't right, but Limdo couldn't figure out what. Something by the look on Mr. Okuda's face was just… wrong. _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK _

_It was the next morning, April 18th 1942. Takiko lay in the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. She seemed to be mulling over something, yet Limdo couldn't exactly figure out what that something was. Maybe it was the fact since yesterday's conversation, her father hadn't returned, and suspiciously seemed to have disappeared. _

_Limdo stood by her bed side, looking down at Takiko nervously. He could feel something ominous looming in the horizon….but what? Something was in the air…something like the calm before the storm. _

_Takiko sighed and reached over, her arm going through Limdo's stomach, sending shivers up Limdo's spine as he quickly moved out of her way. She paused for a second, her expression blank, but she sighed and shook her head and continued to reach for the radio on the table next to her. _

_The radio was ancient, and when Takiko switched it on, it squealed loudly before it tuned to where Limdo could understand what was being said. Takiko leaned back in bed, her eyes closed and her breathing even, almost as though she was trying to fall asleep. The woman who was announcing, "Good morning Tokyo, its one fine, bright sunny day today with tempeture's ranging from the 70's to the low 80's." _

_The woman did have one of those soothing, quiet voices…Limdo couldn't blame Takiko for falling asleep….that is, he thought she had falling asleep till suddenly the woman on the radio stopping in the middle of her broadcast, her voice urgent and loud. "This just in! American bombers are heading this way…" Takiko's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly as an alarm started to sound over the woman's voice. From outside, nurses and doctors started to run into other patients rooms, yelling orders to each other. Limdo's face paled as Takiko reached over once again and angrily shut the radio off. She swung her legs off the side of the bed, reaching over for a robe, pulling it over her silk gown. _

_She grabbed her ribbon from the table and swiftly started to stride out of the room, a pained expression on her face as she reached up to pull her hair out of her face with the ribbon. Limdo started to follow, despite the panic that filled his senses. In the distance, the sounds of bombs dropping filled the air, followed by terrified screams of terror. Limdo gulped and quickened his pace. _

_Just as Takiko flung the door open, a hot, burning blast from behind them blew them off their feet, throwing them forward and into the opposite wall. Takiko cried out as she hit, her arms over her head, blood pouring down the side of her face from a wound in her forehead. _

_Limdo had hit the wall, and unlike Takiko – who had slumped down onto the ground with rubble over her body—he had hit the wall, but had remained standing. UN like Takiko, he couldn't be injured since he technically wasn't there. But that did not stop him from being thrown forward nevertheless. _

_Limdo shook his head, trying to clear the woozy feeling in his mind. He turned around to see what had caused them to be knocked down, and what he saw made him stop breathing for a moment. _

_The room they had been residing in was completely torn apart, as well as some other rooms. Others in those rooms hadn't been as lucky as Takiko had been. The beds burned, and most of the wall revealed the outside world… he could see the planes flying above them, dropping more bombs, civilians screaming in terror as they tried to get out of the way, and buildings in complete ruin. Fires blazed in the streets, their flames reaching toward the sky, the ground rattling from the impact of the bombs. _

_Takiko pushed the rubble off of her, and slowly stood back up. The ground rattled terribly and the screams of anguish and confusion were drowned out as another bomb went off somewhere close by. Takiko grabbed the wall that had stayed sturdy as she stepped over the rubble. She slowly made her way down the hallway, her hand on the wall and her free hand pressed to the bleeding wound. _

_She inched toward the lobby, her breathing rugged. Limdo followed, wondering what she was doing exactly. She should have been seeking shelter, not inching toward the entrance, where injured, bloody people had started to stream through. Takiko pressed herself against the wall, allowing them to pass her. Takiko yelled over the crowd's yelling and moaning. _

_At first Limdo was unable to make out what Takiko was yelling, but after a couple times of her yelling, he finally interrupted it. She was calling out for her father. _

_Limdo turned, searching the faces of those around him. He didn't recognize anyone…he turned back to look at Takiko. She had finally entered the lobby, stepping over those who hadn't made it to the hallway, her expression full with pain and disgust. _

_Suddenly the doors opened again, and her father stood there, a blank expression on his face. Takiko relaxed and started to run toward her father, despite the shaking of the ground. She thrust her arms around his waist and held on. "Thank goodness I found you; I thought something might have happened to you…" She yelled, since it was still pretty loud. Limdo hadn't heard a bomb go off for a couple moments, but the look on her father's face made Limdo extremely UN easy. Somehow he felt that Takiko shouldn't be worrying about the bombs… _

_"Yes, Takiko, I am quite fine…but Takiko, look at me." Takiko pulled away from her father to look up at his face. Her father hadn't reached out to her, but was instead reaching into his kimono sleeve…Limdo tensed immediately, a very bad feeling creeping upon him. _

_"Please forgive me Takiko, but I'm afraid this is something that must be done…" Takiko's eyes widened with curiosity. _

_"Father, I'm afraid I don't…" She was cut off with the sight of a dagger slowly being pulled out of her father's sleeve. _

_"TAKIKO, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Limdo yelled, running forward to protect her…only to run right through both of them. Takiko pushed away from her father, trying to get out of his reach…but did not escape unscathed. Her father had swiped the dagger at her, cutting her just below the stomach. _

_Blood spilled into the puddles of blood that the dead/ dying people at their feet had made, and Takiko cried out in pain, her ands going to her wound. Blood spilled through her fingers nevertheless. Takiko continued to make small pained noises, tears falling down her face. Limdo's insides froze as he watched her sink to her knees. _

_"Father….why? WHY?" Takiko cried out, betrayal evident in her expression. Her father stepped closer, and Takiko's body tensed as he raised the dagger once more. _

_"This is for your own good…I will kill you, and end your pain. I REFUSE to let Genbu devour you and take you away from me…as soon as I kill you, I shall kill myself." He brought the dagger down, and Takiko rolled away, not caring for the carnage that got stuck to her body as she did so. _

_"Takiko, please don't be difficult…" Her father pleaded, turning to face her. Takiko scooted backwards, terror in her expression. She shook her head back and forth rapidly, tears falling down her face as she did so. She let out a desperate sob before stumbling back to her feet and making a dash for the front entrance door to the hospital. Limdo followed after her, but he didn't need to follow much longer, since Takiko had fallen down the steps, blood trailing after her. She stopped at the end of the stairs, tears falling down her face uncontrollably now. _

_"GET UP, GET UP TAKIKO, AND KEEP GOING!" Limdo yelled running down to crouch beside Takiko. _

_"Limdo…oh Genbu…please no…" Takiko muttered as she doubled over, her hands trying to stop the bleeding in her stomach. Limdo growled in frustration. He should have been there…he should have protected her…he should have defied Genbu and gone to Takiko…he could have found a way to do it… _

_"Come on, Takiko…come on, GET UP!" He yelled, leaning closer to her. The door had opened again, and her father slowly walked down the steps. Takiko whimpered helplessly and she tried to start crawling away from her father. _

_"Takiko, you're not going to get away this time…give it up and submit to your fate." Her father stood over her. Limdo's eyes widened as he stared up into her father's expression. Her father was clearly insane with desperation… _

_Takiko's eyes widened, and she tried to crawl faster, but her fingers couldn't grab anything that would help her move. _

_"No one will save you now…" Limdo winced at his words, knowing full well it was true. Takiko closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. _

_"Not true…Kajin!" Takiko muttered, and a symbol appeared on her forehead. "I will not die…I won't let you kill me!" Takiko said, louder this time. Her father's eyes widened, realizing what she was about to do. He raised his dagger high above his head. _

_"NO YOU DON'T!" he cried as he plunged the dagger toward her. _

_"I wish to live!" Takiko cried out quickly, live coming out as a squeak. _

_A flash of light erupted from her, blowing back her father. Blood spurted as her father accidentally stabbed himself when he tried to shield himself from the light. _

_Takiko's eyes widened in horror as she witnessed this, her father's dark red, oozing blood spilled onto her fading form. _

_"FATH…" her yell was cut off as she disappeared into the bright light, leaving her father alone. _

_For a second her father kneeled there. Limdo for some reason hadn't gone with Takiko, but had stayed with her father. Her father smiled a bit, as he muttered "Yoshie…." And fell back onto the steps, his body growing limp. _

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

OMG FINALLY! it took me FOREVER to finish that. I did not expect Takiko's past to be that long. But apparently...Takiko had other idea's than i did. Well, anyhow, see you!

Alice


	14. Chapter 13

Limdo slammed back into reality, his hand still tightly grasping Lady Analu's hand. She looked at him, and then at her hand. "Uruki….your squeezing my hand too tightly…you've cut off the circulation." Limdo let go of her hand, but still kept silent. "Um….did you see what you wanted to see?" Lady Analu asked after a couple moments of silence.

Limdo merely nodded, his silver eyes holding an emotion that Lady Analu couldn't quite name. "I think I'm…going to go to bed." Limdo finally whispered his voice emotionless as he stood. Lady Analu looked at him anxiously.

"I'm sorry Uruki….maybe I shouldn't have showed you…"

"No, I needed to know. I'll see you in the morning." Limdo turned and strode out of the room, his footsteps echoing on the wood floor.

When he left the room, instead of going straight to his and Tomite's room, he instead went to Takiko's room…which he couldn't help but notice that it was the same room she had slept in all those years ago.

He stopped at her door, his hand resting on its paper surface. He couldn't help but replay what happened in his mind over and over, guilt overwhelming him. He couldn't help but think how he should have been there, by her side, protecting her. But he hadn't been, and that's what really tore him apart.

Suddenly the door opened, and Crin stood there in black mini-shorts and a white tank top. Her long dark brown hair draped over right shoulder, the ends curled into her natural ringlets. She stared at Limdo blankly with her piercing green gaze before speaking. "Takiko fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. So you're out of luck, Mr. space-out." Crin smiled teasingly, her hand on her hip.

Limdo blinked a couple times, staring at Crin as if he had just noticed she was there. "What?" He asked.

"I saw you with Lady Analu. You held her hand, and at first I thought you were cheating on Takiko, so I was about to throw candy at your head, but then I realized that Lady Analu was much too young for you, and that you were spaced out. So I didn't throw candy."

Limdo rolled his eyes, thinking _Typical Crin… _

Limdo looked over Crin at Takiko, who slept in a green T-shirt, her bottom half of her body covered by the white sheets. She mumbled something and turned so that he could no longer see her angelic, peaceful face, and her long, silky black hair draping onto the pillow.

"Well…I suppose I'll just let you two…sleep. Goodnight Crin…" Limdo stepped away from the door and started to head down the hallway toward his sleeping quarters.

"Limdo, is something bothering you?" Crin asked, her voice echoing in the hallway. Limdo stopped, his thoughts filled with thick sarcasm. Because, you know, he only felt extremely peppy about his fiancée's almost-death.

"Yea, I'm fine Crin. I'll see you in the morning." Limdo continued his way down the hallway.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Limdo awoke with a start with the sound of something hitting the side of the house. He sat up, his hair falling over his shoulders. To his left, Tomite slept, his soft breathing filling the now silent room.

The room seemed to be a good few degrees cooler than it had been when he had fallen asleep the night before. Limdo crawled out of bed, his hands going up to pull his hair back into his usual style, nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He was going to have to confront Takiko today…and he had a pretty good feeling that she wouldn't be too happy about it.

Once again something smacked against the side of the house, followed by cheers. Limdo quirked an eyebrow and stood. He tip toed toward the door so he wouldn't wake Tomite up. He pushed the door open, stepped outside and closed the door behind him before heading down the breezeway, the cheers of excitement echoing off the walls. He followed the sounds till he reached the front yard.

Snow once again covered the ground as though someone had thrown a big white blanket over the earth the night before. Takiko and Crin played with a soccer ball, occasionally bouncing it off against the side of the house as they played. Takiko maneuvered around Crin's graceful movements, each of the girls trying to think ahead of the other.

Limdo's chest pounded painfully as he remembered Takiko's past and compared her to the present. She was so much happier now; she acted as though nothing had ever happened to her for her to be upset about…

"LIMDO LOOK OUT!!!" Limdo snapped back into reality when the ball collided with his forehead, making him stagger backwards a couple steps. Takiko ran to him, her heavy breathing visible in the cold, wintry air. Crin followed behind her, yet at the same time stayed away, her green eyes slowly starting to brown for concerned.

Limdo reached up and touched his forehead. Takiko, who had by now reached his side, started to panic. "Limdo, please say something! Are you alright? Quick, how many fingers am I holding?" Takiko raised up three fingers, her brown eyes wide with anxiety. Limdo smiled sheepishly, leaning down, his lips brushing against her lips. Takiko, surprised, dropped her hand, her eyes now wide with bewilderment.

"You were holding up three fingers, love." He whispered against her lips before crushing his mouth to hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and Takiko slowly reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, trying to press herself closer to him as well.

Limdo pulled away a grin on his face. "I'm just fine Takiko; you of all people should realize that." He planted a kiss on her neck, making her shiver a bit in pleasure.

"What's going on, Limdo? What made you all of a sudden act all romantic?" Limdo's lips froze, and slowly he pulled away from her neck to look into her brown eyes. He knew his facial expression probably showed regret and pain, but he couldn't disguise it. Takiko had been smiling, and she must not have meant anything serious by her question, but as soon as she took in his expression, she frowned. "Seriously, what's up?"

Limdo couldn't find his voice. How was he supposed to tell her? His hands were now on her sides, his right hand over the place where she had been sliced by her own father…and he hadn't been there to protect her…his right hand squeezed instinctively as he thought this, making Takiko squeak and pull away.

"OOH, Takiko is TICKLISH!" Crin cried giddily, her eyes now back to the regular color of green. Takiko paled, hearing the mischievous tone in Crin's voice, and turned to look at Crin, her eyes narrowed in warning.

"You, wouldn't, DARE!" Takiko whispered emphasizing each word with a hint of malice while she pushed Limdo's hands off of her waist. Crin grinned and snickered, lunging for Takiko. Takiko eeped and jumped out of the way, then proceeded to dash down the hallway.

Tomite must have heard something, because he opened the door and stepped out just as Takiko had run past. "Hey, what's going…? GAH!" Suddenly Crin barreled into him, knocking him to the ground with her on top of him. The air whooshed out of Tomite as he landed, his face twisting in pain. Crin giggled and rolled off him, and leaned over him, her ringlets bobbing around her face.

"Sorry Tomite, I didn't mean to do that. Forgive me?" She asked, her hand making circular movements on Tomite's chest. Tomite looked at her for a moment before smiling and nodding his head and leaning up to kiss her lips.

"Of course I'll forgive you; you know nothing you can do will ever make me stop loving you." Crin flinched at his words, remembering the things she had kept from him. Part of her wanted to tell him, but another part of her argued against telling him, reasoning that he didn't need to know. But she knew that he did, if she was planning to spend the rest of her life with him.

Takiko peeked out from behind the corner on the other side of the hallway, a smile spreading across her face as she realized that she had been let off the hook for that moment. She was about to go back to Limdo and get him to tell her what was going on with him, but a tugging on her shirt made her stop and look down.

There Lady Analu stood with one hand grasped onto her shirt and her other holding Namame. She had her usual bright smile on, her green eyes dancing with excitement. Takiko's smile brightened and she fell to her knees so that she could be face to face with Lady Analu and threw her arms around both Lady Analu and Namame.

"It's so good to see you!" Takiko cried into Lady Analu's shoulder before pulling away and looking down at Namame. "Namame, I'm so happy you came back!" Takiko held her hand out for him to climb onto, which he did, hugging her thumb and making her giggle.

"Yes, it is good to see you as well Takiko, but we need to cut to the point." Lady Analu suddenly became business like. "I wanted to talk to you and the other celestial warriors last night, but you fell asleep." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Takiko a disproving look.

Takiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I'm not allowed to sleep unless you say so." She retorted sarcastically. Lady Analu glared, but ignored her remark, and instead started to pull Takiko toward the tea room.

"Mr. Ohsugi and Suzuno are already in there waiting, since I informed them ahead of time. Your warriors will be in very shortly after you." Lady Analu informed Takiko as she opened the door to reveal Mr. Ohsugi and Suzuno at the table; Mr. Ohsugi in his wheel chair with his tea on his lap while Suzuno kneeled at the table with her tea set on the edge. Suzuno smiled warmly at Takiko, Mr. Ohsugi grinned and nodded as a greeting. Takiko smiled a small smile before heading over to Suzuno's side.

"Would you like some tea, Takiko?" Suzuno asked in her sweet, elderly voice. Takiko shook her head.

"No thank you, but do you know why we're here?" Takiko asked Suzuno. Suzuno frowned and shook her head, her long white hair draping over her shoulder.

"Pipe down you two!" Lady Analu snapped, setting Namame on the table. Suzuno and Mr. Ohsugi raised their eyebrows in curiosity as they watched the little rock doll make its way over to Takiko, holding its arms out toward her.

_Priestess, please be patient and wait for the other present warriors to arrive. It is quite an important subject that Lady Analu has to share with us._ Namame told Takiko within her head only. Takiko smiled and nodded, deciding that if she answered him directly, her old friends would think she was crazy.

"Um, Suzuno, Mr. Ohsugi, this is Namame, one of my celestial warriors. His power is pretty obvious; he controls the earth." Takiko explained, taking Namame into her arms. She did feel the need to introduce her companion to the others in the room. She felt like if she didn't, she would seem rude.

Suzuno smile widened. "How do you do, Namame?" She asked, leaning closer to him. To her, Namame only stared.

The door opened once again, and Tomite and Limdo were hustled in by Lady Analu, followed by an irritated Crin. Takiko hadn't noticed that Lady Analu had left the room, but certainly she had.

"Oh, yea? Well I'm Takiko's protector as well; Genbu assigned me to watch over her!" Crin yelled angrily at lady Analu, her eyes now a crimson red. Lady Analu stared up at her and sighed.

"Why would Genbu give you that job when he knows full well that her warriors are perfectly capable of protecting her? That's sort of ther duty." Lady Analu folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow question. Crin snarled.

"Because I've done the job before." Lady Analu's annoyed expression turned to one of bewilderment when Crin angrily spluttered that statement.

"But….how is that possible?" Lady Analu asked, "How are you still here?" Crin rolled her eyes and waved her hand as though to brush the questions aside.

"Long story, one that I will not explain." Crin then decided to jump gracefully over Lady Analu's head and head over to Takiko's other side, since Limdo had sat by her and taken Takiko's hand in his, his fingers tracing circles on her hand.

"Whatever," Lady Analu muttered, closing the door and turning to face the group. She smiled a bright smile before continuing. "Good morning, I've assembled you here on behalf of the four gods with a message. Takiko and the Genbu warriors already are vaguely aware of their mission, but I'm afraid that Suzuno hasn't been informed."

Lady Analu strode closer to the table, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Genbu told Takiko a long time ago that if it were possible, he would give her a second chance at being with her warriors. When he found a solution to bring only Limdo and Tomite back, he accidently ended up bringing the enemies that the Genbu warriors had faced into this world as well, such as Feiyan, Ziyi, and Limdo's father, Temdan." Limdo snarled at the mention of his father's name, causing everyone to look at him. Takiko squeezed his hand tightly, reminding him to keep calm. When he was done snarling, Lady Analu continued on as though she hadn't heard him.

"This was not meant to happen. Because of the advanced weapons of this world, Genbu and his three brothers…yes, they are brothers… decided it would be best if they brought back all of the warriors." She stared at Takiko.

"Takiko is the most able of the priestesses for this task, since she is the youngest and has nothing to demanding holding her back. Takiko is to find the priestesses, tell them the message, and gather her warriors, as well as Byakko's, since obviously Suzuno is much too old to do so. Takiko already has Uruki, Tomite, Hikitsu, and now Namame." Each of the present warriors nodded as she spoke their names.

"She has also found Hagus, but he refuses to join her, once again…but he'll come around, even if you do have to somehow knock some sense into him…and no, you may not get him drunk to get him to pledge his allegiance to you. Every warrior must be willing to protect their priestess. The other Genbu warriors are waiting to be found by their priestess. The Byakko warriors are much closer than you think, Takiko." Lady Analu looked away from Takiko and closed her eyes as she continued.

"Crin apparently will help you, so you are not alone. The priestess of Suzaku already knows where each of her warriors is, since Suzaku had promised to reincarnate every one of her warriors into this world. All you have to do is find the priestesses, and once every warrior is gathered, you will all re-meet with each other for the final battle."

"Um, question?" Suzuno asked, her frown making her wrinkles stand out. "How am I supposed to fight a _battle?"_

Lady Analu sighed sadly. "No worries, Suzuno. In time, you shall see." Lady Analu plastered her smile back on before continuing on. "Takiko will have the universe of the four gods and my necklace by that time, courtesy of the Priestess of Suzaku, and will seal your enemies back into the world of the book forever."

Lady Analu seemed finished with her speech. Takiko nodded in agreement, but then paused. "Lady Analu, you said that only Tomite and Limdo were supposed to be reincarnated into this world, but why is that, why not my other warriors?" Limdo stiffened next to her, biting his lip, his thumb no longer tracing little faces and circles on Takiko's hand.

"I think that you and Uruki must talk that out…if you would like, we shall clear the room to allow you to speak in private." Lady Analu answered. Takiko raised her eyebrows for a brief second before she turned to look up at her fiancée, imeadetly growing suspicious.

"Yes, I would like that, if you don't mind." She answered her voice flat. Limdo gulped and his stomach twisted till he felt like he was going to throw up. If he looked green, no one noticed as they all filed out of the room in silence, shutting the door quietly behind them.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Limdo, you know why only you and Tomite were supposed to be reincarnated, don't you?" Takiko asked, pulling her hand out of his. Limdo hesitated, but nodded slowly. He knew not answering her would only cause dispute between them.

"Would you care to explain?" Takiko asked. Limdo chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to make up his mind. After a moments silence, he sighed and scooted so that he was facing her.

"Before I tell you, I need to confess something." Takiko's eyebrows rose, but she waited for him to continue. "When I felt like you were hiding something from me, I grew curious and…please don't be too mad, but I asked Lady Analu to show me what you were hiding." He cringed, waiting for her reaction, his eyes never reading her face. While he had been speaking, Takiko's expectant expression changed from sheer panic, to an very unsure expression, like she didn't exactly know how to react.

"Um…okay…" Takiko's stomach now twisted in terror. He wasn't supposed to know about that, let alone witness it! She didn't know how to react, and decided that maybe it would be best if she waited for him to finish.

"Takiko, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…"

"Its…I don't know if it's fine or not, actually." Takiko cut him off. Limdo sighed and looked away, staring down at the floor.

"I'm not sorry, though. I needed to know what happened. It…explained some things, why your in this time period, why your father died, and why Kay once said that they found you almost dead on a beach. I am sorry I did it without your permission. But I don't regret it. The thing that bothers me is that you kept it from me. And I know that I'm not one to judge, since I guess I should tell you my side of the story, and the ending…is not too happy."

"How was my ending happy? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that my father's death was not at all too happy!" Takiko cut in, but Limdo quickly flashed a warning gaze, making her shut up.

"Let me explain. You see, you had the courage and strength to keep going, and even though your father did die, you still kept on living. Takiko, I need to know this kind of stuff from you." He hesitated before continuing, changing the subject a bit. "Takiko, I just feel that lately, since you left the book, I haven't been doing such a good job at protecting you." Takiko opened her mouth in hesitation, but Limdo quickly rested his finger upon her lips.

"You were attacked by your father, and I wasn't there to protect you from that. You were being devoured by Genbu, and I wasn't by your side, helping you get through it. Recently you were kidnapped by our enemies and shot. You almost died twice, one time I couldn't do anything about it, the second time I could have done something about it."

"What could you have done the second time Limdo? You were there for me, weren't you? None of that was your fault…"

"I know that Genbu forced you and I apart, and that I couldn't control what happened, but if I had been a man and had insisted on speaking to you, and kept an eye on you, you wouldn't have been kidnapped. I could have protected you from my father and his little minions."

"But I don't blame you for that, do I? I don't blame my father for going insane in the end; he lost my mother and he felt like he was losing me. I don't regret anything that happened, and I'm willing to move on with my life. It was in the past Limdo, if it was something that was still affecting me, I would have told you imeadietly. But it wasn't. But Limdo, apparently something went wrong with your reincarnation, because now we have our enemies running around. Why was it only you and Tomite?"

Limdo hesitated. "After you left, I tried everything I could think of to get back to you. After about a year, the emperor died, and I was to take the throne…but I had to have a successor. I didn't want that, and did everything in my power to try to get the nobles to change their minds. Eventually, I couldn't take it and…I lost control."

FLASH BACK:

_"LIMDO, STOP!" Tomite yelled as he raced toward the wind funnel that threatened to rip apart the small village they were currently located in. The woman inside the wind tunnel kneeled on the ground; her hands grasping her arms, tears flew off her dirty face as her wind kicked up dirt and debris. _

_"LIMDO, YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW BEFORE YOU DESTROY THE VILLAGE!!!" Hikitsu ran __along side__ of Tomite, wondering how in the world their comrade had lost his control o his powers. _

_The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked at her desperate comrades. "LIMDO, CONTROL YOU'RE POWERS!" Hikitsu yelled again. The woman hesitated for a second, but nodded her head. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to contain her power with all of her mind. As she concentrated, she suddenly felt as though she was being ripped apart from the inside out. She screamed in anguish, and the little control she had gained was lost. _

_"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!!!" The woman screamed to her comrades. Hikitsu cursed under his breath as they came to a stop outside the wind tunnel that the woman had created. _

_"Hikitsu…there's no stopping him," Tomite hesitated and looked at Hikitsu's questioning gaze. "Limdo wouldn't have lost his control like this if he didn't have a reason. Hikitsu, he needs __**HER…"**__ Hikitsu's eyes widened as he looked away from Tomite to look at their comrade. So that's why he suddenly lost control… _

_"Tomite, there's got to be SOMETHING we can do!" Hikitsu had never felt so hopeless. If they didn't stop Limdo, the village would be ripped to pieces by the wind. As Hikitsu contemplated over what to do, the wind suddenly picked up. The woman in the wind tunnel cried out again as sharp wind blades burst from her, destroying the buildings around her. _

_Tomite and Hikitsu covered their mouths to keep from inhaling the dust from the fallen buildings. "Hikitsu, I don't think we can do anything as of this moment…" Tomite suddenly noticed movement to his right. A small child had gotten separated from his mother. "Hikitsu, cover me!" Hikitsu snapped his head to look over to see Tomite running toward the child. _

_"Tomite, stop, it's too dangerous!!!" Hikitsu called. Tomite ignored him and grabbed the child, holding the child close to his chest as Limdo's wind blades exploded from the wind tunnel once again. There were screams, the sound of tearing flesh and spilling blood, and the destruction of what sounded to be homes. _

_"TOMITE!!!!" Hikitsu yelled. The woman opened her eyes to see what made her comrade sound so upset. There lay Tomite in a lake of dark red blood._

_Limdo stared in complete shock. He had killed one of his comrades…His eyes searched the crowds of terrified villagers. Hikitsu was in agony, crying his friends name over and over again. Limdo knew that he had to do something to stop himself or he would end up killing all of those he cared about…_

_That's when he realized what he needed to do. "HIKITSU, KILL ME!" Hikitsu paled and stared at Limdo with a blank stare, as though he couldn't believe what Limdo has suggested. _

_"What are you talking about, are you insane? I'm not going to kill you!" Hikitsu cried back in protest. Limdo snarled in annoyance. _

_"Hikitsu, If you don't, every one we care about will die! KILL ME, NOW!" Hikitsu looked at a loss for words. Could he really kill his comrade?_

_"Limdo, please just calm down, we'll find a way back to Takiko, just please…"_

_"Hikitsu, the only way to her is death. Once I die, I can be reincarnated into her world…I have faith in that." Hikitsu hesitated, slowly raising his fingers to his lips. _

_"Are you sure Limdo?" Hikitsu asked, just before starting his chant. Limdo nodded, starting to feel like he was about to lose control once more. _

_"HURRY UP!" Hikitsu closed his eyes and chanted, water snakes erupting from him and speeding toward Limdo. Limdo smiled as they pierced through his heart. Ironically, Limdo did not think of the sharp moment of pain as the snakes ripped through him, only of his beloved priestess, waiting for his return…_

END FLASH BACK

Takiko stared at Limdo, her mouth dropped open in utter shock. Limdo smiled sadly down at her, waiting for her to say something.

"So that's…what that scar was on your chest, am I right?" Takiko asked her voice not more than a whisper. Limdo nodded, before continuing on.

"It was black for what seemed like a few moments…I didn't realize it was two years. The next thing I knew, Genbu was there, and he told me that he was going to reincarnate Tomite and I in your world with all of our memories and powers. I didn't realize he reincarnated everyone else till we met up with Hikitsu." Takiko looked down at her lap, her hands tightly clenched. Limdo frowned when she didn't look at him. He reached for her, cupping his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you forgive me for not telling you, for losing control, and for rummaging around you past without your permission?" He asked his serious expression turning into a playful pout. Takiko laughed, the tension between them disappearing.

"Of course I do Limdo; I don't care what you do. I will never stop loving you. But please, try not to make a habit of losing control, alright?" Takiko smiled a bit. Limdo's grin widened and he leaned down, kissing her passionately on the lips, and to both it felt like a seal to an unspoken promise; to never hide secrets from each other again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok, first off I know it was sort of a boring, cheesy chapter. But it had to be done. If you didn't read the whole flashback thingie because i posted it in like the second update, read it. It will remind you what happened, and also i added what happened to Limdo. So they're not compleatly useless. But basically the whole point of this chapter was basically to state the plot in more detail, the whole genbu and four god stuff. And Takiko and Limdo needed to learn that if they're going to be together, they've got to share their secrets, even when its bad. If they really love each other, they'll accept their pasts and move on. So now Limdo and Takiko can move on...and i can move on and not have to think about their past so much! D: so exhasting!

But did you like it? or not? btw, i loved my reviews! They were so sweet! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Alice

IMPRTANT MESSAGE FOR LOVERS OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES BY STEPHINIE MEYER! I decided that I'm going to write a story on that. It will be posted soon, and for those of you who have author alerts on me, you will know. But for those of you who dont, i'll tell you when i update on this story, which will be asap.


	15. Chapter 14

Takiko unlocked the apartment door and pushed the door open, walking into the living room. "We're home!" Takiko called out. Limdo came up behind her, staring around at the empty apartment.

"It's…awfully quiet…" He commented, stepping ahead of Takiko and setting his bag down on the floor. Crin giggled, bounding into the room while dragging a flustered Tomite after her.

"I SHALL MAKE IT LOUD, TEEHEEHEE!" Crin cried, letting go of Tomite and bouncing up on the couch.

"Crin get down off the couch, you're going to break the couch." Tomite cried, reaching out for her. Crin stuck her tongue out and leaped over him, running toward the bedroom. Takiko sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe they went out shopping…" Takiko suggested, heading toward her room. Limdo rubbed the back of his head and nodded in agreement.

Takiko stopped in front of her door, her hand on the handle. She suddenly felt as though that maybe….maybe she shouldn't go in… But that was silly; it was her room, wasn't it? Takiko shrugged and pushed her door slowly open and peeked in.

There was someone in her bed.

Takiko paused then sighed. "Limdo, get out of my bed." She scolded, about ready to walk into the room and push him off the bed. Suddenly Limdo's voice drifted in from the living room.

"What are you talking about? I haven't moved since you left! Are you already fantasizing Takiko?" Takiko froze and examined closely. There were TWO bodies in her bed. Slowly she tiptoed toward her bed, and when she reached it, she carefully leaned over to see the faces. She gasped, turned, and ran out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. She leaned her back against the door, her face pale and her breathing irregular. Limdo appeared by her side, within moments, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Takiko?" Takiko slowly looked at him, her eyes wide with disgust. Limdo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What…?"

"Your sister….and Hikitsu….they're…um…in my…um…bed….asleep…" Takiko whispered. Limdo stared at her for a couple seconds, processing what she had said. A dark look crossed his face.

"Takara is WHAT?" he asked dangerously. Takiko took no offence to his tone, but gulped.

"She's in my bed with Hikitsu…" she repeated. Limdo growled irritably before ordering Takiko to move. Takiko gladly did as she was told as Limdo ripped the door open, turned on the light let loose of his building anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER HIKITSU!!!!" Limdo yelled, standing over them. His yelling woke Hikitsu and Takara instantly and they both sat up with a jolt. To both Takiko – she was peering in from the door – and Limdo's relief, they were both fully clothed.

They started yelling at the same time in confusion. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!" They looked at each other, noticing they were in the same bed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both fell out of the bed and stared up at the fuming Limdo. "ARRRRGGGGG NOOOOO IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOOOKKKKKKSSSS LIIIIIIIKE!!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY FIANCEE'S BED?!" Limdo yelled. Takara, shaking under Limdo's wrath, tried to speak up.

"I um….was using Takiko's computer… and when I finished I fell asleep on Takiko's bed….but Hikitsu wasn't there…" Limdo glared daggers at Hikitsu who gulped.

"Um…I went to check on her and…um…I sort of…well I was really tired and…I guess I fell asleep without realizing what I was doing….BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!" Limdo glared at them then pointed to the door dangerously.

"GET. OUT. NOW!" Limdo emphasized every word. Hikitsu and Takara eeped, and bolted out the door. Takiko slowly edged into her room.

"Um…Limdo…don't you think that was a bit…harsh? It was an accident…" Limdo said nothing only sighed and walked to Takiko kissing her lips gently for a moment before pulling away and leaving the room.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sarin sat on his bed, rubbing his bandaged wrist slowly, his glare intense as Kazuza narrowed her eyes.

"Sarin, how long are you going to mope around on the bed like some invalid?" Kazuza snapped, her pretty features morphed into a nasty look—then again it was always like that.

Sarin snorted, sarcastically muttering, "Why aren't you a walking dictionary?" Kazuza scowled irritably.

"Well aren't you a smarty pants?!" She retorted. She didn't let him respond, and instead crossed to the other side of the dark hotel room, opening up the curtains. Light flooded into the room, blinding Sarin's eyes.

"Sarin, you know what I want." She didn't turn around; her gaze was intent on the city below her.

Sarin was silent, knowing full well what she wanted; but that didn't matter. What matter was what HE wanted; to take a long nap. "A good boyfriend? Unfortunately that's out of your reach…" He grinned as Kazuza suddenly whirled around, an angry flush spreading across her face. "What I need is a good recovery nap…" He slumped against the bed, his head hitting the soft pillow.

Kazuza growled picking up a fake fruit from off the night stand and throwing it at Sarin's head…it missed. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!!! I WANT TAKIKO DEAD, AND I WANT HER DEAD _**NOW**_!!!"

Sarin frowned. "Maybe if you were a little NICER about it…" he mumbled just loud enough for Kazuza to hear.

"Oh yes, because death is something to be nice about. Come on Sarin, I want her dead by the end of the week…if she's not dead by the end of the week, I'll replace you! Do you seriously think that I can't get another assassin?! All you've done is fail to do your job! You're not going to get you money either!" Kazuza clenched her fists, her face red with anger.

"Oh fine," Sarin stood up from the bed, a sly smile spread across his face, "if you say PLEASE!" Kazuza's mouth dropped open with shock.

"Uh….um…._please_…kill…Takiko?" Kazuza stuttered, not sure what to say to his request. He treated it like it was nothing to him.

"See, that's what happens when your nice to people! Of COURSE I will!" Sarin sat back down on the bed, his smile widening. "AFTER a nap."

Kazuza started at him. "Wha….huh….hunya….b-bu….I…y-you…ARG!" Kazuza stuttered, pointing in random directions.

Her only reply was him lying on the bed, curling into a ball and snoring, his face cuddled up against the pillow. Kazuza shook her head as she walked out of the room. "How does he fall asleep so fast?" She muttered as she closed the door behind her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Everyone sat in the limo, heading toward the recording studio—Takiko, Limdo, Analu, (Namame was in Takiko's black bag) Takara, Hikitsu, Crin, Tomite, Kay and Mayra. They fidgeted nervously as Limdo glared daggers at Takara. Takiko sighed next to him, looking over at Crin who was lightly humming her songs. "Crin, do you need any help with your songs?" Takiko asked, not caring that she was risking the uprising of an argument.

Crin stopped humming, grabbing her black folder, flipping to a song, and handing it to Takiko. "I'm wondering about the guitar in it…what do you think?" Takiko read through the notes, singing it in her head.

Takara decided to talk to her brother once more. "Brother, you know I wouldn't do anything like that…do you seriously think that me, the shyest one here, would do something like that?"

"I never said that I didn't believe you." Limdo growled. Takiko rolled her eyes, slamming the book shut, startling everyone in the car.

"Takara, your brother cares about you; he's just being overly protective. He tends to forget that he and I fell in love at a younger age than you are currently. I think you should have the right to fall in love, but please, do be careful and set some standards for yourself before you do so. If you want to go out with Hikitsu, that's cool with me." Takiko turned to Crin, shoving the book back into her hands. "The notes are good, but try speeding the rhythm up a bit." she turned back to Limdo. "Stop being poopy pants and let her date who she wants."

"I am NOT a poopy pants…and I am not overly protective…" Limdo grumbled, leaning toward Takiko. Takiko rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are." She leaned away fro him with her arms crossed, indicating that she would speak no further on the subject. Limdo growled, leaning back against the chair.

"Woman are so annoying…" he muttered. Takiko started to giggle, and she leaned back toward him and kissed his cheek. "No, I don't want you to kiss my cheek…go away." Limdo pushed her playfully.

"Yes you do, stop being a big baby." Takiko laughed, trying to lean toward him to kiss him again, but he grabbed her face firmly.

He looked like he was about to say something, but the car started to slow down and Mayra interrupted them. "We're here, love birds." She called out happily as she opened the door and stepped out into the curious crowd of onlookers, trying to get a glimpse of who was in the limo. Takiko was glad they didn't really know her here; other wise she would have had a hard time getting through the crowd. People let them pass easily and Takiko got to the entrance quickly, her black bag slung over her shoulder.

A woman in a suit smiled and bowed. "Right this way please." She directed them into a brightly lit recording studio. A man sat in the seat, smiling brightly.

"Welcome!" he greeted Mayra, kissing her hand. Mayra blushed, but moved along to introductions.

"This here is Takiko; she's a Japanese born singer who made her debut in America." She pointed at Takiko, who smiled and waved. Mayra then pointed to Crin. "This is Crin, she's a Chinese born singer her debuted in China, but has recently been in America…probably permanently." Crin grinned and waved wildly, bouncing up and down a little.

The man shot Crin a strange look, but nevertheless continued on with business. "Well, we're going to record Crin first…" before he could finish Crin dashed into the recording studio toward the musicians, handing them all of her music before she ran into her separate box, pulling on her head phones and walking up to the mike.

"I'm ready!" She called into the mike happily. The man stared at her with a bewildered expression for a moment before he nodded numbly and nodded to the musicians.

(A/N; okay, I'm going to randomly list the lyrics that Crin's singing now, kay?)

**"Girlfriend"**

_**[Chorus**_**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend **

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_**[Verse 1**_**  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right **

_**[Bridge:**_**  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about! **

_**[Chorus:**_**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend **

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_**[Verse 2**_**  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!) **

_**[Bridge**_

_**[Chorus**_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_**[repeat**_

_**[Chorus**_

**"Runaway"**

Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days

You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize

_**[Chorus**_**  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah **

So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a b2356

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize

_**[Chorus**_

Run away, run away _**[Repeat**_

_**[Chorus X2**_

**MY HEART**

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone **

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is... 

**"Innocence"**

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_**[Chorus**_**  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by **

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_**[Chorus**_

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

_**[Chorus**_

Crin finished her songs, pulling off her headphones and running/ dashing into the room once more. The man looked even more surprised now than he had when he observed Crin's behavior. It was true; Crin didn't look like she'd have the voice of a rock star, but it was true. It was better than most rock stars in fact.

The man looked at Takiko, obviously wondering what kind of talent she had. "Uh, it's your turn." Takiko rolled her eyes. Obviously.

Takiko turned and kissed Limdo quickly before turning and walking out of the room. She gave her music to the musicians and pointed out some measures to the director before she stepped into the private box. She pulled the head phones over her head and flashed a thumb up sign at the man in the box – who was still eyeing her warily.

The music flowed through the headphones, and she smiled as she began to sing.

(A/N; you know the drill)

**"Everywhere"**

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? 

**"****When You Say You Love Me"**

Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive

You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive

_**[bridge:**_**  
And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way. **

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive

When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you? 

**"Come On, Come Out"**

Come on, come out  
The weather is warm  
Come on, come out  
Said come on, come on

A spot in the shade  
Where oranges fall  
A spot in the shade  
Away from it all

Watching the sky  
Watching a painting coming to life  
Shaping and shifting  
Staying inside  
It all goes it all goes by

A blanket unfolds  
A blanket tonight  
The pieces of gold  
They light up your eyes  
Now we're alone  
Now we're alive

Watching the sky  
Watching the painting come to life  
Shifting and shaping  
Staying inside  
It all goes it all goes it all goes by

Stopping the time  
Rushing, waiting  
Leave it behind  
Shifting and shaping  
Keep it inside  
It all goes it all goes it all goes by  
It all goes passing by  
It all goes passing by 

**"You Get Me"**

So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl

Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes

I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me

Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh 

**"****Ordinary Day"**

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky. 

Takiko smiled and reached up to take the head phones off, but Crin's voice shouted through the head phones – she had gotten hold of the mike. "TAKIKO STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!!!!" Takiko looked at Crin with a bewildered stare; Crin was dragging Limdo toward the recording box. Takiko blushed furiously, suddenly realizing what Crin wanted.

As soon as Crin was in the private box, Takiko lowered her head phones till they hung loosely from around her neck. "Crin, we haven't prepared anything! We can't record a song that we haven't even written!" Crin stuck her tongue out at Takiko, shoving a set of head phones onto Limdo's head.

"Well I wrote something." She put the last set of head phones on her head. "I'll start you off." She put a score in front of them. Takiko glanced at Limdo nervously. He shrugged, indicating he had no clue about this either.

A piano started, and Crin started the song off.

"**Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason."**

**(Takiko catches on and does a little harmony for a moment) **

"**When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after"**

**(Crin drops out and Takiko and Limdo take over from here) **

**Both; **

**yeah harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
Takiko;**

**A single voice **

**Limdo;**

**(Single voice)**

**Takiko; **

**Above the noise**

**Both;**

**And like a common thread**

**Limdo;**

**Hmm, you're pulling me**

**Takiko;**

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong**

**Limdo;**

**Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us**

**Takiko; **

**And it's brought us here because**

**Both;**

**Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na**

**Limdo;**

**(Ohh)**

**Both;  
Na na na na na**

**Limdo;  
Yeah yeah yeah**

**Takiko;  
(Na na na na)**

**Both;  
You are the music in me**

**Takiko;**

**It's like I knew you before we met**

**Limdo; **

**(Before we met)**

**Takiko;**

**Can't explain it **

**Limdo;**

**(Ohh ohh)**

**Takiko;  
There's no name for it **

**Limdo;**

**(No name for it)**

**Both;**

**I'm saying words I never said**

**Limdo;**

**And it was easy **

**Takiko;**

**(So easy)**

**Limdo;  
Because you see the real me**

**Takiko;**

**(I see)**

**Both;**

**As I amYou understand  
And that's more than I've ever known**

**Takiko; **

**To hear your voice**

**Limdo;**

**(Hear your voice)**

**Takiko;  
Above the noise**

**Limdo;**

**(Ohh ohh)**

**Both; **

**And no, I'm not alone**

**Takiko;  
Oh you're singing to me **

**Limdo;**

**(Ohh yeah)**

**Both;**

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me **

**Limdo;**

**(Yeah)**

Crin giggled as soon as the recording was done. "See, what did I tell you? Nothing to worry about! You guys did wonderful! So how about….uh….guys?" They were both ignoring Crin; they looked into each other's eyes intently.

"You…did well." Takiko whispered, pulling off her head phones slowly. Limdo smiled a bit, a look that Takiko couldn't describe filtered into his eyes. It wasn't a bad look…it was an incredibly wonderful expression.

"I learned from the best." He whispered, reaching up to brush Takiko's cheek lightly with his fingertips. Takiko blushed as his words sunk in. she was about to protest, but suddenly an alarm went off, startling them out of their trance, bringing them back to reality.

Takiko, Crin and Limdo ran out of the private box and into the main recording area. "What's going on?" Takiko asked the man urgently. The man shrugged.

"Probably just a fire drill, might as well follow the procedure just in case, right? Please exit through the front doors." Takiko nodded, grabbing her black bag quickly and followed her friends out the door, Limdo close behind her.

"I don't smell any smoke…" Limdo whispered into Takiko's ear. Takiko shrugged.

"Maybe it's a fire drill," she suggested. Limdo shook his head.

"If it was a fire drill, don't you think the recording manager would have known about it?" Fear suddenly gripped Takiko as his words sunk in. He was right. They didn't pull fire drills while people were recording.

"What if it's a trap?" Takiko whispered as they walked out the door and into the frantic running crowd. Limdo didn't answer her, his eyes searching the roof tops. There was something threatening in the air…he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but he'd felt it before.

Suddenly a glimmer on a roof across the street made Limdo freeze for a millisecond before he grabbed Takiko and pulled her down onto the ground just as the sound of a gun rang off. The man that had been behind them fell, blood spilling onto the sidewalk; he was dead.

The crowd around them was silent, the gunshot echoing in their ears. Then the screams erupted, and chaos broke out. People started to scramble over each other; Limdo held Takiko close, trying to keep her from getting trampled. He couldn't see anything, or hear anything for that matter. He knew that the other celestial warriors were acting now, but they'd been separated when they first headed into the crowd. He couldn't hear anyone that sounded familiar except his frightened fiancée, who was demanding to know what was going on; she was practically yelling in his ear.

"Takiko shut up for right now please and let me figure this out!" He growled, his eyes going back up to where he saw the glimmer right before the gun shot. Three figures stood there; for a moment the frantic civilians and the glare of the sun blocked his view, but after a moment he identified the figures.

On top of the building, searching the crowd was Feiyan, Ziyi, and Sarin.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**DUN DUN DUN (GASP) CLIFFHANGER!!!!! OMEGGEEZ0RZ i'm SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! My computer with this document on it broke while i was working on it. It had to be sent away to be fixed and i just got it back! (Is so happy) **

**So that one song, "when you say you love me" yes it is by a guy. BUT!!!!!!!! when i first heard it it was sung by a girl, and it can be a girls song, the notes are easily translated. So no, Takiko isn't singing like a guy. **

**I'm going to update again ASAP!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A MAJOR DEVELOPMENT FOR ONE OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!! ...Actually, a lot! **

**love always and still faithfully writting this story though her computer isn't being very faithful on account of the whole broken thing, **

**Alice**


	16. Chapter 15

Limdo glared at the three figures searching the crowd; they obviously knew they'd missed Takiko. He pressed Takiko closer to his body, trying to keep her protected and out of sight. But it wouldn't be long before people had cleared out, and when that happened they'd be spotted.

And no matter what, he had to protect Takiko.

"Takiko," he whispered into her ear, "when the crowd thins out, I'm going to use my powers." Takiko shivered in his arms.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're being attacked by Feiyan, Ziyi, and Sarin…" Takiko Imeadietly started to struggle.

"Limdo let me go! I'll be fine!" Takiko struggled, but Limdo held onto her tighter.

"No, I'm not letting you go!" He growled. Takiko shoved her hands into his face, trying to push him away. Limdo didn't understand why Takiko was pushing at him so much…why she wanted to be out in the open. Didn't she remember the threat that loomed over her?

"Limdo, Sarin's there! We can't hurt him!" Limdo was confused by her words. "If we could convince him to join our side…" Suddenly anger flashed within Limdo.

"No, you're not talking to him. Don't you remember what he did to you the last time we met? I can't lose you again!" Limdo hugged her close, kissing the top of her head, her scent filling his head. He didn't want to see her so cold, so _lifeless_ again. She didn't understand how he felt….that fear that she was going to die…

"I remember the last time he and I met…well, actually I was passed out. It's because of him that I'm here today." Her words confused him. "If he hadn't stopped the flow of my blood, I would have been beyond saving by the time you had reached the hospital." His muscles tightened as he realized the truth in her words. "Limdo look at me." He reluctantly pulled her to face him, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I know that there is good in him; I've seen it, and though I know you wish to deny it, you've seen it too. I don't think he really wants to kill me; if he did, he wouldn't have saved my life." She smiled, leaning up to kiss Limdo's lips softly. When she pulled away, a small sad smile spread across her features. "I think everyone has a chance to choose between good and evil; Sarin isn't an evil person, I know that. He's merely lost his way. As long as there is hope for him, I will not give up on him." Limdo was silent, searching her eyes for any trace of weakness; anything he could use to keep her with him, under his protection. There was nothing.

"Limdo, do you trust me?" Takiko grabbed his face. Around them the crowd was starting to thin out.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Then please let me do what I need to do to help him." Limdo didn't want to let her go, but the pleading look in her eyes was unbearable…plus if he didn't get ready, it would be too late to do anything.

"Fine," he finally, but reluctantly gave in, "but don't you DARE get hurt, or I will hold you accountable. Stay in the shadows, keep out of Feiyan's or Ziyi's sight." Takiko smiled as Limdo let her go. She turned away. "And Takiko?" Takiko looked back to Limdo, and he kissed her passionately, his lips firm against hers, full with feeling. As he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you." Takiko smiled, about to reply, but Limdo shook his head. "Go now before it's too late." Takiko reluctantly nodded and ran toward the shadows, leaving Limdo kneeling in the street alone.

The crowd was thin enough now that he could make out the other celestial warriors. Kay was directing what was left of the civilians toward an exit, their faces panicked and shocked. Analu held Namame, glaring up at the intruders. Hikitsu held Takara close to him in a way Limdo was wishing he was holding Takiko at the moment…he could no longer see Takiko, and that worried him yet at the same time reassured him. Worried him because he couldn't see if she was hurt, yet reassured because he knew she was out of sight of the intruders.

Tomite was alone, and that concerned Limdo. Where was Crin? He didn't have time to search for her more, because suddenly Feiyan spotted him. "LIMDO!!!!" he yelled, leaping from the roof top, his sword drawn over his head, his eyes dancing with excitement.

Limdo waited for the right moment to change swiftly into a woman. As soon as he did, he disappeared within a gust of wind. Feiyan plunged his sword into the ground, concrete shattering and scattering across the street. Feiyan pulled his sword out of the gapping whole he had created, his eyes searching for Limdo. "Looking for me?" Feiyan turned to the sound of Limdo's voice. Limdo was smiling smugly from on top of a lamp post, his feminine eyes mocking Feiyan's recklessness. "You're going to have to actually think through your attacks if you're going to kill me." Limdo taunted.

Feiyan scowled, knowing that he couldn't get up to where Limdo stood. He knew that Limdo was much too graceful to lose his balance. "Are you afraid, Limdo? Why don't you come down here and fight me?" Feiyan challenged, bracing himself for whatever Limdo threw at him. Limdo's grin grew, his white teeth flashing in the sun light.

"I'm not the only one you should be concerned about." Limdo warned, his smile suddenly growing malicious. Suddenly Tomite ambushed Feiyan from behind, a snow flack appearing in his hand just before razor sharp ice shot at Feiyan. Feiyan hardly blocked the attack; some of the ice skimmed his shoulder, blood splattering onto the pavement.

Limdo saw Ziyi before Tomite did, ready to help Feiyan. Not on his watch would Ziyi harm his friends! It only took Limdo a second to disappear and reappear in front of Ziyi, his wind blades shooting forward. Ziyi shifted to the left, trying to avoid Limdo's attacks as best as he could. One of the wind blades sliced a gash across Ziyi's chest. Ziyi cringed, but quickly regained composure, ignoring the blood that was dripping down his body and onto the street.

Ziyi lunged at Limdo, swinging at him with his blade. Limdo easily dodged a small smirk on his face. From the corner of his vision he could see Hikitsu coming to join the fight; he hoped that Takara was safe.

He still hadn't spotted Takiko.

Limdo couldn't check to see what was going on with Sarin, since Ziyi was distracting him with his reckless swings. This worried Limdo; Ziyi was almost never this reckless. He couldn't help but feel like this was a trap, a trap they were falling into.

He hoped Takiko was safe and out of harms way.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sarin observed the battle below him with not much interest. He could see that they were falling into the trap easily; all Ziyi and Feiyan had to do was distract Takiko's protectors till Hagus arrived. Hagus would attract all of their attention while Sarin successfully killed Takiko.

"Hey hey hey Sarin!" a voice giggled behind him; a terribly familiar voice that suddenly made him aware of his injured wrists. He slowly turned to meet Crin's happy, green-eyed expression.

"Um…hello..." this wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to be up here! Sarin suddenly realized that Feiyan and Ziyi wouldn't pay attention to someone as innocent looking as Crin….those imbeciles. Crin was one of the most lethal, next to Limdo and Hikitsu. Though Sarin had never gone up against Hikitsu, he could still tell by the way he was fighting below that he was a powerful opponent.

"They're doing well down there, aren't they?" Crin asked, stepping forward to stand next to Sarin. She was relaxed, as though she wasn't afraid of getting ambushed. Or maybe she was aware of the danger, she just really didn't care. Crin peered down at his bandaged wrists. "Are you alright?" She asked in a tone that suggested that she was genuinely concerned.

"Um…yea, I'm fine." Sarin answered reluctantly, not sure why he wasn't trying to kill Crin. Images from their last meeting flashed through his mind.

"Yea, I'm sorry about last time. I had to protect my friend, didn't I?" Sarin didn't answer, but merely looked back down upon the fight scene. Hagus still hadn't arrived…

"You know, it's strange; I didn't think I would ever consider Takiko to be my friend. But I don't think anyone who meets her expects to like her enough that they'd be willing to give their life for her. Her warriors sure didn't think so when they first met her; most of them didn't believe they needed her when they first met her. Believe it or not, Limdo was the one to reject her the most." Sarin looked at Crin like she was crazy. Why was she telling him this?

Crin suddenly smiled a regretful smile. "But that's the thing about Takiko; she has such a forgiving nature, and she just has this spirit that draws people to her. She can see the good in people…" She paused, as if she were debating whether to say something. She looked back at Sarin, her eyes serious. "She can see the good in you. That's why she's not giving up on you. She wants to help you so much…" her words numbed Sarin. After everything he'd done to her, what he was about to do, that…that woman still had faith in him? He couldn't believe it.

"I hope she's right. I hope that her faith isn't in vain. I'm not always so good at seeing the good in people. Her hope is the only reason that I haven't tried to kill you yet." Her face became menacing. "But if you EVER threaten her in ANY way, I will personally cut of your head, do you understand me?" Her sudden threat made Sarin gulp. He didn't have any reason to fear this little…he didn't even know what this little monster was.

Suddenly a green light flashed behind them, and Crin's frightening look changed back into the brainless, happy expression that usually covered her face as she turned to look to where the light had flashed. Sarin was still too frozen to look behind him.

"Hey, what's up Genbu? What's going on up in whatever place you live in?" Crin asked cheerfully. Sarin slowly turned; he didn't recognize the name Genbu. A tall man hovered there; he had black silky hair that was tired behind his head. The look on his face was uncomfortably serious, and his mustache was angled in a funny way. There was a crown on his head that reminded Sarin of a snake; in fact his whole outfit reminded him of a snake…or a turtle. His armor had the look of a turtle's shell. On his forehead was a Chinese symbol that Sarin didn't understand. Draped around his neck was a serpent, glaring at Sarin through its yellow slits.

Crin held up a hand, waiting for this Genbu person to give her a high five. He stared at her hand like he'd never seen the gesture before. "Um…we're fine." Genbu answered reluctantly, raising his hand up to copy Crin's motion. Crin smacked his hand with hers, and Genbu gave her a funny look.

"So when is the party?" Crin asked, making small talk. Genbu sighed and rolled his eyes. It seemed to Sarin that Crin was always acting like this around this magnificent person who…hovered before Sarin.

"Um…I wasn't aware that we were throwing a party…" Suddenly Crin's expression became murderous.

**"YES. THERE. IS. A. PARTY." **Crin growled. Genbu stared for a moment, searching her expression before he sighed.

"Fine, I'll look into that for you." He turned his green eyes to Sarin. "As for you," Sarin's eyebrows rose and he looked around to make sure Genbu was actually addressing him. "Yes you."

"Uh…hey…" it sounded like a question. Genbu nodded in acknowledgment.

"I have to warn you, Sarin." Sarin couldn't remember giving Genbu his name. "Have you ever wondered why Temdan wants to kill Takiko?" Sarin didn't know how Genbu knew all this stuff, but he nodded in response nevertheless. Genbu smiled and floated a little closer. "Temdan, Feiyan and Ziyi are not meant to be part of this world. They come from my world; The Universe of the Four Gods. I am the God of the northern land of Bei-jia. In fact, all of Takiko's protectors, including Hagus, come from that world; they were designed to protect my priestess."

"Takiko was brought into my world to become that priestess; to save my country. Each one of my brothers, Suzaku, Seiryu, and Byakko, has each been successfully summoned. Only Seiryu's land is still fallen. Feiyan and Ziyi are both warriors of Seiryu. Temdan is a traitor to my country; and the father of Limdo." Genbu looked at Sarin, "Sarin, if you continue trying to kill my priestess, in the end you will be killed. In the end it is your choice; you can still try to hunt down and kill Takiko, or you can help protect her."

Sarin stared at Genbu for a moment, questions filling his mind. But instead of asking Genbu, he merely replied, "Well, thank you for the heads up." Genbu looked up at the sky, taking what Sarin said literally. Crin giggled behind him.

"Genbu, I've got it under control, you can go up to your palace and find out more information about that party!" Crin laughed. Genbu rolled his eyes before nodding at Sarin and disappearing within green smoke.

Sarin looked at Crin, who was still giggling furiously. "So where do you fit into this mess, Crin?" Crin stopped laughing, giving Sarin a serious look.

"I am Takiko's protector, but not her warrior. I chose to protect her with my life; that means if you chose poorly, you'll find me as one of your enemies," her look turned once again malicious, _**"and you don't want me to be your enemy."**_

Crin suddenly smiled, dazing Sarin for a moment from her sudden mood swing. She giggled, running toward the end of the roof. "Tootles Sarin!" she cried as she leaped from the edge, landing gracefully onto the street, bounding off toward the battle.

Sarin stood there, replaying what had just happened over gain in his brain. Suddenly the roof door opened up, and Takiko's voice reached his ears. "Sarin?" he flinched, knowing that in any second, he would have to make his decision. From the corner of his vision he could see that Hagus had arrived, directly attacking Limdo with a strong gust of wind. Limdo barely dodged.

Ziyi's voice suddenly rang out over the sounds of the battle below. "SARIN, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Sarin said nothing, only looked at Takiko's concerned expression.

Enlighten dawned on Takiko as the meaning of Ziyi's words sunk in. "They want you to kill me, don't they?" Sarin only stared at her. At first fear crossed her expression, but then suddenly her expression changed; determination. It surprised Sarin, but not as much as the words those left her mouth next; "Then kill me."

Sarin's mouth dropped open in shock; she'd just asked for death, something he hadn't been expecting. He searched her eyes, trying to figure out what made this girl tick. Then he caught what she was trying to do; she was testing him.

He thought about Kazuza, how angry she would be once she found out that he had failed once more; she'd probably lock him in some random room, to 'think' about what side he was on. And as Genbu had said, there was a possible chance of one of her warriors killing him.

Sarin raised his gun, pointing it directly at Takiko. Takiko's face paled, but she still didn't back down. He hesitated, waiting for her to suddenly bolt; if she stayed where she was…

"SARIN HURRY UP!" Ziyi yelled. Obviously Limdo had figured out what they were trying to do, since he suddenly started ordering Crin to save Takiko. Limdo himself was being overwhelmed by Hagus; part of the plan.

Sarin sighed, his finger going to the trigger…

….and he whirled around, taking only a moment to aim, and fired it at Hagus. Hagus moved out of the way just in time, a look of disbelief crossing his face.

"SARIN, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Feiyan yelled. Ziyi was glaring; he already knew what side Sarin had just chosen.

"You can tell Kazuza," Sarin spat, anger suddenly filling his senses, "that she can go ahead and hire a new assassin, because you know what? SCREW YOU!!!!" Sarin whirled back around to look back at a wide-eyed Takiko. "I would like it if I could offer my services to you, to protect you along side of your warriors." A small smile crossed Takiko's features as he spoke, and she nodded her head.

"Welcome home." She whispered. Her words confused Sarin a bit, but he decided that she probably had a good reason for saying them.

"SARIN, TAKIKO, LOOK OUT!" Hikitsu yelled. Sarin whirled around, positioning himself in front of Takiko. Feiyan had shot an arrow toward them, and Sarin could see that it was too late for him to move both he and Takiko out of the way; it seemed like Genbu was wrong. He would die protecting Takiko.

Just as he thought that, a large, stone figure suddenly loomed above them, casting a shadow over them and blocking the arrow. "NAMAME!" Takiko cried with relief, running forward to stand directly behind the giant stone that was shaped sort of like a human. The stone head turned to look down at her, a small smile on its face.

Within Takiko's head, she could hear Namame's voice. _I'm happy to be protecting you again, Priestess of Genbu. _Takiko smiled as Namame reached down, his hand flattening out, making it possible for her and Sarin to climb aboard.

"Come on Sarin, get on." She called as she climbed onto Namame's hand.

"Um…excuse me?" Sarin looked shocked, as though Takiko had suggested he jump off a cliff.

"Get on; this is one of my warriors, Namame. He's my most indestructible warrior." Takiko smiled proudly, holding out her hand toward Sarin. Sarin hesitated, but took her hand and allowed him to be pulled up.

Namame straightened himself out, letting out a mighty roar as he stepped forward, toward the battle. Takiko looked around for Analu, finding her smiling at her in the corner of the battle, obviously proud that Namame trusted her so much…

Suddenly an arrow shot through Analu's chest. Analu's expression was bewildered for a moment, but then a knowing smile crossed her expression; it was almost as if she knew she was going to die.

Takiko gasped; a scream bubbled within her, but she couldn't bring herself to use it. Tears started to fall down her face, and within her mind she could hear Namame calling for Analu as he bounded toward her, shaking the ground. He stopped next to lady Analu's body, setting Takiko and Sarin down next to her. Sarin Imeadietly took Analu into his arms, his fingers trying to find her pulse.

For what seemed like eternity, Sarin desperately searched for some form of life. There was none. Takiko could tell by the look on his face that Analu was dead. Takiko hesitatingly looked up at Namame, her tears now falling non stop. Namame was silent for a moment, but Takiko could feel his rage, his sorrow…

Namame suddenly let out a rippling, terrifying roar that shook the buildings as he turned into his true form. Takiko cried out, her hand reaching out to stop him, but knowing that she couldn't physically stop him. She could see Ziyi smile – he had been the one to shoot the arrow, she could see that now – and spoke as soon as Namame's roar had faded away. "Priestess of Genbu, you will not succeed this time; we will kill you, sooner or later, we will kill you." He nodded at Feiyan, who nodded at Hagus, and all three disappeared.

Namame let out another howl of rage, and Takiko wasn't sure what she could do to stop him. Limdo was Imeadietly at her side, ready to grab her and flee if Namame posed a threat to her. He wound his arm around her waist, but Takiko shook her head, pushing away from him. "Namame is my responsibility. I can't abandon him, and I can't be afraid of him. Let me handle this." Limdo hesitated, throwing a wary glance at Namame before he stepped away from her, but still close enough so that he could protect her if needed.

"NAMAME, LISTEN TO ME!" Takiko yelled up, remembering the last time that Analu had died. "I know it's hard, and I understand the pain you feel, but you must calm down! You going into a rage won't solve anything; just bring you even more pain! I know I'm not Analu, and I know that from now on things are going to get harder; but you can't give up. Analu wouldn't want you to give up. She loved you so much, and she didn't want to see you in so much pain! Please Namame, please calm down…for Analu, is for nothing else! We still care about you…I still care about you. Please don't forget about us!" Takiko could feel Namame slowly calm down. And for a moment all was silent.

Then Namame withdrew, falling back into his smaller form, falling into Takiko's arms. She held him close, tears falling down her face and onto his head. Limdo stepped up behind Takiko, wrapping his arms around her. Takiko suddenly whirled around and started to cry into Limdo's shirt, holding Namame closer. Limdo hugged tighter, his chin resting on Takiko's head.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko pulled out the already-made bed from the couch in the front room. "I'm sorry that you have to sleep here for right now; I'm working on sleeping arrangements with the others as best as possible." Takiko smiled, standing straight up. Sarin smiled back, knowing that the real reason was because none of the guys trusted Sarin enough to let him sleep in their rooms.

"In a moment we're going to have a little meeting in the kitchen; we need to plan ahead, so any information that you could give us would be greatly appreciated. Is that okay with you?" Takiko seemed genuine about the offer; if he wanted, he could decline, say that he didn't feel ready to – even though it wasn't a problem at all – and she would still smile and let him stay. Nothing like that would have happened at his previous job.

"Its okay, I'll tell you. I owe them nothing." Sarin answered. Takiko smiled brightly and nodded, starting to head toward the kitchen. "Takiko, if you wouldn't mind, could you please explain the whole Genbu thing?" Sarin suddenly asked.

Takiko sighed. "Yea, I wouldn't mind, its just getting annoying to explain to everyone who walks in our front door to stay, you know? You can't help but notice that the boys are a little different…"

"Your fiancée turns into a girl. I'd say that's beyond just a little different." Takiko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose, since that was what I thought when I first met him." Takiko sat down on the edge of the bed, a faraway look in her eyes.

"My father and I never were on the same page; he was always gone, writing one of his books about ancient China. It was a little after Japan bombed Pearl Harbor—no I'm not from this time – and my mother had just died. I tried to destroy my father's newest book out of anger, but…I ended up being sucked into the book.

"In the book is a completely different world; it's like ancient China. The land was in the middle of so much destruction, and at the time it was on the bridge of war against Seiryu's people. At first I didn't want to be the priestess, but after I saw the destruction that was ruining the people's lives, I couldn't just abandon them.

"That didn't mean that most of the people liked me; it was tough trying to gather all my seven…okay, well eight, warriors. But I did it; I fell in love, and I found a place where I belonged.

"But when a priestess summons a God, she is a sacrifice. I was torn away from the people I loved, and brought back to my father, fighting for my life. I was distraught over leaving my love behind, and I thought I'd never see him again. It wasn't much longer that I was stuck in the middle of the bombing of Japan. My father tried to kill me, and then him. I used my last wish to save myself from the fate my bather had bestowed upon me; but I ended up accident being the cause for his death.

"I ended up here in the twenty first century where no one knew me. My mission is to gather my warriors, find the priestesses and get them to find their warriors and seal Temdan and his followers up into the world of the book forever."

Takiko looked at Sarin seriously. "They never told you any of that, did they? You probably found weird things in my profile that didn't make sense. You wanted to know why my warriors had the strange powers they did; well now you know."

Sarin nodded. "That explains a lot. But you said eight, what did that mean?"

"Hagus is only half of a warrior. His twin is the other half."

"Ah."

It was silent for a couple moments before Limdo called them in. Sarin and Takiko went into the kitchen and sat down at the table with the rest of the celestial warriors.

Sarin was surveying the table, looking at the people who were designed to protect Takiko; Limdo's power was wind, he knew that. Tomite's power was ice. Namame controlled the earth and was it himself, and Hikitsu….well, he wasn't sure about Hikitsu. He'd seen him use water, but the Eye patch over his right eye? He didn't understand it. He slowly reached over. "Hikitsu, I don't really get the eye patch thing….are you missing an eye?" Sarin couldn't help his curiosity. Hikitsu flinched away suddenly, and Sarin ended up falling onto the table, accidentally breaking it.

"SARIN GET OFF OF HIKITSU!" Takara cried, trying to pull off Sarin. His weight was too much and she ended up falling on top of him.

"TAKARA GET OFF THOSE MEN!" Limdo yelled, jumping onto the pile to grab her off.

"Limdo, stop!" Takiko made a grab at Limdo, but she ended up tripping over someone's foot and falling on Limdo.

"HAHA, IF WE'RE PLAYING HAY STACK WITH PEOPLE, COUNT ME IN!" Crin cried, jumping on top of Takiko, making her groan.

"Crin, don't do that to people…" Tomite went to drag her off, but she pulled him down by his shirt collar and on to the pile as well.

Namame started climbing the heap, trying to see what he could do to help.

"Let me see what's under there!" Sarin said, grabbing Hikitsu's eye patch and yanking it off. Instead of looking into Sarin's eyes, Crin happened to look down on him at just that moment. Their eyes met, and Imeadietly Crin knew what was happening; but it was too late.

"Oh crap." She whispered as the whole group sucked into her past.


	17. Chapter 16 Crin's past part 1

Crin brushed the ground methodically, her broom making small circles in the dust at her feet. From inside the small room at her back she heard the sounds of her maids giggling. Playing instead of working, just why she told her mother she didn't want them anymore.

"But noble ladies should always be accompanied by their maids" Crin said in an imitation of her mother's voice. She shoved her broom aside and stormed through her rooms, her maids falling silent. They weren't the ones working; they couldn't do their jobs properly so they left the work to the 'lady'. "I can't believe what they make me put up with".

Crin closed herself off in her sleeping quarters; her maids went back to their giggling. After listening for a bit to make sure that none of them were going to check on her she moved to her jewelry box. It was a large and ornate thing, much too big for all jewelry she possessed. She reached carefully around the back of it and felt for the little latch to the secret compartment. She found it and slid the small peg to the side, releasing a drawer. Crin reached inside and drew out a large scroll, her most secret and prized possession.

It was an old story, one that was forbidden for court ladies to read; one of mystery and passion, of evils and warriors of old. She carefully unfolded the old parchment and let her self sink into the words she had taught herself to read.

She opened her eyes to the sound of hurried footstep from outside her door. She glanced around; the light of the day was fading, being replaced by twilight. There was a knock at her door.

"Just a moment!" She hurriedly picked up her scroll from where it lay at her feet and put it back in its secret drawer. As she pulled back from the box her door opened and her mother stepped in.

"I have news." Her mother's regal voice clipped through the already frosty air. Crin stood and bowed respectfully at the higher ranking women.

"And what news would that be, mother?" It was a rare occasion for her mother to visit her chambers; she usually stayed secluded in the inner parts of the palace. There were only two things that would bring her here, the first being an offer of marriage for Crin that would better her standing in court and the second being something else that would better her standing in court

"I have recently been informed that you are to be considered for a very important ceremony. A ceremony that, if you are picked, could very well secure you a good husband and future fortune for your family." Her mother looked her over appraisingly then beckoned her maid's in. "You are to meet the emperor tonight along with the other prospective participants. This means you need to make yourself look like you actually are a lady." Her last words were filled with bitterness; she had always resented Crin for not being the brainless doll that would do whatever she was told.

Crin glowered up at her mother, she couldn't refuse a command that came from the emperor, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Crin's mother snapped her fan in reply and turned to leave.

"Mother, when are you going to stop these power grabbing games? You are acting like a child." Her mother's eyes were furious as they locked onto Crin's. She slapped Crin across the face, leaving an angry red mark.

"Who are you to lecture me on what is childish! You are but a child yourself, not only that but the daughter of a worthless, low ranking, soldier! And you know what that makes you? Worthless as well!" Her mother stopped to regain her composure. "Hmph, you're lucky that by law I had to take care of you. I will be happy when you are no longer my problem." She looked down her nose at Crin then left with another snap of her fan.

Crin sat down and just stared at the hands now folded in her lap. The maids around her were silent, waiting to see her reaction.

"All right, you better get to it. We don't want to disappoint the emperor."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin watched the man who she called emperor closely. She was surprised at how young he was, in his early twenties. He looked so casual and layed back, his chin resting gently on his entwined hands. He was surveying the girls that sat around him. They were all trying to win his favor and catch his attention. He just smiled at them, a rather nice smile too…

Suddenly Crin's eyes locked with his and she turned her head quickly, blushing. It was impossible for someone to read what another was thinking by just looking into their eyes but Crin was still embarrassed. She was thinking impure thoughts about the emperor and that was unacceptable.

"So, you have not spoken to me yet. Don't you have a favor you will do for me if I pick you? A family tie you can call into play?" Crin looked up and saw that he was speaking directly to her. "Well? Don't you have anything to offer me?" His words had an underlying meaning that Crin could not mistake. She stood up furiously, shoving aside her food.

"If _that_ is what you think I will give you so that I can participate in this ceremony you are sadly mistaken. Pick one of these girls, they would be happy to give you their services. But apparently you have mistaken me for some plaything that you can use only to throw aside a few seconds later!" Crin glared at him waiting for a response.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The emperor burst out laughing, much to the astonishment of both Crin and the crowd of women practically draped over him.

"Excuse me?" His reaction had caught her off guard.

"This is just what I had expected from you," He smiled up at her and motioned the women around him to move so that he could get up. "That is why I want you, Crin, to be the priestess of The Four Gods." He now stood in front of her, their eyes locked. She felt power behind his eyes, power that she felt she should cringe away from, but instead she wanted to embrace it.

Crin was locked in place by his hypnotic eyes; he motioned for everyone else to leave the room.

"You know" he said, "Those other girls were just for show, I had you picked out from the moment I first saw you."

"And when was that?" Crin replied. Their faces were inches apart, each looking into the others eyes.

"Last year, I was wandering the gardens hoping for a break from my duties for a time. I heard you then, crying alone, hidden in the flowers. You were so beautiful, so vulnerable. I couldn't help but stand there watching you. After that I would journey to your quarters and watch you with your maids, so fiery when faced with opposition and so stubborn in front of others. But when no one was looking you were soft, innocent. I knew you had to be mine." He reached out a hand and ran it through her long, dark hair. Crin gasped and turned her head away, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "You will be mine."

He took her chin firmly in his hand and tilted her head up to his. Their faces were only an inch apart; she could feel his hot breath on her face. Finally he leaned his face down to hers and their lips met. Crin gasped as he pulled his mouth away only to bring it back, tracing his lips down her jaw and back to her mouth. This time when he reached her mouth she parted her lips, letting him taste her and her him. They held onto each other, hands running over the other's body. Finally their mouths separated, leaving Crin gasping for air.

"Unfortunately we can go no further." She looked up at him questioningly. "You must remain pure for the ceremony. If you are not you cannot be priestess."

"I do not understand why it is so important for me to be priestess. If you want to marry me why not just marry me?" He looked away from her, pain across his face.

"If only it were that easy. Since I am the emperor class dictates who I must marry. You are a noble but not a noble of high birth, and even marrying a higher born noble would be a stretch. Usually an emperor is to marry a princess to form strong family alliances that would avoid future war. If I were to marry you surely many noble families would be distressed and find it suitable to take away some of their support. I am a young emperor so I still need as much support as possible if I am to build a stable empire. I know you would be a good empress but in your current position it could mean civil war if I were to marry you."

"I still do not see how my being the priestess could help." Crin's eyes started to fill with tears at the helplessness of her situation. She had just found love, was it now to be torn away from her?

"Do not fear my sweet," He took her face between his hands and kissed her softly, "When you become priestess your status will be elevated mush higher than that of even the highest ranking princess and we can be married."

"Your highness?" The voice came from just outside the room. The two quickly sprang apart and adjusted themselves.

"You must go now. The nest time I shall see you will be before the ceremony." He walked to the door of the room, "Oh and you may call me Xiou from now on." He left, his robes sweeping behind him, leaving Crin all alone.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin stretched out on the floor of her sleeping quarters. She could still feel his body pressed against hers, his taste still in her mouth. It was a sudden romance but somehow that moment seemed to have lasted for eternity. The door banged open breaking into her reverie, leaving Crin scrambling to get to her feet.

"Oh mother, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here so late?"

"Impertinent child, you know very well what brings me here. You would do well to have good news, if not I would be afraid of the consequences that might befall you." Her cold eyes showed no hint of mercy as she surveyed her daughter.

"Then I need not worry for all is well, I have been chosen for the ceremony. Now leave me alone so I can get my rest, the ceremony is in three days." Her mother seemed satisfied and just sniffed a reply. She left Crin alone again to brood about past events and those to come.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Are you ready my pet?" Xiou put the last of the necklaces around her neck, his hand brushing against the soft skin on her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

"I suppose I am as ready as I'll ever be." For the past two days Crin had been preparing for the ceremony, learning the chant, getting fit for her special garment, being taught the old lore about the gods. It was a whirlwind of information and activity all barely fitting into her brain. There were things that had stuck in her brain though, things that made here blush thinking about them. Xiou had been true to his word and she had remained pure but they had come close to crossing the line over the past days.

"Do not worry, everything will go well. I will be right in front of you the entire time, just look at me and nothing else and all will be fine." Crin nodded her head weakly. Xiou brushed his hand across her cheek and leaned toward her face.

"Your Highness, Priestess, it is now time to begin the ceremony." They reluctantly broke apart and headed towards the ceremony grounds.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin looked around herself, amazed. She was raised on a high platform above a large gathering of priests and scholars. Her robes flowed around her body and her hair flowed down her back like a river of silk. Surrounding her were four large panels, each ornately carved. At the top were the figures of the four gods.

Suddenly the crowd went silent and the ceremony began.

"**I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and goodwill.**

**Of the four corners of heaven and the four quarters of the earth to call on the Divine beasts.**

**We ask that you descend from the 28 constellations to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you.**

**We summon you thus.**

**Descend upon us from the heavens**!"

A blinding flash spread across the crowd. Crin was engulfed in a white light. Around her everything was fading, until the only face left was that of Xiou.

"XIOU!" Crin cried out, reaching for him, but it was too late. Suddenly the world shifted then started to come back into focus again.

Something whizzed pasted Crin's face. She looked down onto the grass that covered ground in front of her to see an arrow poking out. "What the-" A shout echoed in front of her and she look up to see a line of men dressed in armor all brandishing their swords. At her.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Okay, now we are going into Crin's past life. Now, I am letting Ari take over for her past, and she is a wonderful writter and my best friend. I am editing, so yes my pressence is around. Once Crin is done you have me fully back. Ari wanted this chapter up so bad, she kinda threatened me to update...it was scary. But hey, even though during the middle of the last chapter, I got sick, i still went on, thinking about you guys, and my friends who wait for the chapters with great patience...most of the time. We'll be posting ASAP! Ari is mega excited for Crin's past to finally come out; she has been waiting since the middle of the last story!**

**See you later!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love**

**Alice**


	18. Chapter 17 Crin's Past Part 2

Crin looked around in confusion; in front of her was a line of men on horseback clad in the clothing of the barbarians of the north. They stayed where they were, seemingly watching to see what she would do next.

Crin desperately searched for a place to hide. To her dismay there was nothing but grass and rolling hills. She was in the middle of a vast plain with nowhere to run.

"Who are you!" The call came from somewhere in the line of the horsemen. Crin stood up, careful of her dress, and brushed off grass that had gotten on the skirt. "I will say this again, who are you!"

Crin placed her hands firmly on her hips and yelled back "I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!" When no immediate reply came back Crin realized her mistake. Her big mouth had gotten her into another interesting predicament. She regretted the outburst even more when one of the horsemen broke out of the line and came towards her.

"I'm warning you," she started backing up, ready to run if she needed to, "if you come any closer I'll…" The trouble was is she had nothing to threaten him with, she was just a small girl stuck in a dress and a lot of jewelry, while they were armed and mounted on horseback.

"Oh look men, now she's making threats." A roar of laughter came up from the man's comrades. Crin recognized the voice of the man now riding towards as the one who had called out to her to ask who she was. From the way he was acting he seemed to be the leader.

"Such a little thing you are! I doubt you could do any harm…" He rode up to her, now only a few feet away. Crin could see his face clearly now, a patch of beard on his chin and scraggly black hair that fell to his shoulders, he obviously did not care about his appearance, which was to be expected of barbarians. His skin was nice though, a beautiful olive complexion marred only by a scar that ran across his right cheek. He had handsome features, one of a strong and confident-and from the way he looked-young man. But then again, he wasn't very handsome with a stupid smirk across his face.

"Now, little girl, give us your jewelry and any other valuables you have," He came to a stop in front of her and leaned from his horse until he was almost on level with her, "And we might let you live." He reached out his hand and tugged at one of Crin's necklaces.

Without thinking Crin reached up and grabbed his outstretched hand. She stared him straight in the eyes as she sunk her teeth into the flesh on the back of his arm.

Blood started to well up around her teeth as the man let out a howl of pain. He tried to pull his arm away, causing Crin to let go with her teeth but grab onto his arm with her hands. As he flailed around Crin caught a glimpse of a strange symbol traced across his palm. She couldn't look at it further though because his arm flipped around once more. Her grip lessened and a triumphant smile lit his face. But Crin took his arm firmly in her hands, turned around, and used her shoulder as leverage to flip him off the horse.

Crin watched as the man landed face first on the ground. His fall was accompanied by a sickening crunch, the unmistakable sound of breaking cartilage.

It was too late to think of the consequences of what she had just done. Crin grabbed onto the makeshift saddle and hoisted herself up. Behind her she heard the man's companions start to trot over to see what was going on. They had obviously not counted on such a small girl to be able to do so much damage.

Crin started her newly acquired horse in a trot then turned around to face the man who was glaring at her from the ground and adjusting his broken nose.

"Tata, thanks for the horse!" Crin stuck out her tongue in a final parting gesture then kicked her horse into a gallop and took off.

"Tian Guinong, what happened!?" Tian watched the dark haired girl ride away as his men rode up to him. "Do you want us to go after her?"

Tian smiled, then winced when the cartilage in his nose scraped painfully.

"No, we'll leave her be." A groan went up in the crowd. "Don't worry, we'll catch her in the next town, it's the only one for miles so she'll have to be there." Tian heard a murmur of agreement as his men started to ride back to their camp.

"Wu Fei, could you give me a ride?" Tian reached out his arm as Wu Fei rode by and used the other it to spring himself onto the horse.

"What is special about this girl, Tian? You have never acted like this before; we usually just chase them down, not wait till they get to the nearest village!"

"Wu Fei," Tian said with a large grin, "I think I'm in love."

Wu Fei's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"You can't be serious."

"You're right, I'm not!" Tian hit him on the back of the head, "What do you think I am, a cradle robber? That girl had to have been ten years old!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"You know, we've been together for hours and I still don't know your name." Crin stroked the neck of her new horse lovingly. They had been riding together for hours after their escape from the barbarians. Crin had decided it would be good for horse and rider to take a break after such a long ride so when she had spotted a small pond with trees lining it she had stopped and pitched camp.

Crin rummaged in the packs strapped to the horse's side and found a small supply of food and a few blankets that she could sleep on. She layed them out on the ground and chewed on a piece of dried meat.

The girl and horse had travelled across the plain and were now skirting a vast desert that had seemed to pop up out of nowhere. She had never travelled far outside the small imperial complex but she had heard tales of the vast desert that lay to the north of the empire. The barbarians only confirmed her suspicions that she had somehow been transported far north of the capitol. If she could just find a small town or village she could ask someone the direction to the capitol and then she'd be fine. That seemed like a far off dream though, no matter how far she travelled there was nothing in sight for miles.

"If only I hadn't done that stupid ceremony!!!" Crin kicked one of the trees in frustration, only to stub her toe. As she let out a wail of pain the horse came over and butted her in the back with its head.

"Eager for a name I see." Crin looked the horse over. She couldn't be sure what kind of horse it was since she had only been taught to ride horses, not identify breeds. She could tell, however, that the horse was well muscled, a sign of constant and hard riding. It had a beautiful tan coat with a single white mark on it's forehead in the shape of a flame.

"I've got it! I will call you Bak Fo." (AN: Bak Fo means white flame in Chinese) Bak Fo let out a short snort of what Crin hoped was approval and butted Crin once again with her (after checking certain unspeakable parts of the horse Crin had found that it was a female horse) head.

Crin laughed and buried her face in the mane of her new horse. Soon her laughter turned into choking sobs and as the sun set she cried herself to sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The sun beat down on Crin as she opened her eyes to a new day. She blinked as the sun beat down on her, partly blinding her for a few seconds. As she looked down a shadow fell over her then moved away. She looked up once more and saw something flying in the sky.

"It's a bird…." Crin stood up and shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun as she searched the skies for the bird she had just seen. It wasn't unusual to see a bird around water but there was something different about this bird, it seemed to be calling to her. "Where did you go birdie?"

The reply came in the form of a screech as the strange bird circled overhead then plunged from the sky. Crin leaped back as the birded spread its wings and landed in front of her. She gasped as she took in the bird's extravagant appearance.

It feathers were a dazzling shade of red, and they seemed to emit a light of their own. It was much bigger than a normal bird too, almost as big as Crin herself. She approached it cautiously and stretched out a hand to touch it. Its piercing black eyes stared strait at her.

"Wait you are…" Crin cringed back as the bird let out another ear piercing screech and took off.

Crin had no time to think; she lifted the skirt of her dress and ran to where Bak Fo was nibbling on grass. She yelled a warning to Bak Fo as she grabbed onto her horses' reins and took off across the plain, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

Crin kept an eye on the dazzling bird and they followed it closely. They rode for what seemed like miles Before Crin spotted something on the horizon.

"Look Bak Fo, it's a town!" Crin pulled on the reins and slowed Bak Fo down to a trot. She looked up to see the crimson bird circling them. "Thank you, Suzaku!" The bird made a strange gesture, almost a nod, then flew strait into the blare of the sun and disappeared.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin led Bak Fo carefully through the streets by a lead rope tied to her halter. The thatched roof houses showed colorful flowers on windowsills and bright homey rooms could be seen through windows. There was only one thing missing, the people. The outskirts of the small town were deserted.

As she walked she heard a creaking sound from around a corner to her left. Crin followed the noise and led Bak Fo around the corner, only to run into a something with a thud.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Crin looked up to see a woman dressed in the clothes of a peasant. She was carrying a basket full of hot, fresh dumplings. Crin's mouth started to water as she took in the savory scent. She had only eaten a strip of dried meat in the past two days. She hadn't realized till now how hungry she was. As Crin stared at the dumplings with hunger in her eyes her stomach let out a horrendous growl.

"Um…are you hungry?" Crin nodded her head slowly as her stomach let out another growl. The woman laughed and gave her one of the dumplings. Crin bit into the dumpling and the sweet taste filled her mouth. "Why don't we walk together? I'm sure your going to the same place I am." In fact Crin wasn't sure that she was going the same place as this woman but maybe that was where all the villagers were.

"So, where are you from?" They were walking further into the village, as they walked there seemed to be a growing noise coming from directly in front of them.

"The capital, I'm actually trying to get back there." Crin swallowed the last of her dumpling and stared up at the woman.

"I thought that might be it, you're wearing such expensive clothing and that jewelry looks real." Crin had forgotten that she was still wearing the clothes from the ceremony. "Ah here we are, you're lucky you came here today, this only happens once a year." They rounded a corner and came upon a large square. It was filled to the brim with people, all in colorful clothing. Stuffed in the square were large stalls, some selling food, others clothing, and there were still many more.

"Well, I hope you make your way back to the capital safely. You can never tell what could happen on the road nowadays. Good thing Hong' Nan is one of the more peaceful of the new countries." Crin waved a goodbye as the woman walked away toward a nearby food stall. What the woman had said puzzled her. Why had she said they were in a country called Hong 'Nan? No worries though, she was just a peasant, what could she know? She started to survey the busy market as Bak Fo came up and rubbed her head against Crin's side.

"What do you think Bak Fo? Let's find us some info on how to get home and maybe a new set of clothes for me." Crin spotted a nearby jewelry stall, as she made her way to it she started stripping off her many bracelets, necklaces, and anklets until her arms were draped in jewelry.

"How much can I get for all of this?" The merchant seemed startled be her sudden appearance. "Well? Aren't you going to look at them?" He started to evaluate the jewelry, a piece at a time. As he went through the jewelry his face got more and more surprised.

"Where did you get these?" Crin quickly judged what she could tell the man. She didn't think that giving him information would be dangerous but it was best to keep a low profile in such unfamiliar territory.

"Family heirlooms." The man gave her an incredulous look then went to back to examining the jewelry.

"Well," He spread out the jewelry pieces so that all of them could be seen, "I can give you about (amount has been edited out due to the author's stupidity regarding such things), is that enough?" Crin's eyes widened at the amount. With that she could buy a palace of her own, let alone a journey back home.

"That's more than enough, thank you!" Crin accepted her payment as the jeweler started bundling up the sale. A glint of gold caught Crin's eye. "Wait! Can I have that necklace back?"

"Why of course, it is one of the pieces of lesser value. I will even give it back for free as a thank you for your business." Crin smiled as she latched the necklace back onto her neck. She caressed the fine gold of it. It was the last necklace that Xiou had given her, a connection to their love.

Crin took her newfound fortune from stall to stall. She bought herself new, more practical, clothes along with food and supplies for her and Bak Fo. By the time she was done shopping the sun was starting to set and the merchants were packing up their wares.

"I guess we'll have to find a place to sleep." Crin asked a villager for directions to an inn. It was a little place, with a nice homey feel. They had a stable for Bak Fo to stay in and they also provided Crin with a hot bath.

As Crin relaxed in her room she examined the necklace hanging from her neck. Her finger caught on something and when she pulled it off she found a large stone was missing from one of the facets.

"I wonder when that happened…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Where is my daughter?!" Crin's mother burst into the emperor's study. At her back were guards, unsure of what to do. "Well, are you going to answer me?!"

"My scholars are trying to answer that question right now. I am doing everything in my power to find your daughter and bring her back." Xiou took another scroll from the pile next to him and unrolled it. "I myself am taking time from my schedule to revue ancient documents that might yield some answers to this puzzle."

"I would hope so. If anything happens to my daughter I hold you accountable." She swept out of the room, leaving the guards trailing after her.

After he was sure he was alone Xiou pulled out a large piece of jade from his robe. It was all that was left after Crin had disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Crin…wherever you are, find your way back to me."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Xiou!" Crin woke with a start. Her dream had been so realistic that she had almost believed she was home. "There's no way that mother would confront the emperor for me though."

As Crin settled back into bed she heard a scream come from outside her window. Startled, Crin ran to see what was wrong. Outside her window the town was on fire.

Crin grabbed her packs and ran out of the inn. All around her chaos was erupting; people were trying to save their houses from the encroaching fire as the distant sound of horses running through the streets could be heard.

Crin ran for all she was worth, the stable where Bak Fo was being kept was at the back of the inn. She would have to run around the entire inn to get to her horse. As she rounded a corner she heard the sound of horse hoofs running behind her.

"You!" Crin didn't have to look to see who was chasing her. She glanced behind anyway to see how close he was to catching her. To her surprise he wasn't following her on horse back but on foot.

"You sound like a horse you oaf!" He seemed slightly offended by her remark but kept his speed.

Crin ran as fast as she could but he was gaining on her. Finally, ahead of her she saw the last turn to the stable. She burst through the doors, her pursuer close on her heels. When she got to the stall where her horse was held he finally caught up to her.

"Bak Fo!" They both cried out at the same time.

Crin looked up at her pursuer. "Wait, you mean you named her Bak Fo too?"

"What do you mean 'too,' she's _my_ horse!" He looked down at her, way down.

"Psh, you wish. You're too much of a pansy to stay on her when someone tries to pull you off!" His face grew red and Crin realized she had said the wrong thing.

"Why you little…" He unsheathed his sword. Crin cringed back, all too aware of the razor sharp edge of the blade. But it wasn't the blade that got her; he used the blunt hilt of the sword to nock her into inky blackness.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Hey everybody this is Ari!** **I am your hostess with the mostess for the time being seeing as Crin is my character so it is only fitting that i write her background. Sorry for not updating sooner, i had semester exams all this past week and they zapped my strength as exams tend to do. But never fear! I will work diligently to complete this brief interlude in our story so that we can move on with our main characters ( Takiko and Limdo).**

**Hope you enjoy my writing! (if you do i'm just gonna put a little plug in for my own story Genbu Kaiden story, Reborn.)**

**Until Next Time!**

**Ari**

**P.S. Alice is currently being held in my closet, if you wish to talk to her please wait for the beep.**

**beeeeeeeeeeeep **


	19. Chapter 18 Crin's Past Part 3

Crin rubbed her head where it had been hit, rather painfully, with the hilt of a sword. That is, she would have if her arms weren't tied to her sides with a very itchy rope. She opened her eyes, only to see blackness.

"I'm blind!" Crin cried out. She struggled desperately against the ropes that restrained her hands and feet. She tried to get the ropes undone but the more she struggled the more the scratchy rope dug into her ankles and wrists. With a cry of frustration she finally gave up, she could feel where the rope had dug into to her flesh and she had started to bleed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. In front of her she heard a flap of clothe be lifted and a rush of hot, desert air tugged at her clothes.

"It seems are little princess has finally woken up!" It was the now all too familiar voice of the Barbarian man. Crin felt a tug at the clothe that covered her head. She squinted as light poured into her eyes and she was temporarily blinded. She blinked several times to clear her vision and when she could finally see the barbarian man (that she had bitten, insulted, _and_ stolen a horse from) was standing in front of her.

"You know," She said, mustering up the little bit of courage she had left, "You look even taller, and uglier, from down here." Much to her surprise he started laughing.

"Ha! And you look even smaller, little girl. How old are you anyway; eleven, or maybe twelve?" He laughed even harder at this. Crin did not find this the least bit funny.

"I will have you know that I am eighteen years old!"She yelled up at him. The barbarian stopped laughing and stared down at her, utter astonishment on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I am not! I turned eighteen two months ago." Crin stated matter of factly.

"Well, Miss 'turned eighteen two months ago' my name is Tian Guinong. What, might I ask, is yours?" He squatted down in front of her and got out his short knife that was attached to the belt on his hip.

"It's Crin, if you must know." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I know it's an unusual name. My father named me; he said it was short and to the point." She shied away from the knife that he now approached her with.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to get these ropes off." He hissed with a sharp intake of air when he saw the shape her wrists were in. "I told my men not to use the cheap rope on you, looks like they need to learn how to listen." His voice had a dangerous edge in it that seemed to imply more than just a stern taking to. "Don't worry though; I have a friend who makes excellent herbal ointments that will help with that."

Once the ropes on her wrists and ankles were cut he extended a hand to her that she gladly took. He led her out the flap in the tent into a camp of his men, comprised of small tents and a corral for the horses.

"Why did you tie me up in the first if you were just going to untie me later?" Crin asked him as they walked.

"I didn't want you to wake up and run off before I had a chance to talk to you. You see, we're not really a violent lot. We find people who seem to be weighed down by their wealth and 'liberate' them from it, so as to lighten their burden." He winked at her, "Such a young lady like you wandering alone in the plains with so much jewelry was practically asking to be robbed. You're lucky that it was us that found you, not some Qu' Dong tribe. Those people are merciless."

"But" Crin said, "You set the town on fire, I saw it."

"Oh that," Tian sighed, "That wasn't really our fault."

"Not your fault! You were looting the town and setting the buildings on fire!"

"Well, you see…Some of my men got rather rowdy and decided that we were about due for a good old pillaging. We were heading that way to go after you and they broke away from us and went off ahead. I didn't feel like wasting time and energy fighting them so I let them. Don't worry though, they have been dealt with." Tian stopped in front of a small tent. He opened the flap and beckoned Crin to follow. She was hesitant but went in after him.

"Crin, meet Wu Fei. Wu Fei, this is Crin." Once the situation had been explained to Wu Fei he got out his herbal ointments and set to work. Once Tian was sure that Crin was well taken care of he left the tent, explaining that he had to check some supplies.

"So," Wu Fei began after a few minutes of silence," What brings you to the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm trying to get home." She said after a few seconds. It couldn't hurt to tell him, Tian trusted him and she, for some reason, trusted Tian.

"And where might that be?" He was mixing some ointments together and adding a few herbs. It seemed odd that such a good herbalist would be in a camp of barbarians.

"I live in the Capital. I'm not sure how I ended up here but I need to get back." She impulsively reached up to touch the necklace that still hung around her neck.

Wu Fei began putting ointment on her wrists. It had a nice cooling sensation that helped Crin relax a bit, she hadn't realized how tense and on guard she had been. "That makes sense, you talk like a rich you lady!" He started laughing.

"Why do you all always make fun of me?! Sure I'm may be a lady of the court but that doesn't mean I want to be." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You are definitely the picture of a stubborn you lady, now here, I'm sorry, let me see your arms, I'm not done treating you yet." Crin reluctantly complied. "What did you mean you don't want to be a lady? I know plenty a girl who'd want to be a lady of the court."

"Maybe I would have been one of those girls who fawned over life at court, if not for my father."

"You're father?" Wu Fei asked.

"Yes. He was a palace guard, not of high class birth. Despite that he and my mother, an upper class lady of the court, fell in love. When it became public that my mother was with child she was shamed and was forced to give up her high position at court for a lesser one. This caused her to hate my father since she held station above all else. When I was born she shunned me and would not even speak to me. So I spent my days with my father. He died soon after my eighth birthday of a heart attack." She felt a tear run down her cheek as she said the last part.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He truly was too.

"Oh, it's all right. How could you have known? Mother always said that I inherited his strong will and features. I think that's why she dislikes me so much, because she can see him in me." Crin let out a sigh and looked at the fresh bandages that now covered her wrists. "He taught me to think for myself and that there was life outside of palace intrigues."

"If you hate it so much why do you want to go back?" Wu Fei asked. Crin blushed as the image of the Xiou flashed across her mind.

"I have my reasons." She finally said.

"Well Tian has said that he is going to get you back home so you should be there within the month. Right now we are on the border between Qu' Dong and Hong' Nan so which country are you from?" Crin blinked at him, she had not recognized either of those country names.

"Um…I'm from China." This time it was Wu Fei's turn to blink.

"China? Where is that? I know that the four countries have only been around for forty years but I have heard of no China."

"What are you talking about?! I'm in the far north aren't I?"

"No, you're in the southern kingdom of Hong' Nan whose guardian is Suzaku." Wu Fei looked at her like she was crazy.

"You mean, I'm in the Universe of the Four Gods?!?" Crin breath started to come fast and the edges of her vision began to blur.

"Crin? Crin!" Wu Fei's voice drifted as she sunk into blackness.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin opened her eyes slowly. All around her was white, there seemed to be no walls. As she stared, looking for an exit r something solid there seemed to be four different colored lights glowing. With a blinding flash they lights manifested into four beings, the four gods.

Crin recognized them at once from her studies. Though she had not seen them directly each had a distinct feature of the beast that represented them. Byakko had the likeness of a tiger, Suzaku the phoenix, Seiryu the dragon, and Genbu the snake and turtle.

"Priestess." They bowed to her and she realized that it would be a good idea not to offend them so she kneeled.

"Priestess, it is good to meet you. Though I know that you have already met Suzaku you have not seen him in his true form." It was Genbu who spoke, his voice deep and reverberating.

"We have called you here, priestess, for a specific task." It was now Seiryu that spoke.

"You will not be returned to your home until this task is complete." Now Byakko talked.

"You, priestess Crin, must bring peace and stability to the new kingdoms." Suzaku.

"But how, and why?" Crin stood from her kneeling position to confront the gods. "I'm just a girl, how do you expect me to bring about peace?"

"You will find the celestial warriors, one for each country. Each will have a special skill and ability that will help you when you perform the final ceremony. They will be drawn to you, and you will be drawn to them." Genbu spoke to her again.

"But how am I supposed to find them, who knows how big this place is? It could take years!"

"It could, but you have already found one so how hard can it be? Once you find them all you must recite the words you learned for the ceremony. Then your task will be complete and you may return to your home." Genbu spoke the last words then all the gods started to fade.

"Wait! At least give me a map or something!" Along with the gods the whiteness started to fade into black. "Why does this always happen…?" Crin said as she passed out, again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Crin!" Tian's voice drifted into Crin's head. Slowly the fog that was in her head began to clear.

"Oh hey Tian…lovely day isn't it?"Crin smiled stupidly as she stared up at Tian's face.

"What are you talking about? Wu Fei, what is she talking about?" Tian sounded worried.

"How should I know what she's talking about?" Wu Fei answered. As Tian yelled at Wu Fei for not knowing what she was talking about Crin glanced at Tian's hand. She remembered when she had bit him; how she had caught a fleeting glance a strange symbol on it.

Crin sat up from where she had been laying on the floor. Both Tian and Wu Fei stared at her as she grabbed Tian's hand and turned it palm up towards her. There was the symbol of Suzaku, and there was the first celestial warrior.

"You're a celestial warrior..." Crin stared down at the symbol on his hand.

"How do you know about the celestial warriors?" Tian said as he tried to pull his hand away.

"Because, I'm your priestess." Crin stated. Tian instantly stopped trying to pull his hand away and stared at her. Wu Fei too was starting. "Why are you looking at me like that? We've got a job to do so let's get to it!" They continued to stare at her.

"How do I know what you are saying is true?" Tian face was set in suspicion, Wu Fei too looked unconvinced. "You say you are the priestess, but she is supposed to be a beautiful woman from another land. Look at you, you're just a girl." The words stung, and Crin wasn't sure what to do to prove to them what she said was true. Suddenly the voice of Suzaku whispered in her mind and she knew what to do.

Crin took Tian's outstretched hand and raised the palm of it to her lips. She kissed the symbol and when her lips touched it she felt an electric jolt run through her and Tian.

"I swear to you, I am the priestess of the Universe of the Four Gods and I will do all in my power to serve you and the celestial warriors and bring peace to this world." She spoke the words with her mouth still to his palm, her lips brushing his skin. She looked up at him and saw that his face was beet red. "What are you blushing for? You totally just ruined the moment."

"It's nothing," He looked away and cleared his throat. Once his face had returned to its normal color he looked at her. "Well, I guess this means I should show you."

"Show me what?" Crin asked, suddenly curious, the previous awkwardness forgotten. Tian led her outside Wu Fei's tent.

"Wu Fei, can you get my bow?" Wu Fei nodded and ran off to Tian's tent. Around them Crin heard some of the men started to shout to one another. "Hey! The captain's gonna shoot!" and "Come quick, boss Tian's gonna shoot!"

Tian led Crin to the outskirts of the tent camp where some men were setting a target a couple feet away. A few second later Wu Fei came running up with a sturdy looking longbow and quiver full of arrows.

Tian accepted the thing from Wu Fei and went about stringing his bow. Crin watched as he knocked an arrow to the bow and pulled back.

"Watch." Was all he said to Crin before he let the arrow fly.

Crin gasped as midway through its flight the arrow burst into flames. It kept it's course as it went flying several feet before hitting the target perfectly in the center. All around them a cheer went up from Tian's men.

"This is my ability; I am a master of any and all weapons. Priestess, I will teach you to fight till you can even rival me in a battle."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They set out the next morning. Tian told his men of the plan to find the celestial warriors and gave them a choice of coming or not. They all seemed rather enthusiastic about the idea and were immediately on board. Tian saddled up Bak Fo and Crin rode behind him on the horse. She was acutely aware of how close they were. As they travelled there came to be even more awkward silences between the two.

Finally, after a hard month of riding they came upon a little village in Qu' Dong. There they found a woman with the mark of Seiryu on her leg. She was beautiful with flowing black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was a travelling entertainer who danced and sang for a living. Her voice was entrancing and said to have powers over those who heard it. Her name was Ruo Lan.

That night, like every night for the past month, Tian taught Crin how to fight. They went through the routine battle patterns and practiced with both hand to hand and weapon techniques. Tian tossed Crin a dagger for their next lesson and it gave Crin an idea.

"Tian…could you come over her for a second?" Tian eyed her suspiciously.

"You're not going to stab me with that if I do, are you?" he asked.

"Why ever would I do that? I like having you around." Crin blushed when she realized what she had just said. She looked down at her toes, to hide her embarrassment.

"Is that a confession of love?" He teased.

"Now see here! I-"Crin cut off when she saw his face. It wasn't joking at all but soft and loving. Crin stood there as he came closer to her.

"Crin, I…"Tian leaned down and softly kissed her. Crin pulled away from him, cheeks burning. She fled from the area and went to her tent, firmly securing the flap and blowing out the lamp. A few minutes later she heard footsteps at the flap, it was Wu Fie.

"Crin, Tian wants to talk to you. He says he's sorry."

"Go away!" She cried. There was a pause, and then she heard him walk away.

"How….how can I so easily forget Xiou. I love Xiou!"Even as she spoke the words she knew they weren't true. It had been over a month since she had been home and it had been a romance of a second. She had spent only a few hours with Xiou, while she now spent almost every minute of the day with Tian.

Crin's mind was made up; she knew what she had to do. She took the necklace, the last remaining connection to her world, and brought it to a river that ran through the village. There, with a silent goodbye she tossed it into the waters, her old life sinking with the gold and jewels.

Once that was done she set out for Tian's tent.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" Tian yells could be heard from even outside the tent. Crin was rather reluctant to go in."You shouldn't have waited, now she'll never want to see you again!"

"Um… can I come in?" Crin called out. All noise in the tent stopped. Without waiting for a reply Crin pulled back the flap and walked into the tent. Tian looked to have been pacing around his tent; he now stood in the middle. "I, uh, just want to say that I'm sorry. For the way I acted." Tian looked surprised.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have known that my feelings are one sided and it was wrong for me to force them on you." Tian looked down at the floor, disgusted at himself.

"You're wrong, your feelings aren't one-sided." Tian looked up, shocked. "Tian, I love you." Once Tian registered what she had said he swept her up in his arms.

"Well," He said, "Should I continue where I left off?"

"Oh yes, most definitely."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Once the rules of being priestess had been explained to Tian (meaning, the whole remaining 'pure' thing) he was more than willing to take the good over the bad. As they travelled life for them was happy, Crin was quickly learning how to use many weapons and was even starting to get on level with Tian. Ruo Lan taught Crin how to dance and sing, and she discovered that she had quite a lovely voice. It also became apparent that Tian's and Crin's romance wasn't the only one as Ruo Lan and Wu Fei began sharing a tent. Tian also found out what Crin had been planning to do with that dagger. He no longer had a scruffy mane of hair; it was now cropped short and neat.

They traveled through Bei Jia and found a third warrior, Yang Guo, whose skills lay in academics. His green eyes practically glowed with intelligence and he became a tutor to Crin and they continued on their travels.

"Tian," Crin asked him one night as they snuggled together by the warmth of the fire, "The gods said that I am meant to bring peace to this land, yet I have seen no struggles, or wars. Why am I needed if there is already peace?" Tian sighed and stared into the flames, as he answered.

"We have been keeping to the back roads and avoiding major cities and towns. If we were travel to the borders of the countries and the major cities you would find a vast struggle for power going on. That's why I became a bandit, you know. So I could go into the wilderness and not have to worry about war and famine."

They set out once more, the days and months passed quickly. When Crin looked back it was hard to believe that it had been almost a year since she had first arrived in the book.

Finally they arrived in the country of Xi Lang where the final warrior waited.

"Tian, is this like the capital of Hong' Nan?" Crin asked as they rode through the city's gates.

"Not really, Hong' Nan is a much more prosperous nation. Xi Lang is still struggling for control of its lands, so the city is heavily fortified." Crin looked to walls of the city where there was a soldier every few feet. This was the first big city she had been to since she began her travels and she did not like what she saw. All around her there were shacks that looked more like a few pieces of scrap thrown together than actual houses. All around them were people begging on the streets, even small children. It wasn't until they came within yards of the palace that the living conditions were better and the beggars were gone.

"If this is what is really going on here then I do need to fix it, and soon." Tian nodded in agreement as the rode through the entrance to the palace.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Later that night Crin prepared to be announced in court. She had wanted to avoid big cities as much as possible so as not to attract attention to herself, but in this case it couldn't be avoided. The same gut feeling that had brought her to the other celestial warriors told her that the last was here, in the palace of the emperor of Xi Lang.

Crin rummaged through her packs to find the only garment that would be suitable for a court appearance. Among all her rough traveling clothes she found it, the dress she had performed the ceremony and first come to this land in. She slipped it on and put the few pieces of jewelry she had on as well. When she looked in the mirror of her small guest chambers to check her appearance she was shocked by what she saw.

Gone was the girl who was a delicate lady of the court. In her place was a woman with a stubborn set to her jaw, knowledge in her eyes, and rosy lips that were quick to smile. Who knew that a year could change someone so much, but change she did. Now she wasn't sure she recognized herself.

"Crin, are you ready?" Tian called from outside her chambers.

"Coming!" she yelled back. With a final glance in the mirror she set out to face her destiny.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Her Eminence the Priestess of the Four Gods and her celestial warriors." Crin stepped into the hall where the emperor and other high ranking members of the court resided after meals. She quickly glanced over everyone in the room, from the rather slovenly looking emperor to his daughter, the heir to the throne. When she looked at the princess she stopped as her gaze fell to a mark on her shoulder. There she was, the fourth and final celestial warrior.

"Your eminence, what brings you to Xi Lang, and my court? I have, of course heard of your travels but I don't know why you have bothered to stop and talk to me." The emperor spoke from his chair atop a raised dais.

"Your highness I have come seeking the last warrior, without whom I cannot perform the ceremony that is crucial to bring peace to this world." Crin bowed as she spoke, showing proper respect.

"Ha! Who needs peace when you can have all the land there is?" Crin looked up at the princess who spoke, the celestial warrior.

"Umm…excuse me?"Was all she managed to say in reply.

"Daddy…!" She whined in an annoying nasally voice. "Don't listen to her. Just send your armies out like usual and destroy all those other annoying little emperors."

"Uh, Crin? Your eye is doing a funny twitchy thing." Tian said from next to her.

"Now Mei Mei, let us at least hear what she has to say. Your father is getting old and would like a break from all these years of fighting." The emperor gave a stern look to his daughter.

"But daddy…" Mei Mei dragged out the last syllable for an annoyingly long amount of time. "I don't care about peace; I just want to have more land and little peasants to control."

"Excuse me, could you repeat that? I couldn't quite hear you." Crin clenched her hands into fists as she spoke the words.

"You heard me '_your eminence_'," she sneered, "I don't care about you or your stupid warriors. I'm going to do what I want, when I want. And you can't do anything about that." She stuck her tongue out at Crin.

"Oh, I'll show you stupid warriors." Crin lunged for the princess, her arm outstretched ready to smack her. Before she could, though, Tian restrained her.

"Crin, don't," he warned. When Mei Mei saw that Crin had stopped her attack she smiled in triumph and settled back into her chair. The wind that had been picking up also died down, though there were no windows in the room for a wind to be let in.

"What's with all this tension? Come, sit! Tonight we celebrate our newly arrived guests!" The emperor motioned for them to sit on some cushions with some of the other courtiers.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin tossed and turned in her sleep, the images of the beggar children playing over and over again in her mind. She heard them screaming and there was a loud banging sound coming from somewhere.

"CRIN!" Crin jolted awake and out of her nightmare. But even though she was awake the screams and banging continued.

"CRIN!" The call came again and this time she knew its location. She wrenched open the door to her chambers and saw Tian, sword in hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He was sweating and his breath came in ragged gasps. From down the hall she saw the glow of fire and distant screams could be heard.

"It's the army, they're rebelling and have attacked and set the palace on fire. They're killing everyone in sight, we must flee quickly or we might be killed as well." He entered her chambers and started pulling her packs together and throwing things into them.

"No." Tian looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean 'no'?! We've got to get out of here!" He found her sword and handed it to her. Crin took it but did not move to follow him as he made his way out her door. "Come on!"

"No, we can't go. We've got to get the princess or we'll never complete the ceremony." The realization of what she had said dawned on his face.

"You're right." Tian replied.

"Well of course I'm right! I wouldn't be acting this stupid for no good reason." She took her sword firmly in hand and led him into the halls of the palace.

Crin knew what she had to do; in the midst of all this chaos she was going to have to perform the ceremony. It was either that or be stuck in the book forever.

Her instinct guided her; she knew it was her connection with the celestial warriors that did it. They found Yang Guo organizing a bucket chain to help put out the fire. Once he saw Crin he knew that it was time to play his part in the fate of the world so he followed her and Tian.

They had to go to the gates of the palace to find Wu Fei and Ruo Lan. They were fighting off a wave of attackers with the rest of Tian's bandit gang. Ruo Lan used her dancers grace to deliver bone crushing kicks and Wu Fei directed the bandits attacks and showed some fancy sword work of his own. Once Ruo Lan saw Crin she nodded a goodbye to Wu Fei. There was no need for a passionate goodbye; they knew in their hearts that they would see each other again. She too followed Crin and they entered into the depths of the palace, the priestess and her celestial warriors.

Crin once more let her instinct take over as she advanced deeper and deeper into the palace. Several times they had to take alternate routes to dodge soldiers or keep away from the advancing flames. Finally she stopped at a door that she knew would take her to Mei Mei. She penned the door and was struck by a violent gust of wind that seemed to cut at her flesh.

"NO! Don't hurt me!" Mei Mei cowered in a corner of her chambers. One of the side doors had been busted open and she was surrounded by soldiers, ready to kill her. All around the room things were being kicked up by a whirlwind of angry air.

"Do not lay a finger on that girl!" The soldiers turned in surprise at Crin's words. Once they saw her they laughed.

"Little girl, how can you possibly threaten us, you couldn't hurt a fly!" They advanced on her, swords drawn. Crin motioned for Tian and them to stay back.

"I'll show you just what a little girl can do!" She swung her sword and sunk it deep into the first soldier's shoulder, between two sections of his armor. Shock registered on his face as he went to his knees, blood flowing freely from his wound.

With that the others attacked the soldiers that were left; all too shocked by their comrades defeat to react in time to save their own lives.

"Come on," Crin stretched out a hand to Mei Mei. "We're going to get you out of here." She followed, to afraid to argue. They once again maneuvered through the maze like halls of the palace, finally emerging on a steep slope that over looked the whole city. Above them thunder cracked and rain began to fall in sheets.

"I'm ready when you are!" She called to her warriors. Almost instinctively they all took places around her that corresponded to their respective countries. Between clashes of thunder and lightning Crin recited the words she knew all too well.

**I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and goodwill.**

**Of the four corners of heaven and the four quarters of the earth to call on the Divine beasts.**

**We ask that you descend from the 28 constellations to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you.**

**We summon you thus.**

**Descend upon us from the heavens**!

When she spoke the last words she felt her stomach drop and then a strange jerking sensation. Once again the world around her began to dissolve and she travelled through the space between worlds to end up back where this had all begun, the palace in her home country.

"Hello, is anyone there?" It was her mother's voice coming from the other side of a screen. She looked around and realized that she was back in her room.

"Mother?" Crin called out.

"Crin? Is that you?!" The door was thrust open and her mother came running at her. Crin cringed, ready to be struck, but instead she was caught up in a hug. "Oh Crin, I was so worried about you. Where have you been? You've been gone for days!"

"Days? Mother it's been a year." Crin pulled away and looked at her mother's face.

"What are you talking about child? The ceremony was two weeks ago. Are you sick?" Her mother placed a hand on her forehead but Crin brushed it aside. "Well, no matter, I was told that if you turned up I was to report it to the emperor. He will be wanting to see you so I suggest you stay here and straighten yourself up a bit. Look at you, your hair is in shambles!" Crin sighed, same old mother. She watched as her mother bustled out of the room and off to fetch the emperor.

The emperor. Xiou.

Crin had been thinking of this moment for a long time. Planning what she would say. But all those thoughts left her when he came sweeping into her room moments later.

"Oh Crin!" He swept her into a warm embrace. After a few seconds Crin cleared her throat noisily. Xiou pulled away and looked at her. "What is it? There is something wrong, I know it."

"Xiou, I've been gone a long time, time flows differently where I was than it does here. It was in that time that I realized that what we had was nothing more than a fleeting, childish romance." Xiou's eyes filled with confusion as he heard the words. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, that I'm the one who is being childish. But I know that that is not true. I have found someone who I truly love with all my heart and a place that I can call home as long as I am with him. So goodbye Xiou, I shall miss you and I'll never forget you. But now our lives must go separate ways." As she spoke the last words light engulfed her body and she felt herself drift away.

"Crin!" Crin opened her eyes to a battle field. Where there had once been just her and her warriors there was now an all out war. She glanced frantically looking for some sign of Tian. There! A flaming arrow, his sign, was shot high above the heads of the fighters. She looked at the spot where it had come from and saw Tian running her way. She ran towards him, weaving through the crowds of fighters.

"Tian I did it! I can finally be with you forever!" She beamed at him and he smiled at her. They were within arms length of each other now and she reached out to embrace him.

_**Thunk**_

Tian's expression turned to one of surprise as he looked down to see the shaft of an arrow poking out of his chest. Slowly, he sank to his knees and all time stopped when he spoke the last words to ever leave his lips.

"Crin, I love you…" His eyes fluttered to a close and a last breath of air escaped his lungs.

"NOOO!!!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Konban Wa! This is Ari once again, in case you didn't already know that I wrote the last two chapters and will continue to write for one more chapter after this. We are still in Crin's past! Oh boy is this taking along time to write…. But Never Fear! I packed as much stuff into this chapter as I could which unfortunately meant that i had to leave out a lot of details and speed time up super duper fast but hey, you guys get a ice long chapter. Oh, I think my ramens ready…**

**-close up on closet- -banging from within…..suddenly the doors fly open and a tied up Alice falls out, gasping and weezing- **

**Alice; fresh….-wheeze- …..AIR!!!! I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!! –looks around , checking to see if Ari's around- Phew, she's not here….-struggles to stand up since arms are tied to sides and feet are tied as well- um…well…um….we only have ONE MORE CHAPTER OF CRIN TO GO!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! THEN I CAN TAKE OVER!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! –looks around and composses self- ahem. So yes. So did you like? I bet none of you thought her past would be like that, I bet you all thought she would be running around screaming CANDY! Well, shows you….**

**-Ari suddenly bursts into the room with bowl of ramen in hand- **

**Ari; HEY, WHO SAID YOU COULD COME OUT?!?!?!?!**

**Alice; 0.o ARG, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! –looks at the window- AHA, AN ESCAPE!!!!!!!!! RUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –can't run because of tied up legs- oh…..HOBBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –hobbles toward window screaming HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

**Ari; WAIT ALICE, DON'T GO THAT WAY…..**

**Alice; -jumps out the window….and rolls down the hill towards a cliff- **

**Ari; …..**

**Alice; ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU ARIIIIIIIIIIIII………………….. –fades out-**

**Ari;…..um….review?**


	20. Crin's past part 4 last part

Crin fell to her knees in front of the corpse of her beloved. All around her the noises of battle fell silent leaving her alone, in her own world of despair. She thought she heard someone calling her name in the distance. That didn't matter, nothing mattered. The only thing that had made life matter was now dead and because of that, so was she.

Someone was going to pay for this, and she didn't care who got hurt along the way.

"Crin, you've got to get up. If you don't start moving you'll be killed." It was Wu Fei. He reached out a hand to grab her arm so he could lift her up from where she was kneeling.

"Don't touch me." Wu Fei hesitated for a second then made a move to get her up again. "I said…DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She whirled around to face him as the earth gave a violent lurch beneath their feet.

"Crin, your eyes….they're black!" Wu Fei started to back away from her as the ground trembled again. From behind a soldier tried to attack her, only to find his sword turn white hot and burst into flames. Crin turned around to face him as he stood in astonishment, looking at his sword that had now fallen to the ground.

"You," Crin pointed at him, "Die." The man burst into flames and turned instantly to ashes. She pointed at another enemy soldier that had come to the aid of his comrade.

"Die." Vines shot up from the earth and wrapped around him, deadly thorns the size of knives pierced through his body. Crin pointed to another, this time sending needles of water through his body.

"You all DIE!" A whirlwind of air kicked up and began making its way through the fighting crowds, slicing people to bits whenever it caught them. Crin walked through the battle, pointing at random to people around her, each suffering a worst fate than the last.

The battle had stopped; everyone was running for their lives when they realized what was happening. There were now several small whirlwinds that were milling about the battle field, the earth shook with tremors, and the rain pounded in sheets even harder than before, and everything was illuminated by the fire that now consumed the palace.

"PRIESTESS!" Crin covered her ears and sank to her knees as the voices of the gods boomed in her head. She shut her eyes against the pain and when she opened them again the four beast gods were standing in front of her. "What have you done!? You were supposed to bring peace, not destruction!" Their faces were angry as they stared down at her.

"What do you know of peace?! You are gods, how can you know of human suffering and desires!" Crin body started to shake as choking sobs engulfed her body. "Send me home. I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry priestess, we cannot do that." Crin looked up in shock.

"What?"

"You are no longer a part of that world. An unforeseen side effect has caused you to be infused with the powers of the gods. You must remain inside the Universe of the Four Gods."

"No, you're lying. You have to be lying!"

"You must live out your days here. What you do is up to you, but please refrain from causing anymore harm than you already have." The gods disappeared in a blinding flash of light, leaving Crin on the battle field, alone.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next few weeks passed in a flash. Crin remembered stumbling among the corpses to find Tian's body, then attending his funeral the next day. She watched the palace start to be rebuilt. Watched as Mei Mei, once proud but now humbled by her experience, make plans to lower taxes and set up shelters for the impoverished. Meanwhile Tian's bandits stuck around, watching and waiting to see Crin's next move. They had appointed her as 'boss' after Tian's death and had vowed to follow her anywhere.

So, weeks after Tian's death, Crin rode Bak Fo through the gates of the Capital of Xi Lang with her bandits at her side.

"Where are you going to go from here?" Wu Fei asked as the capital disappeared from view, far behind them.

"I don't know. What do bandits usually do?" She asked in reply.

"Oh we pillage, vandalize, and ransack. Same old stuff."

"Sounds good to me." Crin said as she kicked Bak Fo into a gallop. Wu Fei gave a whoop and followed closely behind, riding into the future.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Several years passed after that (and by several I mean a few hundred) and it soon became apparent that no matter how much time passed Crin didn't age at all. She watched as the people she had come to know and love die as she continued to live. In time she began to withdraw from those around her, to afraid to get too close to someone.

So, to pass the time, Crin became the leader of a notorious group of nomadic bandits. They traveled across the cast expanse of land that was the Universe of the Four Gods. There were wars to be fought, new people to rob, and general happenings that went on in bandit camps. There were always fresh recruits from small villages too, so that she never ran out of fighters.

Life continued on in a boring pattern until one day when they made a stop in a pub in the country of Bei' Jia

"Hey boss, did you hear? Supposedly the priestess of Genbu has shown up." Crin raised an eyebrow at the bandit who spoke.

"You sure that's not just some rumor going around?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was supposed to have been in-"Crin held up a hand to cut him off.

"Honestly, I don't care about stupid rumors right now. We have more pressing matters to attend to." Crin placed the coin that was owed for drink on the table and motioned for her bandits to follow her.

"Where're we goin' boss?" One asked as they made their way out the door.

"There's a fire about two streets down from here. We might as well put it out since we're here." They followed her out of the pub onto a street crowded with people gathered to watch the flames as they engulfed the building.

"Stand back and get ready to get out of here quick, this might get messy. You know how these people don't like Celestials."Crin said as she pushed her way through the crowd till she was towards the front. This was where being short was a problem, she couldn't see over the heads of the people around her. "Hey! Let me through!" she yelled.

A gasp went through the crowd as, before their eyes, the fire turned to ice. Crin finally managed to push through the crowd to where she could see what was going on. It was too late to see who had used their powers though, as the crowd started to turn against them.

"Serves you right for making such a spectacle of yourself," Crin muttered as she walked to the inn where her and her men were staying.

The next day she left her men to wander about the village while she went to do what had brought her here in the first place. The day before she had commissioned a weapon to be made for her by a renowned blacksmith that was now supposed to be ready. When she got there though, she could here voices coming from inside. Ever curious, she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Crin walked over to a side window and peered in. Inside she saw a girl that wore a strange outfit, which did not look anything like she had ever seen, and had her long black hair tied back with a ribbon. In her hands there was a long weapon that slightly resembled the one that Crin had commissioned.

"I had a similar mold on hand. How does it look?" The blacksmith asked.

"Wonderful! It's just like a Japanese naginata!" The girl cried. Crin watched as she spun it around and took a few test swings. "The length, the weight…Perfect! Thank you so much!"

The girl talked with another man and then they left the room. When they were gone Crin entered and received the weapon she had asked to be made and then promptly left. All the while thinking of the girl she had seen. She had said 'Japanese' which certainly wasn't a country anyone in the book would know of. That could only mean one thing: She was the new priestess.

That night Crin gathered her bandits together. She had made up her mind to follow this new priestess, see what she was like. Unfortunately, travelling with a large group of notorious bandits wasn't really going to help with the whole, keeping a low profile so as not to incite the attention of those they were stalking.

"But boss,"The second in command said after she had explained the situation. "What are we gonna do without you?"

"I dunno…"Crin thought for a second. "Go make babies!"

Crin followed Takiko and her warriors on their journey, always keeping a safe distance from them so she wouldn't be found out. She watched as Hatsui, Uruki, and Hikitsu joined the priestess. As Crin observed them she was less than impressed with the priestess. Finally, during the winter solstice festival, Crin had had enough. She changed into a costume and mask and went out into the crowds of revelers. With each happy couple she encountered she felt a pang in her chest, the place where there as once her heart but now only empty darkness.

Crin followed Takiko and Limdo as they went off together in the woods. She watched as they embraced. She watched and she hated them, hated them for getting their happiness while she had none.

Crin walked a ways by herself, into the dark and empty night. Above her the stars stretched out like and endless ocean.

"Tell me Genbu, why is it that there are all those stars in the sky and yet I feel so alone."

"Because, though you can see them, if you were to reach out you would find that you can never touch them. That no matter how much you long for them you can never, ever reach them." Genbu stood next to her and gazed at the stars with her.

"So you finally decide to show. After all these years I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." Crin finally said after a long silence.

"How could I forget you? You never called, you never wrote. Here I was thinking that _you_ had forgotten about_ me_."

Crin smiled at him. "I always thought you were the one with the sense of humor."

"Yes well, one of us has to have one, what with Seiryu always trying to conquer everyone else and Suzaku acting so serious all the time."He looked at her, all traces of humor gone. "Why did you call, priestess?"

"I don't like this girl. I don't think she can handle this job." Crin wasn't one to dance around what she was trying to say.

"It's not your place to say who is or is not suitable for this."He replied just as bluntly. Crin turned to him, livid with rage.

"It is too my place! I was the original priestess, I know who can handle what I had to go through and who can't, and that _girl_ is nowhere near capable of carrying out this task!"

"You can think that but I believe it to be untrue. She will carry out her task; she will bring peace to this country. What happens to her after the ceremony is not my problem. But I can assure you that she will do a much better job at this than you ever did." His last words were stinging and Crin backed off.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it so be it. I will have no part in this or anything to do with you gods from here on out. "Crin walked away, not waiting to see whether or not Genbu had a reply for her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After that Crin went where the wind took her. She wandered by herself in the wildernesses of the world, not caring for human company. It was in that time that she found herself and came to grips with who she was, who she had become. She was not the young noble girl from china, nor was she the strong priestess who feared nothing. She was Crin, a shell of a person that had lost her soul a long time ago and was probably never to find it again. So it was with that information that she continued on with her life and hoped to leave her past behind her.

It wasn't until several years after the appearance of the priestesses of Suzaku and Seiryu that her past caught up with her again, on a lonely rode road somewhere on the borderlands of Hong' Nan.

"Priestess, your services are once again needed." Crin pulled her horse to a stop and glared at Genbu who was now standing in front of her.

"Move or I will be forced to trample you with my horse." Crin pulled back on the reins of her horse as she spoke so that it reared at Genbu.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat a god? I think not." He asked her. Crin glared at him, and then gave up when she realized that he wasn't going to go away.

"Fine, tell me what frivolous task you are going to send me to do."

"I need you to help the priestess of Genbu." He looked her straight in the eyes as he said it.

"No, absolutely not. I will never help that girl and you cannot make me!" Crin kicked her horse into a gallop and rode around him.

"You have no choice in the matter. Plus, this is the only way you'll ever be able to leave the book." Genbu's voice filled the air around her. She pulled her horse to a stop when she heard that last words.

"You swear? I will be able to leave this place?"

"Of course, all you have to do is tell the priestess what needs to be done in the world outside the book." Crin eyed him as he showed up once again in front of her horse.

"No tricks? Where's the catch." She asked him, her suspicion thick.

"My dear! I am shocked to hear that you think so ill of me. No tricks no catch. You do your job and I'll let you out of the book." Crin eyed him suspiciously.

"You know I hate that girl don't you?"

"And why is it that you hate her?" He asked. Crin stared at him, aghast.

"You know perfectly well why I hate her."

"Why don't you just say it? You're mad that she managed to do what you couldn't. That she got her happy ending and you didn't."

"Shut up!" Crin yelled at him before he could go any further. "You have a deal. Now get me out of here."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Wow, things have rally changed since I've been gone." Crin stared out at the expanse of buildings and flashing lights that was Beijing at night. "So, how am I supposed to find the priestess Genbu?"

"Well, what are your talents?" He asked as they strolled the streets together. It appeared that no one could see Genbu but her and she really didn't care if people thought she was crazy because she was talking to herself.

"Um...I don't know. How about-"Crin stopped in her tracks as she looked at a large television screen that was showing a video of a lady singing. The lady reminded Crin of something.

"What are you doing?" Genbu asked her as she layed out a bowl in front of her and put her pack down beside herself.

**I feel sad and lonely**

**But I don't know why**

**I know how you'd feel without me**

**But is that because I**

**Struggle alone in the dark**

**And wait for calming words**

**Yet I still can't find someone**

**To confide my thoughts in**

**W****hat's the point?**

**I can't feel self assured**

**So I'll turn around**

**And hope to find some comfort**

**So I was thinking**

**What were you talking about**

**When I asked you**

**Did you mean it?**

**Or maybe you just made it up**

**I'm not sure what to believe anymore**

**I guess I'll just forget it**

**Or maybe that's why you said it**

**So I wouldn't forget**

Crin had let the words flow from her heart. It had been a long time since she had sung like that and she wasn't sure how it would sound. But when she opened her eyes she saw a crowd gathered around her and the small bowl she had layed out was overflowing with money. The crowd erupted into applause when they saw that she had stopped singing and as they started to disperse a man in a business suit pushed his way through to her.

"Hello miss, this is your lucky day. I was just passing by when I heard your lovely voice and I thought that I just have to have you for my record label. I really have to say though that is luck that I was here. For some reason my car broke down just on the street there and if it hadn't I would never have heard you." Crin gave a silent thank you to Genbu as she accepted the man's business card. "Meet me tomorrow at the address you see on there and I'll see what I can do to get you going in a career in show business. Oh, and you might want to go with a look that's a little less old fashioned."

So the next day Crin showed up at the huge record company building in a 'borrowed' outfit that she had 'found' in a store. Once again her life seemed to operate on fast forward. They company had like her sound and started her out with a record that was instantly a smash hit. The clothes she had worn to the record company that day became her signature giant frills look. She also discovered a strange and sweet treat called 'candy' which led her to be liable to fits of extreme hyperness. And it happened that, a few months later, Crin was on a plane to LA to sign with her record company's sister label in America.

"And this," The man said as he led Crin through the record company's headquarters in LA, "Is our number one talent right now recording her new song, 1000 Words." Crin's eyes widened as she looked in the window at the Priestess of Genbu. A few words drifted through the glass to Crin's ears.

**And a thousand word****s**

**Call****ed**** out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

"What do you know of lonely years and days? You have never had to live as many as I have." Crin bitterly muttered to herself as she walked past the window. "I will hate you for all my days Takiko Okuda, Priestess of Genbu."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**OMG! IT'S FINALLY OVER! I CAN FINALLY SLEEP AGAIN! So any way… Ello everyone, it's Ari once again. I ever so enjoyed writing this for all of you. It was fun while it lasted wasn't it? I'm actually kind of sad it's over…But! All good things must come to an end I suppose. So it is with this that I sign off. Goodnight and good****luck.**

**P.S. If you want to read more of my writing ****please ****read Reborn, a Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden Story by Ari.**

**-suddenly the door bursts open and Ari turns to find Alice standing there, huffing and puffing with bruises and cuts on her body with broken twigs sticking out of her hair, glaring-**

**Alice; GIVE.ME.BACK.MY.STORY. NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ari; 0o0 oh my...**

**Alice; MOVE IT! -LEAPS AT ARI, GROWLING AND FOAMING AT MOUTH-**

**Ari; EEEEP! RABIES!!!! RUN!!!!! -runs away-**

**Alice; -protecting computer for a moment before turning to the computer to hug it with face pressed up to the screen- Ah, its okay my beautiful computer...you're all MINE now...no one will ever take you from me again...ssh baby, its okay...**

**-random bystander walks into the room to see whats going on- **

**Alice; GO AWAY, YOU CAN'T HAVE THE COMPUTER! I'LL EAT YOU! GO AWAY!!!!! ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -HISSES AND FANGS POP OUT-**

**-bystander runs away-**

**Alice; -goes back to hugging the computer and talking to it-**

**voice from above; and you readers thought that we named the story "You know your sanity is compleatly gone when" because it had to do with the story. HA! thats funny. No, its because Alice is compleatly crazy and Ari can't keep control on her 24/7.**

**REVIEW...**

**Alice; RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**...or she might come after you...**


	21. Chapter 20 Alice is back

They all landed back into the present time in a blinding flash of silver light. They sat there, motionless, all piled on top of each other. Crin was suddenly aware of both Takiko's body underneath her, still as stone, and Tomite's equally still body above her, crushing her lungs. "Get off of me." She whispered. Even though it was a whisper, it was so quiet everyone could hear her clearly. Namame rolled off of Tomite and Tomite hesitated. "Tomite, I can't breathe, get off of me." Crin snapped harshly. "Do not make me use force."

Tomite muttered an apology and stood up, backing away from the pile. Crin immediately jumped off and backed away to the other side of the room as everyone climbed off of each other. She stared at each one of them with an accusing glare. Takiko didn't look at her. Takara had a blush on her face – probably because she was embarrassed that she'd pried into Crin's past without permission—and Hikitsu's was apologetic as he covered his eye. Limdo did look peeved, probably because he knew her feelings toward his _precious_ fiancée.

But when Crin's gaze settled upon Tomite, Crin suddenly broke down into tears. "Say it." she demanded. Tomite's blank expression turned into bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" He asked hesitatingly. Crin glared through her tears.

"Oh don't give me that! I know what your thinking; I knew you wouldn't want me when you found out about how bitter I am….how…how…how I fell in love with other men who weren't you! I knew that you wouldn't accept me for who I was!" Crin cried out. Tomite looked taken a back….everyone else just looked uncomfortable…except Takiko; she still didn't look at Crin.

"Crin…" Tomite reached out towards her, but Crin shook her head ferociously.

"NO, just….never mind! Don't say anything! Just….just leave me be!" Crin turned and ran from the room and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Two days past. Crin didn't come out of her room. Tomite stayed by her door, pleading with her to let him in so they could talk. She wouldn't even answer him. He left her food and even walked away from it, but she wouldn't eat it. The usually enthusiastic atmosphere was gone. Every one was quiet, in a sullen mood.

Tomite sat against Crin's door, half asleep, muttering, "please….please…please….Hm…..pizza…" over and over again.

"Tomite," Takiko called from the kitchen table. Tomite rolled his head to look at her with an exhausted expression. "Why don't you go rest?" Takiko asked.

"No, I got to…I got to…" Tomite mumbled, shaking his head lazily. Takiko sighed, looking into the living room where Limdo sat with the others, watching for her signal. They'd already spoke on the matter. She nodded to him as she spoke.

"Tomite, why don't you go with Limdo and the others to the mall?" Takiko watched as Limdo made his way to Tomite, Sarin trailing behind.

"Why would I go to the stupid mall? I need to stay here till…. Tomite mumbled, though it was hard to make out the jumbled words.

Limdo and Sarin stopped by him. "Tomite, I really think you should come with us; take a break for a while." Limdo suggested in a kind voice. Of course Takiko could tell it was about to become a threat if Tomite didn't comply.

Tomite seemed to realize the meaning behind the words. He hesitated, looking back at Crin's door. "I don't know…" he muttered. Limdo sighed irritably before grabbing hold of Tomite's arm and hoisting him up to his feet. "HEY, LET ME GO!" Tomite yelled.

"I think taking a break is a wonderful idea Tomite." Sarin smiled as he took hold of Tomite's other arm. "We'll find something very interesting to do at the mall. Maybe you could find something you'd like there." Sarin winked at Takiko and Takiko giggled in response as she got up.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE MALL! HELP ME!!!!!" Tomite cried. Takiko walked to him, pressing her hand over his mouth, muffling his cry for help.

"If you don't shut up, the neighbors are going to think we're torturing you!" Takiko growled before her voice softened. "Tomite, Crin's issue is also with me; let me try to persuade her to leave the room. You'll only be gone for a couple hours." Tomite hesitated, but nodded.

"And if she doesn't come out?" Tomite asked. Takiko sighed and shook her head, indicating that she didn't know what she would do. Tomite nodded and started to move forward towards the door.

Takiko turned to Namame, Hikitsu, Kay and Takara. "Why don't you guys go with them? I know Kay wanted to get a new camera for the wedding, and Takara and Hikitsu…you could probably find something good in the food court and have a little date." Takiko looked at Limdo. "Can you please take care of Namame; make sure he stays out of trouble?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

Limdo smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. "Of course I will." He answered, and then kissed her again. "Takiko, stay the way you are; regardless of what Crin thinks, I like the way you are just fine." He grinned and kissed her forehead. Takiko smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I promise I will." She reassured him. Limdo grinned and squeezed back before he detached her hands with his and left with the others, closing the door behind him quietly.

Takiko sighed and leaned against the couch, her eyes scanning the now empty room. How was she supposed to accomplish this? She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Crin's door. She wasn't sure what she would say. What she COULD say. But she had to try. Part of this was her fault. And it was now or never.

Takiko leaned away and started toward Crin's door. She tried to be as silent as possible, not that it mattered if Crin heard her or not. Crin probably knew that she would try to get her out anyways. She had stalked her for most of her journey through the book after all.

She reached Crin's door, slowly raising her hand to knock. The knock seemed a little loud, even though it was hardly more than a little tap. "Hey Crin," Takiko whispered. No answer. Takiko sighed. "I'm not going to pretend that I know what its like, because I don't." Still no answer.

"You know…I find it a little ironic. We were both in pretty much the same position, and yet our paths took completely different directions." Takiko waited, collecting her thoughts. "But I don't blame you for taking the path you chose. I DO know what its like to think you've lost everything. Not for the amount of time you suffered through it of course. But….it was still enough."

Takiko didn't bother to wait this time. The words flowed easily, pouring from her soul. "Every moment your alone feels like eternity, like everything's crushing you, like you can't breathe. You try to find the surface, but no matter what you do, you can't find it. You wonder if you can ever love again, if you can ever trust another soul again. I can't even express all of the feelings you feel, for there are no words to describe the pain.

"But I do know what its like to find the surface again. It's as indescribable as the pain is…but in a wonderful way. I know you love Tomite, because I've seen it in your eyes. I'm pretty sure he loves you too. I think…if you haven't found the surface again…I'm positive that one day you will find it.

"I'm not asking you to share your feelings with me. I just…I don't know. I want to say that I can help you, but I'm not sure if I can. I'm…not sure what to say. Finding the surface again isn't going to happen with my help. The person that will help you find the surface again…is waiting for you to be willing to be saved.

"So…I guess, come out when your ready. We really are worried about you." Takiko searched her mind for more, but could find nothing. She sighed and left Crin's door, not knowing weather anything she'd said helped.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin still hadn't come out. It had been an hour at least since Takiko had talked through her door. So Takiko decided to make cookies. Of course it wasn't a rational decision, but it was the best Takiko could come up with at the moment. If Crin did come out, she could at least have some cookies.

The cookies were now in the oven, and Takiko headed over to her piano. Tomorrow morning was auditions for the musical. They had originally decided upon Phantom of the Opera, but they changed it last minute. They changed it to West Side Story, and though Takiko didn't quite know the music, it looked easy enough to play on the piano.

So Takiko got out the music and started to play it, listening to the accompanant and how it related to the words. The music flowed easily, and Takiko started to hum along.

"What song is that? I've never head it before." Crin's voice startled Takiko so badly that she stopped playing and struck a nasty cord. "Was that part of the song?" Crin teased, leaning against the wall across the room.

Takiko smiled sheepishly. "No, it wasn't. You startled me, that's all. This song is called 'I feel pretty' and it's the audition piece for Maria." Takiko answered, flipping the music back to the beginning.

"Oh, is Limdo trying out too?" Takiko paused and sighed.

"Yes, he is."

"You aren't happy about that." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. Takiko looked at Crin's blank expression.

"No, that isn't it. Its just…sometimes I feel like he's doing this stuff for me, not because he likes it. It's kind of hard to picture him dancing and singing. I think he's just doing it because he doesn't want some other guy kissing me. He's so over protective." Takiko laughed. "You're trying out too, aren't you?" Takiko suddenly asked. "If you want, I could play you're piece for you."

Crin stared at Takiko for a long moment before answering. "That would be nice. But…how long have you been here, Takiko?" Takiko gave Crin a blank look. The sudden question was surprising.

"Well, I'm not actually from this time period, I'm sure you know that by now though. I actually escaped from the Tokyo bombing shortly after Pearl Harbor…shortly after I returned from the world of the book. Long story short, Genbu transported me here. I've lived in this time period for two, almost three years now. Why do you ask?"

Crin shrugged. "I was wondering how you learned both guitar and piano in such a short period." Takiko smiled.

"When I came here, I was close to death washed up on the beach of LA. I was found by a group of teenagers…Ellie was one of them. They brought me to the hospital, where I recovered, though the doctors didn't think I would survive. When I recovered, a girl named Jessica brought me to live with her. She lived alone, but she was a talented musician. She played piano, violin, guitar, flute….its ridiculous how many instruments she could play. I was depressed, and I didn't know what to do with my life.

"So she taught me to play the guitar and piano. I found that when I played music, I could let my feelings go without being afraid of criticism. She was my first friend here." Takiko broke off, playing a different song quietly.

"What….happened to her?" Crin asked hesitatingly.

"Her boyfriend was abusive. She tried to break it off, but…he wouldn't let her. I didn't realize it was that bad. She sent me to Ellie's house to spend the night. The next morning…we got a call…her boyfriend had murdered her."

The silence in the room was deafening. "I didn't know what to do. She must have known what was coming to her, because she left a note, giving me her apartment and everything in it. So the piano back home is hers. So is the guitar that I have in my bedroom." Takiko frowned. "Funny how life can suddenly change on you. One moment you're happy with your best friend, the next moment she's gone." Takiko laughed bitterly. "And one moment you're a normal teenager, the next you're suddenly a big star, with everyone following you, asking for autographs…" Takiko looked at Crin. "But you know what that's like."

Crin nodded. "I say we beat life down with a bat." Crin commented. Takiko burst out laughing.

"Yes, I think I might take you up on that one." Takiko sighed, playing the high point of the song.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Crin asked. Takiko smiled sadly.

"You know, if you spent all that time stalking me, you should know by now that I don't hate people just because they don't like me. It sounds so…immature."

"I wouldn't call it stalking…" Crin mumbled, but stopped when Takiko gave her a skeptical look. "Well…maybe it was…just possibly..."

"Regardless, I'm not upset. You know that Limdo didn't like…okay, he hated the path I was choosing, but he was okay with me as a person at first. I was able to handle that. Hagus…well, he definitely had issues, and he still does…but I can handle him. All I have to do is find out why he's with the enemy…"

"Again." Crin added. Takiko decided to ignore Crin's smart aleck remarks and continue on.

"Anyway, the point is, there isn't anything I can do to change your feelings. There's really nothing I can say. I can't change what's happened and who I am. You can't change your's either." Takiko searched Crin's blank expression for a moment, not breaking the song she played. "But I don't believe you hate me the way you say you do."

Rage flickered to Crin's face. "How would YOU know? YOU don't know my feelings! How dare you…"

Takiko stopped playing and shoved her sleeve up her shirt to show the scar. "Because you wouldn't have given me your blood if you had. You would have let me die. You would have found the loop hole in Genbu's offer and taken it. All you had to do was tell me what to do, and you could be free. Yet here you are."

Crin flushed, stuttering for a moment before coming up with an answer. "Maybe I liked it here a little! Besides, how do I know that I won't be sent back after my mission is done?"

Takiko smiled triumphantly. "Because there's no point for you to go back. Genbu promised you could stay if you did what he said, and you did. Somehow I highly doubt Genbu would do that. Maybe Seiryu, but that's because he's a butt. But that still doesn't answer my question about why you gave me your blood."

Crin paused, racking her mind for an answer. Takiko waited patiently. "Well…about that…? Maybe I don't hate you as much now; maybe I'm just being bitter. I really don't know." Takiko smiled, though it wasn't a bragging smile.

"Well that's nice to know I suppose. You don't have to figure anything out now. Take as much time as you want." A ding from the kitchen made Takiko perk up. "Oh, the cookies are done! They're chocolate chip; I know those are your favorite!" Takiko jumped away from the piano bench and raced into the kitchen with an enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Are you turning into me?" Crin asked as she followed Takiko into the kitchen and watched as Takiko pulled on oven mitts and opened the oven.

"Oh no," Takiko moaned as she pulled out a batch of deformed cookies and set them on the counter. "I failed miserably!" Takiko cried. "And I worked so hard on them…"

Crin inched closer to the cookies. "Um…yea….did you follow the recipe?"

"Yes…" Takiko moaned. "I never learned to cook…OH CRAP!" Takiko suddenly cried out.

"What's wrong?" Crin asked, alarmed, thinking maybe Takiko had gone insane.

Takiko grabbed her shoulders, her eyes wide with panic. "I don't know how to cook. How am I supposed to feed a family? How do I feed my husband without making him gag?!" Crin stared at her for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"Is that all Takiko? It isn't hard….why don't I teach you? Well, how to make sweets at least. Tomite can teach you how to cook dinners and stuff." Takiko looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Would you really do that for me?" Takiko asked. Crin laughed again.

"Yes, just don't tell anyone, okay?" Takiko nodded and ran into her bedroom real quick before running back into the living room. "What are you doing Takiko?" Crin asked.

"Putting music on!" Takiko laughed as she put her Ipod into the docking station. Crin cringed; sure that Takiko was going to listen to the songs that she'd made…

Imagine her surprise when the song that played was in fact a Matchbox twenty song.

"Hello, Hello, Hello," Takiko mumbled happily as she skipped back into the room. "Okay, ready!" Takiko smiled brightly.

Takiko sang along with the lyrics as Crin taught. Sometimes Crin would join, their voices mixing in harmony.

**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time? **

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come 

They stuck the cookies in the oven, turning the timer to the appropriate time before they ran into the living room, singing out to the music and playing around, bobbing their heads and laughing…well, surprisingly Takiko was laughing really hard…in fact she was feeling a burst of adrenaline, one she hadn't felt since she was a child.

"YOU GOT ME TRIPPIN, STUMBLIN, FLIPPIN, FUNMBLING!!!" Takiko sang as she jumped up on the couch, singing her heart out. Crin joined her immediately, singing along.

"CLUMSLY CAUSE I'M FALLING IN LOVE!!!" They started to jump up and down on the couch, both of them singing together. "YOU GOT ME SLIPPING, TUMBLING, SINKING, FUMBLING, CLUMSY CAUSE I'M FALLING IN LOVE! SOOOO IN LOVE WITH YOU!" They fell back onto the couch, laughing their hearts out.

The oven dinged and Crin managed to control her laughing. "Obviously you can't control yourself right now, so I'll go get the cookies." She giggled as she jumped up and skipped into the kitchen, feeling energy within her once more. And she hadn't eaten the cookies yet…imagine what would happen AFTER the cookies…

The front door burst open suddenly, and Tomite stood there, looking in curiously, seeing if Crin had come out. Crin dropped the pan of cookies onto the counter. All of her energy was gone now. She was frozen in place, staring at him wide eyed; waiting to see what he did next.

The clatter of the pan against the counter had caught Tomite's attention immediately. As soon as he saw her, exhaled as though he'd been holding his breath and ran to her, picking her up and singing her around. "You're out," he whispered as he pulled her lips to his.

Crin was surprised by the intensity of the kiss. His lips moved eagerly against her motionless ones, as though he _wanted_ her, as though he _loved_ her. She knew her heart wanted her to kiss him back, but her mind was still confused. Didn't he not want her anymore?

Crin pulled away, but Tomite's lips immediately went to her neck, exploring her neck up to just below her ear. "Tomite, wait, I don't…understand…" Crin managed to say, trying to keep her mind from loosing its train of thought. It was harder than she could have imagined.

Tomite's lips went back to just below her ear to whisper, "What's there not to understand?" His breath tickled her, and she shivered involuntarily. Tomite responded by hugging her closer.

"Don't you not want me? I mean, I never told you any of that…there were two other men before you…" Tomite stopped kissing her and looked up at her with an angry expression. Crin flinched, wondering if maybe her reminder made him realize that he in fact didn't want her…she prepared herself for the worst.

"Crin, stop being so silly. I TOLD you nothing you could do and nothing you did could EVER make me not want you. I love you more than anything, and I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever, and that's final." Crin's eyes widened and she could tell that her eyes were changing to a violet color, and Tomite noticed, he inched his face closer, but waited for Crin's response. Crin's response was immediate. She pressed her lips eagerly to his. Tomite responded by moving his eager lips against hers. Crin felt so…light, so free…maybe it was that the truth was finally out, that she didn't have to hide it anymore. Maybe it was the relief that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

Whatever it was, it made her feel like it was easier to show him her feelings, to give him her love. She was free from guilt, the guilt that she was betraying her past love. Her love was here with her, right now, alive and breathing. She would always love Tian, but she had moved on now. She loved the man that held her in his arms now, kissing her with such eagerness that she lost her train of thought.

As they pulled away, Tomite asked, "By the way, what did you do to Takiko while we were away?" Crin looked over to the couch, were Takiko was still laughing. Only now Limdo was fretting over her.

"CRIN WHAT DID YOU DO TO TAKIKO?! OH NO, PLEASE DON'T DIE TAKIKO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Limdo cried, holding Takiko's face in his hand. "Takiko, calm down please!" He tried again in a softer voice. This only made Takiko laugh harder.

Takara, who stood behind Limdo, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Limdo, you're only making it worse. Let her laugh it out, she'll be fine once she calms down."

Crin blinked a couple times. "I didn't do anything…well, not really I mean. I just taught her how to make cookies…teehee!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next morning;

Crin jumped down from the stage and skipped back to where Takiko, Limdo, and Tomite waited. "How did I do?" She asked.

"You did great! You'd be the perfect Anita!" Takiko smiled. Crin grinned back and threw her arms around Tomite. Tomite patted her hand in response, not really paying attention. The director called out another name.

"TOMITE!" She called. Crin jumped away from Tomite, giving him the same bewildered expression that the others were giving him. They hadn't expected HIM to try out….

Tomite said nothing, only jumped onto the stage easily and trotted to the middle. "Hello, I'm Tomite, and I'll be trying out for Riff." He grinned politely as the music started to play. Takiko and Limdo exchanged wary looks. They'd never heard Tomite sing, nor had they thought he ever would.

**When you're a Jet, ****  
****You're a Jet all the way ****  
****From your first cigarette ****  
****To your last dyin' day. **

**When you're a Jet, ****  
****If the spit hits the fan, ****  
****You got brothers around, ****  
****You're a family man! **

**You're never alone, ****  
****You're never disconnected! ****  
****You're home with your own: ****  
****When company's expected, ****  
****You're well protected! **

**Then you are set ****  
****With a capital J, ****  
****Which you'll never forget ****  
****Till they cart you away. ****  
****When you're a Jet, ****  
****You stay a Jet!**

All three of them had their mouths dropped open in shock. Tomite broke character and smiled at the judges. "Thank you," the judges said, and Tomite hopped down from the stage and trotted back over to the group.

"What?" he asked, clearly oblivious. Takiko shook her head to clear the confusion.

"It's just that we never thought you'd try out for a play, much less a _musical_," Crin hesitatingly admitted. She thought for a moment and then frowned, glaring at Tomite. "AND you tried out for a character that ISN'T together with MY character! So now I might get kissed by some guy I don't know!"

Tomite paled. "Oh…OH, I thought that Riff was your characters significant other!" Crin sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you got the part; it was really good." Crin mumbled as they headed towards their first class of the day; science.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko leaned back in her chair, watching the teacher cross the room till she stood in the middle of the room. She gave the class a serious look, lingering for a moment on Takiko and Limdo. After Limdo made it clear that he was engaged to Takiko, the news had spread all over school and everyone often gave them funny looks.

The teacher took a deep breath. "Class, this is a subject that…you've been taught over and over again since the fourth grade."

The rest of the class – except Takiko, Limdo, Tomite and Crin—groaned. "I want you to all be as mature; you're all seniors, so I expect you to be on your best behavior." She took a deep breath. "Today's topic is how babies are made."

Three of the four of them froze…namely Takiko and Limdo. They were going to get married in a month. Crin wasn't fazed at all of course. She'd lived so many years; the subject had already popped up enough that she was used to it.

"We're going to watch a movie, and afterwards you are all going to get a fake baby to take care of for a week."

Limdo and Takiko glanced at each other, each of their expressions filled with terror.

This was going to be a LONG period.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Okay, I was totally going to go on, but it got up to fifteen pages, and I have a bunch of other things to write as well. Its ridiculous how manythings I'm writting. So now its going to be just me, Alice, writting for a VERY, VERY long time. Some of you didn't read Crin's past. I advise you do. IT IS VITALLY IMPORTANT FOR THE FUTURE!!!!!!! But hey, if you want to be confused, don't blame me.**

**You have no idea how mad I was not to get hardly any reviews. If I do NOT get at least five reviews, I won't update for a LONG while. I love writting this, and I love you guys, but seriously, if I don't get feed back...well, its hard for me to find the encouragment to keep going.**

**With love**

**Alice**


	22. Chapter 21

Takiko stared at the packet on her desk with wide eyes. She didn't dare glance at Limdo, knowing that if their eyes met, they'd both probably fall apart.

Question; What if he/she says, "If you don't say yes, then I'll leave!"

Takiko chewed on the eraser of her pencil, not wanting to be all that serious just in case the teacher handed the packets back and Limdo wanted to read it…oh gosh she had to sit through the ENTIRE class with her FIANCEE! It was so traumatizing! She wanted to die…she wished Genbu suddenly got fed up with her and sent one of their enemies to blow her up or something. ANYTHING but THIS!!! This was WORSE than death!

Takiko bit her lip and hesitatingly put down, "Um…isn't that what I wanted in the first place?"

**With Limdo;**

He was HORRIFIED!!! What sort of a world…._taught_ this stuff? It was mortifying! Yes, people in this world were different, but…but this was…a hundred times worse than being run through with his _own_ wind blades! He glanced over at Takiko, who wrote something down on her page. He could tell she was freaking out just as much as he was…but it was probably for a different reason.

He stared back down at the packet in front of him.

Question; What if he or she told you "Are you afraid?"

Limdo paused, tapping his pencil on the desk at a hundred beats per second…at least it sounded that way. He ignored the irritated glares around him. He glanced at Takiko, wondering if he should be serious. She still didn't look at him…she was probably right to do so anyways…

Limdo fiercely stared at the packet and scribbled; "Yup, I'm afraid that my baby is going to be as stupid as you!" Not that he would ever say something like that to Takiko…not that she'd be so stupid as to put herself in that position in the first place.

**With Tomite;**

Oh. My. GOSH!!!!!

ARE THEY FLIPPING CRAZY? WHO CAME UP WITH THIS SUBJECT? NO, PLEASE NO!!!! HELP ME, ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!!! HELP…Crin looks too CALM FOR THIS!!!! WHY ISN'T SHE FREAKING OUT?! NOOOOOO, SHEILD YOUR EARS CRIN!!!!

Tomite stared down at the sheet in complete horror. The questions stared up blankly at him.

Question; What if he or she says; "Do you have a problem or something?"

Tomite's jaw dropped open as he wrote in bold, "ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING?!"

**With Crin;**

Crin giggled softly. She'd lived long enough that this subject didn't bother her, but she didn't think they actually taught this in school. Of course, they also taught that drugs weren't good, so it wasn't all that surprising. She knew that Takiko knew they taught it, but she didn't really get why Takiko was freaking out.

Tomite was just…well…Tomite. He was awkward when it came to this stuff, as most guys are.

Crin filled the questions out till she reached the last question;

"What if he or she said, "Why do you say no? Nothing bad is going to happen."

Crin started to giggle furiously; what kind of questions WERE these? She had never, EVER heard a guy use such lame lines!

Nevertheless, she answered the question; "Would you like me to Google STDS?"

This was going to be an interesting period.

**With Takiko;**

Takiko started to watch the movie. At first it was really awkward, knowing that her fiancée was right there next to her…but as she watched, things started to dawn on her.

She was going to be getting married in less than a month. And the things that would be going on inside her body were truly a miracle! Technically it should be impossible for a woman to successfully have a child…

Of course she didn't want to have kids as soon as she was married…she had the money, but she wanted to finish the Genbu business and to finish her education before having to deal with pregnancy…and she wanted Limdo to be ready to be a father as well.

She wanted their baby to be loved by two parents who were ready for it.

Takiko smiled and put a hand on her abdomen, trying to imagine anything so miraculous, so _wonderful, ever_ happening to her. It seemed impossible.

She glanced at Limdo quickly before turning her attention back to the movie. She was sure that one day he would want a child…

**With Limdo;**

This was so…unbelievable. This was how woman created babies?! Why hadn't Soren ever told him any of THIS? He'd only told him the physical stuff…not the internal things that made it possible…

And you could get diseases if you weren't protected? WOW!!!

He glanced at Takiko who was holding her abdomen, staring wide-eyed at the screen. It wasn't the same horrified expression she'd had earlier; it was more of a fascination. An intense longing of understanding…

He smiled. Typical of Takiko to think that way. And he turned back to watch more.

KKKKK

The teacher turned the video off and smiled. "You'll be getting your fake-babies next class. They will be computer automated, so they will cry and they will record your parenting skills. Come prepared! Class dismissed!"

The whole class stood up at once, all eager to leave the room at once, turning their packets in as they headed out the door. "Well, that was interesting." Limdo muttered as the four of them left the classroom.

"Um…yes, very interesting." Takiko replied as casually as possible as they headed towards the theatre classroom. "I wonder if they've posted the results yet." Takiko asked, trying to change the awkward subject and picked up the pace. Of course, Limdo kept the pace easily.

They stopped outside of the room where the bulletin board was. The results were in!

**West Side Story Cast;**

**Tony- Limdo**

**Riff- Tomite**

**Maria- Takiko**

**Anita- Crin**

Takiko started to jump up and down, throwing her arms around Limdo. "WE GET TO BE LEADS TOGETHER…I DON'T HAVE TO END UP SMACKING LIPS WITH ANOTHER MAN!!! YAY!" Takiko cried happily, kissing Limdo quickly before running into the room. Crin glared at Tomite.

"What?" Tomite asked. Crin ignored him and walked into the theatre room. The first thing she did was walk up to the girl Tomite would be kissing, shove her left hand in the girls face, and look at the poor girl with a deadly glare.

"Remember; Tomite is MY fiancée…you try anything funny, and I will personally murder you!" Crin growled dangerously. "You see this ring? Such a lovely ring, don't you think? Tomite spent a bunch of money on it for ME, not for a little vixen like you!" Crin smiled brightly suddenly before giggling and skipping back to Tomite's side – he had entered the room and witnessed Crin threaten the poor girl who was now hyperventilating—and sighed, kissing Crin quickly.

"Don't worry about that girl, Crin; I love you and no one else." Tomite whispered before they turned their attention to the director.

"Okay, we have only a couple weeks to put this together! We're pressed for time, but we can do it! The orchestra and band have already started working on the music, and the sets are already being created. Here are the scripts and music scores." She passed the appropriate packets to each person. "Today I want to go over 'Something's Coming', Tony's first solo. So Limdo, if you'll come over here please?" Limdo left Takiko's side with his music in hand.

The director pressed a button and music started to play.

**Something's Coming**

**TONY;**

**Could be! ****  
****Who knows? ****  
****There's something due any day; ****  
****I will know right away, ****  
****Soon as it shows. ****  
****It may come cannonballing down through the sky, ****  
****Gleam in its eye, ****  
****Bright as a rose! **

**Who knows? ****  
****It's only just out of reach, ****  
****down the block, on a beach, ****  
****under a tree. ****  
****I got a feeling there's a miracle due, ****  
****Gonna come true, ****  
****Coming to me! **

**Could it be? Yes, it could. ****  
****Something's coming, something good, ****  
****if I can wait! ****  
****Something's coming, I don't know what it is, ****  
****But it is ****  
****Gonna be great! **

**With a click, with a shock, ****  
****Phone'll jingle, door'll knock, ****  
****Open the latch! ****  
****Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon; ****  
****Catch the moon, ****  
****One-handed catch! **

**Around the corner, ****  
****Or whistling down the river, ****  
****Come on, deliver ****  
****to me! ****  
****Will it be? Yes, it will. ****  
****Maybe just by holding still, ****  
****it'll be there! **

**Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy, ****  
****Meet a guy, ****  
****Pull up a chair! ****  
****The air is humming, ****  
****and something great is coming! ****  
****Who knows? ****  
****It's only just out of reach, ****  
****down the block, on a beach, ****  
****maybe tonight . . .**

**Maybe tonight…**

**Maybe tonight….**

Takiko smiled as Limdo trotted back to her side, taking his hand firmly in hers. He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek quickly before he turned his attention back to the director.

**KKKKKK**

**THE NEXT DAY!**

The science teacher smiled sheepishly at them. "You will take care of these dolls as though they were real till the end of the week, when you will turn in a report on how you did as well as the doll. Pick your partners and get your baby."

Immediately there were girls surrounding Limdo's and Tomite's desks, begging for them to pick one of them. Takiko frowned and glanced at Crin…

Oh gosh, Crin…

She had stood up angrily, her eyes turning blood red. "**GET. AWAY. FROM. ****MY****. FIANCEE!**" She growled dangerously. The girls eepped and backed away.

"EXCUSE ME," Limdo shouted over the girls, pushing his way towards Takiko. Takiko smiled at him, ignoring the glares she received from the other girls. "You know how you said reporters were worse than any demon I've ever faced?" Limdo asked quietly, too quiet for the other girls to overhear. Takiko nodded. "I think you're wrong; obsessed fan girls are WAY worse!"

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Okay, I know it's short. But its funny, and its cute.**

**I'm not feeling good, but before I go, I will explain to those of you who don't know what the musical West Side Story is about, or that know what it is about but haven't really seen the sucky movie or the wonderful broadway. (THE MOVIE VERSION SUCKED!!!! THE ACTORS DIDN'T EVEN SING, THEY LIP SUNG!)**

**West Side Story is the 1950's version of Romeo and Juliet with a few differences.**

**Instead of two rival famalies, you have the Porta Rican's (sharks) gang and the American's (Jets) gang fighting against each other. **

**Some important characters that you need to know a little bit about; **

**Tony; (aka Romeo)**

**Tony is the creator of the American gang, the Jets. But he's starting to feel like there's more for him out there, but he doesn't know what just yet. (Limdo sings the song where Tony expresses his hope for something new, that something different and wonderful is comming in this chapter) so Riff, his best friend and...well, I guess he's like the second in command of the Jets...convinces Tony to go to the dance...where the musical takes its turn...**

**Riff; (Mercutio) **

**Riff is Tony's best friend. He is the second-in-command of the Jets. He hates the Porta Ricans, and is VERY loyal to the Jets. He doesn't understand why Tony is so "i want something new" because he feels nothing is better than being a Jet. **

**Bernardo; (Tybalt) **

**Bernardo is Maria's brother and the leader of the Porta Rican gang, "The Sharks." He doesn't really have any songs in the broadway musical, but is engaged and in love with Anita, Maria's best friend. **

**Maria; (Juliet) **

**Maria has nothing to do with a gang, but because her brother is the leader of the Sharks, she is very protected. She is isolated from the world, but longs to be out there, to have an adventure. It is at the dance that her life takes a turn...**

**Anita; (nurse)**

**Anita is very tolerant, and at first suports the relationship between Maria and Tony...but she loves Maria like a sister, and is a little more...not so innocent. She is in love with Bernardo, Maria's brother, and is supposed to marry him. **

**Chino; (Paris)**

**If you've read Romeo and Juliet or seen the play, Paris is the annoying wimp who wants to marry Juliet, and in the end gets engaged to her...(of course he gets killed by Romeo in Shakespeares version) So in this version, they're not...technically engaged since Maria isn't fond of him, but he still tries to win her favor. He's also Bernardo's best friend, just like Riff is best friends to Tony. So Bernardo wants Maria to fall in love with him. He actually does play a role in the play, so thats why I'm including him. **

**So now that you have a bit of background on the cast of West Side Story, you should be able to make some sense of the story, because for each chapter they will sing at least one song. (NEXT CHAPTER; MARIA AND TONY MEET!!!!) I love that scene...**

**well, i'm going to go try not to get even sicker than I am. So long!**

**Love**

**Alice**


	23. Chapter 22 SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

Takiko walked beside Limdo, holding the electric baby in her arms, both of them praying in their minds that it wouldn't suddenly start bawling and draw attention to the pair of them. Already it had cried whenever they had been in passing period and it had cried twice during rehearsal, which hadn't gone to well with the director.

Crin's baby was unusually silent through the whole time. Takiko had to wonder if the baby was defective. "Did you tell Hikitsu and Sarin that we were bringing home electronic babies?" Takiko suddenly asked, keeping her voice low as they headed for the limo.

"No…" Takiko shot an irritated glare at him, obviously upset that he hadn't said anything. "Well what was I supposed to say? 'Hey guys, how have you been? Oh, by the way Takiko and I have a baby! Well, it's not really a real baby; it's more like an electronic one.' Yes, I'm sure they would have thought I was completely sane."

"You could have explained that it was a school project…" Takiko muttered under her breath as she waited for Limdo to open the door for her and slid into the car. "Do you want to hold the baby?" Takiko held the baby carefully out towards her fiancée.

"No, not really but fine." Limdo muttered as he took the baby from Takiko as gently as he could. As soon as the baby was in his arms, a very realistic crying noise erupted from the baby machine, making both of them cringe.

"I don't think Robert likes you." Takiko muttered, rubbing her temples to try to clear the headache that was forming in her head. How did they make this thing so realistic? Did they want to make them not want kids? Maybe the only reason they were giving this lesson was because they knew she and Limdo were engaged and wanted to drill it into their minds that babies and schools didn't mix.

"Why did we name it Robert?" Limdo asked, ignoring the "he doesn't like you" part. He didn't care, frankly. It was a stupid machine, not his own child. And at this rate he really felt like tossing the machine out a window or something, since he didn't really care about his grade. But it was also Takiko's grade, and he didn't want to hurt her grade so he figured he could deal with it…for now.

"Because it was the first name that came to mind. Besides, it's not like it's our actual kid." Takiko answered, "Try rubbing its back."

Limdo tried to do what Takiko said, but the baby only cried more. "Takiko," moaned Limdo.

"Um…maybe you need to…to…um….change it." Limdo paled, holding the baby out at arm's length.



"Takiko, I have never changed a baby in my entire life! You know that I've never really been around children before…"

"Then this is good practice."

"I don't know where to change the baby…" Limdo moaned as Takiko pulled out a dipper and handed it to him.

"Well Tomite and Crin aren't here yet, so just use the seat." Takiko told him.

"Okay, that's sick! What if it gets on the seat?"

"Oh please, it's just water. You're lucky it's not a real baby." Takiko rolled her eyes. Limdo placed the machine baby onto the seat next to him. He stared at the crying machine with a lost expression before casting a helpless look at his fiancée.

Takiko shook her head and sighed in defeat. "Okay fine, I'll do it. But you're going to watch and learn because next time you are doing this." Takiko turned the baby towards her and changed it, aware of Limdo's eyes watching her every move. As soon as she finished, she picked the now quiet baby up and handed it back to Limdo. "Do you understand how to do it now?"

Limdo nodded, his eyes wide with an emotion that Takiko couldn't quiet identify. "Wow…that was intense…"

"Very," Takiko muttered, crawling back onto her seat just as Crin and Tomite slipped into the car. Crin cradled the baby in her arms, giggling like a mad woman.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby!" She sang happily, tossing her curls around. "I can't wait to show everyone the baby!"

"I'm sure you can't." Limdo muttered rolling his eyes as the car lurched forward.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Of course Sarin and Hikitsu thought it was hilariously funny that Limdo and Tomite had to help Takiko and Crin take care of a baby. But they found it even funnier when they watched the couples try to take care of the children.

Naturally Takiko was a wonderful mother. She'd lived in a time when her only duty was to get married and have babies, so she'd already been taught how to take care of one.

What she wasn't prepared for was the crying the electronic baby did at night. The first night as she was sleeping peacefully in her bed, an unearthly screech had made her slam awake and fall out of her bed. Every time she had gotten the baby to be quiet 

and laid it back down, ten minutes later it would start its unearthly screech. She thought she heard crying coming from Crin's room maybe two times, but Crin seemed to be doing a better job than she was…or maybe Takiko's baby just hated her. Takiko couldn't decide which.

Eventually Limdo came in – he probably wasn't having an easy time sleeping either since his bedroom was next door—and took the baby from Takiko so that she could get some sleep. But she couldn't get back to sleep after the baby was out of her room. So when they woke up the next morning, they were both dead tired while Crin and Tomite seemed completely fine.

Though Crin's baby didn't cry as often, she did have issues as well. She had been brought up to find a good husband and though she knew how to take care of a baby, she kind of forgot that it was a baby. How, no one knows. Tomite didn't even know till he finally got fed up with finding her trying to feed the baby spoon full's of sugar and started scolding her.

"Crin, you can't feed the baby sugar!"

Crin stopped giggling, giving him a long blank look before looking back at the electronic baby with wide eyes. "It's a baby?"

Tomite's jaw dropped. "Yea….yea it's a baby…Crin, what in the world did you think it was?"

Crin, still looking a bit shocked, replied, "Oh…I dunno…"

Tomite learned how to take care of a baby very quickly after that, praying that when they had their own kids she'd be a lot more responsible.

Limdo learned how to take care of a baby much faster though. It wasn't because he wanted to – well, he wanted to learn to take care of a child, but he still didn't expect to feel the need to learn so fast. The reason was that he was worried about….well, he wasn't sure which. He'd narrowed it down to two choices; Takiko's health, or her sanity. Eventually he decided he was concerned for both.

Every morning it took him forever to get her out of her bed. It was like trying to wake a statue to life. Then it took him forever to convince her that today was not Friday – the day the baby assignment was due—and that she needed to get ready. He had been used to staying up on account of trying to make sure that no one killed him in his sleep back when they'd been inside the book, so the whole getting up to calm the baby down wasn't a big deal – though he didn't really enjoy calming the baby down…that thing must have been dysfunctional.



But on Friday, all of them were the first ones by their teachers doors with their essays on parenthood and their babies in hand, Takiko and Limdo with black spots under their eyes while Tomite restrained Crin from feeding candy to their baby.

As soon as the bell rang, all of them practically dashed into the room and to their teacher's desk. The teacher looked at them with a surprised expression. "Um…good morning?" She stuttered.

"Please…PLEASE take the assignment away from us…please…" Takiko moaned, pushing the report to the teacher. The teacher stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Um…I take it that you've….decided you're not ready for children yet?" she asked them hesitatingly.

"BABIES ARE FUN!!" Crin giggled, clasping her hands together in delight.

Tomite rolled his eyes. "We're not quite ready." The teacher nodded, casting Crin a curious look before turning her attention back to Takiko.

"I'd like to have children one day…but I'm only eighteen! I …." Takiko glanced at Limdo, who nodded in agreement with what she was saying. Takiko sighed, turning back to the teacher. "WE aren't quite ready to have a child right now."

The teacher nodded her head in approval. "You two obviously learned the lesson behind this assignment. Congratulations."

Takiko's shoulders slumped in relief as she took Limdo's hand and pulled him to their seats.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Today is the day that we're going over the meeting of Tony and Maria and fitting for our costumes!" The director announced.

Takiko couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. "This will be interesting…"

"Why?" Limdo whispered. Takiko chuckled, shaking her head.

"You'll see."

"Limdo, go to stage left please." Limdo glanced at Takiko suspiciously as he leapt onto the fairly large stage and followed the director's directions. "Takiko, go to stage right please." Takiko nodded and jumped up to the stage and followed the director's directions as well.



"Everyone else, please get into your places for the Mambo dance." The director ordered everyone else. Crin swiftly kissed Tomite and shot a warning look to his dance partner before skipping off to her side to be with her dance partner.

"We're going to start with the end of the Mambo dance and…I trust that you went home and learned the dance for the meeting scene?" Everyone murmured 'yes' in response. "Good. We'll go over that but for now I just want to focus on the meeting itself. Takiko, Limdo; what you are going to do is you two are going to act like your having a great, wonderful time watching the others dance and then suddenly when the music becomes softer and the wild party music started to fade, you two lock your gazes."

Limdo's eyebrows rose, "That doesn't sound too hard…"

"And then," the director continued, "you two will slowly walk towards each other till your both in center stage and you two will do the dance you were supposed to learn."

"We learned it." Takiko assured the director.

"Good. And as the dance comes to a close you two kiss, okay?" Limdo's eyes snapped to Takiko's, asking if this is what she'd been referring to. Takiko giggled softly and nodded. "I assume you two will be fine with that?"

Limdo nodded his eyes wide with anticipation. "Okay, let's begin…" Takiko nodded, trying to concentrate on what she was to do. The music started and the rest of the actors started at the end of the Mambo. She clapped her hands and laughed, making herself look like she was having a good time. As the music slowed, she let her eyes wander to Limdo's. The music slowed and they slowly inched towards each other.

This part wasn't hard for them to act out. Each of them was breathless looking into each other's eyes. Even though they'd been together for so long, being with one another never seemed to get old. The world – like usual—faded from existence as they started the dance, not really caring if they were doing it right.

Both of them couldn't help but remember the night they confessed their love for one another and restrained smiles. It was a different dance, but at the same time it was a little similar.

Finally the music started to its climax, and Limdo reached out, taking Takiko's face in his hands as he'd done so many times before, and leaned down to kiss her passionately, causing both of their hearts to flip flop within their chests.

As Limdo's hands slid down to her waist, the director yelled, "CUT!" But Limdo and Takiko didn't seem to hear the order. Instead they went on kissing, Limdo pulling 

her closer to his body. "CUT!!" Takiko wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. "TAKIKO, LIMDO!! CUT!!" The director screamed, pulling them out of their little world. Takiko and Limdo jumped apart, both of them dazed and confused.

"You forgot to tell us what happens after we kiss…" Takiko said, clueless that everyone had stopped dancing and were staring at them. The director shook her head.

"Just…try not to get into your own little world, okay?"

Takiko and Limdo glanced at each other, blushing. "Yea…we'll try not to."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

As the rest of the actors were getting further instruction on the dance, the lead actors were called out to be fitted for their costumes, Takiko being the first one to do so. She entered the woman's dressing room that seemed to be empty. "Um…hello?" Takiko called out, shutting the door behind her.

No answer.

"Um…okay…" Takiko muttered, going to sit in front of the mirror. She stared at herself. She looked absolutely exhausted.

Stupid electronic baby, she mentally cursed, rubbing her forehead to try to block the head ache that had formed during rehearsal. As she stared at herself, her mind began to wander to her mission.

What were they going to do? How was she supposed to find her warriors, Byakko's warriors – because, let's face it, the priestess of Byakko was much too old to do something that involved traveling around to find warriors—and the rest of the priestesses?

She really needed to get concentrated or who knows what would happen to their world. She sighed, leaning back against the chair.

Suddenly the door behind her opened. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Takiko froze, her eyes growing wide as she turned around in her seat to stare up at an extreamly familiar, smiling face.

"Priestess of Genbu." Inami greeted, placing a hand on Takiko's shoulder, "shall we get you fitted for your role?"

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**OH. MY. CRAP!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! Its just...at the end of the school year I got so busy...and I didn't know what to do next...I AM SO SORRY!! I FEEL SO BAD!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I WAS GOING TO UPDATE EARLIER IN THE SUMMER, BUT THEN I GOT A JOB!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYY!! **

**-dies in corner- **

**But...but...its here nooooow...I'm soooo sorry guys...please forgive me!! D: **

**Well...I'm going to reply to some readers; **

**Saika Mori****; Nice one ALice! This chapter is funny...I love the part where they have to answer the questions on the packet. We don't have lessons like that where I go to school, so this is really a new insight. Get well soon and update on a longer chappie!**

**Answer; well, these were some actual questions that our school did. I was laughing when Ari showed me and I called her up when I was writting the last chapter and she gave me the questions. There were more, but I didn't feel it was nessisary to put them all in. **

**Shakylla****; this chapter was funny. but i kinda thought Crin's reaction to another female acting opposite Tomite was a little much. she should cool down a bit. haha.**

anyways, this is an amusing chapter. but i doubt this is the main plotline right? so i hope you'd get back on the main story soon. not that i'm complaining though, it's just i'd like to see how things develop & how Takiko's gonna complete the upcoming mission that's been entrusted to her.

nevertheless, good job! &, as always, update soon!!

**Answer; Crin will never cool down. -shakes head- and I also think she's protective because she's afraid that she's going to lose Tomite and if she loses Tomite then she'd be perminetly broken. Not even any of the priestesses could use their amazingness to save her. And don't worry, the plot is about to pick up. The baby part was actually to help Takiko's and Limdo's relationship develop more. Because now the're certain with what they want for now. **

**Well...I'm going to try to update this weekend since I'm working the rest of this week. Once again, I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! **

**Btw, I made a video on Youtube. Its a tribute to Takiko and Limdo and it kind of sums up their relationship. I'm putting the link on my profile, so...yea. **

**ttfn!**

**love**

**Alice**


	24. Chapter 23

Takiko gaped at Inami, her eyes wide with shock. Inami couldn't help but giggle at her old friend. "Takiko, close your mouth or you'll accidently swallow a bug." She scolded before leaving Takiko's side to look at the clothing rack she had set up in the corner of the long, brightly lit dressing room. "Now, what should we dress you up as? Maria's character is almost as innocent as you are, so I guess we should pick out the dress that would work for the both of you…hey, Takiko? What dress does Maria say she's wearing in the beginning?"

Takiko's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to concentrate on Inami's question. "White," she answered. Inami flipped through the whites in the rack for a little while before she finally gasped excitedly.

"PERFECT!" she cried, pulling out a modest, knee-length, plain white dress with a bit of lace sewn to the edges and with ruffled sleeves. "But…it's missing something…" As Inami contemplated what was missing, Takiko chose that moment to fire her previously unspoken questions.

"Inami, it's so great to see you again! Do you know about the new mission? Do you…" Inami held up a hand, indicating that she was to be silent as she thought. Takiko waited impatiently for her chance to fire her unlimited questions.

"AHA!" Inami cried, running to her bag and pulling out a red ribbon. "We'll tie this around you're waist. It will be perfect!" Inami looked over at Takiko. "Strip, now." She ordered.

Takiko blushed, about to argue about privacy, but then she remembered what Inami was used to and that it wouldn't matter to her. Reluctantly Takiko took of her changed out of her shirt and jeans and almost immediately after she'd slipped the jeans off, Inami shoved the dress over her head. "INAMI!" Takiko cried.

"Oh hush darling, I've got to work my magic and make you the perfect Maria. And they certainly picked a good Maria. Innocent, oblivious to much that's going on around her…"

"Inami, I'm not exactly the same girl I used to be." Takiko objected, a little irritated by Inami's comments.

"Well…you and Limdo certainly are bolder about your relationship, that's for sure." Inami sighed as she adjusted the dress a bit.

"Well we are engaged, I'd assume that we'd be comfortable with our relationship by now." Takiko sarcastically muttered, "But that isn't the point! How long have you been here?"

"I've been around here for about a few years. I've been doing costume design since my previous business of work is seriously not a good job anymore." Inami chuckled. "So tell me; how do you plan to go about getting everyone together?"

Takiko tried to look behind her to look at Inami, but Inami barked at her to turn around so she wasn't able to. "I don't know yet…I'm going to see if I can find the priestess of Suzaku and Seiryu by using the phone book or something."

"Do you know their names?" Inami asked skeptically.

"I know the priestess of Suzaku's; it's Miaka.

Inami waited for Takiko to continue on. "And her last name would be…what?"

Takiko sighed, dropping her head till her chin rested on her chest. "I don't know…" She moaned.

Inami laughed, patting Takiko's shoulder. "You haven't changed all _that_ much, your eminence."

Takiko sighed. "It's a big job…I need to find Byakko's warriors too because the priestess of Byakko is way too old to do it herself."

"Maybe you're closer than you think; try calming down and taking a back. Is there anyone who's ever exhibited a power around you?" Takiko thought about it for a long while.

"Well…my friend Takara…who's actually Limdo's little sister…has exhibited a few powers. Like a few times she painted the exact picture of a future event. And then once when Limdo and I were in danger, she used wind to help Limdo fight against their father. I wasn't around…I was sort of unconscious…but Limdo told me about it, and I don't think that would be something he made up. But she hasn't used that power since. Maybe it was a once in a life time occurrence."

Inami was silent for a while as she tied the ribbon around Takiko's waist. As soon as it was done, she sighed. "Or maybe," She suggested, "She doesn't know she has the power to use it. Maybe she just needs motivation and practice."

Takiko shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not,"

"Does she have a mark on her body?" Inami asked.

"Not initially; she got a tattoo a while back – it made Limdo sooo mad, it was actually pretty funny now that I think about it—but Limdo said that in Chinese it meant 'future'."

"It might be possible that is her mark." Takiko was silent for a long moment before she gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"Oh goodness, maybe you're right! As soon as I get home I'm going to investigate…"

"You don't have that necklace?" Inami asked as she played with Takiko's hair, "curls…that would be the perfect style."

"Well…no, not exactly. I think someone has it, someone I'm supposed to find. Otherwise, don't you think Genbu would have given it to me by now?"

"Maybe or maybe he's waiting for the right time."

"No…I don't think that works with the situation." Takiko disagreed. "Am I done?"

"With this dress, yes; now strip."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So Inami has her own condo near ours?" Limdo asked as he sipped his milk shake.

"Mmmhmm," Takiko answered, looking at the menu. "She's agreed to come with us to America as long as I give her my old room. Which was fine with me." Takiko winked at him, nudging her foot with his.

"Wonder what's going to happen to my old room…" Limdo murmured, smiling at her as he returned the nudge.

"It'll probably turn back into the guest room." Takiko shrugged, "Whatever Crin wants to do with it."

"I still can't believe you're giving her your apartment…what if she destroys it?"

"She won't; she'd have to pay a good amount of money for the damage. The worst that would happen is that she coats the carpet with candy." Takiko rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to get a burger…that sounds good right about now."

They sat facing each other in a booth in Wacdonalds as their quick, last minute date. Normally they would have gone to a movie or picked somewhere nicer –and less expensive or at least with prices that made sense for the quality of the food served – but since it was a school night, they decided that they didn't have time.

"Takiko," Limdo started after a long, comfortable silence, "what would you say if I got a job?" Takiko looked back up at him, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'd want to know why."

Limdo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, taking a long sip of his milk shake. "Well," he answered quietly, "I sort of…feel bad that you're the one supporting me…I'd like to help support you and our…future family." he blushed.

Takiko stared at him blankly. "Limdo…you _are _still in high school. You don't have to get a job right now."

Limdo shrugged. "I know. But still; I want one when we get back. I want to feel like I'm supporting you."

"But I do feel like you're supporting me…you're always there for me and you're always protecting me."

"I still want to feel like I'm financially supporting you." Limdo sighed, taking her hand. "Please?"

Takiko stared at him for a long moment and sighed. "I won't mind…just don't burry yourself in your work and spend less time with me, okay?" Takiko winked playfully.

Limdo shook his head. "Never," he promised seriously before he smiled back playfully. "I think our theater teacher burst a nerve today…she said she wanted for me to kiss you, so…I did."

Takiko giggled. "It was a very wonderful kiss…too bad it was interrupted." Limdo shrugged.

"I could always finish it." he grinned as he leaned forward, taking Takiko's chin in-between his finger tips as he kissed her deeply.

But naturally, his kiss was interrupted by a sharp gasp. "OH MY GOODNESS, TAKIKO OKUDA!! I THOUGHT YOU'D DIED!! SEE, TAMAHOME? I TOLD YOU I WASN'T CRAZY!" Takiko and Limdo instantly pulled apart to look up to find Miaka and some other man that Takiko didn't know staring at them; Miaka looking like she was super happy while the man looked confused.

"I'm sorry about my wife," the man apologized, "she passed out for no reason a few months back and when she woke up she claimed that she'd met someone named Takiko Okuda…"

"But that is who I am," Takiko interrupted, "I'm not dead. I…fate changed its mind at the last moment." Takiko glanced to see if Limdo had caught what she'd almost said; she'd never told him that she had almost chosen to die, to give up the fight.

Miaka seemed to understand. "That's wonderful, I'm so happy to see you again!" she turned to the man next to her, "This is my husband and previously my celestial warrior Tamahome. My son is in the playground playing right now. Man, it's so weird; you were born way before I was, but now I'm technically older than you are. Wonder how that happened?"

Takiko smiled sadly, "It's a long tale that I'd rather not retell."

Miaka nodded, understanding once more. "Oh, that reminds me; I have something of yours."

"And I must speak with you…do you know who the priestess of Seiryu is? I think you mentioned her in our last meeting."

"Of course, she's my best friend." Miaka answered.

"I must speak with her as well. It's important…when can we meet?"

"We can meet at your apartment after you get out of school tomorrow; my son will be at my mom's house."

Takiko nodded, writing down her address and phone number on a napkin and handing it to her. "Come at five please." Takiko glanced at Limdo, both of them thinking the same thing.

They're job might be easier than they'd thought.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**So I know its short, but I felt that 1) the ending was perfect and 2) you all deserved an update. I'm going to be wrapping up the story soon...the climax is happening after the next chapter. Next chapter we're finishing up the musical and finding out some stuff.**

**I'm so tired...I'll update ASAP!**

**Nightie noodles!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Love,**

**Alice**


	25. Chapter 24

**Note; read the notes before the songs, and read the lyrics to Somewhere. They are important for later in the story.**

KKKKK

Takiko sat at her piano, playing through the first romantic song that she would sing with Limdo. It was a pretty romantic song…and she'd need to sing really high to hit some of the notes. She could do it and sound good on them, but they weren't always the most comfortable to sing on. She stopped playing for a moment, her eyes flickering to the kitchen clock. It was 4:45 PM.

Fifteen minutes before her job would suddenly become a lot less hard…though it was still going to be a pain either way.

She looked back at the sheet music, taking a pencil and marking in some dynamics. As she did so, someone wrapped his arms around her waist as they sat next to her on the bench. "You're always working on something when you're anxious. You know this music backwards and forwards." Limdo chuckled.

"Well," Takiko put the pencil back on the stand, "one can never be too careful."

"Oh please; out of everyone in that musical, you and Crin won't have any trouble…though it is pretty funny to hear Crin use a Spanish accent...you're not too bad at it, not that she is."

"That's because a month before you came back I went to Spain and preformed there. It kind of caught on, if you know what I mean." Takiko leaned against his shoulder, taking in a deep breath. "Wonder what Miaka wants to give me…"

Limdo shrugged. "Flowers, maybe; I really have no idea, actually. Is she always that…bubbly?" he asked, looking down at her questionably.

"I only met her once, and it wasn't even in person. I have no idea. The situation we were in was kind of serious."

"Yea…" They were silent for a while, both replaying the experience through their head. "We haven't practiced this one together, have we?" Limdo suddenly asked after he'd caught a glimpse of the title.

"You know it though, don't you?" Takiko asked.

"Well yea, but we haven't practiced it together." Takiko nodded.

"True; it's a nice song, but it isn't my favorite."

"Which one is your favorite?" Limdo asked curiously.

"Somewhere," Takiko answered, "It's really romantic."

Limdo shrugged. "I dunno I don't get to kiss you in that one, so…I really can't say." He winked at her when she glared at him, "kidding, love; it's a nice song." Takiko rolled her eyes and turned back to the sheet music in front of her.

"You're always looking to kiss me…" she grumbled playfully.

"Not true, you want to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you!" Limdo laughed, trying to peck her on the lips. Takiko turned her head away so that his lips met her cheek.

"Do I really?" she asked, her voice light and playful.

"Yes, you do." Limdo grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. Before Takiko could protest and start to squirm, Limdo grabbed hold of Takiko's chin between his fingers and kissed her long and passionately. At first she struggled against him, but eventually she too kissed back before they finally broke for air.

"Now can I get back to what I was doing?" Takiko asked. Limdo laughed and let her sit back down on the piano bench.

She started to play the music again and after a few moments Limdo sighed. "Do you want to practice this together?" Takiko stopped playing and whirled to face him, her expression brightening instantly. It was as if had offered her a billion dollars and not to sing a song with her.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…" Takiko gushed, making him laugh and pull her closer to him, cutting off her string of constant yes'.

"Okay, okay; calm down." Limdo kissed her cheek lovingly as Takiko started to play the piano.

**MARIA**  
Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever,  
In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do,  
Nothing else but you  
Ever!

**TONY**  
And there's nothing for me but Maria,  
every sight that I see is Maria.

**MARIA**  
Tony, Tony…

**TONY**  
Always you, every thought I'll ever know,  
Everywhere I go, you'll be.

**MARIA**  
All the world is only you and me!

**TONY**  
Tonight, tonight,  
It all began tonight,  
I saw you and the world went away.

**MARIA**  
Tonight, tonight,  
There's only you tonight,  
What you are, what you do, what you say.

**TONY**  
Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen --  
I know now I was right.

**BOTH**  
For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight!

**MARIA'S FATHER'S VOICE** (from inside)  
Maruca!

**MARIA** (spoken)  
I cannot stay. Go quickly!

**TONY** (spoken)  
I'm not afraid,

**MARIA**  
Please.

**TONY** (kissing her)  
Good night.

**MARIA**  
Buenas noches.

**TONY**  
I love you.

**MARIA**  
Yes, yes. Hurry  
Wait! When will I see you?

**TONY**  
Tomorrow.

**MARIA**  
I work at the bridal shop across the street.  
Madam Lucia's

**TONY**  
I'll come there.

**MARIA**  
At closing time. Six o'clock.

**TONY**  
Yes.

**MARIA**  
Good night.

**TONY**  
Good night.

**MARIA** (calling down)  
Tony!

**TONY**  
Ssh!

**MARIA**  
When you come, use the back door.

**TONY**  
Si.

**MARIA**  
Tony!  
What does Tony stand for?

**TONY**  
Anton.

**MARIA**  
Te adoro, Anton.

**TONY**  
Te adoro, Maria.

**BOTH SING**  
Good night, good night,  
Sleep well and when you dream,  
Dream of me  
Tonight.

"So all we have to do is to put the blocking together and it'll turn out nice, I think!" Takiko smiled, shutting her black rehearsal book. She looked up into Limdo's silver eyes and pecked him on the lips.

"Two more weeks," Limdo whispered, taking Takiko's left hand and fingered the ring on her finger. Takiko paused, looking at their hands and intertwined hers in his, clasping it tightly. "Are you scared?" he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Limdo," Takiko whispered after a long pause, "I was ready to marry you even before I summoned Genbu. And I am still ready to marry you and in two weeks, we will say our vows and we will be married and we will live the rest of our lives together. It's what you and I have been waiting for. Of course everyone has their worries. They wonder if they're making the right choice or if they have the money to keep a marriage together. Limdo, we both know that money wise we're fine. As for relationship wise, I know with all my heart that you are the right one for me and that we will never split apart. I love you." She took her right hand and stroked his cheek. "Miaka and Tamahome will be here any moment now."

Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. Takiko sighed, kissing Limdo quickly before she got up. "Call the others in, please." Takiko walked to the front door while Limdo got up and called everyone into the living room. Takiko paused at the door, waiting for Sarin, Hikitsu, Crin, Tomite and Takara who all grimly entered the room to sit down on various articles of furniture. Takiko smiled and opened the door.

Miaka, Tamahome, and a girl who she didn't know with long blonde hair stood there. Miaka held a long, thin and sleek red box. She smiled warmly while the other two smiled awkwardly, as though they weren't quite sure what to expect from this meeting.

"Come in!" Takiko invited warmly, stepping aside to let them through. They stepped into the apartment, each of them taking the time to peer around the room to familiarize themselves with their surroundings. As Takiko was closing the door, Crin ran up to the three guests with a plate of giant cookies.

"Look, people! I made cookies for…HEY!" Crin cried when Miaka suddenly launched at the platter of cookies, eating them all in just a few seconds. "WHAT IN THE…? I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD DO THAT!!" Crin glared, her eyes turning a red.

"Crin, calm down please. Why don't you make some more? I'm sure Tamahome and…I'm sorry, who are you?" Limdo asked the blonde.

The blonde girl blushed slightly as she stepped forward. "My name is Yui; I am the priestess of Seryiu."

Dead silence.

"Well, its very nice to meet you, Yui. I'm Takiko, the priestess of Genbu, and Limdo – my fiancée— Tomite and Hikitsu," Takiko pointed them out as she named them, "are a few of my Genbu warriors…Limdo, where's Inami and Naname?"

"Inami should be here soon, Naname is in Sarin's lap." Sarin picked up the little rock figurine and held him up for them to see.

"And this is one of my other warriors, Naname." Takiko finished. "My last found warrior should be coming soon." Just then the doorbell rang and Takiko smiled. "Meet my last found warrior; Inami." She opened the door and Inami came prancing in.

"Sorry I'm late…oh, sup Tomite, Limdo, Naname, and Hikitsu." Inami sat down by Takara, looking at Takiko expectantly.

"Well, please take a seat anywhere you'd like." Takiko smiled. All three of them went to the only couch with no one on it.

"You said you had something to tell us?" Miaka asked after an awkward pause. Takiko nodded, taking a seat next to Limdo who took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Yes, you see…well, you know how the four gods are. They can sometimes…cause problems. And…when Genbu reincarnated my warriors, the enemies from the book in our time were accidentally sent to our world as well…and the only way to send them back is for all twenty four warriors and all four priestesses to gather together and send them all back; other words…the world will be destroyed."

Miaka and Yui stared at her for a long moment, soaking in her words. "I know where all my warriors are; I'd be happy to help look for others…"

Yui interrupted. "Are you sure that all twenty four are going to be reincarnated into our world?"

Takiko nodded. "That's the plan."

Yui shook her head and stood, going to stand by the window, her eyes staring out at the now melting snow. "I…my warriors aren't ones that I'd like to be associated with again."

Takiko looked back at Limdo and he shrugged as though to say, "It's the Seryiu warriors; what else can you expect?" Takiko shook her head. It was still sad; how could a priestess, who was supposed to have a strong relationship to her warriors, want nothing to do with them? Were her warriors that bad?

"You must understand, her warriors…concentrated more on controlling everyone around them than saving their own country. Because of that, they failed; their country fell because of it. Yui's warriors didn't treat her fairly…she didn't even meet all of them. So bringing them together could…" Miaka started, but Yui turned sharply.

"I never said I wouldn't do it. I'm not going to let the world fall to ruin. I'll try my hardest to find them." Yui snapped. "I'm not going to screw up again. This time I'm going to get it right."

Another pause.

"Alrightie then…you said you had something to give me?" Takiko asked, her eyes glancing down at the red box in Miaka's hand.

"Oh, oh yes….this, I believe, belongs to you." Miaka pushed the box at Takiko. Takiko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't think she'd lost anything lately…

She opened the box nevertheless, and gasped.

It was her necklace that she'd gotten from Lady Analu…the one she used to locate her warriors. "How did you…?" Takiko whispered, picking it up in her fingers. Light glittered off the stones, sending ruby sparkles across the room.

"I obtained it; a few of my warriors died and it was the only way I could summon Suzaku. I figured it would help you on your search of the celestial warriors." She tried to smile. "You need it more than we do."

"Are you sure?" Takiko breathed, though her fingers were starting to unclasp the clasp.

"Yes; I know where all mine are, and Yui…well, they'd probably be wherever there's danger. They're the ones probably causing it." Miaka tried to laugh, but it didn't sound very genuine.

Takiko slid the necklace on, feeling it activate against her chest and…

It burned hot, a symbol showing up on it.

" 'Future'?" Limdo questioned, "None of us have that symbol…do you recognize it, Yui?"

Yui shook her head, her eyes wide. "No, not at all; it's not one of mine." Takiko looked up at Limdo questionably. Was it a Byakko symbol? But not any of them were of Byakko, so why was it acting up? Whoever it was had to be in the room, otherwise it wouldn't be burning so hotly.

Suddenly Limdo gasped. "Takara, show me your tattoo." Takara looked at her brother's eyes and paled as though something had just occurred to her.

"No, not me…I couldn't…" she started, blushing furiously.

"Takara, please show us." Takiko pleaded. Takara met Takiko's eyes and nodded, turning around and lifting her shirt up a bit to show them.

The tattoo was the exact symbol on the necklace.

There was silence for a long time. "I guess it makes sense," Tomite finally started, "She paints the future, and she used wind to help Limdo try to defeat their father."

"Like brother, like sister." Murmured Inami amusingly; she was the only one who didn't seem to be affected by this whatsoever.

"No….wouldn't I have known that I was a warrior? Wouldn't I have remembered my past life? You all remember your past lives…." Takara protested, turning around to look at them with wide eyes.

"You may not have received the memories of your past life when you were reincarnated, and warriors sometimes don't know about their powers, although they do subconsciously use their powers." Hikitsu said, taking her hand in his as though he were trying to soothe her. "It's not a bad thing; if you learned to strengthen your powers, you could help your brother protect his fiancée."

Takiko smiled, "I'd love it if you joined us in our fight to save the world." Takara stared at Takiko for a long time before sighing and turning back to her brother.

"You're going to have to teach me, you know. My powers are a part of your powers as well."

Limdo grinned nervously; it was obvious that he wasn't sure if he wanted his little sister to fight. He already had problems with her relationship with Hikitsu. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"I'm hungry," Miaka suddenly complained. From the kitchen Crin cried out in anger.

"YOU ATE ALL MY COOKIES! MY COOKIES!! HOW COULD YOU BE HUNGRY?" Tamahome burst into laughter.

"You should see her when she's pregnant."

"Crin, did you make more cookies?" Miaka asked, getting up and ignoring her husband's comments.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE COOKIES! AH, NO, DON'T….STOP….MY COOKIES! TOMITE, TELL HER TO STOP!"

"You're right…" Takiko replied to Tamahome, "That would be bad…and I have a pretty good feeling Crin would not like being around her during those months."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I still can't believe she ate all my cookies" Crin skipped along beside Tomite as they were shopping in the Harajuku district of Tokyo. Crin was hoping to find some new outfits from the stores here, and maybe a parasol or two.

"They weren't your cookies; you made them for people to eat. She ate them. It's not like you couldn't just eat some from the stash in your room." Crin gaped at him. "That's right, I now about your secret candy stash. And let me tell you, it's not hard to find out. Filling your closet so full of candy and cookies that if someone goes in there looking for something he is buried and has to eat his way out is not exactly what I'd call subtle."

"You...ate...my…CANDY?!" Crin stopped skipping and turned to glare at Tomite.

"Wait, Crin! There's still plenty left, I swear-"

Dun

DUN

DUN

DUN DUN!!

Bum bum bum bum

"Oh, my, GOLLY GEE WILIKKERS!!" There, bathed in heavenly light was the most amazing thing Crin had ever seen. In the window of the shop before her was a dress draped in frills and lace, covered in embroidery so delicate it seemed it might break into pieces at the slightest touch. It was, Baby the Stars Shine Bright.

"Crin, what is it, what's wrong?" Tomite looked from her to the store and back again, concerned.

"I must buy EVERYTHING!!"

(Later that day)

"We're baack" Crin sang happily as she skipped into the living room.

"How did the shopping go?" Takiko asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, pretty well. I told the truck driver to park in the front. Is Limdo busy?" Crin danced gleefully through the kitchen, twirling her new lacy pink gingham parasol.

"I don't think so…Wait, truck driver?" Takiko stopped washing dishes and turned to look at Crin.

"Yup! I liked everything in the store so much that I bought it all! Now I need help carrying everything up here. Tomite is going to help but I need Limdo to help too."

"Sure he can help. He's in his room." Takiko went back to washing dishes as Crin skipped down the hall to Limdo's room.

"Oh Liimdo, come help unload my new clothes!" Limdo looked up from the book he was reading. He rolled his eyes.

"Crin, I have better things to do than unload your new clothes." Crin opened her mouth to protest but Limdo cut her off "Don't even try to pull the frail maiden speech on me, I've seen what you're capable of and I know perfectly well you don't need my help." He looked back down at the page he had been reading.

"Suit yourself, but I'd be careful to lock my door tonight." Crin's voice was suddenly dark and menacing.

"What do you mean lock my door?" But Crin had already started singing and skipping down the hall.

(The next morning)

"TAKIKOOOOOO!!" Everyone awoke with a start as Limdo's voice echoed through the halls. They all crowded around his door while Takiko pushed through to the front of the group.

"What is it? What's wrong Limdo?" The door burst open and there was Limdo, fully decked out in Lolita style clothing, complete with bonnet, garters, and frilly lace up shoes. "What happened to you?!" From behind them came giggling. Crin pushed her way up to the front.

"I told you to lock your door." Crin said, giggling all the while. Takiko gaped at her, then turned back to Limdo.

"Here, where's the zipper? Let's get these clothes off you." Takiko searched but could find no sign of buttons or a zipper. Not only that, but the clothes were form fitted to Limdo's body and he was unable to pull it off.

"Those threads are made of cotton, cotton is a natural material. Therefore it is at the bidding of one who controls the earth. Next time when I ask you nicely to do something, remember what happens when you get on my bad side." Crin's eyes shone red, her tone dark. "But you do look kinda cute!" Crin giggled and skipped away as everyone looked on in horror.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A week had passed by; occasionally Takiko would call Miaka and Yui to see how they were doing with their search. The three of them hadn't found another warrior yet, and the necklace wasn't picking anything up.

But Takiko had other things to worry about; she, Crin and Takara had been putting the wedding together under the direction of Inami who apparently used to be a wedding planner or whatever she called it. Takiko had no clue what to do with a wedding, so she gladly let Inami oversee everything. Of course Inami showed Takiko to get her approval, but half the time Takiko wasn't paying any attention; all she wanted was to get married, that was it, but everyone else apparently wanted to have a big celebration.

One of the major problems, one that Inami nor Crin and Takara could fix, was reporters. The one thing Takiko didn't want whatsoever were reporters at her wedding. It would ruin the effect, she felt, and she wanted to make the most of the ceremony alone with Limdo and her friends. And Kay was already going to be her photographer, so reporters weren't needed.

"I'll see what I can do to keep the reporters away," Mayra had told her when she talked to her about the problem, "but I can't guarantee anything; reporters from all over the world are coming to get pictures. It will be hard to hold them off."

So that wasn't much help.

Now here Takiko was, waiting to go on stage for the performance of West Side Story. She felt prepared for this; both she and her friends had worked hard to make this show wonderful. And this time she would be kissing her true love.

Her 'true love' came up behind her and held her tightly in his arms. "Ready?" He whispered.

Takiko closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice in her ear. "I'm ready. You?"

"Very much ready," he turned her face towards his and kissed her, deepening it.

"LIMDO, TAKIKO!" the director yelled/whispered, "stop kissing each other and focus! You can kiss each other at the appropriate times on stage!"

The music started, and Takiko took a deep breath as Tomite and the other actors went on stage.

The show had begun.

(k, I'm going to list the major songs and who sings in them)

Song 1; America; Crin plays Anita and this is intended to lighten the mood after the intense love scene between Tony and Maria. Basically it's a Spanish dance scene; really cool dancing with frilly skirts…yay for frilly skirts! Teehee!

**ROSALIA**  
Puerto Rico,  
You lovely island . . .  
Island of tropical breezes.  
Always the pineapples growing,  
Always the coffee blossoms blowing . . .

**ANITA**  
Puerto Rico . . .  
You ugly island . . .  
Island of tropic diseases.  
Always the hurricanes blowing,  
Always the population growing . . .  
And the money owing,  
And the babies crying,  
And the bullets flying.  
I like the island Manhattan.  
Smoke on your pipe and put that in!

**OTHERS**  
I like to be in America!  
O.K. by me in America!  
Ev'rything free in America  
For a small fee in America!

**ROSALIA**  
I like the city of San Juan.

**ANITA**  
I know a boat you can get on.

**ROSALIA**  
Hundreds of flowers in full bloom.

**ANITA**  
Hundreds of people in each room!

**ALL**  
Automobile in America,  
Chromium steel in America,  
Wire-spoke wheel in America,  
Very big deal in America!

**ROSALIA**  
I'll drive a Buick through San Juan.

**ANITA**  
If there's a road you can drive on.

**ROSALIA**  
I'll give my cousins a free ride.

**ANITA**  
How you get all of them inside?

**ALL**  
Immigrant goes to America,  
Many hellos in America;  
Nobody knows in America  
Puerto Rico's in America!

**ROSALIA**  
I'll bring a T.V. to San Juan.

**ANITA**  
If there a current to turn on!

**ROSALIA**  
I'll give them new washing machine.

**ANITA**  
What have they got there to keep clean?

**ALL**  
I like the shores of America!  
Comfort is yours in America!  
Knobs on the doors in America,  
Wall-to-wall floors in America!

**ROSALIA**  
When I will go back to San Juan.

**ANITA**  
When you will shut up and get gone?

**ROSALIA**  
Everyone there will give big cheer!

**ANITA**  
Everyone there will have moved here!

Song 2- Somewhere; this is the song that Maria sings after she's reunited with Tony, her now fiancée, who has just killed her brother. PAY ATTENTION TO THIS SONG!

There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere.

There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time spare,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!

Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere . . .

There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,  
Some day,  
Somewhere!

Song 3- A boy like that/ I have a love

Basically this song is the song both Anita and Maria sing. Anita knew about the relationship between Maria and Tony, and at first she pretended to not know about it for their sake, but as soon as Tony kills her boyfriend, Maria's brother, Anita storms in and accuses Maria of being stupid with love. Maria tells her in this song that she has a point, but she loves Tony too much to care and that Anita should know what that feels like.

**ANITA**  
A boy like that who'd kill your brother,  
Forget that boy and find another,  
One of your own kind,  
Stick to your own kind!

A boy like that will give you sorrow,  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow,  
One of your own kind,  
Stick to your own kind!

A boy who kills cannot love,  
A boy who kills has no heart.  
And he's the boy who gets your love  
And gets your heart.  
Very smart, Maria, very smart!

A boy like that wants one thing only,  
And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely.  
He'll murder your love;  
He murdered mine.  
Just wait and see,  
Just wait, Maria,  
Just wait and see!

**MARIA**  
Oh no, Anita, no,  
Anita, no!  
It isn't true, not for me,  
It's true for you, not for me.  
I hear your words  
And in my head  
I know they're smart,  
But my heart, Anita,  
But my heart  
Knows they're wrong  
And my heart  
Is too strong,  
For I belong  
To him alone, to him alone.  
One thing I know:  
I am his,  
I don't care what he is.  
I don't know why it's so,  
I don't want to know.

**ANITA**  
A boy like that, etc.  
Very smart Maria, very smart!

**MARIA**  
Oh no, Anita, no,  
You should know better!  
You were in love - or so you said.  
You should know better . . .

I have a love, and it's all that I have.  
Right or wrong, what else can I do?  
I love him; I'm his,  
And everything he is  
I am, too.  
I have a love, and it's all that I need,  
Right or wrong, and he needs me, too.  
I love him, we're one;  
There's nothing to be done,  
Not a thing I can do  
But hold him, hold him forever,  
Be with him now, tomorrow  
And all of my life!

**BOTH**  
When love comes so strong,  
There is no right or wrong,  
Your love is your life.

Song 4- finale

Basically, Maria was going to run away to get married, but as she was heading out the door, officer Krumpkie stops her and asks to question her. So she sends Anita to tell Tony where they'll meet in an hour. So anita goes to Tony's gangs hang out, but Tony is hiding in the back so when Anita walks into the bar, she walks into his gang who had no idea of Tony's relationship with Maria. So they try to rape her, but the bar keeper saves her. She gets so mad that she screams, "TELL TONY THAT BENVOLIO FOUND OUT ABOUT MARIA'S RELATIONSHIP, AND HE SHOT HER!" and she runs off. The bar keeper, who is Tony's friend, tells Tony of this and Tony, in an upset rage, runs. He runs around, trying to find Benvolio so that he can plead him to kill Tony as well. Suddenly Maria walks into the scene and calls for him with no idea what he thinks, so she says in a confused tone, "Tony?" because he'd been running around screaming. So he, all happy, starts to go for her, and as they reach for each other…

Benvolio appears out of nowhere and shoots Tony.

Tony falls into Maria's arms and as he's laying there, both gangs, come to find Maria holding a dying Tony. They sing this as he's dying with Maria finishing the last line.

**MARIA**  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.

**MARIA AND TONY**  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there,  
Somehow . . .

**MARIA**  
Some day! . . .

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The play had ended, and it was now about midnight. They were heading down the hall to their apartment. Takiko was laughing, holding the flowers that she had received. "That was amazing! We had people crying!"

"It was you two," Limdo said, smiling at Crin and Takiko, "You two are amazing together; you should act together more often."

"I agree," Tomite said, smiling and pulling Crin to him as Takiko pushed the key into the door.

"Uh huh," Crin murmured, staring at the ground. Takiko knew exactly what Crin may or may not be thinking; Crin didn't exactly like her. There was really nothing Takiko could do to change that. But she didn't want to bring it up again.

Takiko opened the door to the pitch black apartment and a feeling of dead washed over her.

Something was wrong.

Takiko looked at the others who had suddenly gotten quiet; they had felt it too. "What do we do?" Takiko mouthed, clutching the flowers closer to her.

"Get behind me," Limdo ordered instantly, stepping in front of her as he led the way into the house.

They filed in, one by one till they were all in. Sarin closed the door behind them. "I don't see anything," Kay whispered, her eyes wide as they darted around the room.

"I don't know, but something isn't right," Tomite whispered back, his hand raised, Ice starting to form in his hand. They were all braced for whatever was going to come their way, but the problem was, the room looked like it usually was.

Suddenly, a bright light consumed the room, blinding them. Tomite and Limdo—who had changed into his female form instantaneously—fired their powers blindingly at the figure that had started to form in the light, but their powers were thwarted.

"Please stop firing your powers at me." Genbu's voice sighed as his form became clear. Everyone froze….

Except Crin.

"SUP GENBU?" She cried, skipping over to him. "So when's the party?"

"For the LAST time, there ISN'T ANY PARTY!" Genbu cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Genbu….what is the terms of your visit?" Takiko asked, stepping forward a bit. She was Genbu's priestess; she needed to talk to him herself, not Crin. Crin was no longer the priestess.

Genbu's expression turned grim immediately. "Takiko…you have been doing so well. You have been finding your warriors and the priestesses...and you have been reunited with the necklace. The necklace will help you find your warriors faster, and…it will also make it so you can still save the world if one of your warriors is gone."

Takiko stared at him in confusion. Why was he telling her this? She knew this…so why would he tell her this over again?

"Takiko…you know that in order to do this job, you must be a virgin." Takiko's eyebrows furrowed. Yes, she knew that, but still...something he was saying was sparking something, but she couldn't figure it out. "Takiko…I cannot allow you to marry Limdo next week."

Takiko stared at him, aghast. She'd waited so long….Genbu had let her believe that she was going to get married in a week. She didn't want to wait anymore; she was ready to get married, and she wanted it now!

"Are you going to make me wait?" Takiko spoke in a monotone voice. Genbu shook his head sadly.

"I don't know how long it will take to finish the job. And I may need you again in the future. Therefore…I'm taking him away. I'm taking him away forever, Takiko. I brought him into your world, and I can take him out. You'll never see him again."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**I'm sorry for the long update; I've been really busy with choir, theatre, and other stuff. I just quit my job, so hopefully I'll be able to write more, but I can't promise anything. **

**REVIEW! **

**btw, I won't update till Ari Soreno updates Reborn! XD**

**So read her story and pester her with me!**

**Love, **

**Alice**


	26. Chapter 25

**Takiko's point of view**

_"What?"_ both Limdo and I cried; all my other warriors and friends looked speechless, as though they didn't know what to say to Genbu's revelation. _"Why?"_ I gasped as pain started to grip at my heart; it felt as though the walls were collapsing around me. Why? I needed him; I'd waited so long to be with him, to take his name and join with him in unity. I tried to see how this could have happened, but I could find no warning to blame it on. I tried to see the future ahead of me, but I could only see blackness. That was what my life was without him; darkness. There was no life without Limdo. Before I knew somehow we would find each other again; there was some light in my future.

Now there was none.

"I need my priestess to be a virgin; you have proved to be the most worthy to carry out a god's tasks and if you were to marry Limdo, plans would be ruined." Genbu answered simply in his deep bass rumble.

"Why couldn't you have said something earlier?" Limdo demanded, growing angry now, "You led us on and now you're cheating us of our happiness!"

Genbu sighed, "In due time all will be revealed…"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" I suddenly screamed at Genbu, startling everyone in the room. I didn't care; I was going to fight to keep my fiancée. "How dare you do this to us? We've waited so long for this; I _need_ him, that's how I made it through the first summoning! How do you expect me to go through the next without him?!"

Genbu sighed irritably as though I was not grasping something he thought I should understand, "That's why you have the necklace…"

"I don't give a CRAP about the stupid NECKLACE, Genbu! I want to get married to Limdo and Limdo alone!" I exasperated, throwing my hands in the air to emphasize my feelings.

Genbu shook his head. "You'll have to deal. I'll give you two time to say goodbye." I met Limdo's eyes and shook my head.

"Limdo, I…I…" Now I was speechless. I didn't want to say goodbye again. I needed him; I couldn't handle this! He tried to smile sadly at me, but it failed. I wanted to go to him, but my legs were frozen in place. It was Limdo who came to me; he seemed to be taking this better than I was…he'd matured so much since I'd first met him. Before it would have been him loosing it…I wanted to laugh at how ironic it was, but I couldn't. I wanted to cry more than anything, to throw the biggest tantrum anyone had ever thrown, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything more.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly against his chest. I could feel the muscles, so strong and sure, muscles I'd never feel against my body again. The more I thought of the things I'd never touch, hear or taste again, the more I started to feel the crippling pain.

I grasped onto him as though if I held tight enough he'd become one with me and nothing would be able to separate us. "Don't leave me, I can't handle this! Please don't go I love you too much…" I whispered into his shoulder over and over again, my voice like a little child's.

"It'll be alright," Limdo whispered back into my hair as he breathed in my scent, his hands running through my black hair. I could tell that even he didn't believe his own words this time. We both knew that Genbu was serious this time; he didn't want us together.

I shook my head and pushed away so that I could wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to my level and kiss him like I'd never kissed him before. It wasn't the kiss we'd shared the last time; that one had been more of a "till we meet again kiss". This time it was, "goodbye, I love you" kiss. It was filled with so much desperation and love that it was physically draining.

Suddenly, he was gone. Just like that, I was holding nothing. My hands dropped limply to my sides. "I'm sorry, Takiko." Genbu sighed before he too disappeared.

He'd come just as quickly as he'd gone. And the happiness that I'd felt upon entering the room was gone, replaced with emptiness.

"Takiko?" Someone's voice called my name. I didn't acknowledge. I stood there, staring at the place where Limdo had been standing. His shoes still left imprints in the carpeting…

"Takiko, are you…?" someone else cautiously asked. I ignored them. I felt my world closing around me; I felt as though my heart had been squeezed and ripped out of my chest, like there was a black hole in its place. My breathing turned to short gasps; I couldn't breathe. I was drowning; my head started to become fuzzy and my vision blurred. All I could now see was his face, his smile, his silver eyes twinkling down at me. I could hear his voice above the others that were calling my name. "Takiko."

With his voice saying my name, my world crashed. My knees gave out and I sank to the ground, letting out a scream of anguish. I knew I was saying things, but I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't care. My face felt wet and my body was shaking uncontrollably.

Suddenly, my mind couldn't take the anguish no longer; one moment I was aware of the anguish, the next I was slowly fading away into blackness, the carpet coming to meet my face…

KKKKKKKK

Crin looked down at Takiko's body, a grim expression on her face. After Takiko had collapsed everyone had broken out into to a frenzy. Crin was the only one with a level head on her shoulders and had enough sense to carry Takiko to her room and lay her on her bed.

_So this is how she deals with it…_

Crin stared down at Takiko, thinking. A single tear dropped from her eye, which she quickly brushed away. She turned and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"No one is to the enter this room without my permission" The eyes of all the residents of the apartment filled with mixed emotions. Some were angry, others worried, sad. They each had their own feelings for Takiko, they each cared about her deeply. But none of them, none, knew what she was going through. Except Crin.

Everyone eventually started to trickle away, realizing that there was nothing they could do to help. Crin, who had been standing defensively with her back against the door, sighed and slowly slid to the ground. Her skirt pooled around her, turning her into a giant fluffy blob.

"I'm sick of this!" She yelled. She got up and stalked angrily to her room where she threw off her dress and put on a pair of loose dark wash jeans and a black sleeveless turtleneck. When she opened the door to leave her room Tomite was standing in her way. "What?" She asked. She was being overly hostile, she knew. But this was bringing back to many painful memories. Not only that but she had to help Takiko. It was going to be hard but Crin was going to pull her through this.

"Crin, I think we need to talk." Crin glared up at him. She was in no mood for a 'talk'. "Crin? Are you listening to me?" She brushed past Tomite, starting down the hall to Takiko's bedroom. Tomite went after her. He reached out and grabbed her arm, but she pulled it from his grasp with surprising strength. "Crin…" She pivoted to face him.

"What is there to talk about? Takiko's love has just been taken from her by the same god who is supposed to help her. She could die, Tomite. Do you realize that? She could die and where would we all be? There would be no hope for any of us anymore. The bad guys will run rampant and destroy everything you all have worked so hard to protect." Crin stopped talking, not because she wanted to but because she had to. Tears were flooding her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. Tomite grabbed her, pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"That's not all you're worried about is it?" He asked once she had calmed down a bit. He felt her shake her head no. "That's what I thought." Crin pulled away e bit, enough so that she could talk and look him in the eyes.

"Genbu took Limdo away just like that. Without a second thought. He could just as easily do the same thing to me. I'll be gone, poof, just like that." Crin started to cry again. "I'm not even supposed to be here. It was just by some fluke they let me come back. Not only that but I did my job, they could choose to send me back at any moment!" Crin rarely broke down in front of people, but this was Tomite. She felt safe with him.

As she cried Tomite realized that the hallway wasn't going to be the best place to talk so he led Crin back into her room where they sat on her bed.

"Crin look at me," Tomite gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "That is not going to happen. Takiko and Limdo may be from different world but we're not, if they banish you back to the book I can go back too. We're not helpless and that is something you need to remember. You love me don't you?" Crin nodded weekly. "Then there is nothing that can keep us apart.

"Tomite…" Crin took the hand that he had placed under her chin, and with it she pulled Tomite down to her level. "I love you."

Crin wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips firmly against his. He instantly responded, his hands going to the back of her neck as though to guide her as her lips moved over his. Crin's hands grasped his hair as though that would pull them tighter. She didn't ever want to let go...the thought of losing him made her want to let go of him. Tomite's tongue traced her bottom lip, beging for entrance, to which Crin gladly responded to, opening her mouth and letting him explore it.

Although she wanted this to keep going, she knew they had to breathe sometime. They pulled away, gasping for air. For a while, no one spoke, just held each other tightly as one.

"Now that our own insecurities are dealt with let's move onto the matter at hand." Tomite raised an eyebrow at Crin.

"You mean the Limdo and Takiko dilemma?"He asked. Crin pushed herself off the bed and started pacing the room.

"I'd say it's a bit more than just a dilemma. I don't understand what Genbu's problem is! I mean, I get the whole 'must remain a virgin thing' but seriously. Didn't he realize what kind of impact this was going to have on her? People die of broken hearts Tomite, I've seen it happen. She is too fragile for this." Crin sighed in exasperation at gods and the way they thought they could do anything they wanted. No matter how much it ruined people's lives.

"You think she'll commit suicide?" Tomite was acting panicky. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to mention death.

"Frankly, I'm not going to rule out any possibilities at this point. But Takiko doesn't really seem like the type to commit suicide." Tomite looked relieved. "However," back to the panicky look, "she might just decide not to live anymore. If she does that she won't eat, won't drink. She'll just waste away before our eyes." Really panicky look on Tomite's face now.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"_We_ won't do anything. I will be the only one going in to see her. I'm going to see to it that she will not die. Even if it means sticking a tube down her throat and forcing the food down." Crin meant it too. She would do everything she could to save Takiko.

"So should we break the news to everyone else?" Crin nodded her head and followed Tomite to the living room.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The darkness never felt so…comforting. I couldn't remember why I was here, just that I didn't want to remember. The darkness that swirled around me felt like that coma I had once slipped into; was I in a coma now? No, it felt as though I was still connected to reality somehow. I wanted o be in a coma. I thought, because when I woke up I knew that Limdo would be there, asleep next to me with a five o' clock shadow forming on his face….

Sharp pain rippled in the darkness, pulling me back into a reality I no longer wished to be apart of. I fought to stay in the darkness, but the fight had gone out of m. The darkness faded from my vision, being replaced by the white ceiling above me.

What in the world just happened? All I could concentrate on was the ceiling and the pain that was tearing my heart to shreds. But why was it doing that, though? I tried to remember now that the darkness had released its hold from my mind…

And wished it still clouded my mind. I remembered EVEYTHING.

I sat up quick as lightning with a small cry of anguish. Screams of agony built up in my throat and before I started I grabbed my pillow and covered my mouth with it; I didn't want anyone to come running to my room when I didn't want to see them. I wanted more than anything to have the darkness over my mind again; I didn't want to live in a reality where nothing was.

Tears ran down my face and onto the pillow as I sobbed; I was shaking so badly, the bed frame shook with me.

Why? Why me? I screamed in my mind, making me sob harder, what did I do to deserve this? I'd done everything Genbu had asked, I'd waited two years for him – I was worried I'd be unable to maintain the last bit of sanity I had left if I thought his name – and I'd put up with all the crap my enemies had thrown at me. I'd thrown myself in the path of danger multiple times to protect others; I protected my own safety whenever I was without a warrior as well.

And what did I get for all that? My fiancée taken away perminatly a week before our…our…I couldn't even think the word.

Was all of his real? Did he ever really come back? Did he ever propose to me? I glanced down at my left ring finger to find his ring twinkling up at me. I cried even harder; it had been real—it may have been better if it hadn't have been.

More pain engulfed me; no, I didn't wish that. I wanted everything to be real, I just wished that last night – how long had I been asleep?—hadn't happened. Life was meaningless now. What was the point of living when you don't get to spend it with your true love? I couldn't see how I could bear life without him. But at the same time, I couldn't just off myself. First of all, when I glanced at the door knob to my room, I could see that someone had replaced my lockable knob with a wimpy one that didn't look screwed on right, so even if I stuck a chair under the knob, someone could still easily break it. Second, if I killed myself, he would be so angry with me the next time we met, I'm not entirely sure it would be all that worth it. But he would get over it, a little voice in my head commented, but I ignored it. I couldn't die; I still had people who needed me. I barked out a laugh; how ironic. Before this whole mess the whole "someone-needs-me" would have given me strength. Now all it did was drain me.

How could I be of any help anymore? I asked myself. I was useless without him. I needed him b my side. I'd realized that before, but now that he was…absent, I couldn't find the strength to be strong, to finish the task given to me. How could I b the priestess to my warriors if all the life was gone out of me? I knew I couldn't; not just because I lacked strength, but also because I didn't want them—or anyone—to see me now. They would be ashamed of me…they would be careful to use gently, kind words to keep me from losing it, even though I had already lost everything. They didn't know and they couldn't understand what it was like…

Except Crin, my mental voice whispered sadly. I winced. Crin…yes she understood…but because she understood was the reason why out of all people I didn't want to see her. No, 'want' wasn't the right word; I wanted to see her. But I couldn't stand to. She didn't even like me, especially because I'd been able to stay with him that short length of time. She hated me for it. She probably thought this was what I deserved…

I cringed away from the thought, but it was too late. What if I did deserve this? I found myself wondering, which only caused me to let out heart wrenching sobs which seemed to tear me apart again. I had left him once… "It's my fault!" I found myself sobbing hysterically into the pillow. Would this torment ever end? No…not without him. But had there ever really a place for us to be together?

"Hold…my hand…and we're halfway there…hold my hand…" I whimpered softly, "…and I'll take…you there…somehow…someday….some…" my throat tightened around the last word as I chugged the pillow across the room with an anguished, frustrated cry…

Right into Crin's face.

Crin pulled the pillow off her face and stared straight at Takiko. "Next time you decide to throw a random object, it might be wise to check if someone is sitting there."

I stared back at her, my body freezing for a moment. Then I grabbed my other pillow and buried my face in it. "Go away." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. There was silence in the room. Had she gone out just as quietly as she'd come in? I reluctantly peered over the pillow and then ducked back down. Nope, she was still there, staring…or more like glaring, at me. SEE? I KNEW SHE WASN'T GOING TO LET ME BE! SHE WAS GOING TO TORTURE ME ABOUT IT, MAKE COMMENTS THAT WOULD HURT ME MORE...

I so wanted to throw the other pillow at her.

"I know what you're thinking," Crin started in a calm voice. I tensed. When had she gained this new power? She hadn't told me about it…frankly I didn't want her to know what I was thinking. "And don't you dare think it. I hated you once, it's true, but now, you understand."

Instantly I let out a pained, agonized cry. "I don't WANT to understand!" I wailed into the pillow, still refusing to look at her.

Crin only sighed. "Well that sucks for you then because you don't have a choice. Now you can both accept it, and probably mourn the rest of your life, or you can choose the other path. I think you know which one he would want."

I finally looked up from my pillow, trying to suppress the agonizing pang that when through my chest at the mention of him. "You're actually encouraging me to kill myself?" I asked incredulously in the most normal voice I could manage. Now that I heard what my voice sounded like now, I shuddered to think of how I looked. I could tell just by listening to my voice that the old me was completely gone.

"Is that what I said?" Crin snapped, "Think of Limdo," I burst into sobs right then but Crin continued on, "He wouldn't want you to end your life just because he's gone. He'd want you to live, to survive. You can cry, scream, and yell it's unfair. Because it is unfair. What Genbu did to you was unforgivable, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go on with your life. You can have your mourning period but after that you must go on, you have to go on."

"Why?" I demanded instantly, throwing the pillow onto my lap and pounding on it with a fist. Wow, great point maker right there. "Why should I? No, I didn't have to wait for him for as long as you did, but I still had to wait! Genbu made me believe I could be with him, but just when everything seemed fine he TORE him away from me! I did that the last time, Crin! What did I get for it? My dad tried to murder me; I ended up waiting for him for two years while some guy I didn't like kept trying to force himself on me! I shudder to think of what lies ahead now!"

"Sure, bad things happened to you. You're dad tried to murder you, but he didn't. You had a creeper stalk you, he can be easily dealt. And Limdo is gone, but guess what? He's not dead. Do you realize that!? There is still hope for you, if you can somehow bring him back. Tian is dead Takiko, he's never coming back how do you think that made me feel? Pretty damn bad. And guess what? I mourned for weeks, but then I got back up on my horse and rode on. I didn't like it but I did. That doesn't mean I forgot him, I will never forget him and I can still mourn him inwardly. But you have no excuse!"

"How do you expect me to get him back?" I cried in exasperation, "I'm not YOU; I can't do random things like change my eye color, control elements or even call Genbu up whenever I want to! Otherwise I'd be calling him RIGHT NOW instead of freaking out! YOU have Tomite! You found someone to love; I'm not like that! There is no one else in this world who is right for me! That's why Genbu took him from me, because he knows eventually we'd be like, "screw this" and do what we want!" I brought the pillow up to my face as more sobs wracked my body. " I don't wanna do his bidding any longer…" I whimpered.

"You know what? Fine. Give up. I don't care anymore. I had finally started to like you, to beleive you were stronger than this, maybe even strong enough to accomplish what i couldn't. Then what do you do? You through it in my face. There is a reason i don't easily trust or take a liking to people Takiko. MAybe you should think on that while your holed up in grief for the rest of your life." Crin stood, throwing the pillow I'd thrown earlier back at her and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her which ended up shaking the whole apartment.

Slowly I lowered the pillow on my face and looked at the empty chair she'd sat in, her words ringing through my head. Not…dead? With Genbu, perhaps? Plans started to form unwillingly in my mind.

As I started to expand on these plans, my eyes slid down to the pillow she'd thrown at me. It was scorched. She really was pissed at me, I realized as I threw my legs over the side of the bed, clutching the pillow in my hands.

She _so_ owed me a new pillow.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I pushed back my black locks behind my ear, taking a big breath. It had been about two hours since Crin had stormed angrily out of the room, and since then I'd transformed my horribly messy, unwashed hair, tear streaked face into my almost normal looking self. Sure I was normal looking, I didn't look like something the cat had dragged in, but if one who knew me looked into my eyes, they'd see a completely different, broken person. My finger touched just under my eye softly and I sighed.

I didn't want to go into the world. I wanted to stay in bed, look like crap, and pretend that I was dead. But, I realized, if I ever wanted to be happy again, I would have to finish this. And I'd have to finish it as soon as possible.

I winced, desperately trying to steer my thoughts away from him, and left my bathroom. I entered into my room, sitting down on the bed and started to shove my converse on, but as I was doing so, voices drifted into my room. I so wished my walls was sound proof.

"Where's Takiko?" I recognized the voice to be Mayra's, and she didn't sound happy. "I've been trying to get a hold of her for three days now…" she was saying something more, but I ignored her. Tomorrow was supposed to be my wedding. A wedding that wouldn't happen, I realized with a crushing feeling which I immediately tried to shove away. I couldn't lose my head now, or I'd never get this done.

"How should I know?" Crin snapped, interrupting Mayra's questioning.

"Tonight is supposed to be both of your concerts! I need to make sure that she's ready and…" Mayra sounded desperate, but Crin didn't seem to particularly care.

"I'm going to my room," she announced in the middle of Mayra's lecture again. I'd just finished tying my shoes as Mayra was lecturing and I was now grabbing my guitar and jacket—it was spring, but it still wasn't quite warm just yet—and I opened the door and stepped into the hallway…

To come face to face with Crin. Crin stopped for a moment, and then smiled a little. "I knew you'd be fine once I threw a pillow at you! I should do that more often!" I paused and stared at her for a moment.

"You owe me a new pillow." I stated plainly. My voice didn't even sound like my own; sure, it was the same pitch, but it sounded so…dead.

Crin smiled a little more, but didn't say anything more. I rolled my eyes and stepped around her, heading for the front door, aware that Crin's eyes were watching me, waiting to see what I did next as though I were some actress on a stage.

As I walked out into the living room, Mayra stood from where she'd sat on one of the kitchen chairs, looking relieved. "Takiko darling, I was beginning to worry; I thought maybe something happened to you…again. I swear, where is that body guard of yours when you need him? Oh, and congratulations on the wedding tomorrow! I can't wait, I have everything ready…but I'm not going to tell you the place where you're getting married. It's a surprise!" Mayra gushed. I winced slightly, trying to push back the wave of emotion. To hide the tears that were starting to well up in my eyes, I turned to glare back at Crin, who only shrugged.

Why hadn't anyone canceled my wedding? I thought, taking a deep breath and composing myself while turning back to face Mayra. I supposed I'd have to ask Inami later. "Mayra," I started, trying to keep my voice hard and level, "I thank you for your congratulations. But I must inform you that…" I couldn't bring myself to tell her of the cancelation; she'd ask too many questions. So instead I went for the next thing I needed to tell her; "tonight is going to be my last concert."

Mayra immediately dropped from her little fantasy world and back into reality, her expression turning into horror and disbelief. "Excuse me?" she shouted, "You can't do that! We have a CONTRACT!"

I sighed irritably. "I know we have a contract, but I don't care. I'm leaving. I can't stand being on stage," Now that no one who I wanted to hear my music was around, I mentally added with another pang. Mayra looked at a loss for words, so I stepped around her and started for the door. "I'll call a press conference in the morning and inform them for you." I called behind my shoulder.

"You can't do this! Don't think I won't take legal action against you…" Mayra started; her voice raised a pitch higher than normal.

"I'll pay for the money you lose." I answered back. Why not? I had nothing to lose. I had money that would support me for the rest of my life.

Mayra couldn't seem to say anything more, so I grabbed my keys and opened the front door. "I'll be there tonight, don't worry. I wouldn't miss my last concert." I sarcastically shot over my shoulder.

"Wait Takiko, I'm coming with you…but we've got to stop by the candy store because you can't do a concert without candy…TEE HEE!" I paused and waited for Crin to catch up to me before we walked into the hallway, leaving Mayra alone in the apartment.

I was going to finish this mission, I decided, and soon…even if it cost me my life.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Hey guys! See, this wasn't as long of an update...and thats because I just couldn't bear to leave you haning for too long! It would torture you! LOLZ! I have SUCH big plans for this...very big plans. Next chapter is a MAJOR chapter, so DONT MISS IT AND REVIEW SO I WILL BE MOTIVATED!! :D **

**-Ari appears out of nowhere- YOU BETTER UPDATE OR I'LL KILL YOU ALICE! I'LL LOCK YOU IN THAT CLOSET AGAIN! REMEMBER THE CLOSET?! **

**Alice; 0o0 Oh CRAP! NOT THE CLOSET! I HATE THE CLOSET! THERE BE NO COMPUTER! -dies-**

**Ari; THATS RIGHT! GET TO UPDATING YOU LAMO! **

**XD**

**REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Alice**


	27. Epilogue

I pulled to a stop just after dark outside of a store in the not-so-great part of Tokyo. As I turned off the engine, Crin and I could hear sirens and beeping of car horns in the distance. Crin looked out the passenger window at the building we'd stopped by; it was a small, shabby looking store with blackened windows and an OPEN sign placed crudely on the door. Clutter was back up around the doors and, frankly, it looked like if I took one step, I'd get mugged instantly.

Crin looked back at me, her eyebrows raised. "What's the big idea, Takiko? We don't have time to be hanging out in the wrong part of town…"

"Look, I'll be done in a second." I snapped, opening the door. Just before I stepped out, Crin's voice stopped me.

"I'm going with you."

I turned to look at her. "No, you aren't." I told her flatly. Crin stared at me, her eyes filled with suspicion. I stared back, not in the least bit affected. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing." I slammed the door, "I hope," I murmured under my breath as I walked around the corvette – it was _so_ out of place—and strode into the shop.

It didn't take me long to buy what I needed and in no time I was out of the shabby shop and back in the driver's seat, turning the car on and speeding down the street towards the harbor. We were silent for a long while before Crin finally sighed and turned to me. "I suppose you aren't going to tell me what you bought, huh?"

"No; you don't need to know." I answered curtly as I pulled up along the rail on the dock, turning the engine off. I was so happy this car went so fast.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll just have to find out myself." Crin said, stepping out of the car and into the crisp night air. I took a deep breath to calm the rising emotion in my chest and stepped out of the car, following quickly after Crin, my heals clicking against the wooden boards.

When we entered backstage, we were swarmed by stage assistants. "You guys are five minutes late!" someone said, "Takiko, you're first, get out there now!"

Before I knew what was happening, I had a guitar around my neck and I was walking out onto the stage, the bright lights blinding me for a moment. Cheers overwhelmed my hearing as I walked out onto center stage. I walked right up to the microphone, my eyes scanning the crowd, knowing for the first time in a long time he wasn't there watching. I gave the crowd a small smile. "Sorry for being a little late," I apologized, "But I've got a new song for you…hopefully you'll like it."

I started to play my guitar, my fingers moving expertly over the strings.

**When You're Gone**

**(Acoustic version)**

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_**[Chorus]**_**  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_**[Chorus]**_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_**[Chorus]**_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

I sang a few old songs after that just to make Mayra happy. She wouldn't be happy with me after this, I knew. But maybe when this was all over I could come back…

As soon as I was finished, I walked off the stage, handing the microphone to a backstage worker. As I walked down the steps to where everyone else was busily trying to get Crin ready, I noticed my warriors standing off in a corner, cowering away from the mass of workers trying to get everything finished. Suddenly Tomite caught my eye. I stopped briefly, before turning away and heading down the stairs with a sick feeling. He'd know better than any of them the change in me; we'd been best friends practically back in the book. He'd know.

And I wasn't ready to face him, or any of my other warriors.

As I reached the main level, I strode to Crin who was being hustled towards the stage, but her expression was serious. "I need to tell Takiko something!" She argued, but the stage workers would hear nothing of it. They kept hustling her towards the stage, so I followed after her.

"What's wrong, Crin?" I asked. Crin's eyes snapped over to me; they shone cobalt against the blackness. She was worried. I stiffened. "What is it?" I asked hardly.

"Hagus is here." Was all she said as she was whisked up the stairs. We held eye contact till she disappeared onto stage. I stood there motionless for a moment, not quite sure what to do with myself. My inner emotions conflicted.

If Hagus was here, that probably meant he had back up, I logically reasoned. But then again he could be here alone…but I doubted it.

But if he was here, that meant I could also have a chance to work on getting him back on our side, find out what's keeping him from joining me again.

I looked back at my warriors who were now starting to slowly maneuver through the crowd and stiffened. None of them stood a chance, Hagus would only steal their powers. The only warriors who could challenge Hagus was Namame – who, I noticed, wasn't here—and Crin, but she was on stage.

So I had to be on my own.

I turned and casually lost myself in the crowd, heading for the doors. I constantly checked over my shoulder to see if anyone was following me, but thankfully no one seemed to be. As soon as I reached the doors, I pushed and stepped out quickly into the cool night air.

It was completely dark now. The only lights that were on were the ones in the streets. No one was outside; everyone was in the stadium, cheering for Crin who, I could hear, had just begun her concert. I started to make my way towards the dock, my eyes scanning the area around me, my heart slamming against my ribs at a fast pace.

I wanted to pretend that I was brave enough to do this, but when it came down to it I was terrified. I remembered my last major encounter with Hagus and everyone else; I almost died. I DID die…for a while.

As I neared the dock, I started to notice that there seemed to be almost no sound at all besides the concert, the clicking of my heels against the pavement and the ocean crashing against the dock's pillars. I slowed, my hands going casually to my jacket pockets as I scanned the area again. Nothing seemed to be there. I took a few more steps and then stopped, turning abruptly to face the parking lot. No one was there.

I stared at the empty parking lot for a while, my adrenaline coursing through my blood, causing to me to shake, and shrugged, turning back around…

To come face to face with Ziyi and Feiyan, accompanied by Hagus who stood behind them as if he didn't really want to be here. "We didn't know you had so much talent, priestess," Ziyi smiled, taking a step towards me. I instinctively took a step back and watched his gaze take in my movement with satisfaction. "Maybe I would have been a fan if I didn't have to kill you." His grin widened as he spoke, bringing his odd sword to his lips as though he were about to kiss it.

I was terrified; I didn't want to be here. I was vulnerable and they knew it. And there was no doubt in my mind that Ziyi wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I tried to keep my fear from bleeding through my blank façade as I spoke, "No you wouldn't; even if you weren't being instructed to kill me you would still do it." My voice was surprisingly strong when I felt really week. I clenched my hand around the object in my jacket pocket, praying no one noticed.

Ziyi only broke into chuckles. "Right you are, priestess; you know me too well." Suddenly Ziyi lunged at me, his weird sword raised high over his head. "Die!" He laughed, his eyes filled with excitement. I dodged at the last moment, diving forward towards the empty space they'd left unguarded. I had to make it to my car; maybe then I could either run them over – that would totally dent my car up, but it would do the trick—or I could get away if I was lucky.

Judging by the way Feiyan and Hagus tried to step into my path I assumed that right now was not a good time to try to convince Hagus to rejoin us. I tried to move around Feiyan while Ziyi – who had gotten his sword stuck in the pavement, he had _really_ been trying to kill me with that strike—tried to pull his sword out of the ground, but Feiyan stood firmly in my way.

So I did the only thing that I could remember to do at that moment as he grabbed my wrist, his sword going up to my neck, I took the flat of my hand and thrust it into his nose with all my strength. Hey, I didn't know much about hand-to-hand self defense, but I knew it would break his nose – courtesy of Miss Congeniality, such a great movie—and I was very satisfied when it worked. I could feel the cartilage break beneath my palm and Feiyan instantly let me go with a yelp, his hands going to his now bleeding nose.

I took his momentary disablement and bolted, successfully avoiding Hagus' dive to grab me by taking a quick step backwards and jumping over him when he landed face first onto the boards and made a dash towards the car.

I was running faster than I'd ever run before, my lungs burning in my chest as I tried to lengthen my strides. I was halfway down the dock and I could see my car waiting at the end. Now if only I could make it there…

"PRIESTESS OF GENBU!" Ziyi's horrible, sick laughter was close behind and I could hear his steps gaining on me. "You aren't going to get away this time!" I could no longer hear his steps on the boards, meaning only one thing; he was in the air, ready to strike. Without bothering to look, I dove to the side, rolling on the ground till I came to a stop, instantly rising to my knees just in time to see Ziyi's sword smash into the dock, leaving a gigantic hole. "You can't get away," Ziyi laughed hysterically, his eyes filled with excitement. I backed up to one of the small, closed down stores that lined the dock, my fingers groping for something to defend myself with. "I wonder where dear Limdo is, hm? Did he decide to shirk his duties? Did he decide to abandon you and leave you for dead? Wise man." I ignored the pain that was rippling through my chest. Feiyan was now with Hagus who trailed a bit behind, his eyes watching me to see what I would do.

"Die!" Ziyi lifted his sword and brought it down….but I'd found something just in time. I grabbed at a broom handle and blocked Ziyi's attack, and just as I did, I kicked forward…

Hitting Ziyi in the groin.

Ziyi doubled over in pain, falling over onto his knees, taking deep breaths in and out. I dropped the broom and ran towards the car again, my strides reaching as far as they could go. I could hear Ziyi shouting orders, "CATCH UP TO HER! DON'T WORY ABOUT ME FEIYAN…HAGUS! DO SOMETHING!"

Uh oh. I was in trouble now. I tried to run faster, but it was useless. I couldn't outrun the strong gust of wind that blew me down face first onto the boards, my head slamming onto the wood. "AH!" I cried my hands going up to my head as I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't hear anything now; all I could hear was the ringing in my ears. I started to panic, how close where they? I needed to get out of here, I had to live…I had to live!

Limdo…I mentally cried, not caring for the pain it gave me to think his name, Limdo, please help me…I started to crawl towards where I thought the car was; my vision was much too blurry to see.

I was suddenly kicked back down to the ground by a large black boot. "Don't you like wind? Doesn't it give you comfort, Takiko?" Hagus asked his voice emotionless as ever.

"Hagus…stop…" I moaned, trying to get back up. He kicked me down again, and this time I could hear a crack. Sharp pain shot into my side as I hit the boards again; he'd cracked one of my ribs. He might have even broken it…

"Why are you doing this? Is it your brother again?" I asked, trying to get back up. It was really hard to breathe. Hagus said nothing, only slammed me back on the ground, his foot staying on my back to hold me there, knocking the breath out of me.

"HOLD HER DOWN, HAGUS!" Ziyi yelled. Man, he was pissed. And who wouldn't be when their biggest enemy just kicked them where no one, especially males, wanted to be kicked? I slowly managed to turn my head to see Ziyi making his way over. "SHE'S MINE!" Ziyi yelled at Feiyan who had come towards me. My breathing quickened.

Limdo…

"Give it up, priestess! It's through! You've lost this time!" Ziyi shoved Hagus out of the way and kicked me in the stomach. I cried out, rolling over to my other side as though to protect my stomach. Tears were now flowing down my face as I was gasping for air, each gasp sending spasms of pain through my side.

LIMDO…

"Kinda pathetic for Genbu's most TRUSTED," Kick to the back; I rolled onto my back with another scream of pain. LIMDO! "SERVANT!" Kick to the side. Another scream of pain and rolling to the unhurt side. If I survived to care enough, that rib was now definitely broken. "You failed Takiko; and guess what? After I'm through with the likes of YOU," Ziyi kicked me back onto my back. I was openly sobbing now and I couldn't stop no matter how much I didn't want to show weakness to him. "I'm going to hunt down every last warrior and rip them from this world and into the NEXT!" Ziyi raised his sword, his smile almost mad now.

"TAKIKO!" I could hear Crin's screams calling from far away. Ziyi paused for a moment, looking over to where the voice had come from. Slowly, ignoring my emotional and physical pain, I inched my hand into my jacket pocket.

Ziyi barked a bitter laugh and then looked back down at me. "How sad, your warriors won't even be here in time to save you. Say goodbye, _priestess_!" Ziyi raised the sword again and brought it down…

Just as I pulled out my pistol and pulled the trigger.

**BANG! **

I'd seen people shoot guns before. Heck, I've had people shoot at me, _and_ I've been shot. I'd expected it to make noise and hit flesh, but I didn't expect the gun to have a kick. The kick of the gun was so strong; I ended up hitting myself in the head with it.

I cried out again, my hand immediately going to my forehead where it had been hit and felt warm liquid seep through my fingers. Or was that Ziyi's blood?

After I'd shot the gun, Ziyi had stopped, his eyes wide with shock. He stood up straight, looking down at the blood pouring from his chest – where did all that blood go? Oh, on me, no big deal—and his sword just slipped from his hands, falling onto the board with a loud clatter. I slowly and painfully sat up – every fiber of my being protested to it, and it only made blood start to drip down my face, but I didn't care. I'd deal with it later.

Ziyi looked up from the wound in his chest and stared at me with wide eyes. We stared at each other for a moment. "Heh," Ziyi snickered, blood spitting from his mouth and onto the ground. "Never thought…a mere girl would defeat me…" he whispered before he stumbled backwards, and fell with a THUNK onto his back, his eyes frozen wide, staring at the night sky.

I slowly got up. I thought I heard my name being called, but I didn't acknowledge it. All I could do was stare at Ziyi's body, lying there motionless on the ground. No…he wasn't dead. Yes, he looked dead, but he wasn't, my brain decided as panic coursed through my body. I wasn't safe…I needed to protect myself…

I raised the gun back up, and, now prepared for the kick, I shot at the motionless body.

**BANG, BANG, BANG! **

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Feiyan, who had been standing behind a shocked Hagus, cried out. His eyes were filled with emotion; sadness, hatred, shock…but I didn't care. I kept shooting.

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…**

"STOP IT, YOU CRAZY, INSANE BITCH…" Feiyan dashed forward, his sword raised high, "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU KILLED ZIYI, YOU KILLED…" Suddenly wind blades shot out at him, cutting him up and taking his arm off. Feiyan stood there blankly for a moment before whirling to face Crin. "DO ALL OF YOU GENBU WARRIORS HAVE A FASCINATION WITH WIND?!" Feiyan cried.

Crin ignored him; her eyes were set firmly on the scene before her as Sarin was running up behind her. He too stopped by her side.

I didn't care. I kept shooting.

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG**_, click, click, click, click, click, click…_

"Takiko..." Hagus started, taking a step towards me. I instantly pointed the gun at him, making him stop. "Takiko, you're out of bullets."

"SHUT UP! NO I'M NOT, I CLEARLY HAVE BULLETS!" I yelled at him.

"No…no, you're just randomly shooting air." Hagus tried again.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HOW REAL THE BULLETS ARE?!" I had lost it. I was sick of people stepping all over me. Hagus couldn't tell me what to do. No one could! I'd do whatever I wanted! Who cared if Hagus was a warrior? I'd just use the stupid necklace – which shone brightly against my chest—to summon the gods. If it could supposedly replace Limdo, then it could supposedly replace Hagus, too.

"You have no bullets," Hagus insisted again, taking a step towards me, "And you and I both know you wouldn't kill me."

Suddenly another gun barrel was pressed to the back of Hagus' head. "But I would," Sarin said, his voice dangerously low. "Back away slowly from the girl." He ordered. Hagus started to move slowly away, his hands going up. "Takiko, drop the gun."

"No," I mumbled instantly.

"It's okay Takiko, he's dead. You killed him. Crin and I are here and the others will be here momentarily, you're safe, please drop the gun." His voice was calm and soothing, and I slowly lowered the gun a few inches.

"He's not dead," I murmured.

"Yes, he is dead. You killed him. I know what death looks like and that right there is a dead man." Something about what he was saying seemed to snap me back into reality. I shook my head, trying to clear the panic in my mind enough for me to think straight.

And then I looked down at Ziyi's motionless body…and lost it again, this time throwing the gun down and dashing for the side of the dock, heaving up everything that was sitting in my stomach.

I'd killed someone. I'd just _killed_ someone! The tears that had been falling down my face since I'd started to get beaten intensified. I'd knocked people out before, but I'd never killed someone!

The only thoughts that I could process was "I killed someone…I killed someone…" over and over again, making me even more hysteric. As I threw up the last bit of what was left in my stomach, all of the pain from the injuries I'd received seemed to suddenly overwhelm me and I doubled over, falling onto my knees while one hand was wrapped around my aching torso and the other was clenched tightly on the rail. My head swam and whenever I opened my eyes I found I couldn't see straight, it was almost as if I'd gotten severely drunk. To top it all off, I was starving; I hadn't eaten since just before the performance at school a few days ago, and I'd just thrown up the last bit of food that hadn't been digested.

This day just couldn't get any worse, could it?

Apparently it could. Sarin didn't have as good hold on Hagus as we'd thought. Hagus hated being threatened more than anything, and if he could use the powers he'd taken to get him out of something, he took the chance.

And he took his chance by using _his_ power. The strong gust of wind knocked Sarin backwards onto the boards, but Sarin was instantly up and ready to defend. But instead of taking the chance to attack Sarin or me, Hagus instead ran to Feiyan, who looked about ready to try and fight Crin, and grabbed hold of him, using the wind to disappear instantly.

There was a moment of almost silence; the only sound was my strained breathing – the ribs apparently didn't like it when I breathed, so every breath caused pain in my whole torso—and the crashing of waves against the pillars supporting the dock.

Crin rushed to my side, ripping my shirt open. Apparently this was no time for modesty. She started to inspect the severe bruising on my torso.

"Sarin, get over here quick! I think she might have one or two broken ribs! Someone call an ambulance!"

I tried to push Crin's hands away from my shirt, trying to cover myself. "No…no ambulance…" I shook my head, but it only made me even woozier, so I quickly stopped.

"No, you are getting an ambulance. We've already established you're mentally unstable so you no longer get to make decisions!" Crin scolded, pushing my hands away. I still struggled.

"I am NOT! I am NOT going to the hospital, I'm sick of going there! It smells funny…"

Sarin was suddenly at my side. "Crin, I do have a personal doctor. I could call him if you'd like."

Crin frowned, "Fine, call him, but make it quick. Tell him to bring some pain pills and something to knock her out while he's at it, preferably something that works really well and is really strong."

I winced; I didn't feel like sleeping. I just wanted to forget this whole night and get some food in me! "We can't stay here, someone's bound to have heard all this commotion." Sarin shook his head, "I'll have him meet us at the apartment." His fingers started to probe my head wound. "She might have a concussion too…" he murmured.

"Well if we're going to move her we're going to have to be extremely careful not to agitate any wounds. If she breathes in too deeply or we move her the wrong way a broken rib could puncture her lung. I expect you can drive fast?" Crin looked at Sarin expectedly who smirked in response.

"Naturally."

"Um, excuse me?" I whimpered, "Could I PLEASE have my shirt back on or at least my jacket? It's actually kind of cold out here, I don't know if you've NOTICED." I frowned, "And I can walk myself, it's not like I damaged my legs. I just need help up, that's all." I could now hear feet pounding down the dock, voices calling our names frantically.

"Give me your shirt, Tomite." Sarin ordered when Tomite reached us. Tomite, who looked a little taken aback at the scene before him did as he was told, throwing the shirt at Sarin. Sarin grabbed the shirt and rolled it into a ball before firmly placing it on the bleeding head wound. "Hold that there, we don't need you losing too much blood on top of all this."

"Are you guys ignoring me?!" I cried out in frustration as I did what Sarin had told me to; I didn't feel like losing too much blood either.

"Takiko, give me your keys." Without much thought I pulled them out of my pocket and gave them to her. "Sarin, get the car started," Crin tossed the keys to Sarin who turned and headed for the car, his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Tomite, help me get her up. Carefully."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "You _are_ ignoring me!" I couldn't believe it; they seriously thought I was insane. Who wouldn't be acting a little weird when they just MURDERED someone?

"Takiko shut up and sit still! I'm sure you think you know what's best for you, but you don't. Leave this to people who have dealt with seriously injured people too many times to count. I'm just glad the modern world has so much advanced medicine. WHERE IS THAT CAR?" Crin snapped at Sarin as she and Tomite started to carefully help me up off the ground.

The car finally pulled up to us, and Sarin rolled the driver's window down. "Help her into the back and lay her down. Keep that shirt pressed to your head Takiko, and don't fall asleep. Tomite, I trust the rest of you have your own cars?" Tomite nodded. "Good." I pulled my arms out of their grasps and started to slowly head for the passenger side.

"I can freaking walk on my own," I mumbled as I tried not to look at the dead body.

"We know you can, but that doesn't mean that you should. Just listen to what others tell you to do." Crin scolded, but her voice was still level as she supported me and opened the passenger door. I wanted to lash out at her; I've always done what others told me to do, but remember where that got me? I'd lost everything. On top of that, I'd killed someone! All this I wanted to say, but I refrained from doing so.

Crin helped me into the back seat and helped lay me down. She then tried to make sure that I wouldn't fall. "Stay!" She ordered before she pushed back the front seat and climbed in. "I'll see you at the apartment, Tomite!" Crin called out the window as Sarin sped off into the night.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Urtin shook his head, taking a big breath. "You really got yourself into big trouble this time." He murmured as he shone a light into my eyes. "Pupils dilated…three broken ribs and two fractured…slight concussion…man, I'd hate to be you right now." He glanced back at Crin who leaned against the doorway. "Does she usually get into trouble like this?"

"More than usual, lately. Still, she does seem to be a magnet for trouble." Crin answered bluntly. I frowned and stuck my tongue at her, to which she replied with the same gesture. Urtin, observing this, only chuckled as he started to clean some of the dried blood off my face.

"I somehow have the feeling that I'll be visiting you just as much as I used to visit Sarin." Urtin smiled to himself. He'd already patched up my head wound and was now only doing the finishing touches. "Look, you're going to need lots of rest and I'd try not to eat anything too upsetting…like peanut butter."

"Why peanut butter?" I asked.

"Because it tastes the same going down as it does going up." He told me. I frowned; nice to know. Urtin ignored my reaction to that and looked at Crin, "Have her eat something; she hasn't eaten for a while, right?" Crin nodded, "After you have her eat something, make her take the pills." Urtin strode over to Crin, shoving the pills into her hand. "And please, keep her out of trouble until she heals at least." With that, Urtin left the room, leaving Crin and I alone.

I shuddered – and winced when it caused me pain, my chest was also bound together— and whimpered, "Please, whatever you do, don't make me eat candy."

"Do you really think that little of me? Candy is only for those who can appreciate its loveliness and full flavored goodness. You are in no state for that right now. What you need is some cinnamon oatmeal." I didn't want to point out that that was filled with sugar too, but then I remembered that I absolutely detested plain oatmeal, so I avoided saying anything.

Instead I let her walk out without a peep from me. As soon as she was out, I let out a big sigh and lay back against the pillows to stare up at the ceiling. While we were driving back, Sarin had kept me talking by making me tell what had happened out there with Ziyi. Whenever I'd stop, he'd say, "and then what happened?" and when I finished telling the story, he forced me to tell him exactly what was going on in my mind.

I told him about the part of being afraid that I was going to die. I told him about mentally shutting down after Ziyi died and my refusal to believe he had died. I'd told him that I felt horrible for killing him now that I was back to my senses. I did not tell him that I'd been calling out mentally for '_him'._

I didn't know why I did that. Frankly, I felt stupid for doing so. He couldn't hear my thoughts, wherever he was. But I still called out for him. The more I lay there thinking about it, the more I realized…

I'd wanted him to be the one to save me.

It was so stupid, I was embarrassed about it. And yet at the same time, he'd always been the one to save me right at the moment when I most needed it and now…he couldn't.

I had neither realized that Crin had come back, nor that I was crying again.

Crin sat down on the bed, placing the steaming bowl of oatmeal on the bedside table. Gently she pulled me back up and held me to her, gently rocking me back and forth. That only made me cry harder. "It's alright, Takiko, you'll get through this. And when you do, you'll come out much stronger."

She held me there for I don't know how long, letting me cry on her shoulder. Everything that had been going on seemed to finally pull me down. I wanted that strength she told me about right then, but no matter how much I tried to summon it up, I couldn't make it come. The only thing I could do was sit there and cry. And I hated it more than I'd ever hated anything.

After a while the crying started to make my torso hurt again, so I pulled away from Crin, trying to steady my crying. "Can't…cry anymore…" I gasped, holding my sides. Crin shook her head.

"You need to eat and get some rest," she told me, shoving the oatmeal into my lap. "Do you want to be spoon fed?" Her eyes held a bit of amusement in them, indicating that she knew my answer before I spoke it.

"No thank you." I shoved the spoon into the oatmeal and started to eat. Crin sat there watching, making sure I ate everything before she gave me the pills.

"Take them." I took them, but I didn't bring them anywhere near my mouth. "Takiko, the only way you're going to get to sleep is if you take this. Now take it before I shove it down your throat." I looked up at her to see if she was serious and found her expression to be determined. With a sigh of defeat I lay back on the pillows and swallowed the pills, ignoring the bitter taste. "Good girl, now get some sleep. We can't do anything if you don't recover, understand?"

I nodded my head lazily; the pills worked faster than I'd anticipated. "Don't worry, Takiko, we'll solve this mess. It'll all be alright. You'll see." By now I was too weak to answer, my eyes closed and her voice seemed to be very far away.

You're right, I thought to her, it'll all be alright in the end. That's what I wanted to believe, anyway.

Feeling content with those thoughts, I let myself fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Hey readers! Guess what? THIS STORY IS FINISHED! -hides from angry reviewers- I know, I know....its a total cliffhanger. But when I was discussing last chapter with Ari, we decided that this was a much better plot than what I had origionally planned. So much more interesting things for next story!**

**Next story will be in first person and I won't have character making unless I feel the need because it got a little too much in this story. So I have actually started the first chapter and am well into it, so it should be posted ASAP! :D **

**Special thanks to;**

**Ari Soreno, who helped me severly especially in the last three chapters with Crin's reactions and stuff and pulling me through this story and giving me inspiration and support. I LOVE YOU ARI! BFFS FOREVER! **

**Sir Sarin for helping me with some of Sarin's parts**

**and ALL of my faithful reviewers for being patient with me during my inspirational slumps**

**and my sister for reading it and bugging me to update! XD And threatening me....she really does have the power to attack me in my sleep....(sis; TEEHEE!) **

**REVIEW!!!! **

**Love,**

**Alice**


	28. Author's Note on Sequel

**_Dear Readers, _**

**I updated the new story on thrusday, and of course, I was wondering why I wansn't getting reviews for it. Then I was alerted that no one had seen that I'd updated the new story. So...just so you know, its now up and the second chapter is more than half way done! The story is titled, "My Sanity is Now Completly Gone". Just so you know, it's going to be an EPIC finish! **

**Love**

**Alice**


End file.
